Spirit of Hope
by pat-pijig
Summary: Something weird had happened when Brock and Reba went to Fisheye Bottom with the intention of finding Barbra Jean. How the heck did they end up being married again?
1. Chapter 1

-- 1 --

-- 01 --

"Kyra, your father and I will go away for about a week, hopefully less than a week, but anyway, can you please help me taking care of Jake while I'm gone?" said Reba packing some clothes in her overnight bag. She closed the bag and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going mom?" asked Kyra following Reba.

"To Fisheye Bottom, I have to go help your dad getting his wife back!" said Reba, handing Brock her overnight bag to put in the car.

"That's all you packed?" it didn't look like much for a week. Barbra jean could pack the whole closet just to go away for three days.

"Enough to be away for 9 days but not a day more" Reba always packed 2 days more of clothing just in case. Reba gave Kyra a few instructions of what to do and what not to do around the house when she was gone.

"How are you going to get her back, dad?" asked Kyra. She was shocked too when she first heard that Barbra Jean was legally married to someone else before she married her father.

"I don't know yet, I'll figure it out when I meet her," said Brock before getting into the car and driving away.

"Well, all we know right now that Barbra Jean went back to Fisheye Bottom, but we don't know where she is exactly. So once we get there, you go talk to her big daddy to give you her location. And if need be, I'll help you talk to her." Reba made a plan

"I don't know what to say to her Reba. How could she be married to someone else for almost 10 years without knowing?" Brock was frustrated

"She was half drunk!" Reba thought about that picture she found in the garage that she thought Brock cheated on her long before their marriage was in trouble. One of the guys in that picture was Barbra Jean's legal husband. They were half-drunk and they went to a chapel and got married.

"Still!" Brock couldn't believe it.

"She said she thought he got the marriage annulled... but apparently he didn't!" Reba recalled the conversation she had with Barbra Jean when she found out.

"Say what again?" Reba was shocked

"I was married to Dr. Yonge" Barbra Jean confessed

"Who?"

"A dentist from my hometown. We were sneaking behind his wife's back for a while before I moved to Houston. Well his wife found out. That's why I moved to Houston"

"Was that your hobby? Sneaking around with married men?" Reba just remembered that when she found the picture of the dental convention in Hawaii, Barbra Jean admitted that she went with somebody else's husband, but not Brock.

"Anyway," Barbra Jean ignored Reba's sarcastic comment "We met again in Hawaii and I found out that he was recently divorced, we went and celebrated. We got kinda drunk, and we thought we'd get married at a drive-thru chapel. We thought it was just a joke. But it turned out, that was legal" Barbra Jean started to weep.

"Would you quit weeping and tell me what happened next?" Reba grew impatient; this was bad.

"Well we went to the hotel and we..."

"NOT THAT!" Reba cut her off

"ok, when hangovers wore off, we talked about what we did and he said he would have that married annulled. I never heard from him again until a few weeks ago, I got a call from him. He was looking for me and wanted a divorced." Reba paid close attention to what Barbra Jean had to say. "So we decided to meet. And when we saw each other again... we didn't want the divorce after all"

"WHAT?" Reba smacked her arm.

"Ouch..." cried Barbra Jean. "I love him!"

"Say what again?" Reba was even more shocked

"I said I love him!" Barbra Jean repeated,

"How could you? What about Brock?"

"He knocked me up!"

"You're not going to throw away 6 years of marriage for that guy, are you?"

"Why not? Brock did! And as I recalled, you broke up a serious relationship with Terri to be with Brock too, so who are you to judge me?"

"That was different, I wasn't married to Terri!"

"And I am married to Dr. Yonge" Reba had a headache. This was too complicated!

"You have a son with Brock!"

"And you have 3 kids with him!" Reba sighed, Barbra Jean continued, "Reba, what would you do if you had married Terri and you met Brock later?"

"Then I'd got myself a bar, and wouldn't have you to deal with!"

"I'm serious, Reba. Wouldn't you regret marrying the one who you thought you loved, and later found the one you truly loved? You broke up with Terri because you loved Brock. Now I feel the same way you did when you dated Terri and you met Brock. But the different is, I am legally married to the man I love, not the man who knocked me up."

"Barbra Jean! You know what, I'm having a headache, I can't deal with you right now" Barbra Jean took the hint and she left Reba's kitchen. Before she left she said.

"I believe there's one soul on this earth that was meant for us to be with, don't you believe that too?"

'I did and you stole him away from me' Reba answered the question in her head. The next thing Reba knew, Brock came to her with the letter Barbra Jean left. She ran away with her legal husband.

"Reba!" Brock snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked where would you like to stop for lunch?"

"Oh, anywhere is fine" she answered. He pulled off to the next exit.

All the way to Fisheye bottom, Reba was surprised that they could carry a nice conversation with out fighting. They drove past a few cheap motels, but Brock knew Reba didn't like cheap motels, so he didn't even stop. He began looking around for a decent hotel, and he found one. They decided it was a good chain hotel, so this is where they would spend a week.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go check out the swimming pools. Can you get the rooms?" asked Reba, when they drove into the hotel parking lot, she saw the most beautiful swimming pool yet. It had been a good 8-9 years now that she went for a swim. Brock nodded and went to the register to check in. Once he got the keys, he went to get Reba. She was standing by the pool staring at the crystal clear sparkling light blue water.

"Man I wish I packed my bathing suit with me!" she mumbled. Brock grinned; he hadn't seen her in a swimsuit even before the separation.

"Why don't we go get one after we put everything in the room" said Brock, looking at the clock. It was just 3:30pm "And after that we can go for dinner" Reba followed him. When she stood in front of his hotel room door, she asked for the key to her room and was shocked to discover that Brock just got one room, not two.

"Say, what?" Reba was angry knowing he only got one room for both of them

"It's high season and it costs 165 per room, per night! And you don't want to go to a cheap motel!" Brock was annoyed at the price

"Don't they have anything cheaper?" Reba also annoyed, she had to stay in the same hotel room with her ex!

"Don't you think I asked? This is the cheapest room they have left, the next one up is a honeymoon suite that costs nearly 300 a night. Would you prefer that one?" he opened the door and let Reba in. Reba looked at the room, it had two queen-size beds. She still felt awkward about this.

"We're divorced! I didn't even feel right about you were sleeping in my living room when I was sleeping up stairs, let alone being in the same hotel room!"

"C'mon Reba, it has two beds, and what's wrong with two friends sharing the same hotel room?" asked Brock

"Once again, we are divorced! We shouldn't see each other in our pajamas anymore!" Reba was frustrated, she would have gone out and got another room, but she couldn't afford to spend 300 a night for almost a week. Her next option would be the cheap motel, but she could never get comfortable in a cheap motel, even when she was with Brock, let alone by herself.

"See you in pajamas? Reba, you always wear cotton pajamas that never show off anything. What do you afraid that I'm gonna see? And let me guess, you also packed that grey washed up robe with you too, didn't you?" Reba's jaw dropped, her eyes were wide open. She was startled. Brock still knew her that well. And he was right about the cotton pajamas and old washed up robe.

"What if I packed sexy lingerie with me?" she didn't know why she said such thing, maybe she just didn't want to lose an argument, but still. She mentally kicked her own butt for saying that.

"You? Sexy lingerie? Reba, I've known you for almost 30 years and married to you for 20 years. The only thing sexy you ever owned was just a couple of nursing bras. C'mon, I don't even think you own a pair of shorts!" well he was right again and that bugged her a lot!

"I do too own a pair of shorts! I wore them to the beach with Barbra Jean!" Reba defended herself

"A knee length, I don't even think that's called 'short'. Face it Reba, you were never a sexy type, being sexy isn't your style. Well I have to admit you are cute, adorable, beautiful, and a whole lot of words I can use to describe your attractiveness. But honey, hot or sexy ain't one of them." Reba grabbed her overnight bag and hit Brock with it. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Shut up that's what's for!" Reba threw her bag on the bed. Annoyed that he said she wasn't sexy material. She opened her bag and he was right, she brought her cotton pajamas and the old washed up robe with her to this trip. He was also right that she was always wearing conservative clothing, she couldn't even remember when was the last time she wore anything risqué, or ever!

"Look if it bothers you that I'd see you in your pajamas then sleep naked" that didn't help! Reba smacked him upside his head before letting out a big sigh of frustration. She headed to the washroom. She had to freshen up and go shopping!

"Give me the car keys" she demanded, after coming out of the washroom after refreshing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Brock

"None of your business" said Reba annoyingly.

"Well, it kinda is my business since we only have one car, and we're out of town." stated Brock. Reba sighed before answering.

"Shopping, I really want to swimming in that beautiful swimming pool, and skinny dipping ain't my style" Brock got a good chuckle out of her comment. Ever since Barbra Jean found out about her 'legal husband', today was the first time he had a good laugh. He still couldn't believe he said that to Reba, that she should sleep naked for him not to see her in her pajamas.

"I'm going with you," said Brock

"NO!"

"Why not?" Brock would not give her the car keys.

"I'm going to shop for a SWIMSUIT, you CANNOT come with me" Reba glared at him with a dead serious look.

"But after you buy it I'll see you wearing it anyway. And come on, we had three kids together!" Brock shook his head, he really didn't understand Reba's point of view. Not like they had never seen each other underneath their clothing before! "But tell you what, we'll go to the mall together, when you are shopping for your swimsuit, I'll just go to a book store and wait there. I don't want to be in a hotel by myself." Reba thought about it and decided, they only had one car, and they had to go to dinner afterward, so as long as he'd just wait in the bookstore, then it should be ok.

So Brock drove them to the nearest mall.

"Oh yeah, get swim trunks for me too, you know my size" said Brock before disappearing into the bookstore. He really didn't mean anything behind that statement, but Reba could feel her cheeks turn pink!

She walked into a department store and looked for a one-piece dark color swimsuit that was usually her style then she began thinking about Brock's comment, that he couldn't see her as a sexy person. She was irritated. 'I'll show him I can be hot and sexy!' Reba said to herself before trying on a few bikinis instead of a one-piece swimsuit. She decided on a set of sparkling emerald green bikini. The bikini bottom had two strings tied in a bow on each side of her hips, and the 'bra-like' bikini top clasped at the front, exaggerated her already-well-blessed cleavage. She got Brock swimming trunks, his size, and on the way to the cash register, she walked pass the lingerie section. She grabbed a two-piece bright sheer black mesh attached at the bust, that'd definitely show a glimpse of her sexiness; pretty much almost left nothing for imagination. She looked for her size and didn't even try it on, she knew if she tried it she wouldn't buy it. But Brock's statement kept repeating itself in her head. 'Not a sexy type, my butt! I'll show him!' Reba determined to have Brock take back saying that thing about her. However... she turned around and grabbed another set of lingerie that well... at least 'covered something'. Just in case she chicken out. And of course, she didn't try them on.

And she also went looking for shorts, he said she didn't own any pair of shorts and he was right, but now she'd own one! However, she looked at them and they were mostly designed for teenagers, she couldn't see herself wearing them, but she spotted a short one-piece dress and she tried it on. It contoured her body, showing off her hourglass figure and had nice trim at the rim. The dress was much shorter than what she'd usually wear, it only cover half her tights and had split on left side of the thigh. It was daring. And it dared her to get it! Well, the dress and Brock's comment!

"What took you so long? And whoa, did you buy the whole store?" asked Brock when she went back to see him at the bookstore and saw Reba carrying a few bags. Typical woman, she just went to buy one thing and came back with handful of stuff. "Need help?" he extended a helping hand to carry the bags, but Reba jumped back a little.

"No!" Brock was startled at her reaction. "Woman's stuff" ok, that line worked. Reba put all the bags in the back seat and make sure every bag was secure and nothing would fall out if Brock had to slam on a break. Brock glanced at her from time to time, wondering what she was doing. And he hid his grin when he accidentally saw a shiny green emerald material. 'Her swim suit' he thought 'couldn't believe she'd go for a bright color swimsuit, normally she'd wear navy blue or black'. Little did he know... that was not just another swimsuit.

"When are you going to find Barbra Jean?" Reba made the conversation. She'd never saw Barbra Jean's family before, and really didn't plan to see them. She only came for a moral support and gave Brock advice if he needed it. Oh yeah and help him drive, but that was all. Well if he needed to, she'd talk to Barbra Jean and put some senses in her empty head! How could she take Henry and run away with somebody else?

"I'll try tomorrow. Man her big daddy never likes me. Can you come with me?"

"Nope, I'm here for moral support, not a family re-union. But if you can convince her to come and see me at the hotel, I'll help you talk to her."

"Honestly, I'm starting to give up" Brock sighed

"What?"

"Reba we've been fighting on and off, she threatened me with divorce a few times. And I tried to save our marriage. You know I did! But to find out that our marriage was never even legal, maybe that was for the best, that we didn't have to go through the divorce"

"What the heck are you talking about? You love her and that's what you should do! Keep your hopes up and fight for the woman you love!" Brock didn't make any statement after that. Reba had been helping him a lot with Barbra Jean. She even talked her not to move away to Little Rock, trying to save his marriage. 'Fight for the woman you love', that sounded simple, but would it even be possible? Barbra Jean legally married to that guy, Yonge, and they didn't want to get a divorce, what was left for him?

Reba also thought about Barbra Jean, what can she said? Barbra Jean had a previous marriage and she thought it was annulled! It was a silliest thing ever! Now it was just a mess! Reba couldn't tell Barbra Jean to divorce the other guy and marry to Brock again, that would break up a marriage, wouldn't it? She also couldn't just sit back and see her best friend leave her family for a guy she married when she was half drunk either. Dang, and she thought those six years of craziness had past!

Reba and Brock went to have a dinner at the small Italian restaurant not too far from the hotel, they had small conversation, and tried to figure out what to do if the other guy wouldn't divorce her. But what to do if Barbra Jean herself wouldn't divorce him? Face it, he was a good looking man, and Barbra Jean and good looking men, you just couldn't take a banana away from a monkey's hand. And Reba didn't even tell Brock that Barbra Jean said she loved the guy. This was bad.

After dinner they returned to the hotel, Reba seemed to forget about the sexy items until they went back to the hotel room and Brock handed her the shopping bags that Reba didn't want him to touch in the first place. He had carried it back to the hotel for her.

"Shoot! I forgot about those, thanks!" she quickly took the bags from his hand. She hoped he didn't see anything in those bags.

"What exactly did you buy? You seem a little jumpy"

"Nothing, here's you're swim trunks. You owed me 20." Reba carefully pulled out the swim trunks out of her bag, making sure she didn't grab anything else, especially since it was in the same bag with her lingerie and bikini. Brock looked at her a little bit suspicious.

"Ok fine, don't tell me. So are we going for a swim?" asked Brock examined his swimwear Reba bought: her style, nice and simple. If she was like Barbra Jean, she would have picked a Speedo! But he admitted, he liked 'Reba's style' better than 'Barbra Jean's style', she may not be sexy, but she was elegant and classy.

"No, I am going to swim, I don't care what you're doing just don't go anywhere near swimming pool!"

"Why not? Are you afraid I'll see you in your swimsuit as well?" Brock chuckled. He didn't mean to provoke her, but she didn't take it well. She looked... mad? She didn't say anything but just glared at him. That was just enough for Brock to think he should start looking for cover. He thought he might get hit.

However, Reba just grabbed the bag she just bought and walked in the washroom, she'd change into her brand new bikini, and Brock had to take back saying she wasn't sexy. She put them on and stood by the mirror telling herself she had a great body, nothing to be ashamed of, she could show it off. Reba psyched herself to build up some confidence, still a little nervous about this. Dare she step out of the bathroom door?


	2. Chapter 2

-- 02 --

"Reba are you alright?" shouted Brock knocking the bathroom door. Reba opened the door. His hand was still in the air, knocking. He had a quick glance at her and a grin came across his face. "Can I use the bathroom?"

Reba was disappointed, she was hoping for more of a dramatic action like his jaw dropping and his eyes open wide. Just a grin? That was all she got for wearing a two pieces bikini? She really didn't have any sex appeal? Oh wait, she wore a towel, she used the hotel bath towel to wrap around her body. He didn't see she wore bikini underneath, oh well, she felt a little better.

Brock shook his head after closing the bathroom door. Typical Reba, had to make sure she was covered. All he saw was green straps on her shoulders, and a towel wrapped around her body, but those beautiful long legs made his heart race a little faster than usual. He changed to swim trunks and stepped out just to see what he didn't expect.

Reba had her back facing the bathroom as she was looking for something in her over night bag. She had moved the towel that wrapped her body and just wrapped around her waist. What he saw from the back of her, he could tell. She wore bikini?! His heart skipped a beat when it suddenly sank into his brain, Reba wore bikini! Wow! Now he couldn't wait to see! It looked like she found what she was looking for, a T-Shirt, she put it on and turned around to see him leaning against the door frame watching her. Ok now that was a better reaction than just a grin, he looked a little startled, but that's all she got?

They walked to the swimming pool, didn't even say a word to each other, they were deep in their own thoughts.

'I really don't have sex appeal? Was that why he left me for Barbra Jean?' Reba thought

'Man she looked kinda hot even from the back I saw' Brock thought. His thought was interrupted by the view of Reba taking off her T-Shirt and shedding the towel that wrapped around her waist. Uncovering her perfect body in the shiny green emerald bikini that complimented her fair skin tone, he was amazed by her curves and cleavage. He'd never seen her like this before. He couldn't even find the right words to describe. When she walked, she seemed to glide, like a beauty pageant contestant without the high heels, heavy make-up and hair-do. She walked along the edge of the swimming pool to the deep end and dived into the water, and swam like a mermaid. 'ok that ain't just looking kinda hot, it was way beyond boiling!' he thought about what he had just witnessed.

'CRAAPP I forgot to watch his reaction!' Reba regretted, she was drawn to the water and totally forgot to check if Brock had any reaction to seeing her wearing a bikini for the first time. By the time she knew it, he was already in the water with her: along with few other people in the pool. He swam to her and said "wanna race?". Brock probably forgot that she was part of the swim team in her high school... He was badly defeated.

"I forgot that you can swim like a fish" Brock said trying to catch his breath. Reba laughed before diving under the water and pulling his leg, causing him to sink into the water. She smirked and swam away while Brock was coughing.

"I'll get you for that!" he chased after her. Good luck! But Reba did slow down a bit after she got a little tired. Brock took that opportunity and pulled her by the leg, causing her to sink. She bounced back up right after spending a few seconds under the water, she wiped her face as Brock was laughing, he finally got her.

"Oh you mo-ron" she splashed water to his face. Brock grabbed her by the wrist and without thinking he pulled her close. Their body was pressing against each other, their faces were inches apart, their eyes locked on one another's. The sound of laughter faded away as they looked into each other's eyes. When Reba realized how close they were, she pulled away. Brock was reluctant, but he let go.

"Where's everybody?" Reba looked around and found just the two of them in the pool. "How long have we been in the water?" she looked around to see if there was a clock nearby. She found one. "Ten o'clock! CRRAAAPPP We were in here for two hours!" No wonder why everybody left. The pool closes at 11.

"We still have one more hour before the pool closes" Brock really enjoyed his time with Reba, he didn't want to leave yet. Reba also wanted to spent a little more time in the water, she hadn't had a good swim for almost a decade now since she was so busy with the kids. She missed this. But in the pool alone with her ex? Didn't sound right. She snapped out of her thoughts by the splash of water Brock splashed at her.

"You'll pay!" said Reba before taking her lungs full of air and diving under the water, tickling Brock. He laughed so hard, and tried to make her stop. He turned around, left and right, tried to pull her up but Reba was quicker in the water than he was. When she came back up for more air, his hand were all over the place and he accidentally un-clasped her bikini top which sprung open from the front.

"Ahh!!" her arms flew to cover her chest and quickly turned around to clasp the top back on. Brock was overwhelmed by what he just saw. "You... mo-ron!" for lack of better words. Reba punched his stomach after she was decent again. Well, because they were under the water, she couldn't hurt him like they way she intended to. Now she knew why she never liked the bikini, she never felt secure in them!

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to. I was defending myself" Brock apologized

"By unhook my top? You monkey's butt!" she hit him.

"It was accident. Really I swear!" he chuckled, he didn't sound as 'sorry' as he should be. It was an accident, but a pleasant accident. Well at least to him anyway. "How tight is that top to spring right out like that?" he wondered, aloud.

She hit him again on his chest out of anger and embarrassment and decided that she had enough swim time for the day. Brock would go to and try to find Barbra jean tomorrow, she had more time for herself, she could even be in the water all day if she wanted.

She swam to the stairs and pulled herself up and out of the pool. It was a beautiful sight. Brock was watching her. Reba was like a fish when she was in the water. And she was so beautiful in her usual swim suit, but in the bikini, she was just gosh darn hot! He was glad that he was in the water. It helped him cool off a little. He watched her wrap her towel around her waist, put the t-shirt back on, and start to leave.

Brock still stunned. She did gain a few pounds, she was thinner when they first separated, but man, she gained them on the right places! From size two to size four, she had more curves than before, which he admitted, looked better than Barbra Jean's size zero. Reba said Barbra Jean was 'thin as a stick and dumb as one'. Barbra Jean said Reba said that out of jealousy, but Lord knew, Barbra Jean had nothing for Reba to be jealous about! It was the curves that were fascinating, not skin and bone.

"Wait, Reba wait!" Brock quickly got out of the pool. She almost left without him. Reba saw him watching her in the corner of her eye, too bad he was a little too far to see his face expression. But she remembered his facial expression very well when her top popped open. His jaw dropped! Although it was hard to tell, not sure because he wasn't expecting it and a little shock for what he did, or it was because of the sight of her... skin that stunned him. Oh well...

Brock beat her to the bathroom. He went in and had a shower first. Reba examined the two sets of lingerie she bought. She was looking at the sheer black one, nope she couldn't wear it. It was too revealing, way too revealing. And the satin pink one, Barbra Jean kept saying that she had red hair and she shouldn't wear pink, but that was the only style that wasn't too risky and she could at least picture herself in it. She heard the doorknob turning, she tucked the black lingerie away quickly in her overnight bag and hid the pink one under the clean towel. She'd wear it. Brock had to take back what he said about her not being sexy! She didn't know why his statement bothered her, but it did!

"The bathroom's yours" said Brock, drying his hair with a bathroom towel. He saw she was a little jumpy when he stepped out and hiding stuff. Reba had been acting weird. Maybe because she really didn't want to spend the nights sharing the hotel room with him, oh well...

Reba went and had a shower, and once she was done, she put on that satin pink lingerie, examining herself in the mirror. Didn't look too bad. The tiny spaghetti strap held on to the satin material that contoured her figure, the V-shaped lace started from the chest down to the stomach. Well at least it didn't show anything. But the length... it was short... way too short! It only covered a few inches below her hip. If she raised her arm, she'd show off more than she intended. Seriously, if she had tried it on, she wouldn't have bought this kind of thing! She took the deep breath and step out of the bathroom...


	3. Chapter 3

--03--

Brock was already asleep! Dang it! The TV still on, he must have fallen asleep watching the TV. Well, he was driving a lot today and chasing her in the water too, no wonder he was tired. She went to his side and grabbed the remote out of his hand and turned the TV off. In the dark, she guided herself to her bed and slipped under the blanket. She mumbled something to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Brock wasn't asleep. Well he was, but then he felt the remote control being pulled out of his hand, he open his eyes and the room went dark. In the few seconds it took for the TV screen to change to black, he saw his ex-wife in a sexy pink lingerie. He must be dreaming, but he wasn't! She was... WOW...! He was nearly tempted to turned on the light and have a closer look, but if he did that, Reba might kick him out of the room, and make him sleep in the car! She really had sexy lingerie? Really? Or was he just seeing things? First she was in bikini, and now sexy lingerie? What's next? But seriously... wow!

Brock woke up after Reba was already in the bathroom, she was having a quick shower. He mentally kicked himself not to get up early enough to see her get out of the bed. He was sure he wasn't dreaming, but he really wanted to see her in that pink lingerie again.

"Good morning" Brock greeted when she came out of the bathroom wearing that old gray washed up robe.

"G'Mornin'" Reba mustered. She grabbed her make up bag and made herself up.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Brock

"Yeah, since I'm here anyway, I'll look around town. Don't worry I'll take the taxi, you can have the car."

"I'd like to go with you" said Brock watching her put on make up. She was a natural beauty, a little make up could make her look stunning, but she usually kept it to minimum.

"No." Reba rejected

"Why not?"

"You have to go find Barbra Jean!" Oh yeah, he almost forgot that why they were here. But he really didn't feel like chasing after Barbra Jean.

"I don't feel like seeing her big daddy today"

"Then how else are you planning to find her? You don't even know where she went, all she did was leave a note that she's gone. Buzzard told me she came here and don't you think if someone would know where she is, would be her family?"

"And what should I ask him? "Hey big daddy, did you see my... what? Wife? Girlfriend? Someone I once thought I was married to and have a kid with?" Brock quipped

"Doesn't she have a name?"

"Please, I really don't feel like meeting with her big daddy today, I need sometime to put my mind at ease, I'm not ready to see her yet. I don't know what I'd say to her and her... husband"

"Fine! But the longer you postpone it, the longer we have to be here. Actually YOU have to be here, I plan to go back in a week whether you get her back or not." Reba put one more coat of Mascara, made her eyes looked bigger and sexier, and put on lipstick followed by juicy lip gloss. She was done and ready to do her hair. Brock watched her every movement and when she put that juicy lip-gloss on. He was really tempted to pull her into a juicy kiss. But if he did that, he might get kicked where it hurts. He forced himself to stop staring at her and went and got ready to go while she was doing her hair. When he came out, she was already dressed... in a short dark blue dress... Holy... wow!

"You look great." he complimented sincerely. Reba wasn't satisfied; she was looking for 'sexy'! or maybe 'hot!', but he just said she looked great... Little that she knew, he lost his vocabulary when he saw how stunning she looked.

"Thanks" she mumbled. Man! What's a lady to do to look hot and sexy?

"So where would you like to go?" asked Brock. He was looking in the map to see if there was anything interesting at Fisheye Bottom

"Look around for tourist attractions" Reba was a little annoyed, she was wearing a short skirt and he didn't even glance at her legs. She really didn't have any sex appeal in his eyes? Was she that plain and boring? But she did see a little sparkle in his eyes when he came out of the bathroom and had a good looked at the way she dressed. But that was it...

Brock was looking at the map, but his mind wasn't at the map. He'd like to stare at those legs but if he did that, he'd get a good smack on the back of his head for sure, so he looked elsewhere. He tried to focus, but when she walked up to him and stood next to him, looking at the map with him. He just couldn't help it. He discreetly glanced at her legs, but pretended to focus on the map.

"Nothing good?" she snapped him out of his thoughts, well, just one thought actually

"Er... yeah... I mean no, nothing good"

"How could it be high-season and no good place to go?" Reba shook her head. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed, asking to see the map. Brock's heart nearly came to complete stop. When she sat down, her skirt raised up even more. She rested the map on her lap, and examined the nearby attractions. She saw a huge lake nearby, but nothing else. Well maybe it because this wasn't a tourist map. They didn't plan to come here as tourists. Oh well, she had to get a new map and a tour guidebook if she had to be here for a week. Gotta find some place to enjoy her time here while Brock chased after his woman.

"Hunting and fishing season. You're not interested in that, aren't you?" That probably was why there were so many cheap motels and only one good hotel that was so pricey.

"Then I should go get changed, man I was hoping to go somewhere nice!" Reba was disappointed.

"We can go to the lake, and see if there's a canoe for rent or maybe just walk by the lake. Or even buy a take out and go for picnic" Brock suggested, he didn't want her to change. "And maybe we can see if there's some type of show here in a downtown theater."

"Yeah.. Let's check the front desk to see of they have some tourist information" she took her purse and lead the way to the front desk, Brock followed her. Reba could felt he was totally checking her out, now she felt a little better that she was still somewhat attractive. If she had only known what was in his mind, she wasn't just 'somewhat attractive'.

Brock was gawking at her, totally checking out her backside. Her slim waist, her long legs and those hips, good Lord! Was he blind that he hadn't notice how stunning she was before? He had to steer his mind to something else, to... cool off... Man she was hot! Reba turned around to see what he was up to.

"What?" he looked like he was in deep thought

"A penny for your thoughts" she said

"Oh I was just thinking who should I elect for president this year." Yep, he had to think of something else to keep his mind of her. Reba couldn't believe he was thinking of politics when he was checking her out. She was really unattractive to him? Now it started to get on her nerve! She had to make him admit that she was hot and sexy... but how?

At the front desk, they found out that there was a local cruise at a reasonable price, they decided they'd have a day trip to the Hope Island. The clerk said it was a nice historical place. Local folklore claims that anyone with true love in their heart will be matched with the one they love. When Reba heard about it's history she was interested, until she realized that she was about to go there with her ex. That wasn't right. She didn't care about the 'true love' part of the legend.

Since Brock couldn't find any other diversion from facing Big Daddy, he asked for directions.

"Why the heck do you want to go there for?" Reba questioned after they left the front desk.

"Where else can we go? Would you rather go to the Fish Baits Museum?"

"Fine! Then we'll go to the island today" hopefully the rest of the week she could find somewhere else to spend some alone time. She grabbed a few brochures from the stand to look at later. Although, she didn't feel right about going to place with 'Legends of love' with her ex, the island sounded really interesting, so what the heck. They decided to take a day cruise to the island, rather than the ferry, and booked the next trip, which was leaving in two hours.

"We can take pictures" Brock suggested, Reba looked very nice today and he really wanted to captured her pictures wearing this short dress. My Gosh she was hot!

"You bring the camera?" Reba was surprised

"Nope, we'll get the disposable ones" Oh well... better than nothing. They drove to a mall to get a handful of disposable cameras.

"How many pictures are you planning to take?" Reba was surprised when he put about half a dozen disposable cameras into the basket.

"Plenty, this is only about 20 pictures each. So better have more than not enough" and he grabbed a few more.

"Why don't you just buy a cheap digital camera? It'll be about the same price as all these." Reba suggested. Brock thought that was a good idea, better than carry these around. He went and checked out a decent digital camera at a reasonable price, and a 4GB memory stick. He planned to take plenty of pictures. And of course, he bought a handful of batteries, just in case. And a camera pouch, geez, he ended up spending more than he expected, but to take Reba's pictures, it was worth it!.

The boat took them around Fisheye Bottom Lake before dropping them off at the Hope Island. The clerk was right; it was a beautiful historical place. It was an old native island, a very big island. The guide took the small group of people around and explained the history of the villages. It belonged to two tribes that were bitter enemies. Both tribes had been forced onto this island by the white man. They fought for generations, killing each other in hopes to own the island themselves.

Reba spotted a big old willow tree. She was drawn toward it. She stood there and stared at it a while, becoming isolated from the rest of the group. Brock saw her and snapped a few pictures before approaching her to see what she was up to.

"There's something about this tree" said Reba, still staring. Then her eyes opened wide. "Look Brock! You can see the bark of the tree forming the shape of two people hugging!" She was excited. Brock focused on the tree and he saw the same thing.

"Oh yeah! That's something!" He snapped a few pictures, but when they looked at the picture, it just looked like an ordinary tree. The guide turned around and saw the two of them busy taking the picture at the right angle to see the image, but it didn't work.

"There's a tale about this tree." said the guide behind them, the rest of the group joined them. Reba took interested of what he had to say. "This tree was right in the center of the divider between the two tribes. No one usually came around this area for the risk of being skinned alive." the guide looked around when people start to shiver. And they said this was an island with true love? All they heard about was the war between the two tribes. The guide continued to tell tale; the love story began.

"The story said there were two lovers from different tribes. They were supposed to be enemies. They came here and secretly met under the light of the full moon. Once their parents found out, the lovers were forced into marriages within their own tribes. The night of their weddings, they disappeared. A few days later, they found the two lovers had hanged themselves on this very branch" he pointed to the big branch above Reba, She jumped a little, Brock stood behind her and held on to her shoulders to comfort her. She looked over her shoulder and felt the comfort he was sending. She returned her full attention to the guide.

"They were holding on to each other until their bodies were exhausted of oxygen. They died in each other's arms. When both families saw what happened, they disowned them even in death for the disgrace they brought to the tribes. The tribes let them rot, hanging in the tree, no one even cared to bury them. Their spirits did not have a chance to join the gods. Year after year their skeletons remained in place, to be used by the tribes as an example to younger generations, not to dishonor the tribe. It was about hundred years ago that they became the symbol of love and hope. They spent nearly a century hanging under the tree, hoping some day their people would except their true love for one another. The two tribes slowly learned to live together and share the island." The guide stopped and looked around to see people's expression. They looked interested to hear the rest so he continued.

"Some people said their image appears as a shadow, as if they were still holding on the each other. A shadow caused by centuries of their bodies hanging in the tree." After what the guide said a few people were trying to see if they could see the image, some did but most didn't.

Reba didn't even realize that Brock had wrapped his arms around her, or how long had he held her like that, until someone kindly asked if they could stand where she stood, so that they could try to see the shadow. She stepped out of his embrace and moved to different spot around the tree. But they still couldn't see it. However Reba saw it wherever she moved to. Brock saw the same thing. The guide continued to tell the story.

"You can only see it if you have found someone you truly love" Reba was startled and automatically looked at her ex. They exchanged glances. The other people who also saw it started to hug each other. The couples who didn't see it in first place were getting uncomfortable, some even 'pretended' to see it just to impress the one they were with. "The myth said that if you have found you truly love, but are not together, or even if one is married to somebody else, the spirits will find the way to get both of you together."

"Weird" said Reba

"You don't believe it?" asked the guide

"Not that I don't believe it, but why would the spirits break up the marriage of the person who has already married?"

"Because they weren't meant to be together. The spirits sacrificed their lives to die in the arms of their lover. They believed every soul should be with the one you truly love." the guide answered with a grin. "They were just two stubborn teen spirits, not angels, they didn't care what was right or what was wrong, they just want people to do what they couldn't; spent the rest of your life in the arms of your lover. But there's a trick thought. You have to stand right underneath that branch. And think about the one you love, and the spirit will get your message and work their mysterious way to get that person in your arms" Then the guide left them to answer another question from the group.

"There you go Brock, go stand under the branch and focus on Barbra Jean, the spirits will get her back" said Reba.

"You believe in this kind of thing?" asked Brock

"You don't?"

"Well, it's an illusion Reba, like when you look at the 3D pictures, not everyone could see the hidden image, you have to focus in the certain way. That's why some of us see it, and some don't." Although they didn't even have to focus to see the shadow, and it seemed to move with them everywhere, but that 3D theory made sense.

"I guess... But hey, why not give it a try? If it worked, it works. If not, then you didn't have anything to lose" Reba pushed him under the branch with such force, he almost hit the tree. Brock positioned himself under the branch that Reba and Brock stood underneath before the group joined them; the one that the lovers were said to have hanged themselves from.

"OK, I have to think about the one I love right?" Brock stared at the shadow of the two lovers and thought hard. "What if I accidentally think about you?" Brock joked

"Well, you don't!"


	4. Chapter 4

-- 4 --

"I accidentally did! You are standing right here in this short dress, it's hard not to think about those legs." Brock admitted.

"You said I'm not sexy" Reba grinned

"Baby I didn't say anything about sexy. You're showing off some skin, sexy or not us guys still enjoy watching" Reba smacked him on his arm. She didn't like his statement

"Oh you mo-ron! Try again and think about Barbra Jean!" OK Brock tried again

"Dang, I saw the picture of you in the pool!" Brock chuckled, and Reba turned red, she knew exactly what picture in the pool he was thinking about. Although really, he didn't see anything because she was under the water, and it wasn't like she completely lost her top, she was covered. But still...

"Forget it!" Reba was frustrated. Oh well, she didn't think it would work anyway. They joined the group to tour the rest of the island. Brock snapped a few pictures around. Most of them had Reba in it.

"By the way, who were you thinking of when you saw that shadow?" asked Brock

"No one, like you said it's illusion, I was focusing on something and the image just appeared" she answered sincerely. She really didn't think of anyone, she was so drawn into the tree because she believed she saw something and then she focused, and the shadow appeared.

As they were getting back on the boat, Reba turned around and looked at the tree again, all of the sudden she had chills.

"Are you OK?" Asked Brock, seeing Reba with her arms folded across her chest hugging herself.

"It's cold" she could feel her body trembling.

"I'd have given you a jacket if I wore one, come here" he wrapped his arms around her, held her tight. It must be the wind that made her cold. But it was a warm day! Man he hoped she didn't get sick! Reba felt much warmer in his arms. She didn't know why, she was OK a minute ago. As soon as he hugged her the chill disappeared. Weird.

"Are you still cold?" asked Brock after the got back on land.

"Not anymore" she shook her head

"I was afraid you got sick" he gently felt her forehead with the back of his hand. She felt fine.

"I'm fine, really. Shell we find something to eat? I'm starving" Brock looked at his watch, and drove around to see if there was any place that looked decent. Reba spotted a little restaurant not too far from the hotel. Brocks walked over to her side and opened the door for her, he watched her getting out of the car. Man those legs really caught his eyes! He tried not to stare because that would be rude. But the fact that he looked away made Reba think she wasn't attractive enough to hold his attention. She was a little upset, but that just increased her will to win! She'd make him admit that she was indeed hot and sexy!

They came back from what seemed to be an unintentional romantic dinner. It was the most romantic restaurant she had ever seen. Outside was the appearance of an ordinary restaurant, but something about the interior made it so wonderful. Could be the dimly lit lights, the candle on the table, the soft music playing in the background along with the violinist that played next to her table. It happened to be one of her favorite songs. Or it could be the wine and the food or maybe the fact that she had to share her strawberry mousse cake because they only had one left. Everything about it was so romantic. Too romantic to be with your ex!

Reba put on that pink lingerie again, and walked out of the bathroom with more confidence, she had her will to win, supported by her ego. Was that why he left her after twenty years of marriage, because he didn't find her sexy? She couldn't believe that and she was determined to make him take back his words!

Brock had to control his heart beat really really hard when he saw her. Oh good Lord... He swallowed hard. He couldn't even let out a word. He had to control his body and mind. 'Think of politics... golf... whatever...' he tried. 'Oh please don't reach up' and his mind went back to Reba again, he silently begged, with the lingerie that short, if she reached up, he'd die! He found it was harder to breath, harder to control himself. He had to do something...

"I'm going to the bar" and he left very quickly.

Reba was stunned. He left just like that? Wasn't she attractive at all? What did she have to do to get his attention? She was frustrated! She didn't really know why she wanted his attention. Yet she didn't want anything to happen. She just wanted him to drool over her, or leer at her, or something that made her feel sexy and attractive. She just wanted to drive him crazy, but how come it didn't work? Pink really didn't suit her well? Reba tossed and turned on the bed starting to lose her self-confidence, she really had no sex appeal? She didn't know why but tears fell from her eyes, as she cried herself to asleep.

She had a nightmare.

She saw snakes. They were everywhere. She ran and ran, but no matter where she turned they were underneath her feet. She started to cry as she continued to run; she tripped on the root of that big tree, the big willow tree. She looked up and saw two natives, floating above her, smiling at her. A young man and a young woman embracing each other with a long piece of what looked like a rope around their necks. Reba was scared. She got up and continued to run. Suddenly she felt nothing underneath her feet, she ran off a cliff! 'BROCK HELP!' she screamed and she felt right into his arms.

"Reba are you alright?" Brock woke her up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm here now honey" he wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had a nightmare. She continuously kicked the blanket away as if she tried to get rid some something on her feet. She screamed his name for help.

"I..." she panted "I had a strange dream" she tried to catch her breathe. "I..."

"Sh... I'm here now. Relax..." Reba closed her eyes, tears started to form. She was terrified. She hated snakes, she was afraid of them, and they were everywhere underneath her feet. And those two spirits... she was right underneath where they were had hanged themselves...

"I'm scared" she hugged him burying her face in his chest, she was shaking and scared.

"Don't be scared, honey. I'm here, I promise I won't go anywhere" he wiped her tears and laid down next to her, he held her tight and gave her some comfort she needed. She fell back to sleep shortly thereafter. She didn't have any more nightmares. She had a good night sleep, but Brock was wide-awake. Everywhere he touched... Reba...skin... flesh... curve... cleavage... he couldn't sleep! He needed a cold shower, but he couldn't leave her. Man that was torture! He tried to think of something else, and tried not to touch her skin. After trying to fall asleep, he eventually did fall asleep next to her and had pleasant thoughts throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 5

-- 05 --

Brock woke up in her bed; he heard the shower running so she must be in the washroom. She opened the bathroom door saw him sitting on the edge on the bed.

"Good morning" he greeted with a grin

"G'Morning, and thank you for the comfort" Reba thanked him with the smile. She had a terrible dream and he was there to comfort her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Brock

"Yeah, it was strange, I saw snakes everywhere, and I saw those two spirits. It was weird." She told him about the nightmare. She shivered thinking about those snakes. Brock got up and hugged her and gently stroked her back.

"You must have thought about the tale too much for it to get into your dream. Why don't we find somewhere nice to go today to take your mind of it?" he suggested

"But you have to go find Barbra Jean" said Reba, although she didn't want to be alone today.

"I'll find her tomorrow." The two of them went back to the front desk to see where else they could suggest.

The hotel clerk said that a few miles away, in the outskirts of Fisheye Bottom, they had a beautiful tropical garden that was a great place for couple to go on a date. Reba said they weren't a couple, and the hotel clerk just gave her a smile. She was the same clerk who checked Brock in the day before as Mr. And Mrs. Hart. And they sure looked like a couple

As they drove to the garden, he discreetly glanced at her from time to time. She wasn't wearing anything sexy today; she wore a floral print dress similar to the one she wore at Cheyenne's renewal wedding. She looked beautiful, sweet and gorgeous and he loved the way she looked. Although the dress yesterday was hot, he preferred the classic Reba. He didn't like it when other men were leering at her. Reba probably didn't notice, but there was a guy, beside himself, really checking her out yesterday, to the point that his girlfriend got mad. Brock was also irritated, he liked to keep Reba all to himself. Wait... what had just crossed his mind? He wanted her all for himself?

Reba didn't notice his glances; she was busy looking out the window. Worried about what will happen between Brock and Barbra Jean, would they ever get back together? If not, what would happen next? And darn it, Brock didn't find her hot! Wait... her mind went back to him again... It happened a lot lately, she couldn't understand why...

"Reba, we're here" called Brock; it looked like she was daydreaming. Reba looked around, well nothing to see yet since they were still in the parking lot.

Brock felt like he was a paparazzi snapping pictures of a movie star. He really wanted to capture her every movements. Every smile and every time she admired her surrounding. It was a beautiful sight. The way the wind blew her fiery red hair and her dress back, he snapped those pictures. His favorite ones so far were when she was surrounded by the beautiful and colorful impatiens and petunias. Also the way she smiled to the camera really blew him away.

"Ouch!" Reba tripped over something and fell forward. Brock seemed to be prepared. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back up, she bounced back and leaned against his chest.

"That's a third time you fell today, first you tripped over a tree root in the parking lot, then over a rock. What's the cause this time?' he chuckled. "You own feet?"

"Hey it's not funny!" yeah, she tripped over her own feet!

"Is that an excuse to buy a new pair of shoes?" Brock held on to her until she got back to her balance.

"Yea yea, I didn't fall on purpose you know" she was annoyed, third time today that she ended up falling into his arms.

"I was just kidding. I like it that you fell for me, I mean on me" he let her go with a grin "be careful there, don't fall into the rose bushes!" he chuckled and Reba gave him a dirty look.

"These are beautiful roses" said Reba admiring the roses.

"They called 'Spirit of Hope'" said the young gardener nearby.

"Beautiful name" Reba attracted by beautiful red-orange-ish roses.

"Beautiful color too, reminds me of your hair" said Brock.

"They are originally from New Zealand, but because of famous Hope Island nearby, it became our city's official flower. People use them for weddings, to reminded them of the Hope Island that somehow brought them together" the gardener explained some more.

"Do people believe in the story from Hope Island?" asked Reba, she was interested in the story, which just reminded her of her... nightmare.

"Yes they do, there were so many couples that returned to have their wedding on the island, they said their vows in front of the tree. They believe it was the spirits that brought them together."

"How?" she was curious.

"Different ways for different people. I haven't heard the same story repeated yet, but then again, I'm not that old" He laughed. Reba thanked him for the story before continuing on the trip. The young gardener cut a stem of the 'Spirit of Hope' and gave it to Brock to give it to her.

"Hope for happiness" he said. Reba thanked the young gardener again for his kindness and continued walking.

"Hmm... What's that smell" Reba sniffed the air, "Jasmine?" she said. She followed the scent and found a beautiful Chinese Garden. Her eyes lit up. She was glad the girl at the hotel front desk told them about this place. It was like a Chinese palace, and there was a little pond with floating lotus flowers. Behind the pond was what looked like a mountain, and a waterfall. "So beautiful" without even thinking, she held his arms and walked around the garden, like a couple.

Brock hid his grin. His heart raced thousand beats a minute. They hadn't been this close to feeling like a date since a few years after Jake was born. Although they went to the Hope Island together, but it was like friends went on a trip. But today it really felt like a date! He really missed the good ol' times they used to spend together, the sweet ol' memories they shared. Brock asked the guide at the Chinese garden to take their pictures as they were standing on the Chinese style bridge with the waterfall as a background.

"I can take your picture" Reba offered, she just realized he didn't even have one picture of him taken.

"No I want our pictures" The guy was taking their pictures, as Reba was just relaxing to her surroundings and smiling at the camera. With a quick motion, Brock moved behind her to wrap his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Reba wasn't expecting that! She turned her head to glared at him, Brock seized this moment and kissed her! The first kiss in nearly 7 years! Reba was stunned! Before she had a chance to hit him, he quickly went to the guide and checked the pictures with his fingers crossed, YES!! The guy got them on time! Brock had it set up as continuous shots so he got every action!

"Delete them this instant!" Reba demanded, her cheek turned red, not sure from the anger or she just blushed. Whatever the cause, he wouldn't delete them.

"No way!" He would not let her touch the camera.

"BROCK!" she gave him a deadly stared. Nope didn't work this time.

"Oh look! Fish in the water" he steered her attention away from the camera. If it wasn't because they were beautiful Goldfish that were well breed, she wouldn't have fell for it.

"Those fish are beautiful, are they goldfish really? They're huge!" she asked the guide that took their pictures. He told her about different types of goldfish and the koi they have in the pond. He also said they have even more beautiful fish in the Japanese garden.

"Japanese Garden? How big is this place?" Reba was amazed to find out that there was such a beautiful place in Fisheye Bottom. It turned out that this place was big enough to have a two-day tour. Great she had more places to visit when Brock went to look for Barbra Jean. Well this trip was worth taking after all!

They were only half way through the gardens when the Sun was starting to set. They had their lunch at the restaurant in the Chinese garden. Reba didn't want to leave just yet, so they went back to the restaurant and had dinner there. They sat in the gazebo that was near the pond: the most romantic seat in the house. It could have been due to the goldfish in the pond that keep the mosquitoes to a minimum, they were able to enjoy a nice dinner and watching the sunset. Another romantic dinner, two nights in a row. Too bad it was with her ex!

There were a few other couples in the restaurant, all of them were pretty much loving couples. Reba felt kinda out of place, they probably were the only couple that wasn't really a couple there. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to decide to have dinner there. It was way too romantic to be with someone you weren't in love with.

_"Suddenly I heard love songs. __  
__Playing real soft on the jukebox. __  
__Somebody ordered up moonlight. __  
__And painted stars all across the sky. __  
__Is it gravity or destiny. __  
__Either way theres nothing I can do. __  
__Looks like I picked the wrong night. __  
__Not to fall in love with you."_

She quickly ate her food, but Brock took his time. He started to enjoy it more and more.

"May I have this dance?" asked Brock, when a romantic love song they used to dance to started to play.

CRRAAAPPPP!

"No" Said Reba, she wanted to, really wanted to, but no. She felt that chill again.

"Why not?" Brock pouted Reba just shot him down.

"You were suppose to be looking for your wife, not flirting with your ex!" she tried not to show, but it was getting kinda cold.

"Reba, I don't have a wife. We were never legally married" he shook his head; he wasn't as upset as before. He was really starting to give up.

"You have a son together!" Said Reba

"And we got three kids together!"

"But we are divorced!"

"Barbra Jean and I weren't even legally married"

"Ok this is too complicated. Can we leave? Please?" the chill was getting worst by minute she started to shiver. Brock noticed and he quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" all of the sudden the shivering stop.

"I felt kinda cold. But I'm ok now. Thanks."

They caught the last shuttle bus that ran between the gardens and the parking lots. Although she said she felt better, he still held on to her, but Reba didn't protest. Even though they weren't saying a word, they were deep in their own thoughts once again.

Brock wasn't sure if he really wanted to get back with Barbra Jean. Sure he wanted Henry back, but his relationship with Barbra Jean was on shaky ground. Moreover, a guy just shows up to his front step and announces that he was married to Barbra Jean. At first the guy wanted the divorce, but when Barbra Jean saw him, the old sparks between them had started up the fire again. And she left Brock after they had a huge fight about her being legally married to someone else when she was half drunk! He went and spent the night at Reba's living room and next day he found just a letter that Barbra Jean said she decided she was going to keep her marriage with... whatever that guy's name was. Brock didn't even care to remember.

Reba was there to comfort him. She encouraged him to get Barbra Jean back. She helped him talk to Buzzard and found out Barbra Jean came back to Fisheye Bottom. She convinced him come here and work things out with Barbra Jean. She even helped him drive here and was willing to stay as moral support and offer any help he might need. She was with him all along.

"Reba..." called Brock after they were sitting in the car quietly for a while

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being nice to me and helping me with my problems with Barbra Jean?" Brock inquired. Reba pondered the question, she didn't know why... she just didn't like seeing him depressed.

"Because... you're both my best friends, and I want to see you two happy" Brock was overwhelmed by her answer. Could he assume that she still cared for him? She was looking at the stem of rose the gardener gave her. 'Spirit of Hope', that was what important. They had to have hope. Hope for Barbra Jean to come back.

"Thanks" said Brock, Reba gave him a smile. He lifted her hand and gently kissed the back of her hand. Reba felt warm. The chill completely disappeared. Weird...


	6. Chapter 6

-- 06 --

When they came back to the hotel, Reba put the rose in front of the mirror. Reba looked at the time, she had about two hours before the pool closed. She decided she was going for a swim. She need to cool off, strange things happened to her: the dream, the chills the feelings toward her ex. She needed to keep her head clear and think straight.

She put on the bikini and went to swim. Brock followed her to the pool a few minutes after she left. He didn't want to swim but he enjoyed watching her. He had long forgotten how beautiful she was in the water, when she swam; she was like a dancer on a dance floor. She was such a beautiful mermaid.

"What are you doing here?" Reba asked after she saw him sit down on the pool's edge, dipping his feet into the water. He had his swimming trunks and a t-shirt on.

"Keeping you company" It was late, and nobody else was in the pool. Reba nodded acceptance to his companionship and continued to swim. She enjoyed the cool water against her skin, but the way he watched at her, she felt a little... hmm... hot? Oh yeah, she still had to prove to him that she was hot, but she ran out of sexy clothes. But she still had that sheer lingerie that she didn't dare to put it on. She'd keep that as her last resort, because it was really, too revealing; the sheer mesh material really didn't leave anything for imagination. Well it wasn't like he had never seen her before, but it had been nearly seven years now. He may have already forgotten. Maybe she can go shopping tomorrow for something less revealing but still sexy, while Brock went to look for Barbra Jean. She made a mental note, no more pink, that ain't working! But now... she had to work with what she'd got.

She swam toward him; she flipped over to do the backstroke. Brock's heart nearly came to a complete stop before pounding like crazy. He gasped for air that seemed to run out. She was lying flat on her back, floating on the water's surface with her eyes lightly closed and her lips parted. He could see her whole body in her emerald green bikini surrounded by the light sparkling blue water, and those... err... cleavage... The bikini top that looked like it was ready to pop open by just by a little touch. Gosh, that was extremely hot! He could feel the room temperature rise at almost to the boiling point. Brock wanted to jump into the water right now; he needed to cool off badly!

Reba quickly flipped over and looked at him. She was glad to at least to see his eyes light up with passion. Wait... passion? Oh no... she didn't mean to put him in the mood! She was just... just... didn't know what she was doing!

He forced himself to look away; he had to think of something else; something that wasn't red or green... Politics, that should do... who should he elect for president... what did he think about the first woman president? She was nice, but not as nice as Reba in her bikini. Dang! Try again... Golf... that was it, think about golf... this about how happy he was when he almost got a hole it one, when that golf ball landed on the green, green like her bikini. Good Lord!! A Joke, think of something funny... hmm... funny that he said she wasn't sexy but yet he had to find a million things to steer his mind away from that 'not sexy' redhead. 'Brock, are you blind? Reba's not sexy? Yeah right!' he chuckled to himself at his own foolishness.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Reba after she heard him chuckle. Dang! For a minute there she thought that was working! She hoped he didn't laugh at her for trying to be sexy. He must of looked at her funny when someone who's not hot and tried to be hot, like when someone who's not hip and tried to be hip. That was pity. But... she was hot... wasn't she?

Brock had to come up with the excuse fast, why did he chuckle? Hmm... ok try this...

"I was thinking how mad would you be if I took your picture in your bikini" yeah, that was good enough! He was proud of himself to be able to come up with a stupid reason very quickly and she bought it!

"You wouldn't!"

"I wish!" He chuckled "I want to thought, no one would believe me if I said I saw you in bikini. It wasn't your type." That did it! She turned around and continuously paddled her feet on the water surface causing the water to splash all over him. His T-Shirt was now soaking wet. He jumped right into the water with his t-shirt still on and tried to chase her. Well... it was like trying to catch a fish with bare hands. She swam to the other side and pushed herself out of the water and quickly put on her t-shirt and grabbed her towel; she didn't have time to wrap it around her waist 'cause he was getting out of the water.

"The pool is closing mister!" she laughed and ran back to the room. Brock got out of the water and ran after her. Now that they were on land, he was quicker than her. He caught up to her just a few feet before she reached the elevator. Her feet were wet. She slipped and stumbled backward. Luckily Brock was right behind to catch her. He picked her up on his shoulder and carried her to the elevator.

Mirrors, Mirrors on the elevator walls... that was hottest, sexiest sight of all... But he had to cover her up. So he took her towel and threw it over his shoulder to cover her behind. Just in case he walked pass someone or someone joined them in the elevator.

"You mo-ron, let me go!" she pounded his back. He wouldn't let go.

"If you will not stop hitting me I'll spank you!" he threatened with a grin. He could have easily done that too!

"If you do, I swear I'll make you regret that you didn't wear a cup!" well he couldn't help it and ignored her threat. He spanked her cute little toochie.

"Ah you..." she continued pounding his back, not as hard as they both thought she would, she was looking for a word to curse him... "mo-ron!" that was all she could come up with?

"You tricked me into the water!" he chuckled. He couldn't believe he just spanked her.

When the elevator reached their floor, he still carried her on his shoulder into their room. Still dripping wet, he put her down on her bed, and he followed. She quickly rolled out of the bed, and tried to pull him out too.

"Ahh! You idiot, my bed is all wet!" well just damp, but she wouldn't be able to sleep on the wet or damp sheet.

"Then you could sleep on my bed tonight" said Brock with his eyes lit up and a mischievous grin.

"Of course honey, I intended to. But guess where you'll be sleeping tonight?" Reba gave him a dirty look. Uh oh...

"But..." now he was worried

"You should have thought of that before make my bed wet! See how you enjoy sleeping in it tonight!" She growled before taking her old washed up robe, and heading for shower. He spanked her! She was so mad she could have just kicked him and punched him... but why didn't she?

Brock took off his soaking wet t-shirt and swim trunks, and wore a towel. He waited for her to finish with her shower so he could take one as well. Still chuckled about what had just happened. He spanked her? What was he thinking? Trying to get himself killed? And her reflection in the mirror... Man that was hot! Uh oh... once again he had to think of something else... He looked around the room to find a good subject he could focus on. Oh look, his camera, maybe he could take a look at the pictures he took, to get his mind of her picture in his head.

When she came out, she saw him sitting on the edge of bed looking through the pictures he took.

"Can I see them too?"

"Sure" he patted the spot next to him, signaling her to sit down. She took off that old washed up robe and tossed it on the bed. She sat next to him. Reba was a little satisfied seeing his facial expression. That was better! Brock had to take a deep breath. And that ain't helping 'cause he just inhaled her shower fresh scent and that drove him even crazier.

She moved a little closer to him, she swore she could hear his heart beat! Reba was screaming 'YES!' inside her head; finally she proved that she had effects on him... At first she wasn't gonna wear this pink fabric again, but she decided she'd give it one last try, if it didn't work, she might just give up, but it did! YES! She turned him...oh... Wait...That wasn't her intention... no no no, she was supposed to make him admit that she was hot and sexy, not to put him in the mood!

Meanwhile, Brock was thinking, if he pounced on her now, would that destroy their friendship? 'Yes'. Would she ever forgive him? 'No'. He questioned and answered himself in his head. Thought about all the consequences and he decided he'd rather keep the friendship than having a one night stand with her and risk losing her forever. He calmed himself.

She was a little disappointed that the passion in his eyes disappeared very quickly, too quickly. Darn it! She really didn't have sex appeal in his eyes! She was almost in tears. No she didn't want anything to happen, but... this was insane! She didn't know what she wanted anymore! Just then he wrapped his arms around her, stopping her mind from pointlessly wandering. She felt better, and thought she should protest, but couldn't fine it in her strength to do so.

Although he felt that it became harder to breath, he had to use all his strength, he had to steer his mind away. Yet, he held a camera in one hand and put his other arm around her, trapping her in his embrace while showing her the pictures he took today and yesterday.

There were a whole bunch of nice pictures and a few she asked him to delete because she didn't like them. He deleted the ones she didn't like. It showed too much skin. Some he wouldn't delete, but some he would.

"This picture make me look fat, delete it!" she demanded. He chuckled, she didn't look fat, but since she wasn't happy, he deleted it.

"Good Lord how short was my skirt? Delete!" it was a bad angle that showed too much, he didn't mind keeping it to himself, but definitely could not show it to anyone, so with a touch of a button... it was gone.

"Man you took like hundred pictures of me"

"Well you are my favorite subject" said Brock with a smile. They stopped at the picture of the tree, looked like and old ordinary tree.

"Do you believe in those spirits?" asked Reba, at first she didn't but now she wasn't sure.

"I don't know, it's hard to believe without scientific proof, but strange things happen to people without a solid proof all the time" Brock also stared at the picture of the tree. He didn't want to admit but he was hoping the tale about the spirit making you end up with the one you really love, to be true.

They moved on to the next pictures. Now they were looking at the one Brock took today in the gardens. Reba looked really beautiful in that floral print dress. There was nothing to be deleted since she didn't show off too much skin and she looked so darn gorgeous amongst those flowers. They were laughing at one picture that the wind blew in the wrong direction and almost flipped her skirt open. She was laughing as she held on to her skirt and Brock made fun that she was like Marilyn Monroe with red head. He made a mental note that he'd print and blow up that picture and hang it on his office wall.

"Spirit of Hope... I like it" said Reba looking at the pictures of the roses.

"I like it too, beautiful color." Brock agreed, it reminded him of the color of her hair. He kissed her on the side of her head, near her temple. Reba smiled, she didn't protest.

And here came the pictures of the two of them in the Chinese garden.

"Delete them!" she let him keep the picture that he kissed her cheek and asked him to delete the actual kissing pictures. The guy took a few continuous shots. And the way Reba turned around, planning to give him a deadly glare, but he kissed her. It was almost like she just turned around to accept his kiss.

"No way!"

"It's embarrassing!" she tried to make him hit the delete button

"No, please don't!" Brock begged with the firm voice

"Why not?"

"Just because..."

"Because what?" Reba asked,

"Because the last time we had the kissing picture was our wedding picture." Brock snapped before he spoke with softer tone. "That was the only time we kissed in the picture, and you tore it to pieces when we had a fight just before we got separate"

"I'm sorry" she remember ripped that picture with tears, it was hurt, but she was mad at him. Now when she thought about it, the reason she was mad wasn't that big of a deal. She shouldn't have done that.

"When you did that, I was torn. I was thinking 'are we really over? You really don't love me anymore?'" Reba stopped him from talking by pressed her lips against his. She knew this couldn't make up for what she did. Twenty years old picture that she took less than twenty seconds to tear it in pieces.

As the kiss deepened, their mind went blank. The wild fire started to burn. She felt the heat pass through the satin material everywhere his fingers touched. The camera was thrown on the bed. No one care about it anymore, they can look at the rest of the picture later. But as he gently lay her down, she could feel the camera was under her back, she pulled it out and 'beep' it sounded. They stopped their action, sat up right and quickly look at it; their heart sank when they saw what was on the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

-- 07 --

On the camera screen read: Format Memory Card? Caution: This will delete all files. YES/NO?

"Holy Geez!!" Brock almost swore. He carefully cancelled the request to re-format the memory card, and made sure he didn't delete the images. When that was done, the moment of passion had past...

"You were so afraid of deleting those kissing pictures, and we almost deleted the whole thing" Reba forced a laugh to ease the awkwardness about what had just happened.

"Well, then we'd have to go back to that garden and recreate every picture" they looked into each other's eyes... nope, the passionate moment had gone, their morals returned, now that they could think straight again.

"You should go shower, you have the smell of chlorine all over you. Can I continue looking at the pictures? I promised I won't delete those ones." Brock gave her his camera, and got up to take a shower. They didn't know Reba was sitting on his towel...

"Oh dear Lord!" Reba screamed. That was the second time since they were separated that she saw him completely naked; once he was in her shower and again this time. She threw his towel at him. Brock chuckled, throwing the towel over his shoulder and walked buck-naked to the bathroom!

Reba shut her eyes and shook his image out of her head, she took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat while she continued to look at the pictures. She was staring at one kissing picture for a longest time. If these were deleted, they could just go back to the garden and recreate them. What about that kissing picture at their wedding? They couldn't turn back time and recreate that picture again. She sighed... Before putting the camera away, she went back and looked at the picture of the tree again. She was standing underneath that branch, focusing on the tree. However she could have sworn she didn't think of anyone when she was looking at the shadow. But Brock did, he was kidding thoughts about her, and since then she felt a little strange. Could this really have happened? Or was that just a coincidence?

Reba was getting tired, she put the camera away and checked her bed, it was damp, but it was just the blanket that was damp. Brock stepped out of the bathroom just soon enough to see her slipping under the blanket.

"What are you doing?" asked Brock

"Getting ready to sleep, you have problem with that?"

"I thought you'd sleep on my bed"

"That's ok, it wasn't as bad as I thought" Brock marched up to her and gently pulled her out from under the blanket and scooped her up and laid her down on his bed.

"You sleep on the nice dry bed, I intentionally made you bed wet so I should be the one who is on that bed" said Brock, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked gorgeous in that pink lingerie, and it was so short... And he was short of breath... 'look into her eyes, you jack butt!' he mentally yelled at himself.

"Well ok then, good night" She slipped under the blanket quickly, she enjoyed seeing his reaction when he saw her in the lingerie, but that all she wanted. She didn't want anything to happen, she just wanted to prove that she was indeed hot and sexy!

"I have to say that night gown suit you well, you look really sweet and classy in pink" He said slipping under the lightly damp blanket. Sweet and classy... not hot and sexy... dang! Reba rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind if I watched the TV?" he waited until Reba nodded before turn on the TV. She watched him getting comfortable under that damp blanket, he keep moving to find the dry spot.

"Come here" Reba patted the empty space next to her.

"Huh?" he wasn't sure he understood her gesture right

"As long as you promised that you wouldn't do anything." that's what he thought, she voluntarily called him to be on the same bed with her! And not because of she had nightmare, well when she had nightmare, he was the one who happily volunteered to stay with her and she didn't kick him out. But tonight, she offered... although with a condition, but wow! He was overwhelmed

"I can't promise" said Brock. Reba sat up right.

"Say WHAT? Why not?"

"C'mon Reba, you recall when we were still married right? I could hardly keep my hands off you when you were in good ol' pajamas, let alone in that lingerie." oh yeah... And he thought she wasn't sexy? Ha!

"We also had times when we were sleeping back to back. Let's make it one of those nights" Brock chuckled; he went over and slipped under the blanket next to her as she turned her back to him. "Good night" said Reba falling into asleep. He turned off the TV, got comfortable next to her, but he didn't turn his back at her, in fact he pulled her close, pressing his chest against her back and cuddling her. Well... as long as he didn't do anything else... that was fine. She was too tired and sleepy to fight anyway. And she had to admit, she missed the warmth of his body heat... They both had pleasant thoughts as they drifted off to sleep.

Reba woke up, feeling his warm breath on her neck. She found herself in his arms again just like yesterday morning. He was holding on to her loosely, but he still was asleep. She lifted his arm that resting across her waist, it was kinda heavy, heavier than yesterday. She didn't want to wake him up, so she tried again but she felt one arm slide under her neck, pulling her closer. He was indeed awake.

"Let me go" said Reba without turning around, well she couldn't turn around.

"Good morning to you too, honey" Brock kissed her on the top of her head. Hugging her even tighter, afraid that she'd get away. Reba tried to get away, but the more she struggled, the closer she got to his body. So she stopped.

"What's your plan today?" asked Brock nudging his face between her neck and shoulder.

"I don't know yet, maybe just go to the mall and come back to the hotel" she tried to keep her voice stable as if his action had no effect on her.

"I'm going with you" With one arm still locking her close to his body. His free hand glided along the side her figure, enjoy the silky material down to her silky skin. Reba froze when his hand was on her thigh.

"Brock you have to go find Barbra Jean today" she mentioned Barbra Jean, to remind him and herself that this wasn't right. She stirred once again, and she was free. She scrambled out of the bed and scooted toward the bathroom to get ready to go to out. She didn't know where she wanted to go yet, but she definitely didn't want to stay in bed, with her ex! That darn chill came back again! She ignored it and step into the warm shower. It did help, not much... not like when Brock hugged her... Funny... the thought of Brock hugging her seem to warm her up a little.

As she was in the shower, she couldn't believe she had let her guard down so much, it was just four days ago she made a big deal out of staying in one room together, three nights in the hotel and they spent two of those nights in the same bed? She couldn't believe she let him kiss her without punching his pretty face, but then she kissed him herself. She couldn't believe she was the one who suggested him to stay in the same bed. What was wrong with her? Ever since they came back from the island, she felt a little odd. She felt... something... Oh please... that tale couldn't be real. Brock stood under the branch, sure he said he think about her, but the guide said only work with the one you love... no he couldn't be. He only loved her as a friend, as a mother of his children, but he loved Barbra Jean! Reba just felt the chill running down her spine, again. And it got worse when she kept repeating in her head that he didn't love her. She increased the amount of hot water for her shower, but it wasn't helping. The only thing seemed to help was the thought of herself in his arms... She turned off the hot shower, almost burning her skin, but she was cold. She stepped out of the bathroom, if she asked him to hug her, would the chill go away?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Brock apologized to Reba about making a move on her. Reba nodded accepting his apology. She walked to him and gave him a somewhat friendly hug... yep the chill was gone! 'Dear Lord, please help me get out of this spell' Reba prayed...

She was back to her normal self, she didn't wear anything sexy she just put on her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She gave up, she didn't care if she was sexy or not. It was too close what happened last night and this morning. Way too close! She didn't want anything to happen between them. However, she knew she still had 'some' effect on him that should be good enough. Although when she came to think about it, what the heck was she thinking trying to seduce her ex with sexy lingerie? She must have been out of her mind.

"I want to spend time with you today though" said Brock

"Brock... this is the forth day we are here and you're not even getting anywhere near Barbra Jean. It defeated the purpose for driving this far don't you think?"

"No, I enjoy every minute since we got here. Even if we went back home without Barbra Jean, I wouldn't even regret. Face it Reba, you are hopelessly optimistic. She ran away with her legal husband. They are moving on. I don't think she wants to come back to me anymore. And honestly, I think it's for the best." said Brock

"You don't love her anymore?" asked Reba

"I don't know... I thought I did, but as soon as I found out that our marriage was never legal. I lost hope. I gave up, I guess. But I couldn't say I regretted being married to her, although we did have ups and downs. We did enjoy each other's company. Like the way you feel about me I guess" Brock explained. Reba didn't say anything more to that statement. Reba looked at the rose she got yesterday. The rose was slowly dying... the spirit of hope. It was dying.

"Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" asked Brock, still in his pajamas

"Hope Island!" Reba pushed him into the bathroom to get ready.

"What? Why?" Brock was confused

"We'll give those spirits a try, they are our last hope."

"You don't believe in that, do you?"

"I don't know what I believe or don't believe anymore, Brock. Every since we left that island, I felt... a little strange. The nightmare... the chills... the way I..." she stopped talking before she slipped out the way she really felt.

"You what?" Brock wouldn't let her get away

"I don't know, I... never mind how I feel, go get ready we'll take the ferry this time. It leaves in less than an hour!" she pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door. She waited impatiently until he was ready.

They parked the car and took the passenger ferry to the island. Brock kept saying how silly this was to take it seriously.

"Just give it a try!" Reba gritted

"Alright, I'll give it a try but you have to tell me what has done to you first"

"Fine! I felt like I need a hug from you, I want you to hold me. There I said it!" Reba said looking out at the water. Brock wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, listening to her words. "When we left the island, all of the sudden I felt chills, and as soon as you hugged me, the chill disappeared. When I had a nightmare, and you hugged me, everything seems to be better. In the garden, I lost my balance a couple of times; it was like someone pushed me for you to catch me. Last night... when I was in your arms, I couldn't think straight. I lost my strength to protest." she even let him be in the same bed with her, which was not like her at all. The guide said that the spirits worked their mysterious way. And was it a coincidence that Brock had to make the bed wet? She couldn't believe it was just a coincidence. "And about the chills, now that I think about it, it always happened when I forced myself not to be in your embrace or when we argued. And it only disappeared when you have physical contact with me, like when you hugged me" well the chill also happened when she fought against her own feelings for him too, but that was too much information for Brock to know.

"Oh Reba..." he hugged her tighter "What's that got to do with spirits?" Brock still couldn't understand.

"You do recall how they died right? They died while holding on to each other. That's why I'm starting to believe that somehow, the spirits want me to be in your arms." Reba sighed

Well Brock had to admit, since they came back from the island, he wanted to hug her a lot too, but he didn't think it had anything to do with spirits, he just wanted to hug her.

"This is all your fault!" Reba blamed him "You should have thought of Barbra Jean when you were standing under that branch!" Brock chuckled. She really believed in this. "Here we are" they walked to the tree. They once again saw the shadow of two people hugging. Not like a 3D picture when you have to focus, they could see it clearly right away and it even stood out more than the last time they saw. They saw a small group of people, some tried to look hard for the shadow, some were just smiling. They waited until the group left.

"Ok, stand right here, and think of Barbra Jean! I'm going to walk away now and will be back in a few minutes. Remember 'BARBRA JEAN'!! Brock grinned as Reba walked away. Oh well he'll give it a try.

As Reba walked away, her cell phone rang. Barbra Jean's goofy picture appeared on her screen.

"Barbra Jean!" she almost shouted, "Where the heck are you? How could you do this?" and she quietly yelled some more before she hung up and walked back to Brock. Who turned around as soon as he heard her footsteps. Reba told him that Barbra Jean called. She got goose bumps, the spirits worked in mysterious ways, so fast!

"She agreed to meet you after tomorrow" said Reba, Brock nodded. He didn't show any excitement.

"Did she say anything else?"

"No I busy yelled at her, sorry. She said she'll talk to you though. She'll text me the name of the restaurant she wants you to meet her"

"Just me?"

"She didn't say just you, but I thought you may want to talk to her alone"

"Well, we have all day today and tomorrow together, let's not think about her and enjoy our company, shall we?" said Brock. Reba nodded. As she was turning around, a kid ran into her. Causing her to lose her balance and falling towards Brock. He caught her and held on to her. They stood still holding on to each other for what seem to be eternity. Reba heard the next tour group approach so she stepped away. That was when she realized they were standing right underneath that branch... oh no... Oh well, they didn't look at the shadow and Barbra Jean was the one he thought of anyway, and it seemed to work. She called after turning her cell phone off since she left. So those spirits must of got his message somehow. And they'll get to talk the day after tomorrow and life should return to normal. Reba hoped.

They walked around the island, waiting for the ferry to return to the mainland. They saw an old native man; he gave them a smile and mumbled something.

"What did you just say?" asked Reba

"The spirits got your message" the young girl who sat next to him translated.

"What message?" Reba was confused "I didn't have any message, he did" the old man chuckled and said something, which the girl translated "Yes he did, the spirits got his message too." Brock shook his head with a grin, he didn't believe in spirits, but oh well...

"You did think of Barbra Jean right?" Reba just had to confirm

"Yep, about 6 odd years we shared" Brock told the truth. Reba nodded accept his answer.

"The spirits see your true love." said the girl to Brock, translated from what the old man said. Yeah Reba could see that, Barbra Jean called as soon as he though of her, he must loved her. "She still loves you too. You will be together again." said the girl. Reba was happy for him.

"The spirits also got your message" the girl translated again to Reba this time "You'll grow old together". Reba was confused; she really didn't give them any message, did she? How? When? Who will she grow old with? This was just insane. She shook her head saying goodbye to the two natives as the ferry was arrived.

"Don't let it bother you, Reba. He was just predicting for what can't be false." said Brock

"What do you mean?"

"How can I put this nicely... You're not as young as you used to be, whoever you end up with, will pretty much grow old with you" good point!

"What about when he told you about Barbra Jean still loves you and you'll be together again?" Reba tilted her head aside looking for answer.

"Well he heard us talk about Barbra Jean, he could have just guessed by our conversation." answered Brock

"You really don't believe in this?" asked Reba

"I couldn't really say I don't, but I can't say I do either."

Before they left the island, they found out that there would be a ceremony in couple of nights, to celebrate the full moon. Unfortunately, they would be leaving just the day of the ceremony. Reba couldn't believe there was such a cultural and traditional place in Fisheye Bottom. Barbra Jean never talked about her hometown this way. But then again, Barbra Jean always blabbed about something that people tried to forget.

"Too bad..." Reba was disappointed she couldn't come to see the ceremony

"We can stay a day longer if you want" Brock suggested.

"Nha... We should go home once you talked to Barbra Jean" said Reba walking back in the hotel room. She looked at the time and she really wanted to swim. She wouldn't have this opportunity again after she went back to Houston. She wanted to enjoy doing what she loved as much as she could. She changed into the bikini that she dried with the hair dryer. She just had the bottom piece on when she heard something coming from the bathtub. She opened the shower curtain and she screamed. She ran out of the bathroom screaming and shaking. Brock pulled her into a tight hug, not sure what she saw, but she was terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

-- 08 --

"Snake! A big rattlesnake's in the bathtub!" Reba screamed,

"How did it get in here?" Brock was puzzled. He stroked her bare back to comfort her. Bare... back...? Holy...

"I don't know and I don't care how it got in there, I want to get out of here! Please!" Reba still trembling, she was terrified of snakes. Brock didn't dare look down, again. At first he was startled seeing her running out crying, but now, he became aware of what was in his arms, pressing against his bare chest... Oh no she couldn't get out of here looking like this!

"Er...mm" he moved Reba with him, he tried not to glance, her heart was pounding against his chest. Good Lord... His heart started to pound too! He pulled the bed sheet and wrapped it around her body before went back to the bathroom to get her old washed up robe and found her bikini top on the floor. Reba didn't even realize that she wasn't decent, she was too shocked and scared to really care. A poisonous snake was in the bathroom! Brock put his shirt back on, he was in the middle of changing too when Reba ran into his arms. He called the front desk and asked to move to a different room. No way Reba wanted to stay in this room without worrying about finding more snakes hidden somewhere. She was terrified. In fact she was still shivering and in a semi-shock stage. The front desk said the only room left was the honeymoon suit, but the hotel would move them there with no extra charge.

The hotel clerk came up to their room with the keys, and helped him pick up their belonging in the bathroom. She wasn't afraid of snakes, they were common in Fisheye bottom. As long as you left them alone, they wouldn't harm you. She continuously apologized, but it wasn't her fault. Although rattlesnakes were common in the area, they couldn't figure out how it got in there, the housekeeper swore she didn't see it when she cleaned the room. The hotel clerk led them to the honeymoon suit on the upper floor.

"This room?" Reba asked, still wearing her bathrobe that Brock put on her in lieu of the bed sheet he used to temporarily to cover her body. She felt a little better now knowing that she wasn't just a few feet away from the snake. Reba wasn't afraid of anything, but snakes and heights were a few of the exceptions.

"Yeah. Is this room not ok?" the clerk puzzled. This was the most beautiful room of the hotel.

"It only has one bed" Brock laughed at Reba's statement

"It's honeymoon suit, it should have only one bed"

"But..."

"Is there something wrong?" the clerk asked Brock

"She's my ex. And she doesn't want to be in the same bed with me" Brock explained with a chuckle. The girl looked at them, she wasn't convinced. Brock thanked her for the room and told her not to worry. Before the girl left she turned to Brock as said, "Really? You guys aren't a couple? We have people coming here to celebrate their honeymoon that didn't appear half as in love as you." Brock laughed at her comment. Reba glared at them. As soon as she left, he returned his attention back to Reba, who was still checking out the room.

"This isn't right" she mumbled. The room was beautiful. A big king size bed in the center of the room, there was a heart-shape hot tub for two in one corner, a beautiful shower built for two, but the way the bathroom was designed, it had no door! It was actually was just a partial wall that separated the bathroom and the bedroom area. Although the toilet and the shower were hidden, there was no door to stop him from entering! Reba admitted, it was indeed a beautifully designed room and it'd be fine if they were a couple, but they weren't, and this was totally wrong! "Don't they have another room?"

"Nope, it's high season and we are lucky to get this one. The last couple just left this morning, or else we wouldn't have any room. And this room normally cost about 300 a night, and we could spend the rest of the week here with the same price as that room downstairs."

"You mean spent the rest of the nights with you in this room?" considering what almost happened last night, she didn't think that was such a good idea! In addition, Brock did say he couldn't promise nothing would happen between them if they were in the same bed. This was bad!

"Still wanna go to swim?" asked Brock ignoring Reba's disapproval for the room.

"Nope, the urge had passed" she seemed to be fine now.

"You wouldn't need this back then" he had a huge grin spread across his face when he handed her the bikini top that he picked up from the bathroom floor, he kept it in his pants pocket. Reba blushed, she snatched the bikini top from his hand and it just dawned on her that she ran out of the bathroom into his arms wearing just bikini bottoms! Well if he didn't see anything when they had a little 'accident' in the pool a couple of nights ago, he sure saw them today! And she also remembered he didn't wear his shirt either. Oh dear Lord... their skins touched! This was totally wrong!

"It was a huge rattlesnake in the bathroom!" she defended herself, closing the top of her bathrobe together. Embarrassed for what just happened.

"I didn't say anything" Brock chuckled. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Seemed like time had no effect on her at all. "But I guess we're even now"

"What do you mean?" Reba was confused.

"Well you saw me naked last night, and I saw you topless today. That's pretty good deal." said Brock with a crooked grin when he saw Reba turned red. She smacked him.

"How are we gonna use the bathroom, it has no door?" Reba changed the subject, hand still held on the robe at the collar.

"I don't mind you walk in on me" Brock was starting to have fun. He was enjoying this a little too much, so Reba hit him again.

"But I do, you mo-ron!" oh boy this was bad... "I have to use the bathroom and if you go anywhere near that entrance or the entrance by the hot tub, I swear I'll hurt you!" Reba threatened him before disappearing in the bathroom. Brock looked around. That hot tub looked tempting.

"Reba?"

"What?" she answered from the bathroom getting ready for bed, nervously. The darn bathroom had no door and two entrances!

"Wanna join me in the hot tub?" Brock could hear her softly laughing from the bathroom.

"The last time you asked me that question, Jake happened. So... NO!"

"Oh yeah... thanks for reminding me! That was such a sweet memory" Brock said with a chuckle. Reba kicked herself for bringing that up! Reba walked out of the bathroom in her good ol' cotton pajamas. No more trying to be sexy, not when she had to spend the night with her ex in a beautiful honeymoon suit. Not when she could still feel his warm chest against her own.

She heard a knock at the door. She opened it and room service walked in with a complimentary bottle of champagne and cheese. Oh Lord... Hot tub, Champagne, cheese, big king bed... What's next?

"Oh here Reba, your favorite!" he took a strawberry out of a bowl and dipped into a bowl of whip-cream and tried to feed her. CRRRAAPPPP

"I'm going to bed! You can have the tub!" Reba declared, no way she could enjoy those delicious strawberries without thinking the last time she was with Brock in a honeymoon suite like this one! But... it looked so good and delicious...

"Hey! Save me some of those!" Reba shot out of the bed after seeing Brock finish half a bowl of strawberries. She bounced from the bed to the little coffee table and sat down next to him on the loveseat before snacking on a strawberry Brock fed her. Brock opened the bottle of champagne.

"You know, if you have put on that lingerie, this would be such a perfect night" said Brock, after a few glasses of champagne. Reba smirked since she also had a few drinks.

"Do I even look good in it?" asked Reba taking a sip. She shouldn't drink too much, but she felt like she just wanted to lose control. She was tired of being so uptight.

"Heck yeah! You look terrific"

"Can you change that word to hot and sexy?" she emptied her glass and pour some more.

"Is that what has been bothering you?" now he got it!

"Bugged me to death!" she admitted.

"Well I had to take back my words then, you really look hot in the bikini, and really sexy in that lingerie, and stunning in the short dress"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, but thanks anyway" and she emptied another glass. Brock poured some more for her and some for himself.

"I meant every words I said. I saw you in that pink lingerie the first night you had it on, before you turned off the TV I thought I was dreaming. And what were you mumbling when you slipped under the blanket, anyway?" Reba tried to think and then she giggled

"I was saying, whoever designed those kind of nighties, really didn't have 'sleep' in mind, because they are not comfortable." they both laughed

"So true. But really I didn't think you'd wear anything that daring."

"It was short, first I thought 'Did I forgot to buy the bottom piece?' But then it came with the bottom piece. I looked at it and wondered 'what the heck is this thing? Panties? Shorts? Do I have to wear underwear underneath this thing?'" she laughed "But hey if you think that was daring, you should have seen what I have in my overnight bag. Now that was daring!" Reba giggled, she started to lose control now. Maybe she should stop drinking now before it too late... Nha... she was having fun!

"What do you have in your overnight bag?"

"Just another set of lingerie, it's was way too revealing. I couldn't gather enough courage to wear it." Reba admitted "And that one came with a g-string, definitely wasn't meant to be worn when you sleep!" she giggled and took another sip of her champagne.

"Can I see?"

"Yeah, in my bag" said Reba pointing her finger to her bag.

"No, I mean, can I see you wear it?"


	9. Chapter 9

--09--

Reba thought about it before she nicely refused.

"I don't think so. It was wayyy... too revealing and the amount of alcohol we are consuming, I really don't think it's a good idea." She giggled "But it's a very sexy dress I assure you, although it might not look sexy on me."

"Well you can put it on and I'll let you know if it looks sexy on you" said Brock with a hope

"I maybe half drunk here but you can't trick me!" Darn! Brock laughed

"I'm sure you'll look great in it"

"You really never see me as a sexy person?" Reba pouted

"It bothers you that much for what I said?"

"Every wife wants to be sexy in her husband's eyes, and the fact that you told me you never looked at me as a sexy person kinda hurt. Although I know we're not husband and wife anymore, but twenty years of marriage not once did you find me sexy?"

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't know it bugged you that much. Just because I didn't see you as a sexy type, well not before these few days anyway, doesn't mean I didn't love you" he wrapped his arm around her "you're sweet, you're beautiful and gorgeous and I loved everything about you. Actually, when I come to think about it, you are sexy in your own way. You never have to show off anything to be sexy. Like when you wink at me, when you spread your sheepish smile, or sometimes when teasing me by clawing on the bed with a sparkle in your eyes. Those things really pushed me over the edge. And a lot of tiny little things that you did, that really drove me crazy, but I just didn't get to see those things anymore." Well of course, now they were divorced!

"When you said that, I really thought you left me because I'm not sexy, and I didn't excite you anymore"

"That's not true at all!!" Brock denied, "You don't know how many times I wish I could hold you! Remember one Christmas and the lights went out? We were enjoying our eggnog by candlelight, talking about the past. I wished I could kiss you and carry you to bed. And you were in your good ol' pajamas too. See, you had that effect on me and you didn't even have to try."

"Then why did you leave me?"

"You kicked me out, and I was an idiot with a high ego, which is a bad combination by the way. To make matter worst I made Barbra Jean pregnant, I thought it was a right thing to do to be responsible. Besides, no way you'd want me back for what I'd done." Reba leaned against his shoulder. He put his arm around her. He played with her hair. Reba closed her eyes, she always loved it when he played with her hair, and it somehow relaxed her.

"Did you love her?" asked Reba twirling the champagne glass in her hand, almost to the same rhythm that he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. Reba loved the fact that they could talk, nicely, about the past, the decisions that changed their lives without fighting for the first time. It was sort of healing, mending her broken heart.

"Honest answer... not until she gave birth to Henry" Reba closed her eyes leaning against his chest listening to what he had to say along with his heartbeat. Brock put his champagne glass down and picked her up on his lap, lifting her feet and putting them on the loveseat. She rested her head to the side, leaning against the crook of his neck and shoulder, and closed her eyes once again. Brock held her loosely, he didn't try anything. He felt like tonight wasn't the night of passion, it was just pure romantic. And they enjoyed it that way. He kissed her forehead and continued to talk.

"When she was pregnant, for the longest time, I was thinking any time now I would wake up and found you cuddling next to me, or even having your back facing me or anything. I just want to wake up and see you in my bed. But when Henry was born, and I held him in my arms that was when reality struck that it wasn't just a bad dream. I have another family now, I have done you wrong and I lost you. I hurt the woman I love" he looked at her, and he chuckled when she let out a light snore. She fell asleep with the champagne glass still firmly in her hand! He took the glass out of her hand and picked her up, carried her to bed, laid her down and gently kissed her good night. Before returned to the love seat and settling there for the rest of the night.

Reba woke up and scooted out of bed, she had a smile spread on her face seeing him fall asleep in that little loveseat; he didn't look comfortable at all.

"Brock..." she woke him up. "Go sleep on the bed" still half asleep he stumbled to the bed, Reba helped him, cover him up with the blanket. Then she went for a shower. She had to do it quickly before Brock walked in on her having a shower, although she had threatened to hurt him, but she knew darn well that she wouldn't be able to.

"Reba" called Brock right by the bathroom entrance. Reba was in the shower.

"Don't you dare walk in here!" He hadn't even stepped inside but she crossed her arms across her chest as a automatic reflect.

"I have to get rid of some champagne I drank last night, may I please use the washroom?"

"CRRRAAAPPPP" well the shower door was cover by the steam, and it was stained glass. "FINE!" and he rushed in "Don't flush!" she yelled. Well Brock didn't try anything funny, he quickly used the washroom and he left. But in the corner of his eyes, he saw her outline behind that stained glass door. She really had a beautiful body.

When Reba finished her shower, she came out and it was his turn to use. She wouldn't go any where near those entrances. Well maybe spending two more nights may not be as bad as she thought.

"What would you like to do today?" asked Brock getting ready in the bathroom. Reba remembered that she picked up a few brochures from the front desk. She looked at them and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brock asked peaking his head out of the washroom with the shaving foam still on half his chin.

"I was just thinking this Fisheye Bottom is like Barbra Jean. You either go to the most romantic places on earth or you must be here for hunting or fishing. No happy medium".

"Well since you don't like either hunting or fishing, I think we only have one option left." Brock went back to washroom and continued shaving.

"I guess..." Reba eliminated the hunting and fishing ones. She looked for places that not too romantic. Hmm... she still have the other half of the garden to visit: the butterfly garden, the rainforest garden and the rock garden. Or the other brochure had a spa for couples... nope definitely not that. She put it aside. Horseback riding... now that was something she hadn't done in ages! Canoeing that was also interesting. Brock finished with his morning routine and he joined her on the loveseat, looking through the brochures. She handed him a couple of brochures that she had selected. He was sitting so close she could smell the light scent of his aftershave.

"You smell so yummy" crrraappp did she just said that aloud? She bit her lower lips as she blushed. A huge grin spread across Brock's face.

"Thanks, it was the hotel's complimentary stuff. But, I have to remember the brand and buy one."

"What do you think about any of those places?" Reba changed the subject.

"They are nice, I'm ok with any of them. Which one interested you the most?"

"Horseback riding" answered Reba without having to think twice.

"Are you sure you're not interested in the spa for couples?" Brock picked up the brochure that Reba threw aside along with the fishing and hunting ones. Reba glared at him "Yes, horseback riding is very interesting".

They went to the stables, but they didn't have any horses immediately available. They decided to go to the Ranch's lake and rent a canoe.

"Would you rather go with the paddle boat?" Reba asked Brock, he didn't seem so thrilled with the canoe, because they didn't get to sit together. Reba would sit in front and Brock at the back. He was happy to find out they had paddleboats, and convinced Reba that the paddleboats were 'safer due to their larger surface area'. They paddled along the shoreline nicely talking to each other, enjoying each other's company; no one would believe they weren't couple!

"Reba look!" Brock was excited, he pointed to the forest on his side and they saw a group of deer.

"Oh they are so cute!" she leaned over to his side to take a closer look at them. Their faces were inches apart. Brock took a few pictures before turning his head to her side and his cheek bumped into Reba's lips and nose. She quickly turned around and looked straight like nothing happened as she began to paddle away. Well not like she could go anywhere away from him. 'Reba, stop blushing you are not a teenager anymore and that's your ex!' Reba yelled at herself in her head when she felt every drop of blood in her body rush to her cheeks. He took her pictures.

"Here, we're even" said Brock after stealing a kiss from her flushed cheek. His heart filled with joy. They seem to forget the purpose of coming to Fisheye Bottom in first place. Reba pinched him.

"That was an accident!" Reba exclaimed.

"Was it? I'm sorry, here you can kiss me to make us even then" he pointed to his cheek where Reba just noticed her lipstick print on his cheek. She wiped it off. Brock just felt her thumb rubbing on his cheek, he didn't know what she was doing. But when he did, he complained. "I don't mind having your kiss print on my cheek," he said with a huge grin. Reba smacked his chest. This was a bad idea, she couldn't go anywhere, but stuck by his side for another half an hour!

He reached his camera out and tried to take pictures of both of them, but not the normal pose, nope he wanted a picture of him kissing her cheek.

"Nope, that didn't turn out, try again" and he repeated the action over and over again. Reba was getting annoyed

"Would you quit..." she turned her head at him expecting to yell, but... she could hear the sound of the shutter when his lips pressed against hers. Another continuous shot was taken.

"YES!" if they weren't on the boat, he might just jumped up and down. "Can I have another one?"

"NO!"

"I promise I won't take the picture this time" Reba narrowed her eyes, confused... Did he just ask for another kissing picture or another kiss? Whatever it was.

"No"

"Darn!" and they happened to arrive to return their boat. Brock was only lucky enough to get one kiss. Oh well... But he was happy, he was humming along the way to the stables. Now they went for horse back riding.

The people at the stable gave Reba a small horse and Brock a big horse, the biggest one Reba had ever seen. They thought Reba didn't know how to ride a horse. Reba didn't make any statement or correct them. She hopped on the horse and followed the guide. Brock did the same thing. They guide took them through the forest. As the horse began a steady gallop, the guide was impressed to see how Reba controlled her horse; he made conversation with her and found out that she was a competitive barrel racer when she was young. He was really impressed. In the middle of the conversation, the guide received a call on his walkie-talkie to return to the stable.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to the stable, but I see the way you ride a horse, you know what you're doing. Would it be ok if you two rode back by yourself?" normally they wouldn't allow it, but they had an emergency at the stable and were currently short staffed. Reba told him not to worry, so he left them. He told them to go along the trail, it would take them back to the stable in about an hour and a half, depending how fast they rode.

"Are you ok Brock?" asked Reba after the guide left. The horse didn't seem to like him. "Here, why don't you take this one, he's tamer" Reba got off her horse and switched with Brock. Well... the smaller horse didn't like Brock either... Reba laughed, "looks like they don't like the butt on their back" Brock pouted.

"Don't tell me I have to walk!" no way he could walk around the forest and up the mountain like that. Reba got down and examined the horse. The big horse seemed to be strong enough to carry the weight of both of them at a casual pace. She hopped back up and asked Brock to hop up behind her. She rode one horse while holding on to the reigns of the other horse. She was a real cowgirl; to take care for two horses was a piece of cake. But the horse butt that held on to her seemed to give her a problem.

"Could you just sit still?" demanded Reba for the fifth time he kissed her neck and cheeks and tried to take the pictures of them.

"OK", he rested his chin on her shoulder; he wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her tighter as the horse started lightly gallop. Reba was having so much fun! Brock had fun too, he got to sneak a few kisses from her, he aimed for her lips a couple of times but her guard was up, and wouldn't fall for his tricks again.

"If you don't sit still I'll make you walk!" said Reba, for the twentieth times... Brock now knew she just threaten him but she wouldn't do it for real. Oh well... And he 'accidentally' left a little hicky on her neck. Reba hissed at him when she realized what he did.

"You mo-ron! I didn't pack a turtle neck with me!" she should be mad, but somehow she wasn't...

She stopped just before they returned to the stable and she got down and hopped on the smaller horse. They might get in trouble if the stable found out they were on the same horse. But this time Brock didn't have problem with the horse, looked like Reba tamed them.

When they returned to the stable, and Brock got down from the horse, he almost collapsed. His legs were shaking. Reba held on to him. She smirked. Brock had never ridden a horse before.

"Can you walk now?" she asked after she stood like a pole for him to hold on to for a while.

"Yeah... My knees are killing me!" and they walked back to the car. He had to hold on to her shoulder though. Reba decided she'd drive. Brock wasn't really in the best condition right now. She stopped by the pharmacy and asked him to wait. She returned quickly with a small plastic bag containing a box.

"What did you get? Am I getting lucky tonight?" at first Reba didn't know what he was referring to, but when she realized. She turned red and she smacked his chest! As soon as they went back to their room, Brock laid flat on his back and groaned

"Ouch..." he cried. Reba took the box out of the plastic bag and tossed the topical cream at him.

"Get lucky my butt! Consider yourself lucky if you can manage to the bathroom without my help!" Reba hissed. She knew for people who had never ridden a horse before, the first time could put them in pain and agony. She took the horse over rough terrain and let them run couple of times. Brock was on a very rough ride. Well she was right, Brock was in pain all over his body, especially from his left knee to his right knee, his thighs, his hips, his lower back. They were killing him!

He tried to sit up, Reba helped him as he took of his shirt and his belt. He tried to take off his pants too but he really couldn't manage. She had to help him pull his legs out from his pants. She started to regret going horseback riding. He tried to apply the cream on his legs. Man she wasn't kidding when she said he wouldn't be able to manage to go to the washroom without her help! He couldn't even bend his back to apply the cream on his thighs!

"Can you please help?" he begged her to help him apply the cream.

"On your back yes, but not on you thighs!" no way no how, not when he was wearing just his boxer shorts!


	10. Chapter 10

-- 10 --

Reba gave in to those puppy eyes of his, since she could tell he was really in pain. Brock chuckled when she grabbed a towel laid it on his lap. She put a pillow on top of it before squeezing a generous amount of cream in her hand and began rubbing it on his knees and thighs. Well... the pillow was a good idea... feeling her hands massage the cream into his thighs. His mind went crazy! Reba was better at controlling herself. She just kept thinking of Barbra Jean, why they were here, and how wrong this was. That was enough to put herself in control.

"Done!" said Reba, putting the cap back on the tube.

"How come you're not in pain?"

"C'mon Brock, I grew up on a ranch, I ridden horses since I learned how to sit. Riding a horse is as natural to me as sitting on a chair" Reba answered with a smile. She sniffed a strand of her hair. "I'm gonna take a shower, to get rid of this farm smell. Well it looks like I don't have to worry about you walking in on me tonight" she winked. Once she finished her shower, she came out to see he was really in pain and agony. His whole body ached. She wished she could help.

"Reba..." she turned her head to him "I have to use the washroom" crrraaaapppp!! Reba let him hold on to her shoulder, and walked him slowly to the washroom. She helped him as much as she could. He wasn't faking the pain. She didn't mind being a nurse when he was sick. She had done that many times through their twenty years of marriage. If she was the one who wasn't feeling well, she knew Brock would have done the same thing. They always had each other. Reba told herself that until he felt better, she'd have to forget the fact that they were no longer husband and wife, and take care of him as best as a wife could. She could have just thought of him as a friend, but friends wouldn't give each other a bath!

"Shower tomorrow when you feel better!" Reba declared

"But I stink" he was sweating all day from paddling the paddleboat and horseback riding.

"You're also cheap, but what can I do?" Reba smirked. She sniffed and strongly agreed that he indeed needed a bath.

"Good Lord, did you fell into a pile of horse poop?" Funny when she helped him to the bathroom, she didn't notice the smell, but yeah, it seemed like the smell of the stable somehow stuck in his hair. So much for him smelling so yummy this morning.

She helped him in and out of the bathtub and even helped him get dressed. He might be just milking this, but yet, she didn't mind. Of course, at first she felt awkward, but twenty years of caring for him, the awkwardness disappeared quickly enough. When he was done, she helped him back on the bed. And Brock, he was in too much pain to think of something else, but was glad Reba was there for him. She helped him apply the cream once again; she was whining that he should have taken the shower before she put the cream on him the first time!

"OK mister, I know you can't move, but can you scoot over a little? I'm going to sleep," said Reba pushed him to the side a little bit.

"Do you mind if I sleep on the bed too, I don't think I could sleep on the love seat tonight" Reba chuckled.

"Honey, I didn't think you would sleep on the love seat last night either. You can sleep on the bed. Just don't try anything funny. But it doesn't look like I have to worry about that tonight, do I." Reba quipped.

"The mind is willing, but the body is weak, baby" Brock replied painfully.

She laughed. "Anyway, good night". Reba surprised herself by giving him a peck on his lips before rolling over to her side to sleep. OK, so when she told herself to forget that they were no longer a couple, she didn't mean she should do everything like a couple did! She mentally kicked herself for re-living the old habit. Brock was overwhelmed; he tried to kiss her all day today!

Reba didn't feel the chill today. She thought the spirits might leave her alone now that they knew Brock loved Barbra Jean. But then again, she was pretty much in his arms all day. In addition, he was kissing her constantly too! And she didn't even protest when he 'pretended' to take pictures of him kissing her cheek. Although she told herself that she had to make up for the wedding picture she tore into pieces, but he already had that picture when they went to the garden. Why did she let him continuously kiss her then? And although she would never ever admit this to anyone, she enjoyed her time with him and secretly wished that they could go on... well a date, like that again.

She sighed. But tomorrow, Brock and Barbra Jean will meet, and hopefully they will work things out. Reba snapped out of her thoughts by an arm resting across her body. Although Brock couldn't really move, with all his strength he fought the pain, he rolled over to cuddle her. She smiled as she fell asleep.

Reba ordered some breakfast to be delivered to the room because Brock could hardly move. He felt better thought. Reba got up in the middle of the night and helped him apply more muscle relaxant. She did it properly, not just rubbing it in, but she massaged it in. She was really taking care of him well. Like when they were married. Brock could throttle himself for letting her go. He was so stupid!

"What are we having?" asked Brock trying to get up. Reba put the tray on the table and turned around to help him. Brock could walk, but very slowly and whined with every step. "I feel like an old man" said Brock. Reba smirked

"How 'young' do you think you are, grandpa?" She helped him to the table. And she sat next to him and they enjoyed breakfast together. Brock gazed at her.

"Reba" he called her name.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being so nice, I promise if you ever get sick, I'll nurse you back to health" Reba smiled before she smirked

"Thanks for the offer, I just hope I never need your help getting in and out of the bathtub!"

"Yeah thank you for that too, that you didn't take advantage of me" Brock smile mischievously, "But I really don't mind if you do". Reba slapped his arm. His smile faded as he continued talking. "When I'm older and helpless, will you still take care of me?" Reba stopped her fork mid-air, pondering the question. What did he mean by that?

"The people in the home would" she quipped, but Brock didn't laugh, he looked serious. Reba sighed "Your wife should be the one who takes care of you when you get older" she answered and Brock felt the sharp pain in his chest, well she was right, he shouldn't be counting on her forever, they were no longer husband and wife. He had done her wrong, extremely wrong, and she didn't love him, not anymore.

Reba heard her phone ring. That goofy picture of Barbra Jean displayed on her screen again.

"Hey Barbra Jean, how ya doin'?" Reba greeted her "Brock didn't really feel well today, could you come and see him at the hotel? Wait..." Reba paused she looked around. No way she could let Barbra Jean see this room. No matter how innocent they were, no way Barbra Jean would believe nothing happened between them. Well almost, but really, nothing happen between them. However... Reba wasn't the one who got to make the decision. "What? Who the heck is Lulu? Ya' kiddin' me! NO! We are going back home tomorrow!" Brock stared at her. He had a feeling Barbra Jean didn't want to see him today and to his surprise, he was kinda glad. He let out a soft chuckle listening to Reba holler at Barbra Jean on the phone. "FINE!" and she hung up.

"Let me guess... she wouldn't see me today because...?"

"One of her Beanie Baby went missing and she said she would not leave the house until she finds it." Reba shook her head. She knew when it came to those stuffed animals; Barbra Jean could be so psycho.

"Lulu went missing?" Reba glared at him, Brock put both hands up in the air in defense "Hey, it's her favorite beanie baby" Reba sighed... Brock got up and tried to walk to the washroom and he groaned with every step he made. Reba shot up right and went to help him.

"Brock are you still in pain?" Reba got worried, they have to head back tomorrow but Brock still looked like he was dying.

"Yeah I couldn't believe horseback riding could be such a painful sport" he tried to stretch. He cried every time he moved. "I feel so old!" He also felt like a baby who needed mommy's attention. He silently chuckled. But he loved it when she was taking care of him. She was like an angel who answered his every prayer.

"Tell you what, why don't we stay another day. And tomorrow night, after you talk to Barbra Jean, if you feel better we can go to the full moon festival at Hope Island. We don't have to rush home, the kids are not that young anymore, they can take care of themselves. I'll call Kyra to tell her we'll stay one more day OK?" Reba gave him a smile; she was always nice and kind to him when he wasn't feeling well. He agreed that staying another day. That was a good idea, so Reba went down to the front desk to extend their stay.

"Mrs. Hart, if you want, we now have room available with two beds" said the clerk that moved them to the honeymoon suite. Reba thought about the option, two beds and a bathroom door. Tempting...

"That's OK. Just two more days anyway. And he doesn't feel well. And yes, I am aware that I have to pay full price for the extended stay" Reba said with a smile. The clerk smiled back, looking at the hickey on Reba's neck. She wasn't gonna charge her full price since Reba didn't give them hard time about finding the deadly snake in her bathroom. Since she was nice, the clerk decided to be nice to her as well. Reba noticed the look of the clerk staring at her neck. Shoot! She forgot what Brock did! "Mosquito bite" Reba found a quick excuse. Yeah like anyone would believe it!

Reba went back to the room once she was done with the front desk.

"So? Are we stuck here all day today?" asked Brock when Reba returned. He was sitting on the love seat watching TV. He didn't seem to be in a terrible shape anymore. Did he trick her again like when he had kidney stones? Hmm... Maybe not, he still looked in pain, just not as bad as he made it sound.

"No darlin', 'YOU'RE' stuck here all day today, 'I' am going shopping!" she had to buy a turtleneck!

"What if..."

"I'll be back in about 2 hours, can you manage to just stay in bed for 2 hours?" Reba had a very short attention span; no way she could stay in the hotel room all day. The only times she stay in the hotel room all day was back when they were on their honeymoon, and a few occasions when nothing was more important than being in each other's arms. Speaking of being in each other's arms... That darn chill returned! Brock smiled when he saw her shiver, he pulled her on to his lap and gave her a hug knowing that it would stop the chill.

"Should I talk to my doctor about the weird chills I've been getting?" Reba consulted Brock

"I kinda like it actually" he said with a smile, "I get to hug you. Can you see if the spirits will give you a weird chill that only a kiss can make go away?" he teased. Since the chill was gone, she stood up.

"Well if I can control it, I'd like one that causes the chill to go away when I smack you!" Brock pouted. "Anyway, I promise I'll be back in about 2 hours, maybe 3 max, can you keep yourself out of trouble when I'm not here?"

"I'll be fine honey, but can you come back with a six pack?" Reba laughed. She took her purse and left with a smile. She missed the good old days when there was nobody else, but the two of them. Tomorrow, when she goes back to the island, would she be too selfish to stand under the branch and think about Brock? But the spirits said they got her message, what message? 'You'll grow old together' with whom? Brock? 'I felt so old' that's what Brock said... co-incidence? Then what about Barbra Jean? The chills she had been getting that only his touch could make go away, Barbra Jean ain't gonna like that!

Once she left, Brock had time to think about their relationship. He also thought about Barbra Jean, did he even want her back? Who would he rather spend the rest of his life with: the self-centered sexy blond or the bad tempered beautiful redhead? He couldn't say he regretted that he got together with Barbra Jean, because at one point he had to admit he really loved her. What about Reba? Did he love her as a friend and as a mother of his children like he told everyone or he just simply loved her? Twenty years they shared, plus 6 odd years as friends. Not once Reba had let him down. Yet he disappointed her time and time again. He thought about what he did, he couldn't even forgive himself, but Reba kept on forgiving him. Sure she may curse, she may shout, she may yell, but deep down in her heart, he knew she always cared. His heart ached thinking about what if someday, she found someone she loved, and she would not care about him any more.

"I'm back!" Reba shouted from the door, she had so many bags in her hands "Got you what you asked for, plus a tray of pizza!" Reba announced with a big beautiful smile. She put the pizza box and the six-pack on the table. Brock forgot the pain on his body; it was the pain in his heart that needed to be healed. He walked up her and pulled her into a deep desperate, passionate kiss... Reba dropped the rest of the bags by their feet in shock. He really caught her off guard. Once he let go of her lips, he hugged her tight.

"Brock, are you OK?" Reba hugged him back still confused about what just happened. Reba could have sworn she heard him whisper very softly 'I love you', but she must of hearing things.


	11. Chapter 11

-- 11 --

"I miss you," said Brock still holding on to her firmly. Reba wanted to scratch her head.

"I came back as soon as I could, and I went for less than three hours!" she still didn't get what was wrong with him. He made it seem like she was gone forever. The hug became loose as Brock let out a little chuckle. "Now what's so funny?"

"Nothing" said Brock his eyes lit up with enlightenment, giving her a peck on her lips. "I'm just overly glad you came back with pizza" she gave him a suspicious look before stepping out of his arms. He looked as if he was blushing, was he blushing? "There's only three things in life that please a man: woman, alcohol, food. And you came back with beer and pizza, my life is now complete!" he joked.

"Yeah... sure..." Reba was not convinced, but she decided to let it go. "I see you're feeling better" oh yeah...

"Ouch!" cried Brock now that he was back to himself again, yeah, he was still in pain!

"Oh you big baby!" Reba smacked his chest and helped him to the table, still a little warm from that kiss. Nope, she wasn't about to bring it up! So they just enjoy the pizza quietly.

"So what did you buy today?" Brock broke the silent; he saw her come back with a few bags. Hope she didn't buy anything fragile since she dropped them by her feet when he kissed her. He felt tenderness in his heart thinking about that kiss. He might have caught her off guard, but she did respond to his kiss.

"Just stuff" she winked. "But guess what I forgot to buy, a turtle neck!" And that is what she went for in the first place. Brock chuckled and looked at the mark he made. He reminisced back when they were dating.

"Ah, there's a hickey on my neck!" cried Reba after their first time making out.

"I want to announce to the world that you're mine, and that Parker better keep his lips away from yours" he said planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Alright then, let's announce to the world that we belong to each other" and she left a hickey on his neck too. They were teased by their friends for a longest time.

Brock was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of Reba clearing her throat. She knew what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. They were so madly in-love when they were in college.

"You didn't buy more sexy stuff, did you?" he grinned,

"You'll see" she raised her eyebrow playfully, well that was one of the sexy naughty little things she used to do when they were together.

"Honey, you are driving me crazy here!"

"Didn't you say I'm not hot or sexy?" she spread a flirtatious grin across her face. That was another one!

"Alright, I admit, you took my breath away too many times just in the past couple of days. But can you keep your seductiveness to the bedroom? I don't like when other men are leering at you."

"Why are you jealous?" she jokingly asked

"Yeah... kinda..." he confessed. Reba was surprised "Well, I used to be the only person who got to admire those legs, now when you show them off everyone gets to see them, I feel less special" Reba sheepishly laughed at his comment. Now when she thought about it, he was the one who didn't like her wearing shorts! He said they were his to admire, not anyone else's! Funny, he didn't mind Barbra Jean wore short skirts.

"Aww... you're too cute" she got up and cupped his face with both her hands and gave him a peck on his lips. Oops... she did that old habit of hers again... Brock wished he could just pull her into another passionate kiss but his body still in pain, and his movement wasn't swift. He felt so old! "I also got you a sweater" Reba told Brock what she bought, trying to change the subject.

"Aww... thanks, but for what occasion?" Brock was surprised

"Why? Can't a friend buy something for another friend without a special occasion?" Reba didn't know why she bought it, she just felt it would really look good on him and the next thing she knew, she already bought it.

"A friend, not likely. A girlfriend, maybe. But a wife will!"

"OK then, I'll return it tomorrow" It just hit her, so many times today that Reba walked in to the men's section and she was back to the habit of shopping for him like she used to when they were married. And she was busy thinking if he needed a new pair of socks, maybe new dress shirt, etc. She forgot to buy herself a turtleneck.

"No, I want it!" he hadn't see the sweater yet, but he fell in love with it already.

"I also got a few pair of socks and a set of pajamas for you, they were on sale" now that definitely not a friendly thing, that was something a wife would do! He decided to keep the comment to himself, or else Reba might return them all. But now that she heard herself say what she bought aloud, yeah... that wasn't something 'a friend' would buy. "Maybe I should return them."

"No please don't. If you don't feel right about this, how about I won't tell anyone you bought it"

"Fine, you can keep them, but you have to pay for them then." She grinned when she saw him pout. "Anyway, if you feel a little better, would you like to see a show this evening? There's a theater downtown and they have some local plays."

"I'd love that very much, but fist can you help me with this?" he handed her the tube of pain relief cream.

"Are you enjoying this a little too much?" Brock spread a guilty smile across his face "Fine, I'll help you rub that muscle cream on your back" said Reba, every time he was sick, she always took care of him, like one of the kids. He loved it when she took care of him, but he tended to milk it sometime.

"Will you massage the cream on my legs too?"

"You should be able to do that on your own now, you are not as in pain as yesterday. But if you continue on milking it, you will be in even more pain than yesterday" Brock pouted. "NO!" said Reba firmly. Brock gave her the puppy dog eyes "No" she sounded a little softer. "Alright fine!" said Reba after Brock pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Reba" he called her name while lying flat on his stomach as Reba massaged the muscle relaxant cream on his lower back after she was done with his knees and thighs.

"Hmm?"

"If I would have ask you for forgiveness, when I found out that I got Barbra Jean pregnant, would you have taken me back?"

"I don't know" said Reba, hands still massaging his lower back. "We did had a big fight before you got together with Barbra Jean, didn't we? I think even if you didn't make her pregnant, we'd end up divorced somehow"

"Our marriage didn't have a chance?" asked Brock sounding a little disappointed, but understanding, he did mess up badly.

"Not back then. We were so mad at each other. I was a control freak and you weren't communicating. But I'm glad some how we managed to stay friends" Brock could tell by her voice, she was smiling. "OK, I'm done" said Reba going to the washroom to wash her hands. Then she went through the stuff she just bought, Brock had to hide his grin when he saw she bought more stuff for him than for herself. She was telling him about the mall and slowly stopped talking after she caught him just smiling and gazing at her. Then she realized she might have went a little overboard with this shopping spree.

"I really should return some of them," said Reba gathering some of the stuff she bought for him. Brock held her hand, silently begging to keep them all: belt, socks, sweater, tie, pajamas, t-shirt, a pair of slippers. They were tiny little things that almost seem to have no value, but to him, they were priceless. Not like she never given him anything after the divorce, she still gave him a Christmas gift, Birthday gift, but they were something 'practical' not 'personal'. Something a friend will give to a friend, but these were different.

"I haven't see what you got for yourself"

"I got a dress and a skirt. No, not short skirt" she giggled "and a few items that you don't wanna know" and she winked, that got him curious. But he decided not to push, and he kept his finger crossed for something that may surprise him like... hmm... more sexy lingerie?

Reba got up and grabbed the bag and walked to the washroom. She was in a very good mood. He heard her humming from the bathroom, he couldn't help it but walk over to see her, since he saw her shadow by the entrance, so he knew she was decent. He grinned when he saw her holding the dress by her body and slowly dance by herself.

Close your eyes and dream and you can be with me.  
Neath the waves, through the caves of hours.  
Long forgotten now.  
We're all alone, we're all alone.  
Close the window,  
calm the lights and it will be alright.  
No need to bother ...

She stopped singing when she turned around and saw him leaning against the doorframe smiling at her.

"Hey! Don't sneak in like this again! I could be using the washroom or taking a shower!" she shyly complained.

"Well, if you were using the washroom or taking the shower, I wouldn't be able to see you just by standing at the entrance." This honeymoon suite is probably the best-designed hotel room they ever been to. It did give privacy without needing the door. "May I please have this dance?" He held his hand out, Reba looked at it before she decided to take it.

They hummed the song and danced with the tune in their head.

Once a story's told  
It can't help but grow old  
Roses do  
Lovers too  
So cast your seasons to the wind  
And hold me dear  
Oh, hold me dear  
Close the window  
Calm the light  
And it will be alright  
No need to bother now  
Let it out  
Let it all begin  
All's forgotten now  
We're all alone  
oh-oh, we're all alone

"Reba..."

"Hmm?"

"If things didn't work out between Br..." Reba pressed her fingers on his lips.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" he smiled and accept the answer as a glimpse of hope. They continue to quietly dance and deep in  
their own thought. "You're not in pain anymore?" it just dawned on her.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the pain!" well if he was still in pain, he was more than willing to fight it to get to have this dance.

"Oh you monkey's butt!" she stamped on his toes and walked away.

"Ouch! That was hurt!" cried Brock. It was worth it though.

"You got to stop tricking me about getting hurt, this is the second time now, and it's not funny!" she started to fume.

"I didn't trick you really! I'm still in pain, my body still aches, my muscles are still stiff, some of them I didn't even know it existed. But I just didn't think about the pain when I hold you"

"Yea yea..." oh well, he wasn't completely lying, when she gave him a massage she could tell, although not as bad as he made it sound, he was still tense. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, pulled her close to his chest.

"I should stop making excuses. I'm sorry, I promise, no more lies and no more excuses. Will you forgive me, please..."

"Fine, better keep that promise or you won't get anymore chances!" he smiled and kissed her temple, and he kissed her neck where he left the hickey. Only if she still belonged to him... "We better get ready if we want to go see the show. I should have bought the tickets, but I wasn't sure if you'd be well enough to go, I should have thought, you tricked me!" at lease she didn't sound angry anymore.

"Now, normally I would come up with some stupid excuse or a million reasons why you should give me a kiss, but this time I'm going to ask nicely." he asked as he turned her around. "May I please have a kiss?"


	12. Chapter 12

-- 12 --

He asked her for a kiss, what should she say? If she said yes, would it lead to something more intimate? If she said no, would that hurt his feelings? Why couldn't he just kiss her so she could pretend to be mad, to be caught of guard or something. Since they arrived, they kissed four times, not counting little pecks on the lips, three of those kisses caught Reba off guard, and once Reba kissed him, and he wasn't prepared. Two of those kisses were passionate, one almost lead to something more. Now he asked for one that both of them would be aware of and prepared. Darn, this was awkward. He still looked into her eyes waiting for the answer. If she just closed her eyes, would he take the hint? Oh what the heck!

"Just kiss me you mo-ron!" She grabbed his shirt collar and met his lips with hers. After countless kisses, Reba didn't know who kissed who with more passion, but she knew it had to stop. Now. "Brock..." she could barely let the words out with his lips still capturing hers. "we should... get going" she pulled away, still breathing heavily, she tried to catch her breathe. "Or we'll miss the show"

"I don't mind missing the show" and he pulled her into a kiss again, but this time Reba wouldn't let it happen.

"But I want to see the show" or anything, she just didn't want the kiss to go too far. Brock understood her gesture and knew he might have been a little too excited. Maybe she was right; they should stop before things got out of control.

"Sorry..." he apologized

"For what? I'm equally at fault so we're even. C'mon now, let's get ready to go." she stepped away and walked toward the washroom. "Don't you dare sneak in while I'm getting changed!" she warned him.

"OK I won't go near that entrance" said Brock with a mischievous grin. Reba wouldn't fall for that

"Don't you go near that entrance either!"

"Darn!" said Brock with a laugh, he was happy. Those kisses made him happy. She may not love him like the way she used to, but she sure still had 'some' feelings left for him. He waited until she came out of the bathroom with the new skirt she bought, not the dress she held against her body. It was a beautiful long black skirt that had slit on one side with the green blouse. He tried to think if Reba looked bad in any color. Nope, she always looked elegant in whatever color she wore.

"You look beautiful" Brock complimented her sincerely. Reba smiled sheepishly. She couldn't help but keep think about the kiss, well kisses that just happened. Plus the one that he kinda caught her off guard when she came back from shopping as well. When Brock was getting ready. Reba sat on the love seat, and took another look at the picture of the tree. In the picture, she stood underneath the tree, she was focusing on the weird image she believed she saw and he walked over... holy... she did think of Brock! Well not 'think of' per se, but she was thinking of calling him over to look at the image, she didn't think of him as a lover, did she? Wait... did she still love him? For what she allowed to happen between them, and if she'd deny that she didn't love him, would probably be as silly as Brock saying she wasn't sexy. Good Lord... she thought she had stopped loving him long time ago! She scrolled to the pictures where he kissed her in the boat. She zoomed in to have a closer look at them. They were looking into each other's eyes. The kiss looked nothing like being stolen off guard at all, she seemed to enjoy it.

"That's my favorite picture too" said Brock squatting behind her with his chin resting on the back of the love seat, Reba almost jumped out of her skin. She turned of the camera very quickly.

"You scared me half to death!" she slapped his arm when he wrapped them around her, still standing behind the seat. He kissed her temple.

"I was just wondering which picture you were looking at that really got your undivided attention, even when I asked if I could wear the tie you bought and you didn't even turn around" Reba blushed, her cheeks probably as red as her hair now, how long had he been watching over her shoulder? Did he see her zoom in on the kissing picture? He must have!

"I was looking at the tree" well she wasn't lying

"Sure..." said Brock teasingly, he saw she was looking at the tree before scrolling to the kissing picture, but he just had fun teasing her.

"Really I did!" she continued to turn to darker shade of red.

"I saw you did, but I like the second picture you looked at better. If you zoom closer you'll see our lips matched perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Here let me show you" he was having fun, a little too much fun.

"If you won't stop teasing me, I swear I'll delete that picture!" that shut him up. He pouted. Reba ignored him. "Shall we get going, we still have to buy the tickets. I'm hoping we can still get good seats."

"What are we watching? South Pacific? Annie Get You Gun?" asked Brock leaving the hotel room.

It turned out that the show wasn't a comedy, not even close to being a romantic comedy. Reba cried all the way through the show. Brock got teary eyes too, but he held it back.

It was a story of a young couple taking place in WWI, Mark was sent to the war the day after he found out his wife, Nancy, was pregnant. He said he'd returned as soon as he could. Few months after he was gone, Nancy received the news that he was missing in action. She cried and cried everyday; she would not believe that he died until she would see his remains. Everyday she would stand on the porch waiting for him to return. She would not talk to anyone that said he was killed. As each week passed, her friends became more distant, and began to ignore her. The day she went in labor, no one was around to help her, and she died giving birth in her own house, alone. Her family found out later and gave her a proper funeral. But every night, should anyone walked by that house they would hear the sound of a woman crying, praying for her husband to return. Or sometimes the sound of a baby crying and the sound of woman singing a lullaby. It became the haunted house that no one dared pass by after sunset.

Almost 7 years later, Mark returned. He came to the house and he saw a little boy playing with his toy. He greeted his wife and told her about his journey. She said she never believed that he had died and she waited for him everyday. The boy, his son, still had no name because she was waiting for him to returned and name his first-born. The family had been reunited. Although it had been nearly two months since he returned, he never suspected why neither friends nor family had ever visited them. He missed her so much he couldn't care. One day his friend reluctantly came over to see him. His friend bared the news that Nancy had died years ago giving birth to his child. Mark didn't believe his friend. He still with her every night, although during the day she seemed to be pre-occupied and he hardly saw her in the daylight, but he would not believe she was dead.

The friend mysteriously died the next day. No one seems to know the cause but he died with a look of horror on his face. A few more people tried to tell him that his wife was dead, and he never believed them. Those people began suddenly dying or disappearing mysteriously. Until one day, a priest asked him to come to the church. The priest told Mark that Nancy's spirit had him under a spell, she made him see things. The priest showed him her grave. He still couldn't believe it was his wife's grave. The priest washed his eyes with holy water and sent him back home. He couldn't believe what he saw. His beautiful home, looked like it had been abandoned for many years. He walked around and he saw blood on the bed. The image of his wife struggling to give birth to a child alone in the house was running in front of him like a movie. She died giving birth to a baby boy, the boy starved to death a few hours later. His heart was broken seeing the image of his wife in pain and agony. She was suffered to death. He came back too late. Way too late. The spirit of his wife appeared before him.

'I've been waiting for you for so long, I'll not allow anyone to take you away from me again' said the spirit of his wife, angrily, the priest had to pay.

'I'll not go anywhere again, I promise' said Mark, begging her not to harm the priest. Enough with killing, he would stay with her at his own will, he would not care what people said or thought. He loved her and he was trying to give her a hug, but now he was no longer under her spell, he could not touch her, they could not touch each other. The sound of Nancy crying pierced his heart, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to wipe away her tears, he wanted to be with her for eternity. He had only option left to be with her. With the sound of a gunshot, they were together again.

"Boy that was sad" said Reba after she had to blow her nose couple of times.

"It was really" Brock admitted he had to hold his tears back, and people walked out of the theatre, not one without a tissue in their hand. It was a great show, but very dramatic. They drove back to the hotel discussing about the show

"No wonder why Barbra Jean was so afraid when she thought your house had spirit living in it. People in Fisheye Bottom really believed in spirits don't they," said Reba, she couldn't deny that she started to believe in it too. Oh no, would she have a nightmare again tonight? She mindlessly held on to Brock's arm tight while they walked back to the room.

"Are you afraid?"

"A little" she confessed. She looked at her watch and she wanted to go to for a swim, she hadn't done that for a few days now, but... she was afraid to be alone. "Would you like to go swimming with me?" Brock grinned after he heard the question, well, not really a question; it was more like 'you're coming with me' tone. Hey, to see her in bikini, he wouldn't say no for the world! And he wasn't disappointed, Reba bought a new bikini, a tiger strip printed bikini. Brock's heart nearly skipped a beat seeing her walked out of the bathroom wearing just bikini. Man she was hot!

"My Gosh you're hot!" he said that aloud, made her blushed. She threw the t-shirt over her head and put it on very quickly. "Hey. I was admiring them!" she shyly smacked his chest and lead to the pool. She was a little jumpy, the play they saw still haunted her a little.

"Brock you scared me!" she pounded at his chest when he snuck up behind her. He pulled her into a hug, tried to calm her down.

"God, you're not kidding, I can feel your heart pounding!"

"I'm starting to regret seeing the play. How could this be the most famous play? It's scary!"

"It's love and tragic. I thought woman love those kind of shows, that why Titanic made so much money because couple went to see it over and over again."

"That was the last movie we saw together, wasn't it?" said Reba, still remaining in his arms.

"Maybe after we go back to Houston, why don't we find some time and we can go see movie together like good ol' days? Hey we don't have babies to take care of anymore" Brock suggested

"Sure, that sound like fun" said Reba pecking his cheek. "I'm going to do three more laps, then we can go upstairs" Brock knew she didn't have any hidden agenda behind that comment, but man he wished! As they walked up to their room, they talked a little bit more about the play, about how much she loved her husband and was desperate to be with him again and waited for him for nearly seven years. Although she died, but the love she had for her husband never died with her, she still had hope that someday he will return. And he returned, even living in different world, they still managed to remain in love. Until he found out, and he choose to take the life of his own to be with someone he loved for eternity. 'Love really worth dying for?' Reba asked herself a question. The spirits of Hope Island sacrificed their lives dying in the arms of their lover. The Spirit of Nancy waited for her husband to return home and do everything in her power to be with him.

The more she thought about them, the more she feared.

"Alright, I'm going to watch TV when you taking your shower" said Brock grabbing the remote control. Reba stood in front the shower... made for two. She called him.

"Brock..."


	13. Chapter 13

-- 13 --

"Brock" Reba called him, he walked up and stood by the entrance where he could not see her in the shower, but close enough if she needed him.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you want to join me?" asked Reba hesitantly

"In the shower?" wow, he couldn't believe this is happening.

"In the hot tub, you mo-ron" Ah, Reba had walked over to the other side while he was walking to the other entrance. Brock walked over to the hot tub with the huge grin.

"The last time you asked me that question, Jake happened. Are you sure?" Asked Brock watching Reba turn on the water and adjusting the temperature. Reba decided to use the hot tub because she still didn't want to be alone, and she definitely could not asked him to join her in the shower. Beside, they would go back in two days and she hadn't yet tried out the Jacuzzi.

"I thought it was you who asked" Reba lowered her eyebrow thinking

"I asked you, you asked me, I don't really know when Jake happened, who asked who, sitting down or standing up, but it sure was the weekend to remember" said Brock with a huge grin from ear to ear.

"Weekend to remember, my butt! Didn't you just say so yourself that I reminded you of that when you asked if I want to join you in the hot tub couple of nights ago?"

"You mean you thought about that weekend all the time?" Brock teased, she smacked him. Reba mentally kicked herself for putting her foot in her mouth.

"No, I didn't! I mean, it's just when I saw the hot tub it kinda reminded me a little. See I forgot about it too, so yeah, we're even"

"Well since we both forgot, maybe we can re-create the moment" said Brock with a wishful smile.

"No! And don't you try anything!" She waited until the tub filled with lukewarm water; she dropped the damp towel that she used to wrap around her body coming up from the pool on the floor before stepped in to the tub. "Hoo, that's hot"

"Yeah..." Brock agreed, but he didn't talk about the water, in fact he wasn't even in the water yet. Reba giggled. Brock went over to the fridge and brought two bottles of beer, he handed her one of them to Reba.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" asked Reba with a grin, maybe she wanted to get drunk and throw the 'good conscious' out the door and let lose with the man she... cared. But she only bought 6 bottles of beer and that ain't gonna get her drunk.

"Well I was hoping the beer will relax you a little, but if you happen to get drunk, maybe tonight will be my lucky night" Brock winked at her with a meaningful smile. Reba took a big gulp of the beer, she finished half the bottle and Brock just had one foot in the water. "Whoa, slow down babe!" well, he took that foot out and brought the rest of the six-pack near the tub, and joined her in the water.

"Are you still in pain from horseback riding?" Reba asked Brock

"Still a little stiff, but why do you ask? Are you expecting something? 'Cause I can you know"

"Oh you mo-ron! I'm sorry I cared!" Brock chuckled and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm feeling much better and thank you. I don't know how I would live without you"

"Yea yea, you're welcome" Reba's heart raced a little bit faster when she heard his last sentence, but she hid it well. "Can you believe that we are in the same hotel together for six nights and we haven't killed each other yet" Reba smirked

"Yeah that surprised me too, I thought I'd be dead the first day when you found out that I only got one room."

"Well, you did say nothing wrong with friends sharing the same hotel room, with two beds." Reba finished her bottle. Brock exchanged the empty bottle with a new one.

"It isn't easy when your 'friend' happened to be your sexy ex. You tortured me, you know that?" Brock finished his bottle too, but he didn't take another one, he'll save it for her. He knew she wouldn't get drunk that easily, but he just want her to relax.

"Serves you right for saying I'm boring" she smirked. She was starting to have a good time after the second bottle of beer was finished.

"I never said you're boring. I said you're pretty, beautiful and adorable" he pulled her in front of him and started to massage her shoulder. "But you really proved me wrong" said Brock, gently caressing her neck and shoulders. Reba closed her eyes enjoying the pressure of his hands on her skin. Brock looked at the hickey she seemed to forget she had, it was still clearly visible on her fair skin. He mindlessly kissed her shoulder and glided his hands down her arms, and pulled her into a hug. He tried to untie the knot that rested behind her neck with his teeth.

"Brock, please don't" she nicely asked him to stop.

"Sorry" he stopped, but still hold on to her.

"I don't want anything to happen between us, at least not yet" said Reba, Brock nodded in understanding. Reba sighed, she wanted to just let herself do what her heart desired, but she just couldn't. It didn't feel right. Not until he officially ended the relationship with Barbra Jean. She took another bottle of beer, and another one, and the last one... "I'm getting light headed, I should go shower, wash the pool water out of my hair and go to bed" She got up and stepped out of the tub. She might have drunk too fast or spent too much time in the hot water, but she lost her balance. She fell on her knees. Brock jumped out of the tub and helped her up on her feet.

"Are you alright?" his heart sank when he saw her fall.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, but I'm fine. Thanks." she slowly walked to the shower, Brock followed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you are not going to fall in the shower"

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Reba with her arms crossed.

"I'm going in to shower with you" said Brock seriously

"Ya kiddin' me!"

"No I'm not! Look all you have to do is wash your hair, stay in your bikini if you want, but I'm not going to leave you alone. He pulled her into the shower, and turned on the water.

"Fine! Go stand on that corner and don't touch me!" Reba gritted her teeth. She had to shower with the bikini on. She shampooed her hair twice to make sure she got the chlorine out of her hair. Brock used the other showerhead. He grabbed a bar of soap and lathered her back. "I said don't touch me!" Reba jumped.

"I just wanna help"

"I don't need help, I'm capable of showering on my own, thank you very much!" she took the soap from his hand and rubbed it on her arms, legs and belly. Once she was done, she rinsed her body with the nice warm water and was about to step out of the shower.

"Did you hear that?" said Brock, he looked startled

"Hear what?" Reba puzzled and stopped her movement

"The sound of a woman, crying, wanting her husband" he said in the slow scary voice

"BROCK HART! STOP SCARING ME!" Reba growled and hit him on his shoulder. Brock was laughing hard. It worked though, Reba had to wait until he was done with his shower. He should have finished long ago, but he was busy watching her. "You're so mean!" Reba sulked. She forgot about the play and he had to bring it up!

"OK I'm done, let's go get change" still with her arms crossed and would not talk to Brock, she led the way out of the shower and grabbed her robe and put it on, now she had to get out of the bikini and put on the pajamas. Brock had no problem with that, but Reba had.

"I'm going to change in the shower and you stand right here!" Reba demanded that Brock stand right in front of the shower room while she was getting changed.

"Did you hear..." said Brock gazing at the outline of her behind the stained glass door.

"BROCK! Stop it!" he laughed; he was having fun toying with her. Reba got dressed very quickly and stepped out of the shower, Brock laughed even louder when he saw her, she got dress real quick, too quick.

"Do you need help re-do those buttons?" Reba looked down and saw her buttons were one off their intended holes. She turned her back at him and re-did the buttons, Brock was chuckling behind her as she was cursing at him. "My muscles aren't in that much pain anymore, do you want me to sleep on the loveseat tonight?" asked Brock with the crooked grin

"NO!" she answered immediately, and she blushed when she realized what she just said. "I meant, yeah you should!" Reba pouted and she started to blow dry her hair. She tried to ignore Brock who took the hair dryer from her hand and help her blow dry her hair. He used to help her when she was pregnant. Well he did a lot of things for her when she was pregnant.

At seven months pregnant, doing things by herself wasn't easy anymore. She got tired just by brushing her hair. She let out a frustrated sigh. Brock was nearby he took the brush from her hand, and helped brush her hair gently, trying not to hurt her when he brushed over her tangled hair.

"Thank you darlin', how could I live without you?" said Reba with her eyes shone with love and devotion.

"You'll always have me, I'll always be by your side" said Brock to the love of his life. "We'll grow old together" he kissed her on the top of her head, looked at her reflection from the mirror equally with love and passion.

"You'll grow old alone, 'cause I plan to stay young forever" Reba giggled. Of course they'll grow old together, she loved him very much and he loved her too.

"Your hair's so soft and smells nice," said Brock. He woke her up from her daydream. He took a sniff at a strand of her hair. Nope, Reba still wouldn't talk to him. He looked at her in the mirror; she had a girlish frown on her face. He switched off the hair dryer and turned her around, she looked down to one side. Brock turned her face with the side of his index finger to look at him. Without a single word, he kissed her tenderly. "Shall we go to bed?" asked Brock

"I'm going to bed, you're going to sleep on the loveseat!" Reba stumbled to bed, although that kiss was sweet, she still sulked. Brock sat on the bed next to her.

"But I don't want to sleep alone, what if I can hear the sound of woman crying at night, yearning to be in her lover's arms" Said Brock with a mischievous grin. Was he teasing her or he was talking about the spirit of Nancy?

"Then shoot yourself and go be with her" Reba quipped, rolling on her side trying to sleep

"You really want me to sleep on the chair? Alright, good night then" he stood up and Reba sat upright. He turned around and saw her pouting, he chuckled and turned off the light and returned to the bed. "Scoot over then" Reba scooted over and gave him a little more room, then rolled back to her side. Brock kissed her shoulder and her cheek good night. He cuddled her.

"Brock..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you kiss me today when I came back from shopping?" she decided to ask the question that had her wondering all day today. Brock chuckled, he would be surprised too if he came back from going out and got an unexpected passionate kiss. He pulled her closer to his body, answering her question.

"I told you I miss you, and I was starving, when I saw you with beer and pizza, it was like a dream come true. Well you end up drink all the beer, but that wasn't the point" he chuckled; he didn't know why he couldn't just admit that he finally realized who he truly loved. And how much he missed those years that they weren't together. But what if he told her and she didn't love him, would he scare her away?

"Is that all?"

"Well... Alright I admit, spending nearly 24 hours a day together since we came here has grown on me, and I didn't see you for few hours it was kinda lonely." Brock was right about spending almost 24 hours together ever since they got here kinda growing on him, it grew on her as well. That's why all she could think about was Brock, when she went shopping. And she did come back as soon as she could. She could have gone for a day, but she admitted, she missed him. What would it be like when they went back home? Will she have to starting to get used to being alone again?

Reba was deep in her own thoughts about the play, Nancy had no one by her side when she was pregnant, but Reba always had Brock.

"Where are my shoes?" Reba was looking for her shoes, she saw them a minute ago and when she walked over to wear them, she couldn't see them anymore. "I can't see my own feet!" cried Reba at the seventh month of her first pregnancy. Brock chuckled and he sat her on the couch, he went and got her shoes, he knelt down and gently put them on her feet. "Do they fit?" asked Reba with a sweet smile.

"Yes they do" Brock was a bit confused.

"Well Prince charming, it's your cue to carry me to the pumpkin car" Reba lifted her arms up, expecting to be carried. Brock carried her to the car and Reba thanked him with a romantic kiss. They promised to live happily ever after.

In the dark, Brock could hear her sniff.

"Honey, are you crying?"

"No" said Reba, sobbing. She thought about when she couldn't even put on a pair of shoes by herself, and yet, Nancy gave birth, alone.

"Then this room is haunted, because I swear I can hear someone crying right now" He turned on the light and rolled her over to face him. "Something bother you?" He gently wiped of her tears with his thumb.

"I feel bad for them" said Reba with tears still rolling down her cheeks

"Who?"

"Those spirits, they didn't even have chance to live their lives with their lover. And that Nancy, she waited for her husband for almost seven years and never once lost hope that he'll return. She must be as lonely as heck. And to make it worst, she died alone, in pain and suffering. I'm scared." she didn't want to be alone, like Nancy, she wanted to be with Brock. But she also afraid that he'd leave her again, and she'd end up heart broken again if he felt that she wasn't good enough for him.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure if the spirits of Hope Island are real or not, but the story of Nancy and Mark, is fiction. Don't let it get into your head."

"But almost seven years of waiting for him to return, although it's fiction, but..." she almost slipped 'I can relate to that'. Instead, she said "Don't you even have a heart?" Reba was upset. Brock had never been the one with sentiment; he really didn't understand her feelings. But he wanted to. He sat up leaning against the headboard adjusting the pillow behind him and he pulled her up, wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Reba leaned against him wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Tell me what really bothers you" asked Brock, rubbing the arm that rested across his body.

"I just... don't want to be alone"

"You wouldn't be. I'm here"

"I don't mean just tonight" she looked up at him at the same moment he looked down. Their eyes locked, exchanged their true feelings through the eyes.

"Neither do I" they didn't even lose eye contact when their lips met, like two pieces of a puzzle.


	14. Chapter 14

-- 14 --

She did say she didn't want anything to happen, not yet. And he was willing to wait. As they slid down onto the mattress, Brock stopped his action before they went too far. Reba looked a little disappointed, but it was just a split second before her morals had taken over.

'Don't say that word, not the one we both heard too much, you may think you do, but you don't. It's just the fear of being alone' Reba repeated that sentence in her head, over and over again.

"Good night" she said softly with a gentle kiss. Brock responded with the same action before they cuddled up next to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Brock woke up before Reba. He watched her sleep. He missed her, he hadn't see her in such a deep sleep for nearly seven years, and the whole trip, she got up before he did. The treasured the moment, he gently brushed a strand of her hair that was resting on her face. She looked so beautiful, naturally beautiful without make up and a hairdo. She also looked so peaceful, almost looked like she had a soft grin spreading across her face. His heart ached when he thought about all those years he made her cry, he disappointed her enough to make her cry. He vowed to himself that he would not let that happen again, he'll make sure to keep the smile on her face, as best as he could, as long as he could. He smiled as Reba starting to stir. She blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the light.

"Good morning" Brock gave her a gentle peck

"G'Morning" said Reba covering her mouth and letting out a little yawn. She tried to get up for the morning routine. But Brock wouldn't let her go.

"I don't want to leave the bed yet" said Brock

"Well, you can stay in bed but I want to get up" said Reba, but she lay back down when she saw his eyes, silently begging her to stay.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are waking up in the morning" Reba rested her head on his chest, smiling to his comment. "So, what are we doing today?" asked Brock, twirling her hair around his finger.

"Well, we'll go out and have breakfast, then maybe we'll find somewhere nice to go sightseeing, and then we'll go our separate ways, you'll go have lunch with Barbra Jean and whatever you want to do later, it's up to you. But at night, I'm going to the full moon festival." Reba twirled her finger around his pajamas top's button.

"When I go to see Barbra Jean, what will you be doing?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe shopping again." she giggled when his finger brushing her earlobe. "Do I still need to buy the turtle neck?" she forgot to check if it was still visible. Brock leaned over to have a look, and sneak a quick kiss.

"Well, it's still visible"

"Really? Shouldn't it be faded by now? What the heck did you do? Gave me a tattoo when I wasn't looking?" Reba rubbed her neck.

"You can give me one to get even" he pointed to his neck with a grin. It would be fun if not because he had to meet with Barbra Jean in a few hours, and if they were still a couple. Reba sighed.

"We should get up, I'm starving" she ignored his look and got up and did her morning routine. She was waiting for him at the loveseat when her phone rang. Barbra Jean called.

"Mornin' Barbra Jean. What?" Brock peaked his head out of the washroom with shaving cream spread across his chin, wondering whom Reba was yelling at. When he saw her on the phone, he assumed that it was Barbra Jean. Reba let out a loud frustrated sigh while walking over to the washroom to tell Brock the news.

"Barbra Jean said she couldn't meet you today because Broque's sick and she has to take her to the vet and heal her back to health"

"Did you tell her we are leaving tomorrow?" asked Brock gliding the razor along his jaw.

"Of course I did! She said she promised she would see you tomorrow no matter what" Reba watched him, and it just dawned on her that she just marched right in here when he was using the bathroom. Normally she wouldn't even step close to the entrance, even if he was just washing his hands. But she just marched right in when he was shaving and wearing just a towel. Was she that comfortable around him now?

"Well it looks like we are spending another day together again. Do you want to stay another night?"

"No, not after the front desk girl was nice enough not to charge us the full price for the extended stay, I don't want her to think we are taking the advantage of this"

"Well honey, it was hotel's responsibility to keep the snakes out of the room, they have to find us the equivalent or better at the same rate." explained Brock

"Yeah for the amount of time we reserved in first place, but not for the extended stay, if we want to stay another night we have to pay full price or move to a cheaper room."

"But they don't have another room, do they?" Brock glanced at Reba who just looked down on the floor. He smiled, big smile! "They have another room available, but you choose to stay"

"You didn't feel well and I thought what's the point of moving if we were gonna stay just one more night"

"Two, we could have moved since last night and tonight is another night, but hey I'm not complaining" He washed the remaining foam off his face, pat his face with a towel and pulled her in to a kiss.

"My face smells like shaving gel!" Reba whined. She left the washroom to let him finish his morning routine. When he was done, he joined her on the loveseat looking through the brochures again.

"So we're not going to stay another night?" asked Brock

"No, tomorrow we'll leave after you meet with Barbra Jean, if she's coming back with us. Well, if she agrees to come back, you can stay here and help her, I'll take the car and drive home. It's gonna be a long drive, but I'll be fine"

"No Reba, we came here together we'll go back home together. If Barbra Jean wants to go back to Houston, she'll have to find her way back, on her own." Brock spoke with a firm voice, almost sounding like he didn't care if she'd go back or not. "Anyway, can we not talk about Barbra Jean and just enjoy our day together?"

"Sure..." answered Reba "Why don't we go back to the garden and visit the rest of the grounds, and at night we can go to that full moon ceremony at Hope Island?"

"Sounds lovely" and Brock drove them to the garden. He was determined to take more pictures of her and if possible, pictures of both of them in the nice garden.

The butterflies in the butterfly garden seemed to love her; they were all over her. It could be because her perfume had a scent that smelled like a mixture between roses and a hint of lemon. Brock kept snapping the pictures and he asked someone nearby to take their pictures as well. Not one picture he didn't wrap his arms around her. The girl who worked there had a smile on her face when Brock handed her the camera and asked her to press the button and hold it still while he was kissing Reba, as another continuous shot was taken.

"Brock I ripped just ONE kissing picture and now how many do you have?" it was a continuous shot so one kiss could have so many pictures.

"Not enough" said Brock

"By the way, how many more pictures can you put in that memory card?" oh yeah he forgot to check. So he checked it.

"Oops... less than hundred" it should seem like a lot, but not when you are taking pictures of Reba.

"You mean you took about 900 pictures already?" she was surprised

"Well, plus some videos" said Brock

"What video?" Reba hadn't seen them

"When we went horseback riding and boat paddling, I took a few videos of me kissing your cheek" Brock said with a guilty smile.

"Well, we better delete some of those pictures and videos if we are going to the full moon ceremony tonight, or just stop taking anymore picture of me" Reba stated.

"Or I could just go to a photo lab and get these put on a CD-ROM. We still have the tropical gardens that we still have to visit, how can I not take a picture of you?"

"Easy, don't press that button" Reba quipped. But as they work their way to the tropical garden, Brock would really kick himself if he didn't take her pictures. The garden was so beautiful, with colorful tropical flowers. Brock wished Reba wore that floral printed dress instead of her favorite jeans and blouse today. The sound of birds singing along with the sounds of waterfall, and the walkway along the small man-made river: it was just beautiful. And again he asked the guide to take their picture. But this one he didn't get to kiss her, but instead, the guide got the continuous shot of Reba jumping into his arms, when she spotted one of the residents of Fisheye Bottom.

"SNAKE!" well no matter how beautiful the garden was, she's ready to leave. Brock carried her to get the camera back from the guide, and carried her out of the garden to the shuttle bus; they received a few smiles from people who were visiting the garden. Reba felt better after they left the garden area. After he put her down he took a look at the picture, YES! He got them! A continuous shot of Reba wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Delete them!" Reba demanded

"Nope"

"It's embarrassing!" Reba turned red.

"Nope"

"Brock Hart, delete those pictures this instant!"

"No" Being angry didn't work.

"Delete them or you sleep on the loveseat tonight!"

"Sure, I'll sleep on the loveseat" Darn! Threatening him didn't work either

"Honey, those are embarrassing pictures, could you please kindly delete them?"

"Aww, you're so adorable when you ask nicely, but I think these pictures are cute, so sorry dear, I'm keeping them"

"Brock!" Reba pouted, then she made a deal with him. While blushing, she gave him a sexy sheepish grin...

"If you delete those pictures, I'll model that lingerie I bought tonight"

"Not the pink one?" dang she was hoping to trick him!

"No, the other one"

Hmm...


	15. Chapter 15

-- 15 --

With an offer that couldn't be refused, anyone would have hit that delete button sooner than Reba could finish her sentence, but Brock thought about pros and cons.

"Hmm... seeing you in sexy lingerie that you said was way sexier than the pink one, or keeping these pictures... Can I decide later?"

"When?"

"After I got the photo lab to put these pictures on a CD-ROM" Reba glared at him, he thought she'd fall for that?

"No!" the shuttle bus arrived, so they stopped arguing about the pictures and the lingerie for a few minutes until they got to the car.

"OK I decided, I'm going to keep the pictures" said Brock, Reba almost hit the floor.

"Say what again?" Brock opened the door for her and waited until she got in before running over to his side

"I'm keeping the pictures" Brock confirmed his decision

"Fine!" Reba was suddenly upset

"Don't you want to know why?" Brock got worried seeing the sadness in her eyes

"I got it, I'm not hot nor sexy and you'd rather keep those pictures than seeing me almost naked" she held back her tears.

"Nothing like that at all sweetheart. In fact, you're way too sexy for my own good that's why I don't want to see you in sexy lingerie. Because, baby, it's torture when you can see but you can't touch, you know?" now she felt better. He glanced at Reba; she didn't say a word to agree to disagree to his remark. But something about her smile that made him take the camera out of the pouch and look at the pictures waiting to see if Reba really wanted him to delete them.

"Let me see them" well she hadn't seen the pictures yet, but by her pouncing into his arms, that couldn't be a pretty picture. Brock gave her the camera, but made her promise not to delete the kissing ones. She could delete the pictures that he carried her, in exchange for her modeling the sexy lingerie. Brock couldn't bare look when she hit the delete button, so he focused on the road. Reba looked at those pictures, the first one she turned to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. The second picture she pretty much jumped, and the third one he caught her and by the forth picture he was already carrying her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smiled looking at her. He kissed on the top of her head. And he smiled at the camera. Those were the pictures that Reba wanted him to delete. However, she couldn't be bold enough to delete them too! She had to admit, they were pretty cute and sweet pictures. She left them alone.

"Alright I didn't delete them, so the deal is off" said Reba giving the camera back to him.

"Oh no honey, the deal is the deal, I let you delete them, I didn't make the decision, you did." Dang it! She let him keep the pictures and she had to model the lingerie that she wasn't even brave enough to see herself wearing! Why the heck did she make that deal? She mentally kicked herself over and over again!

"Unfair" she whined

"To me or to you?" asked Brock with a grin for ear to ear, he got to keep those pictures and he would see Reba in her sexy lingerie, life couldn't be better. Well it could if she'd let him touch her.

"To you my butt! You get to keep the pictures and I have to model that revealing lingerie, that's unfair!"

"A deal is a deal, sweetheart." Stopped at a traffic light, he leaned over to sneak a quick kiss. Well... he thought it was a quick kiss until the car behind him started to honk. Brock drove away quickly.

"Boy some people at Fisheye Bottom are sure impatient," said Brock glancing at his real view mirror.

"I wouldn't blame them" said Reba "I would have done the same thing and maybe even yell 'get a r...' I mean, yeah they are impatient" Brock chuckled to her comment.

"We already got a room, you want to go back to the hotel?" Reba glared at him. "Alright fine, where are we going anyway?" they had been driving for about fifteen minutes but forgot to decide where they were going.

"I thought you want to put these pictures in a disc" Reba reminded him.

Brock stopped by a self-serve photo machine. They quickly looked through the pictures to see which ones they'd like to print, and put the rest on the CD-Rom. Reba wouldn't let him print any of the kissing pictures.

"Why not?" asked Brock

"Because you cannot show it to anyone!"

"Alright, I won't print them here, but I'm not going to promise I won't print them later" Reba smacked his chest. They continue looking, saving the rest of the pictures. Brock stopped and looked at the recently taken kissing pictures. Brock had his arms wrapping around her waist, Reba wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed. And this one was taken 'intentionally' not like the other ones he had to trick her to face him. This picture was similar to the one she tore apart.

"Can I have a copy of that picture?" Reba asked shyly. Brock couldn't press 'print' soon enough.

"I'll give you a copy of the disc too" well more than 70 of these pictures had Reba in them.

"You don't even have one picture of yourself. Why don't you let me hold the camera, I'll take some pictures of you."

"That's ok. I can see myself in the mirror everyday, I'd rather have your pictures to look at when you're not around" said Brock

"When I'm not around?"

"You mean when we go back to Houston, you'll be around me 24/7 like we are now?" Asked Brock with excitement.

"Oh... We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Reba gave him a glimpse of hope. Which reminded him...

"Stay here for a minute ok? I'll be right back." He half ran out of the photo lab. Reba had to wait for the CDs to be made. Brock came back a few minutes later.

"Where did you go?" asked Reba

"To the car"

"The car is in front of the photo lab, but I saw you went in the mall first."

"Oh... to the washroom" Reba could tell, he was lying. Oh well, if he didn't want to tell her then she didn't want to know.

"Shall we go get something to eat? I'm hungry" Brock glanced at his watch, it was almost dinnertime, they'll have to get something to eat before they go to the full moon celebration at around 10pm. The guide said they had to stay until midnight, that was when magical things will happen. Reba kept asking about the magical things but the guide wouldn't tell her, he said she'd have to find that out herself, because not everyone, like seeing the spirits' shadow, get to experience. But the guide said since they saw the shadow, he was sure they will 'hear' something. That got Reba curious. However, after seeing the play, she kept her fingers crossed, she hoped it wasn't the sound of spirits crying.

"Reba" called Brock; Reba almost jumped

"Dang you Brock you scared me!" Brock was startled by her reaction.

"I just want to let you know that we are here" Reba remembered this restaurant; it was the one they shared strawberry mousse cake, a cute little romantic restaurant.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I was thinking of the play"

"Then stop thinking about the play and let's have a nice conversation shall we?"

"Sure" she smiled and started to walk toward the restaurant, Brock held her back.

"And also I want to give this to you when we are back at the hotel, but I don't know how to carry it up to the room without you noticing." He opened the trunk and brought out a bouquet of reddish-orange roses: the 'Spirit of Hope'.

"Aww... so beautiful" she kissed him right in the parking lot. They heard a honk again, Brock glanced over, it was the same car that was honking at him before.

"Could be just some teenagers," said Reba "Can I leave these lovely roses in the car for now?" Brock nodded, they left the roses on the back seat of the car. Reba held his arm all the way from the car to the seat. Sometimes, she did something out of old habit and she didn't even realize it. Or maybe she did, but still want to do it anyway? Once they sat down and ordered their food, they talked about their week together.

"What's your favorite part of the trip so far?" asked Reba resting her chin on the back of her hands. Her intense blue eyes sparkled along with the flicker of the candlelight.

"I can't really pick out my favorite, everyday's special. But hmm... I think I got one" Said Brock, but the way he looked at her, she changed her mind.

"I don't think I want to know." she blushed.

"Judging by your expression, you already knew the answer" he grinned. "I still wonder how the heck that snake got in the bath tub." Yep that's what she thought!

"Oh you dirty old man! I'm talking about the trip to different places!"

"Oh... hmm... I'd say the paddleboat"

"Yeah, those deer were cute weren't they" said Reba. Brock spread a grin.

"I was thinking about when you snuck a kiss on my cheek and pretended it was an accident, but yeah those deer were cute" Reba hit his arm.

"It was really an accident!" Reba hissed.

"Sure it was, honey." he teased "But really this whole trip is great, even when I was in pain for a while, I still think it's great. So what's your favorite part of the trip?"

"Hmm..." Reba tapped her finger on her chin, thinking. He was right; the whole trip was great. "The horseback riding"

"When I gave you that hickey?"

"Oh you mo-ron! Never mind, let's just eat!" Reba wouldn't say one more word. She just quietly ate her dinner. This whole trip really contained a lot of intimate moments between them.

"But honestly, my favorite part of the trip had to be this morning when I get to see you waking up. That's something I missed and wish to get to see again."

"Then you better get up early tomorrow" Reba smirked. She didn't want to admit that for almost every morning watching him sleep was her favorite part of the trip too. That was one of the reasons she didn't really want to go back home.

They continued to talk about different parts of the trip and about the trips they used to take together. So many fond and sweet memories they shared.

"Remember when we went to Disney World? We told Cheyenne to take Kyra for a kiddy ride and we snuck back in the hotel room?" Reminisced Brock

"Vividly, you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow when I tried to put Jake to sleep" Reba reminded him

"Well I was pretty tired from the driving, but to my defense I was pretty 'awake' when you tapped my shoulder" Reba glared at him "Well... alright I woke up when you hit me on my shoulder. But I'm glad you woke me up, cause we were hardly alone for the entire trip, weren't we"

"With three children to take care of, it wasn't easy to be alone"

"We are alone now" Brock remarked

"Yeah after we divorced!"

"We can fix that you know" The waiter came by to pick up their empty plates and offer the dessert menu. Reba found it was a good time to change the subject. "Do you want to share a mousse cake with me?" asked Reba, and of course, Brock said yes. When the waiter brought the cake over. Brock used his fork to scoop up a piece of cake and feed it to Reba. And she did the same thing; they fed each other until they finish the cake. Brock picked up the only piece of strawberry, Reba looked at the strawberry with puppy dog eyes. Their eyes locked as he fed her. Reba flirtatiously licked her lips. Brock's heart pumped like crazy. Lord, that was hot! And she didn't even need sexy clothing for that! And tonight she would model the sexy lingerie, maybe he could still change his mind or else he knew, there's no way he could keep his hands off her. Reba giggled seeing his eyes darken with passion.

"You're driving me crazy here baby. If you do that again I swear I'm taking you back to the hotel and we would definitely miss the festival"

"Do what? This?" she playful licked her lips again. Brock asked for the check and looked at her meaningful, she could read from his eyes 'I warn you!'

"Alright alright, I won't do this... again" ok where the heck is the waiter with his credit card? When he got his card back he almost dragged Reba out to the car.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I want to go to the festival. I won't do it again"

"Alright, we'll go to the festival first" he gave her that mischievous grin. Reba still giggled, and she didn't even have a drink!

"Brock..." sitting in the car drove back to the hotel, Reba wanted to change into the new dress she bought, she decided to ask about what she heard, or at least she thought she heard, she just wanted to confirm.

"When I came back from shopping, and after you kissed me, did you say you love me?"


	16. Chapter 16

-- 16 --

"Never mind, I must of hearing things" said Reba before Brock even had chance to answer." He glanced at her with a smile; he was too overwhelmed to say a word right now. He didn't think he said that aloud, but apparently he did. She heard him and he didn't scare her away.

"Reba, I..."

"Oh look, the full moon, very beautiful" Reba cut him off, she wasn't sure why she would ask him that question; she wasn't really ready to hear either answer.

"Reba, honey... I"

"Here we are, we should go get changed or we might miss the ferry" Reba smiled and almost jumped out of the car. Brock looked at his watch, it wasn't even eight o'clock, he shook his head with a grin, oh well, he'll tell her later. Reba opened the door to the back seat and carried the bouquet of roses in her arms. The girl at the front desk gave her a smile. 'And they said they are not a couple!' she thought.

"I can get you a vase, Mrs. Hart" Reba was a bit surprise the girl remembered her name, but then again it wasn't that hard to remember.

"Thank you" She gave the girl the sweetest smile "But we're leaving tomorrow and I plan to take this bouquet home with me. I hope it'll be ok until we get back to Houston"

"It's a pretty strong flower Mrs. Hart, with love and care it could last up to two weeks. Or maybe Mr. Hart will buy you another one when you go back to Houston" and the 'not-a-couple' just grinned while exchanging glances.

"Is that so obvious that he bought this? It could be some handsome gentleman gave this to me you know." Reba joked with the girl at the front desk.

"Well I think Mr. Hart is pretty handsome, don't you think?" Reba glanced at him; his smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Honey, you've just made his day" Reba chuckled. "By the way, can you please tell me more about the full moon festival?" asked Reba, just in case 'for some reason' she missed it, she wanted to know if it worth missing.

"Yes Mrs. Hart, normally every full moon, people at the island will celebrate with a powwow, including traditional music and dance. But tonight will be the only night of the year that they will not have a party, but it'd be more of a ritual."

"Why is that?"

"They respect the spirits, tonight is the anniversary that the couple hanged themselves, but at midnight, they will come back and give their blessing. A lot of couples want to receive the blessing, because that's the sign that they will spent their life together" the girl told her more about the ceremony, she said just being there was worth it, because the island was so beautiful under the moonlight. Reba decided that she would not miss it. So she thanked the girl for the information and excused herself to get ready.

"Sweetheart I forgot our pictures in the car, you go ahead I'll follow you up later" Reba nodded and gave the girl another smile before making her way to their room. The girl shook her head 'Not a couple? Yeah right!' Brock followed a few minutes later. Reba was looking at something in her overnight bag, and as soon as she heard the door opening, she closed the bag very quickly. Well he could see her blush and standing right in front of her overnight bag, he could have guessed, Reba was looking at the sexy lingerie of hers. He couldn't wait to see her in it.

"I'm gonna go get changed, don't barge in!" she took her dress and walked in the bathroom. She came out looking so lovely with the spaghetti strap dark purple dress. Again, that just proved that she looked great in every color. Especially since the dress had a low plunge on the neckline, showing off a glimpse of her cleavage, the length of the dress was just a little bit above her knees. It was a casual dress, but when she wore it, it was almost like an evening gown. She was blessed with a beautiful figure: curves and cleavage. The dress looked elegant on her. She wasn't intending to be sexy, but now Brock saw her as a sexy person, even with just tight jeans and her orange blouse she wore today made her look hot.

"You look beautiful. Or if you prefer, sexy and stunning" He ran his finger from the strap of her left shoulder down along the hem of the neckline of her dress, his finger brushed against her skin close to her cleavage. Reba got goose bumps, not from the cold but instead she felt the fire of desire, yearning for his touch. He kissed her cheek and she responded with even more passion. He began to nibble at her ear, and then gently kissed her neck. Brock shivered, he wanted her badly. He needed for her to be his again.

"Hmm... We should get going or we'll miss the ferry." Said Reba trying to pull away from his nose and lips that were attempting to bury into her cleavage. It drove her insane. She almost changed her mind about the festival and just stayed in his arms, but this was only an annual occurrence, and something in her heart told her she shouldn't miss this. She didn't want to miss it. She wanted to learn more about those spirits.

"Yeah... sure" Brock tried to get back to himself again, for a minute there he was lost inside the passion. He gave her one more kiss before they left the room. His heart filled with tenderness, he loved her; he really did. Reba felt him staring at her, she looked up and their eyes met. It warmed her heart. She bashfully blew him a kiss. "Alright that does it!" He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and was about to scoop her up and walk back to the room, when he heard the giggle behind his back. It was the girl from the front desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hart." she apologized before walking passed them to the front desk. Brock just noticed that they were kinda blocking the hallway near the front desk. Reba just turned red. She hit him.

"Ouch! What's that for?" cried Brock.

"For kissing me in the public" she marched out of the hotel with Brock running after her.

"I didn't complain when you kissed me in the restaurant's parking lot" he opened the car door for her, Reba had her arms crossed and did not get in.

"I dare you to complain"

"No I'm not going to complain. I love it when you're affectionate" he gave her a quick peck, knowing that if he kissed her again they will miss the ceremony for sure. Reba got into the car with a soft grin, she loved it too when he was affectionate, like when they were first married.

"Are you going to kiss me every half an hour?"

"You don't like when I kiss you?" Brock pouted at his wife

"I love it honey, but you better save some of them for many years to come, I don't want you to get tired of kissing me so soon."

"That ain't gonna happen honey, I could kiss you forever"

Reba sighed as she thought of the past. Brock glanced at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Something bother you sweetheart?"

"You said you'd never get tired of kissing me"

"Our situation changed, but I can honestly say I've never get tired of kissing you" his sincere response put a smile back on her face. Well he was right, if he would just barge in her living room and kissed her, he might physically end up being hurt, which surprised her how much she let things happen just in the past week. Never mind the past week, just today alone was more than overwhelming. But she enjoyed his attention, didn't she?

"I can't believe we're going back home tomorrow." she mumbled

"Time sure flies when we have fun, isn't it?" he parked the car and rushed over to open the door for her.

"Thanks, love" said Reba. Brock grinned. Seeing the sparkle in his eyes, Reba just realized what she said, but she didn't feel like correcting her own word nor making any excuses. "We better be quick, looks like the ferry is leaving soon" she gave him a quick peck before grabbing his hand and walking hand in hand to the passenger ferry. They saw mostly, well almost all of them except Reba and Brock, were couples that went to the Hope Island.

The moment Reba stepped on the island; she got a chill. Brock wrapped his arms around her. The island was beautiful in the daytime, but no word could describe what it looked like under the light of the full moon. There was no light pollution near the island, just the glow of the moon in the sky. The whole island was lit only by the torches and a few bonfires. Not one single electric light bulb was used. They walked over to the tree, the shadow appeared even more visible under the light of the full moon. The tree had been surrounded with white candles, which gave different several angles of light reflecting the shadow of the two lovers, almost like a hologram: scary, yet interesting. Now with the shadow that visible, but they were surprised that a lot of couples couldn't see it. Reba chuckled at one couple, the woman claimed seeing the shadow, but the man didn't. She was upset that she wasn't his true love. Reba was glad that she and Brock had seen the shadow together.

"Give her some time and she'll return to your arms" the sound of an old man mumbled something to Brock and the girl translated, then walked away. Brock and Reba exchanged glances, didn't know what he meant.

"Well I kinda think she had returned to my arms" With his arm still wrapped around her shoulder, he pulled her close and kissed her near her temple. Reba let out a soft laugh. Oh well, they decided to ignore his comment. Seemed like they had let themselves forget, why they were here in first place. They hooked their pinkies and walked along the shoreline looking the reflection of the moon in the water. All of a sudden the sound of music started to play. They walked back to the tree, which was where the sound came from. The old man sat under the tree playing a wooden flute. Reba mindlessly sat down, on the bench nearby, listening to the flute, it sounded so tranquil. That sound somehow brought out the old memories of their past.

Brock loved to come to Terri's bar, not just because of Terri was his best friend, but he loved to hear the redhead sing. She was the highlight of his days. No matter how rough his day was, when her heard her sing, he felt like his troubles went away. The song she sang that night played itself in his head.

_Aren't you tired of looking  
For love you never find  
Aren't you tired of playing games_

With 20/20 vision  
How is your heart so blind  
It's all you wanted love to be  
Is close enough for you to see

Look at the one who's been looking at you  
Look at the one who's love would be true  
You might be surprised  
At the love that's shining in her eyes  
Look at the one who's so easily found  
Look at the one and stop looking around  
Look at the one who's been looking at you

I'm standing here just hoping  
You're gonna look my way  
But you're too busy chasing dreams to see

But when the dreams are faded  
There's gonna come a day  
That I can give you sweet, sweet love  
And all the things you're dreaming of.

She was looking at him almost the whole song. That gave him the courage to ask her out. And she said yes. He chose to lose his best friend for the fiery redhead. And almost twenty years later, love still 'shining in her eyes'. But he made the mistake of 'too busy chasing dreams' again. He lost her. Now she had nothing but hurt showing in her eyes. Although this past week, he could see that 'love' tried to reveal itself in her eyes again, but 'hurt' wouldn't let it appear. He hoped that one day, he would be the one who took the hurt away, since he was the one who planted it in first place.

As the old man played his music, Brock was staring at her, she was also deep in her own thought.

"Reba" called Brock after she stepped down from the stage.

"Yes?" she smiled at him, she felt guilty that she had a crush on her boyfriend's best friend, but she couldn't help it. Something about him that took her breathes away.

"Would you... mm... would you..." Brock stumbled, he wanted to ask her out, but he felt like he was stabbing the knife on Terri's back. But he really liked her, he felt in-love with her voice, her smile, and everything about her. He gathered his courage once again "would you like to go see a show with me?" he burst out. Reba giggled,

"I'd like that" she gave him a peck at the corner of his lips. His heart raced like a NASCAR driver on the track. When she walked away, she turned around and winked at him. He had to make sure his heart didn't jump out of his chest. They had been sneaking behind Terri's back for a while, before they decided to confess. When Terri was ready to propose, she chose Brock. 'Til today, she still admitted that she didn't regret her choice. She loved Brock from the bottom of her heart. Until he broke her heart, she was mad, she was upset, but deep down, she still cared for him.

Reba looked around, the couples gathered around near the tree, they held on to each other, aside the old man's music, no one let out a single sound. It seemed like everyone had tuned everybody else out. Reba felt the warm breeze surrounding her, but she felt a chill. Even with Brock's arm wrapped around her shoulder, she still felt a chill.

"Brock, I'm cold," she whispered softly in his ear, Brock hugged her tight. The old man stopped playing the music.

"The spirits have arrived" the girl translated what the old man said. He stood up, picked out a few vines from the willow tree and twisted them together to make it like a garland. The warm breeze grew stronger, the candles beneath the tree blew out. Fireflies appeared from behind the tree, and flew around the tree, then rushed off over Reba's head. Crickets started to sing, along with the sound of the leaves and branches hitting together. No one let out a single sound but held on to each other tight, the wind stopped.

"Well, first you're surrounded by butterflies, now fireflies?" Brock teased,

"As long as I don't get surrounded by the flies, I'm ok" Reba joked.

"The spirits gave you their blessing" The old man walked over to them with the garland he just made. The girl told Brock to hang it on Reba's neck. A few people began smiling, some people wondered, and asked those who were smiling. Once they got an answer, they smiled too. Reba didn't have time to ask what that was for, but people started making conversation about 'the sound' they heard. Some claimed that the heard someone laughing, some said crying. The girl that saw the shadow said she heard the sound of crying, but her boyfriend, who didn't see that shadow said it was just the sound of the wind blowing on the tree.

"Am I the only one here that heard the sound of music?" Reba mumbled aloud.

"I did too" said Brock, and few elderly couples smiled and said they heard the same thing.

"Oh great, people who might have a hearing problem heard the sound of music," Reba mumbled to herself softly. The old native man chuckled.

"People who haven't found their true love will not hear anything but just the sound of the tree and the wind. Those who heard crying, have found their true love, but are not yet with their true love. The ones who heard the laugher, congratulations, you are with your true love, and those that spirits have given their blessing will hear the sound of music. Brock shook his head, this became more and more unbelievable, but oh well, and no harm was done.

"Congratulations" an old couple walked up to them with a smile.

"Er... thanks" said Brock. The couples smiled and walked away quietly enjoying conversion to themselves.

"Why are they congratulating us for?" asked Reba

"I don't know, because the spirits gave us blessing I guess" The old native man gave them a smile and continued playing his flute, they sat and listened until the ferry arrive.

As they walked into the hotel, the girl at the front desk noticed Reba's garland and smiled.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Hart, congratulations on your wedding"

"WHAT?" Reba and Brock shouted at once.


	17. Chapter 17

-- 17 --

"The old man didn't tell you did he?" the front desk girl chuckled "he hardly speaks, but he only repeats what the spirits want him to say"

"Back up for a minute there miss, what do you mean wedding?" Reba was still confused.

"It was a ritual of the tribe; the groom will hang a garland made from white flowers to the bride. But they used the vine from the tree because although the leaves may fall, but the vine still lasts. It's the symbol of growing old together, the hair and teeth may fall, but the love remains." The girl explained.

"It's not legal, isn't it?" Reba still worried.

"No. Our mayor tried to make it legal, for tourist purposes of course, but the state legislators would not allow it. Beside, no one ever knew who the spirits are gonna pick. Sometimes they picked an already married couple. Sometimes, like you, the spirits will pick a divorced couple, and sometimes the spirits will pick someone that is already legally married to somebody else, but happens to visit with a group of friends, one of which they have secretly fallen in love with. As long as the spirits can see their true love, they 'll match you. If you want to make it legal, we have a chapel nearby. "

"That's ok, thanks" Reba was relieved.

"It's late. I think we better go to bed, it's a long drive ahead of us tomorrow" said Brock with a crooked smile. They said goodnight to the girl and thanked her for being very helpful. As they walked along the hallway, they thought it was kinda funny that they got married by the spirits.

"Shouldn't you be carrying me over the threshold?" said Reba in front of their honeymoon suite.

"Of course sweetheart, after all, it's our wedding night" Brock scooped her up and walked through the doorway.

"Who say anything about this being our wedding ni..." She lost her speech when she saw the room. The bed was sprinkled with the 'Spirit of Hope' petals, Champagne and cheese and a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream sat on the table. With her arms still wrapped his neck, Reba glanced at Brock with narrow eyes.

"Well it's our last night here I want to make it memorable." Brock spread a boyish smile.

"When did you...?" Brock slowly put her on her feet; she walked over to the table and sat down. Brock opened the bottle of champagne.

"When I said I forgot our pictures in the car and asked you to come up here first. I went back to the girl at the front desk to see if she could set up this room." he handed her a glass of champagne. "Cheers"

"Cheers" They looked into each other's eyes while sipping the champagne. Brock picked up a piece of strawberry, dipped it into whipped cream and fed it to her. Reba picked up a piece of cheese and fed Brock.

"Hang on" Reba put the champagne glass down on the table, walked over to the hot tub and filled it with warm water. Once the tub was full, she walked over to the bed. She let out a soft happy sigh before scooping a handful of the rose petals and dropped them in the tub.

"We could get into trouble you know" said Brock with a smile

"Shut up and join me in the tub" Brock chuckled. "We can scoop them out before we drain the water" said Reba before disappearing in the bathroom and changing into her tiger stripped bikini. Brock put his swim trunks on. The champagne, cheese and strawberry bowl were moved to near the tub.

"I really must say you look hot in bikini, but between the two of them, I like the tiger strip print, but I like the style of the green one" Brock commented. Reba looked down at herself. This bikini had strings tied into a bow behind her neck and another behind her back.

"Why's that?"

"Well, the tiger strips had provocative feelings to it, but the design of the green one gave easier access, it popped open from the front" Reba smacked his arm. He laughed as he pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Did we really just get married by the spirits?" Reba leaned against him, still couldn't believe what had happened in the island.

"I'm not complaining," said Brock. "Cheers to my beautiful bride" he held the champagne glass up in the air, Reba clinked it with hers.

"Cheers to you too, hubby" Reba giggled at her own comment. Brock's heart melt, he hadn't heard her called him 'hubby' for way too long. His eyes twinkled as he looked into hers. He kissed her with all his love and affection. Reba responded with equally love and devotion. They've always been addicted to each other's kiss. They always loved the feeling of the wildfire between them.

"Well then, to us." Said Brock after he let go of her lips with despair. He wanted to kiss her forever. Reba smiled as she took a sip of the champagne. They were laughing, giggling talking about their romantic past.

"I must say our trip to Hawaii was the most memorable" said Reba picking up a piece of Strawberry and dipped into a whipped cream, and fed it to Brock. Brock did the same for her.

"Well, I'd said 'on the way' to Hawaii, was the best part" said Brock with a wicked grin.

"Good Lord, I was so afraid Cheyenne would awaken and walk around the airplane looking for us. " Reba giggled. "Or worst, Kyra would cry and the stewardess would wonder 'where the heck are her parents?' We'd be in so much trouble."

"We also almost got in trouble in the golf course too, didn't we?" Brock chuckled; he poured more champagne for both of them.

"You tricked me to go behind the windmill!"

"I just wanted to propose"

"Honey, we wouldn't get into trouble if you just stop at proposing. But we almost got into trouble when you decided to take an advance sample of our wedding night" she winked.

"You could have asked me to stop, instead you begged me to..."

"I was young and innocent! And you knew I'd cave!" she slapped his hand playfully as she blushed reminiscing the moment.

"But speak of wedding night..." he glanced at her.

"Who spoke anything about wedding night?" asked Reba bashfully

"You did. And I believe you have some modeling to do" he winked at her followed by the mischievous grin. Reba gave him a dirty look.

"Fine!" she emptied her glass and pour another glass, drained it before walking over to her overnight bag, and pulled out a bag, then walked in to the washroom. "No peaking!" she shouted.

"Honey, before you get changed, can you please give me a clean towel first?" Reba poke her head out seeing him get out of the hot tub, scooped out the rose petals and drain the water.

"Why?"

"I can't walk around dripping wet, or do you want me to walk around naked?" Brock chuckled before a clean towel was thrown at his face. Reba went back to the bathroom to get changed into the daring lingerie that she promised she would model.

'Lord this ain't gonna cover anything' Reba mumbled to herself, examining the sheer mesh see through fabric over and over again. 'I couldn't wear this' she put the lingerie back in the bag. However, she also wanted tonight to be a memorable night. Beside, it was their wedding night after all. She spread her half-moon grin that Brock adored. She took a deep breath pulling out the lingerie again. She stripped off her bikini, dried herself with a clean towel and took a deep breath before putting the lingerie on. Dare she look down? No. She couldn't look down nor look at herself in the mirror. She knew it didn't cover much. The sheer mesh fabric left nothing to the imagination. Dare she step out? Not really...

"Honey are you alright?" Brock was worried; she was in the washroom a very long time.

"Yeah, I'm... fine" and she stepped out of the bathroom, Brock was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her to come out.

"Hey..." cried Brock seeing her in her old grey washed up robe. "That isn't what you're suppose to be modeling"

"I need a drink" she poured a glass of champagne that Brock moved back to the table and emptied it.

Brock got up, he stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her cheek, behind her ear and down her neck. Reba leaned her head to a side, gave him a better access to the crook of her neck. She turned her face around and cupped his cheek with one hand as they begin to kiss, she parted her lips giving him a full permission to do what he pleased. With his arms still around her waist, he untied the knot of her washed up robe. With his own lips still capturing hers, Brock could hear and feel her gasp when the robe was undone and dropped on the ground. Brock's heart skipped a beat when he saw her fair skin through the sheer black mesh material: her beautiful back and well...

He put his hands on her upper-arms and slowly turned her around. Brock also had to gasp for air and control his heartbeat when he got a full view of the woman that stood in front of him. She wasn't kidding when she said it way too revealing. But he loved it though. The lingerie only attached together by one little knot she tied in to a bow at her bust. The sheer black material contrast with her fair skin, made her looked even more seductive than she already did. The front parted, displaying her flat belly and a glimpse of her mischievousness. And she was also right about whoever design this did not have 'sleep' in mind, at least not to the person who would be sleeping next to her. His breath became heavier. He might just have a minor heart attack. He couldn't even begin to describe, couldn't say a word, and couldn't even move a muscle. He was afraid to blink, as if the beauty image would disappear if he closed his eyes even only for a split second. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was astonished, overwhelmed by her beauty and sexiness. He thought he had died and was in heaven.

Reba wrapped her arms around his neck; she kissed him and pressed her body against his. When he could feel his heart beating again he picked her up and carried her to bed. He gently laid her down. He looked deep into her eyes, silently begging for permission as his finger was fidgeting with the bow that tied it together. Reba responded with a lustful kiss. The fire of passion had been ignited. The sexy lingerie Reba took seven nights to muster up the courage to wear, Brock took less than seven minutes to remove it off her. It was totally ignored and left on the ground along with his towel.

Under the glow of the full moon that shone into the room, beside the sounds of happiness between the two lovers, they might have just heard the sound of music made by the wind and the leaves along with the crickets' song. It was beautiful.


	18. Chapter 18

-- 18 --

Brock woke up early since he said he wanted to watch her sleep and he forced himself to get up earlier than Reba would. He was glad he did. Watching her sleep was something so priceless, so peaceful and soothing. It was something he desperately missed. He just hoped he would get to wake up with her every morning. Her steady long breath became shorter as she began to stir. She blinked a couple of times to get her eyes adjusted to the light. The first thing she saw when she awoke was his huge grin. It would be nice if the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes every morning was his huge grin for the rest of her life.

"Good morning, my beautiful bride" Brock greeted her with a quick peck

"G'morning, hubby" Reba mumbled "Was I dreaming or did last night happen for real?" Brock had a big happy smile when she called him 'hubby'

"I have to admit, it was like a dream come true to me. But to wake up wearing nothing, that must be one heck of a dream." Reba just noticed his statement was right.

"Good Lord!" she covered herself up to her neck as an automatic reflex

"You're not regretting this, are you?" asked Brock with his fingers crossed, she did have a few drinks. Reba pondered the question before she slowly shook her head. She wasn't drunk, she was aware of everything that happened. Sure it felt like a dream, but she had her conscious, and she let everything happen at her own will. A shake of her head was all he needed. He showered her with kisses, he started with playfully, teasingly, lovingly kisses, but more and more passion was added each time his kiss met her lips. His hand roamed all over her beautiful body. The thought of how beautiful she was glowing under the ray of the moonlight drove him insane. If last night happened to be just a dream, they just made it real this morning.

"CRRAAAPPP!" Reba sat up right after holding on the each other for a while after lovemaking.

"What's wrong?" Brock was startled

"What time is it? We gotta go check out!" She glanced at the clock, it was almost ten and check out time was eleven. They had to hurry.

"Gosh, you scared me for a minute there" he really thought she just became aware of what happened between them and was beginning to regret. "Well, we have an hour to get ready, and the shower is built for two" Brock ran his finger up and down her upper arm.

"Wouldn't that take longer than we each have our own shower?" Reba grinned

"It would have take longer if I still had the energy, baby. But I need time to recharge, you know" Reba giggled and decided, what's the harm? They just made love, what wrong with having a quick shower together? Well... seeing her in the shower, his energy recharged sooner than either of them would think.

"Good Lord! We only have 15 minutes to get dress!" Reba nagged. Her cell phone began vibrating on the bedside table, the goofy picture on the phone's screen made her heart sink. Reba had forgotten about Barbra Jean. It just reminded her again why they came here in first place. Although Brock and Barbra Jean had nothing saying they were married, and since Barbra Jean was the one who left Brock. Technically Reba did nothing wrong, but how come it didn't feel right? She was deep in her own thoughts until the phone vibrated again in her hand, she had let it ring for too long, so Barbra Jean tried and called again. Reba glanced at Brock; he was shaving. Reba walked over to the other end of the room before answering the call. She looked out the window at the beautiful view of the lake and the island while talking to her best friend.

"Yes Barbra Jean, sorry I didn't pick up I was... in the shower." Reba hated to lie, but she just did. "Look, I have to go check out ok? Can you just send me a text message where you want him to meet you? Ok, bye now" She switched her cell phone from quiet mode to normal mode. She sighed. Now she only had ten minutes and she wasn't even dressed. "Brock, can you call the front desk and tell them we'll be a few minutes late?" said Reba when she saw him come out of the bathroom as she was getting dressed in her casual jeans and t-shirt. Brock called the front desk to apologize for being late; he said they'd be ready to check out in about half an hour.

"I only need 15 minutes" said Reba putting her make up on. Brock went behind her and kissed her neck. "OK, you got to stop doing that 'cause we're really late" Reba gave him a deadly glance "Go pack our toiletries if you have that much free time in your hands"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Asked Brock. Reba seemed a little tense.

"Nothing, we are late Brock, I don't want to be any later than we already are" Brock sighed, that could be just part of the reason. Reba jumped when her cell phone beeped, telling her that she got a text message. Reba checked the message. "It's Barbra Jean, she wants you to go meet her at the restaurant we went to last night" typical Barbra Jean, gave her the name of the restaurant but didn't give directions, she probably thought everyone should know the area, luckily it was the restaurant that they went to before.

"Are you coming with me?" asked Brock wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm not going. And can you please leave me alone for a few minutes, at least wait until I've done with my hair?" Brock looked a little hurt, almost as if she didn't had any feelings for him anymore.

"Honey please tell me what is bothering you" Brock wanted her to talk. He knew something was wrong. She was so affectionate yesterday and this morning. Even just a few minutes ago when they were in shower together. What went wrong?

"Look, I said I am not regretting what happened between us last night or this morning, but it didn't mean I didn't feel guilt!" Reba finished her hair quickly and she packed everything in the overnight bag, ready to leave. She paused when she saw the garland right next to the roses Brock gave her. The 'Spirit of Hope' next to the symbol of 'Grow old together'. Now she was starting to see why the roses had became the town's official flower.

"Guilt for what?" Brock snapped her out of her thoughts. Brock didn't see anything wrong for them to get back together.

"We are sneaking behind Barbra Jean! Look Brock, we did that once before with Terri, your best friend, although we didn't sleep together then, but now we are doing the same thing to my best friend, I feel like we are cheating on her".

"Honey, Barbra Jean and I, we're over. She is married to someone else."

"It wasn't over when we decided to come here. We came here, hoping she will come to her senses and go home. And you haven't even talked to her yet. But can we talk about this later? We should go check out" Reba rushed out of the room, she carried both the garland and the roses, Brock had her overnight bags and a few shopping bags she bought for the kids. She always had her family in mind, and Brock was glad she did include him. She put the two objects in the back seat of the car while Brock was checking out. When he was done, he put all their stuff in the trunk. Reba was already in the driver's seat.

"I'll drop you off at the restaurant, and I'll go somewhere. Just talk to her and try to make things work. Call me when you're done." Said Reba after Brock hopped in the passenger side. She drove out of the parking lot along the shoreline on their way to the restaurant.

"Honey, she's married to someone else. What do you want me to say?" Was it just him, or Reba being unreasonable right now?

"I don't know, just say something, just give it a try" Reba didn't know why she felt that way. Things between her and Brock seemed to be heading to the right direction; last night was pretty much the most memorable night that ever happened between them. It was so beautiful. This morning she felt like they were back together again, but that wasn't why they came here for. They were here for Barbra Jean.

"Reba, Barbra Jean and I, we are over. There's nothing left for us to talk about!" Brock was frustrated, when would Reba realize that Barbra Jean ran away with her 'legal husband'. She didn't care for him anymore. Reba slammed on the breaks. Good thing there were no other cars on the road. Brock looked around. Not familiar place, maybe she was lost.

"What did you just say?" asked Reba with her blue eyes darkened with anger.

"I said Barbra Jean and I are over. There's nothing left for us to talk about" Brock repeated his statement. Big mistake.

"Is that what you told Barbra Jean when you were sneaking behind my back?"

"What?" Brock was confused.

"Did you tell her that it was over between you and me and there was nothing left for us to talk about?" Brock didn't say a word, still confused on what she was saying. Reba took his silent as a confirmation. "For crying out loud! I was waiting for you day and night, waiting for you to come home so we could talk and work things out between us, but you ran off to tell someone else that we were over and had nothing left to talk about?" Tears escaped from her eyes. Brock was still speechless; he didn't know what to say.

Reba's temper grew shorter; with him sitting there not saying a word to agree or disagree did not help. She snapped "Is that what you do when you have problem, Brock? When you and I had a problem, you ran to Barbra Jean. When you and Barbra Jean had a problem, you ran back to me. For Pete sake, can you at least for once try to fight and save your marriage to make it work? She's waiting for you, Brock. Just like I was. Whether you want to break up with her to get back together with her, you've got to say something. Not just assume that there's nothing to talk about." Brock's jaw dropped when she started to burst into tears. With anger still in her eyes, she got out of the car and pulled out the roses and snapped them in half before dumped them on the ground with tears. He got out of the car trying to stop her from throwing the garland in the lake. He was too late.

"Reba..." Brock softly called out her name, heartbroken.

The image of her tearing their only kissing picture into pieces flashed before their eyes.

"Reba, NO!" Brock tried to stop her from tearing the only kissing picture they had. "Why did you do that for?" Brock snapped.

"I don't need a stupid picture to remind me how much you used to enjoy kissing me before." said Reba with tears, ripping that picture was as hurtful as knowing how much distance had grown between them.

"I still enjoy kissing you, but every time I get near you, you had that tired, bored look in your eyes. And despite that, I still kiss you goodnight every night" Brock held back his emotion, watching her tear up the only kissing picture they ever had. He was heartbroken.

"I got three kids to take care off, of course I'm tired! But it would be nice if you would try to cheer me up, but no, you came home, you look at me like I was a maid that didn't do a good job at housekeeping. Sometimes, I just want you to hug me and ask how my day has been, if the kids had given me any trouble, but you just came back for your golf clubs and left. What's up with that?" She sobbed. "And if kissing me goodnight every night makes you feel like a chore, then stop!" Reba used the back of her hand to wipe off her tears "Do you even remember when was the last time you really kissed me Brock? Do you?" Brock didn't answer, he was still emotionally hurt from her action. "It had been more than three months! Three long months that you didn't even lay your finger on me. Why would I want to keep that picture? To remind me how much you used to love me, how much you enjoyed kissing me? How those moments had became just a past when in present you don't even touch me anymore"

"I can't deal with you right now, I'm going out" said Brock walked out of the house, Reba threw the pieces of what used to be 'a kissing picture at their wedding' at him with tears, her heart was like that picture, torn in pieces.

The chill ran down her spine when she looked at what she just did; the 'Spirit of Hope' had broken in two, the symbol of 'grow old together' had began to float away...


	19. Chapter 19

-- 19 --

Brock took off his shoes and threw his valet and cell phone into the car. He ran into the lake.

"Brock, what the heck are you doing?" Reba shouted from the shore

"Trying to save our marriage" he answered. Reba kicked off her shoes and followed him.

"Why are you doing this?" she caught up to him.

"You said for once, you wanted me to try and make a marriage work. Barbra Jean and I are definitely over since she is already married to someone else, but you and I we still have a chance, as least I hope we do. I am going to make us work." said Brock trying to catch up with the garland, floating quickly away, the wind was stronger than they thought.

"Go back to the shore, I'll go get it" said Reba.

"No Reba, I'll get it, you go back to the shore" Brock wouldn't let her.

"Look Brock, we can stay in here and argue forever and watch it float away, but I'm getting cold. Beside one of us had to go back to the car, since everything that belong to us is in the car right now, we can't risk having someone drive away with our stuff. And because I'm a stronger swimmer, I'll go get it" and with that, she went after the garland. Brock swam back to shore, she was right, if the car was stolen, no way they could go anywhere. Once he got to the car, he picked up the roses that had broken in two. He would fine a way to fix them. He looked at Reba. He was worried as she had gotten further away, and the water was cold. He remembered when they went in the paddleboat, the guide said the water was extremely cold, that's why he suggested the paddleboat instead of canoe since they didn't have wetsuit. Despite the warm weather, the water was cold year round. Brock had only spent a few minutes in the water and was cold, and Reba had been in there for at least ten minutes now...

Reba almost sank when she saw a dead snake floating between her and the garland. Her eyes widened and covered her mouth, trying not to scream. She fought her fears, pushing the dead snake away and grabbed the garland and swam back to the shore. Her heartbeat so fast but her blood ran cold. She was staring to feel numb. Her body started to slow down to conserve the body heat, but she forced herself to make it to the shore. Only a few more feet, she could do it. She would have been there by now, but the weight of her jeans and the coldness of water had slowed her down, the numbness of her body got worst, she started to shiver. But she could feel her feet touch the ground now. Few more feet and she'd be at the shore. She gathered her strength, she made it. But once the water could no longer support her bodyweight, she collapsed. Brock ran to her at the speed of light, he had never run this fast before.

"Snake... I... I touched... the... dead snake..." cried Reba, her body shivered badly from the mixture between fear and cold. Her fair skin became as pale as a paper.

"There's no snake here baby, I'm here, I won't let any snake harm you I swear" Brock held her tight, he kissed her. Few tears escaped from his eyes. Her body felt so cold, the lake was cold. Her body temperature had dropped. She had suffered from hypothermia. He had to get her out of the wet clothes and away from the wind fast. He might have to take her to the hospital.

He carried her back to the car, put her on the back seat. He tried to take her shirt off, but it wasn't easy as she was still hold on to the garland tight.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to put this in the trunk ok?" it took awhile before she finally let go off it, now Brock took her shirt off, followed by her jeans. But taking off the soaking wet jeans was a challenge. He struggled with it for a while. She had to be completely out of the wet clothes because water conducts heat away from the body. He grabbed one of his cotton t-shirts from his overnight bag and used it to dry her shivering body. Once that was done, he took of his shirt and held her tight. He had to warm her up with his own body heat. He checked her conscious, she was still with him, and thank God her condition wasn't as bad as he feared.

"Give me... my robe" said Reba shakily whispered. Brock let her go, Reba pulled her knees against her body, she wrapped her arms around her legs concealing herself. She was glad there was no other car on this road. Brock searched her overnight bag looking for her favorite washed up robe. She still weak from the temperature drop, her body still shivered, her hand still shaking from the thought of touching the dead snake, but she mentally felt a little better now. Brock wrapped her ol' bathrobe on her and securely tied it. He asked her to rest on the back seat while they drove back to the hotel.

"Brock, you should change too" Brock forgot that he was also dripping wet. But he wasn't in the water that long.

"I'll be ok honey, I want you to be in a nice warm bath as soon as I can get you there." But he was topless so he got a dry t-shirt from his overnight bag and put in on. Brock kissed her before hopping on to the driver seat. On the way to the hotel, he went to a drive-thru coffee and donut shop and bought a hot tea with sugar for her. It helped her body temperature.

Reba's phone rang; she left it in the cup holder. It was already set up to the car's speakers via Bluetooth. Brock smiled, she was always proactively safety conscious. Brock glanced at it was Barbra Jean. She probably wondered where he was.

"Answer it please" said Reba from the back seat sipping her hot tea with shivering hands. Brock pressed the button to answer.

"Hi Barbra Jean" said Brock

"Brock..." it was the first time she heard his voice since she left. She never called Brock on his cell phone; she didn't want to talk to him on the phone. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks. How's life with your new family?" Brock made the casual conversation.

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, I want to wish you best of luck for your future. Take Harry to see us in Houston sometime."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Reba and I, Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth, Jake and Kyra. You still remember us right?"

"Of course I do. And I really miss my best friend" she sniffed.

"I'm sure she misses you too" said Brock smiling, looking at the back seat. Reba just kept on sipping her hot drink. They were both quiet for a few second, before Barbra Jean continued.

"Brock, can I ask you something?" asked Barbra Jean on the phone. She sounded a little friendlier now that the awkward moment was gone.

"Sure"

"Are you going to get back together with her?" Brock chuckled

"I sure hope so" said Brock looking at the real view mirror. Reba had her eyes closed, still holding her drink with both shivering hands.

"Good, because I think she still loves you. She's my best friend, make her happy again" Brock chuckled and glanced at the real view mirror again.

"Well honestly I really hope she still loves me, but what make you think that Reba still love me?" Reba opened her eyes and glared at him. Good she seemed to be better now.

"I don't know. It's just the way she looks at you sometimes I guess. Don't tell her I told you this, but one day I snuck into her bedroom and looking through her bedside table, I found little pieces of paper, when I put it together, it was your wedding picture. I think she tore it apart but couldn't be brave enough to part with it. If she doesn't love you anymore, why would she still keep it, right?" Brock glanced at her again with a grin, she had already closed her eyes again. No reaction. "But then again, it was couple of years ago" Barbra Jean mumbled. "Anywho, where are you any way, I've been waiting in the restaurant for almost an hour now, the waitress is starting to give me a dirty look." She whispered into the phone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I don't think I can make it anytime soon, We had a little... accident, I have to take Reba back to the hotel."

"OH MY GOD! HOW IS SHE? IS SHE ALL RIGHT? WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE IN THE HOSPITAL? WHAT ROOM? IS SHE DYING? WHEN'S HER FUNERAL?" Barbra Jean yelled into the phone. She didn't even give Brock a chance to answer any of those questions. "Please have an open casket because I want to see her one last time. Oh God, I didn't even have a lock of her fiery red hair to remember her by" Barbra Jean starting to sob.

"I'm fine, Barbra Jean" answered Reba from the back seat, shaking her head and covering her ears

"Reba?"

"What?"

"Where are you? Are you a spirit?"

"No I am in the car" she would have toyed with her if she didn't feel this weak.

"But I was talking to Brock"

"You're on speaker" Reba clarified "And don't you go through my bedside table again!" Reba tried to growl, but she was still weak, so she sounded more like groan.

"Who did?" Barbra Jean played innocent.

"Never mind, I'm going to rest. Brock can you take over?" and she closed her eyes back again.

"Listen Barbra Jean, we're at the hotel now, if you want, you can come and see us..."

"I'm on my way!" and she hung up.

"Did she know where we stayed?" Asked Brock

"I think I told her"

Brock got out of the car, still dripping wet, he went to check in. Once he had a room, he came back to pick her up.

"I can walk" She felt much better now since she was out of her wet clothes to the warm room temperature and she got a hot drink. Brock also turned off the air conditioner in the car and turn on a little heat. Brock felt her forehead, she still a bit cold but much warmer than when she first came out of the water. Brock nearly died when he first realized that she was suffering from hypothermia, he thought he almost lost her forever.

"You can't walk honey, your body's too weak. You have to conserve your energy and body heat. Plus you're still shivering. I'm going to carry you in the room."

"Brock, I'm wearing just a robe, I don't want you to carry me, because I don't want to put myself on display." well she could speak in long sentences with a steadier voice now. That was a good sign.

"I'll be careful." He scooped her up, made sure he didn't expose any part of her skin. He carried her to their honeymoon suite.

"We got the same room?" asked Reba, he put her down on her feet just to open the door before he carried her into the room.

"Yeah I told her we had a little accident and fell into the lake, she let us check in early and let us use the old room. Full price of course, but you're worth it." he gently lay her on the bed, took off her robe and covered her with the blanket. He took of all his clothes and held her tight.

"Where's my nice warm bath?" asked Reba with a soft grin.

"Body heat is the best cure for hypothermia, sweet heart." He chuckled

"I'm not going to argue with you, but that's not really true. Ask two straight men, if one suffered from hypothermia, what's the best cure. You'd get a long list, but body heat wouldn't be one of them." Brock let out a loud chuckle after her comment.

"And you said you are not gonna argue. But honestly I'm not trying anything, I'm just going to hold you."

"Thanks" said Reba closing her eyes drifting off to sleep. Brock kissed her forehead and held her tight. Their stuff was still in the car. He'd wait until Reba woke up before picking them up. He also had to call Kyra that they had to stay one more night. He also had to call his dental office that he couldn't go back yet. He held her closer to his body. He thought about what she said in the car. She was right, he has to stop assuming and start to communicate, and he would make his marriage with Reba work, even if it was just an unlawful one.

He heard a knock on the door. He feel her body temperature again, she felt warmer now and had stopped shivering. He slowly got out of the bed, walked through the bathroom to get a towel to wrap around his lower half. He greeted the person who stood in front of the door.

"Barbra Jean"


	20. Chapter 20

-- 20 --

"REBA" cried Barbra Jean she rushed past Brock. He quickly grabbed her arm before she got to Reba.

"Barbra Jean, Reba doesn't feel well and she's sleeping."

"Is she ok? Is she dying? What happened? She's not dead is she?" Barbra Jean panicked

"Barbra Jean, can we talk later, Reba's resting"

"Not with that loud annoying noise" Reba spoke. She honestly missed Barbra Jean as well. She was about to get up but she realized that she wasn't decent.

"I miss you badly!" Barbra Jean tried to run to Reba, but Brock still held on to her arm. "What?" Barbra Jean looked at the hand that held on to her arm and looked at Brock. Brock tried not to chuckle. "I just want to give her a hug" cried Barbra Jean.

"NO!" shouted Reba

"Why not?" Then Barbra Jean just noticed that Brock was wearing just a towel and Reba had blanket cover up to her neck and she blushed.

"Oh my God..." Barbra Jean squealed, "Am I interrupting something?"

"NO!" Reba shouted again Brock handed Reba her robe. She put it on quickly, well as quick as her strength permitted. She couldn't tie it, she still didn't have the full flexibility of her fingers. Brock went and gave her a helping hand. Barbra Jean saw the way Brock looked at Reba, took care of her, for whatever the reason why Reba couldn't tie her own robe, Barbra Jean knew she had done the right thing.

"How come I can't move my finger the way I want to?" Reba mumbled as Brock tied the robe for her.

"It'll take a few hours before your metabolism returns to normal, honey. Don't worry, it was just a mild condition. I admit I was scared at first too, but if you stayed in that water only a few minutes longer..." Brock's heart sank, thinking of what could have happened.

"So?" Barbra Jean still eager to find out how they ended up like this.

"Reba and I had a little argument, and we fell into the lake." Brock made up a white lie.

"She almost drowned?" Barbra Jean never saw her in the water before.

"No, Good Lord!" he hadn't thought of the possibly that she could drown. She was a strong swimmer. She was part of her high school swim team. He didn't think she would drown, but if her body shut down from the cold, she would... His heart ached even more from the thought of losing her forever. Thank God she made it to the shore. "She just lost her body heat" Brock explained the condition to Barbra Jean who looked 'blank'.

"My God... You didn't fall into Fisheye Bottom Lake, did you?" Barbra Jean look startled.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" asked Reba, getting a little scare, some more spirits in the water?

"It was so cold that's why." apparently the lecture that Brock just gave her about hypothermia went over her head. "We don't have a beach here because the water was always too cold to swim. Even the fishermen have to wear the chest waders. Why do you think it call Fisheye Bottom?"

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but why?" asked Reba, she went back under the blanket.

"Well, they found a guy at the bottom of the lake, when they finally pulled him out, he was dead. His eye budged out like a gold fish, hence the name Fisheye Bottom" Explained Barbra Jean

"Shouldn't the guy had two eyes?" Asked Brock, tucking Reba in. They didn't see Barbra Jean's grin

"Didn't I mention that he had a black eye patch and a hook on his hand?" Said Barbra Jean, seriously. Reba rolled her eyes. "But that didn't explain why did you guys end up naked in bed though"

"It kinda did, you see I spent too long in the water and got mild hypothermia, and Brock tried to warm me up with his body heat"

"Sure..." Barbra Jean wouldn't buy it for a minute. Reba was too tired to argue her statement.

"Anyway, since you're here, maybe it's a good time we talked" said Brock in a serious tone.

"I think that's a good idea" Barbra Jean agreed

"I should leave you two alone, but I don't know where to go, can you two go talk in the lobby or something?"

"Not when he's wearing just a towel" said Barbra Jean winking at Brock. He made sure he was securely covered.

"Brock go put your clothes on" Reba demanded, firmly. Brock chuckled

"My clothes are wet and our overnight bags are still in the car. Barbra Jean since you're the only one who's properly dress, could you do me a favor and get my overnight bag from the trunk, please? I'll go get Reba's later." he handed her the car keys.

"Sure" Barbra Jean said, walking out the room, before she disappeared, she gave him a smile.

"Was that a jealousy I detected in your voice just right now?"

"Jealous of who? You and Barbra Jean? Pfft.." she smirked. Brock just grinned, nha... he should drop it because if he trigger her temper again, he might not get lucky tonight. He half lay next to her on the bed, feeing her forehead with the back of his hand.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks."

"I picked up the roses you snapped in half. We could cut the stems a little shorter, but the flowers themselves had no damage. The garland was just wet, the old man did a very good job on tying it together without a single nail or string."

"I'm sorry. I did stupid things out of anger again."

"When I watched it float away, I admit I was upset and once again I almost turned around and let it go. But I thought what if that day, I pick up that picture and glue it together, would you believe that I still loved you and still enjoyed kissing you goodnight every night? But I made a mistake of walking away, and that confirmed your misunderstanding that I didn't love you anymore. The truth was, I was hurt. How could that thought even cross your mind? I walked away without trying to explain, but I'm not about to make the same mistake again when our marriage could be saved" He cupped her face with one hand. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll talk to Barbra Jean, but before I do so, I just want to let you know, that what happened between us did not cause my decision to end with Barbra Jean. I had made this decision since you came back from shopping couple of days ago. And once I'm done talking to her, maybe later we can talk about us. Fixing the problem that should have been fixed seven years ago" her eyes glistened, with all strength she had, she threw herself at him and kissed him passionately until they heard a knock on the door again. Brock checked to see if he was still decent before opening the door.

"Here you go" Barbra Jean gave him his over night bag and car keys. Brock took it to the bathroom. Barbra Jean glanced at Reba with a huge smile.

"What?" Reba tried to control her face expression.

"Did I return too soon?" she winked.

"Yeah, you should go for like 2 hours" said Reba sarcastically, but she couldn't hide her grin. So she turned over on her side. She began to believe Brock truly wanted to make their marriage work, and he really meant it. Barbra Jean dragged a chair over and sat by the bed. "You seem so cool about this, are you sure this is ok with you?" Reba asked Barbra Jean.

"I told you, I don't love Brock, I love Dr. Yonge now. So yeah I'm cool."

"Dr. Who?" Reba didn't remember him

"No, Dr. Yonge, my husband, not Dr. Hu, the guy that sell the massage units"

"That's Dr. Ho, not Dr. Hu. But who are we talking about?" Brock came out just in time to join partial of the conversation.

"Dr. Yonge" said Barbra Jean

"Dr. Who?" asked Brock

"Alright, I'm getting headache!" Reba exclaimed, "She was talking about Dr. Yonge, the guy she married to. Doesn't he have a first name?"

"Yeah, his name is Tim." said Barbra Jean "Why are we talking about him now? I'm kinda lost" Reba rolled her eyes, but she didn't answered.

"Brock, can you get my overnight bag please, I want to get dressed too." Reba just wanted a little more time with Barbra Jean first.

"I can go get it for you and I can disappear for 2 hours" Barbra Jean winked at Reba

"That's ok, I'll go get it" Brock knew by looking in her eyes that Reba had something to say to Barbra Jean. "I'll order us some lunch too, it's almost 3 and we didn't even have our breakfast today. Barbra Jean, do you want anything?"

"No, Thanks, I already ate when I was waiting for you" Brock left. Barbra Jean looked at Reba with a suspicion.

"Missing breakfast?"

"Alright, look, I just had to confess that Brock and I..." Reba spoke right after the door closed behind him.

"Yeah, I know, you think I'll buy that 'body heat' stuff you made up?"

"Actually I didn't make that up, that was real. We didn't do anything before you came in. But we did... last night" she confessed

"Just last night?"

"And this morning, but what's your point?" Reba hid her bashfulness with an irritated tone of voice

"I thought it would have happened since you went to Chinese Garden" Said Barbra Jean. Reba was shocked.

"No. Nothing happen before last night, but how did you know about Chinese Garden?"

"I was there, you didn't see me. I went with Tim. But I admit, I wasn't ready to face Brock, so I kinda had to avoid you, but you two were so wrapped around your own world. Even if I didn't hide, you wouldn't notice me anyway."

"You saw us in the Chinese Garden?" Reba mumbled,

"Yes, I saw you two kiss" said Barbra Jean "And yes, it was a little awkward when it was just a month ago I thought he was my husband. And yes, I felt like being stabbed in the back, but then who am I to judge when I ran off with someone else." Barbra Jean sighed. Now she understood why Reba wanted her to talk to Brock. "But when I saw you two together again, I really thought you two really belonged together." Reba lost her ability to speak. "That's why I thought, you let him kiss you, maybe something else also happened too."

"Do I look like the type that would let things happened on the first date?"

"So it was a date?"

"Well I didn't think it'd be a date, but I admit, it sure felt like one"

"I know, with the kiss and all, including the romantic dinner. Yeah I was sitting hiding at the other end, and I was watching you two. You looked lovely at the beginning, but at the end, I saw you were upset about something. So I decided to call you the next day.

"Why?"

"I don't know what you two were fighting about, but I got worried. That's when I knew I wanted to see you both together again. So I have to find the way to make you two stay here a little longer, enjoy your time together and not have to worry about looking for me. That's why I kept changing the date, because I knew that could give you some excuse to stay. I could have called Brock and ended with him on the phone, but the sooner we ended, the sooner you would go back to Houston. This is a romantic town, if you stayed longer I knew something was bound to happen" she winked. "And who do you think CB'd the guide at the stable to leave you two alone?" Barbra Jean gave Reba a girlish smile, she was so proud of her matchmaking skills.

"You did?"

"No, the manager who worked there was a boy I had a crush on when I was in eighth grade. I told him I'd stop stalking him if he did me a favor."

"You stalked him?" Reba was, well shouldn't be, surprised

"Not since grade 12th! But I guess I scared him for life, because as soon as I said that. He did it right the way" she painfully frowned.

"Did you stalk us too? How did you know we went to stables?"

"Well, there's not much to do in Fisheye Bottom, beside fishing or hunting. And I thought a spa for couples may not be your type, but I also have a connection there just so you know. Anywho, told the guy if a redhead woman went there was to let me know. I got every call for every redhead that went there, luckily there's not many of you redheaded people. When I confirmed the description that it was really you, I asked him a favor. So yeah" She took pride of her evil cupid plan. "And yesterday, when I saw Brock kiss you in the car, and saw you two kiss in the restaurant parking lot, it confirmed to me that I really don't have feeling left for him anymore, and I'm happy for you two to get back together."

"Were you the one honking?"

"Nooo..." Barbra Jean made her infamous lying face. Reba slapped her hand gently, but she gave Barbra Jean a friendly smile. "That was where I live by the way, near the garden. We were also on our way for a romantic dinner, so we pretty much followed you from the garden to the restaurant."

"It's a small town after all." Reba grinned, Barbra Jean tried to set them up together, and she did a good job at it too "By the way, did you also put the rattlesnake in my bathtub?" asked Reba curiously

"Rattlesnake? Where?" Barbra Jan rushed to the tub to check for a snake, she knew Reba's biggest fear was snakes, and heights. Reba felt warm at heart, Barbra Jean always had her heart in the right place, even the deadly snake wouldn't stop Barbra Jean from trying to protect her. She was blessed to have such best friend.

"Not in here, I hope!" Reba kept her finger crossed. Barbra Jean just noticed the room.

"Wow, this is a nice suite." she walked in one entrance of the bathroom and came out another. "No door, how do you tinkle without Brock peaking?"

"BARBRA JEAN! He's not a pervert, you know. If fact he's quite a gentleman." Reba praised. "He even slept on the loveseat the first night we had to move here."

"Un huh, sure..." she continued examine the room "A shower made for two, sounds like fun" Reba just looked down, bit her bottom lip and didn't say a word. Barbra Jean squealed.

"Anyway, about the snake, you had nothing to do with it?" Reba changed the subject back to what she was interested to know in the first place.

"I swear to God, no. If I just wanted to scare you, a grass snake should do, not the rattler! You think I was trying to kill you with the snake?"

"No I didn't mean that. I found it odd, how the heck it got in the bathtub."

"I admit, I knew you moved to the honeymoon suite the next day after you did. But I had nothing to do with it really. The front desk girl that moved you, she's my second cousin's best friend's ex-girlfriend. Then they got back together and broke up again..."

"Barbra Jean..." Reba gave her the look that read get-to-the-point

"And also Tim's patient, she said something like, she moved a divorced couple to a honeymoon suite. I probed. As soon as she said a redheaded lady, I knew it was you" That was why the front desk girl remembered her name! Barbra Jean must have asked her about them.

They heard the sound of Brock trying to open the door. Barbra Jean decided to have a little fun.

"I'm telling you Reba, he's a great guy and trust me, he said you're a lady of his dream"

"Who?" Reba was a little confused; Barbra Jean tapped her nose, signal Reba to play along.

"A dentist I know, the one I told you on the phone that he had a crush on you" Brock walked in to the conversation with Reba's overnight bag and a guy from room service brought in a tray with a bowl of hot soup and lunch. He put the bag on the bed and tipped the guy before walking back to the bed. He helped Reba to the table. He asked whom they were talking about.

"Barbra Jean is setting me up with a handsome dentist" Said Reba with a half moon smile.

"You're not interest in him, are you?" Brock found breathing became harder.

"Why not, he sounds interesting." She tried to grab the spoon but she still couldn't completely control her fingers. She looked at Brock with puppy dog eyes. Brock picked up the spoon and slowly fed her. "Man, I feel so old" Reba mumbled, then she realized that's exactly what Brock said few days ago and she started to chuckled.

"How young do you think you are, grandma" Brock finally got the opportunity to get back at her. She smacked his chest. She turned her attention to Barbra Jean.

"Tell me more about him" . Barbra Jean ignored Brock's look and continued to talk.

"Well, he's a few years older than you are, divorced with kids. But I'm sure you'll love his kids, they are nice people." Barbra Jean babbled some more about this 'handsome dentist' and the way Reba showed interest, Brock really felt uncomfortable. He looked at Reba couple of times to see if she was seriously interested in this guy, apparently she was.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with him already" said Reba to Barbra Jean with a grin.

"Alright, Barbra Jean, we need to talk." Brock couldn't take it anymore. "I wish you best of luck for your new life with someone you love. We'll deal with the legal stuff later, but right now I have to say, I'm not going to let you set Reba up with that guy you're talking about because she's mine and I love her!"


	21. Chapter 21

-- 21 --

"I..." Barbra Jean stumbled. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Reba was overwhelmed and didn't let out a sound, but her eyes lit up.

"I don't care if you think he's better than me, I'm not going to give her up" Brock was upset, he really wanted to get back together with Reba and Barbra Jean wanted to set her up with someone else. He thought she was his friend. Reba had to say something to stop him from being upset, she had to tell him that it was him who there were talking about, but all she could say was...

"Brock..."

"Reba, I know that I'm not good enough for you, but for Pete's sake, I'm going to make this work, I will make it up to you. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me and you better believe that I'm not going to do anything to risk losing you again. Yes, when you came back from shopping, I hugged you and I said I love you, and I mean it!" Reba just lost the ability to let out a sound. Barbra Jean was shocked, she had a feeling he still loved Reba, but she didn't think he still loved her that much.

"I think this should be my cue to leave" said Barbra Jean, but no one paid attention to her. They were looking into each other's eyes. Tension built up quickly, sparks flew all over the place. Their eyes lit with fire of passion. Barbra Jean really didn't want to be caught in between the wildfire. She grabbed her purse and hurried to the door. "I'll bring Henry over tomorrow around check out time. And congratulations on your wedding by the way" still no one moved a muscle, but Barbra Jean didn't want to stay and find out what would happen next, she quickly closed the door behind her.

Reba was overwhelmed; he just said the words she hadn't heard since that picture was torn. The words she yearned to hear, God knew, how often. Three little words that melted her heart since he said it the first time and it still melt her heart every time he spoke it. Their eye contact seemed to last for eternity before Brock broke the silence.

"Reb..." the word disappeared as her lips captured his. They maneuvered their way from the table to the bed without even losing the connection of their kiss.

"Dang it!" Reba cursed when she couldn't undo his shirt button. Brock held her hands with his, they were still a bit cold. He sat down on the bed and sat her on his lap.

"Maybe we should wait until your body heat return to normal." He kissed her on the top of her head, holding her close. Reba was pouting, playing with the top button of his shirt. "Please tell me you're not going to let Barbra Jean set you up with that guy" Brock still hadn't forgotten. Reba grinned.

"Well, I kinda fell in love with him already." Brock looked hurt, Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently to cheer him up. "We were talking about you, mo-ron"

"Come again?" Brock was confused.

"Barbra Jean has been setting us up for the past couple of days." Reba explained what her best friend did. Brock's smile widened.

"You really think he's handsome?" Reba smacked his chest.

"He ain't hard to look at" she teased "didn't you say you were always the better looking one in all of your relationships?" Brock chuckled

"Well, I had to take that silly statement back when I saw your dark blue short dress. Man that was stunning! And don't get me started on that sexy lingerie. Good Lord..." he dreamed. Reba giggled.

"I didn't even dare look down." Reba mumbled. Brock couldn't help it, the thought of that sexy image of her running in his head, drove him insane. He kissed her passionately as he began to undo her robe, Reba had to pull away before it went too far. "Didn't you say we should wait until my body temperature returns to normal?" He looked at her with love and passion. She was sitting on his lap, still in her ol' grey washed up robe; the knot was partially undone. The top section of the robe parted just enough to reveal generous amounts of her cleavage, and the bottom section was draped to the side displaying her beautiful thighs and legs.

"Honey, you look pretty hot right now and really irresistible" said Brock with a huge grin, but he did not continue his action. She gave him a quick peck.

"By the way, did I hear Barbra Jean congratulated us on our wedding? How did she...?" Reba was surprised, she didn't tell Barbra Jean about that, but Barbra Jean seemed to know a lot of stuff that happened to her.

"She might have spotted the garland I put in the trunk when she went to get my overnight back"

"Oh yeah..."

"And please next time try to control that temper of yours, ok sweetheart?"

"Ok hubby, I'll try, but I'm gonna need your help though"

"OK, let's try that together, I'll try my best not to trigger your anger. But if you do something out of anger again, maybe we should have some type of punishment for you

"Hmm... No ring-a-ding for a month?" Reba suggested playfully

"Hey, that punishes me more than you!" Reba giggled "Oh well, I'll think of something." Brock gave her a crooked grin.

"I still can't believe we got married by spirits" she shook her head in disbelieve. "And do you really mean it when you said you want this marriage to last?"

"Yes I do" said Brock, firmly.

"Even if it's just a phony one?"

"I'm not sure I like the way you call it, but yes. Even if it's not legally-binding" Brock chuckled.

"You know what I mean!" Reba hit him playfully.

"We can change that if you want" Brock looked at her with a meaningful smile. Reba thought about it for a few seconds.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Brock chuckled after her statement.

"Honey, haven't we already 'got there' last night and twice this morning?" She pouted,

"I want a proper proposal, you know" and she looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled.

"I called the kids, told them we'll be back tomorrow. So we have today together. What would you like to do?"

"Well, first of all, I'd like you to take your playful hand off my thigh, and stop staring at my cleavage." Brock laughed softly at her demand, he did what he was told. "And I'd go get dressed. How about we just walk around downtown?" He kisses her temple before letting her go. He watched her searching for her clothes in her overnight bag. She said she want a proper proposal, but her eyes told him that she would also need some time. There's something she's still uncertain about.

"Reba" Brock called her before she disappeared into the bathroom. She turned around to listen to what he had to say. She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes when she heard those three little words again.


	22. Chapter 22

-- 22 --

"I can't believe we're checking out late again!" Reba whined. Brock wouldn't let her leave the bed when they got up. She couldn't really blame him, she didn't want to leave too. Although they were a bit late, just like yesterday, Reba wasn't acting strange like she did before.

"Checking out late doesn't surprise me, what surprised me was you dragging me to see that show again" Brock shook his head.

"You didn't complain when I asked you to keep me company when I took a shower last night!" once again, the show scared her.

"No, that part was fun, but it's not fun when you have nightmares."

"That too, you didn't complain when I asked you to hold me tight" said Reba putting on her make up quickly, she only had 15 minutes before the check out time.

"Honey, you don't have to wait till you have nightmares to ask me to hold you, I'll be at your service anytime, my queen" Brock wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the side of her neck.

"I'll keep that in mind." Reba winked at him via the mirror, and put all her make up back in her make up bag.

"Do you know you still have that hickey I gave you couple of days ago?" Brock pointed out. So odd that hickey was still clearly visible.

"Are you sure you didn't accidentally give me a new one?" Reba picked up her concealer and tried to hide it.

"I'm sure that's the old one. But you also have another one on your collar bone" Brock pointed to her.

"Good Lord, stop marking your territory!" Boy, Cheyenne is gonna make fun of her when she gets home. Yeah, wait until Reba tells her it was from Brock, she better have a camera ready to capture Cheyenne's reaction. "Shall we get going?" when she was done, she was ready to leave, but Brock just had to have one last kiss before they left. Reba turned around to look at the room one last time. It just became their favorite hotel room.

"What took you guys so long?" Barbra Jean whined, she had been waiting in the lobby for at least half an hour now, but she wasn't bold enough to go knock on their door... just in case. "That hickey wasn't there yesterday" Barbra Jean pointed out the one on her collarbone, apparently the concealer couldn't hide it.

"You know what also wasn't there yesterday?" asked Reba with the dirty look. She hid her embarrassment with her temper.

"No. What?" asked Barbra Jean curiously.

"The bruise on your arm" Reba looked at Barbra Jean with evil eyes

"Where?" Barbra Jean tried to look.

"There!" Reba smacked her.

"Ouch!" cried Barbra Jean rubbing her upper arm where Reba just smacked "Geez, Brock can you threw her back in the lake? She's less violence when she was sick" Barbra Jean jumped back a mile when she saw Reba make a step toward her.

"Oh stop it you two. We are in the hotel lobby, not Reba's living room. Beside, Henry's here can't you see?" Brock quietly growled at the two adults that were acting like two little girls. The boy had a big smile with one of his front tooth missing. Brock's heart sank a little, he wasn't there to see Jake lose his first baby tooth either. Would he ever have a chance to see one of his boys grow up the way a father should Although he wasn't far when Jake grew up, but he had to divided his time between the two families, and now Henry will grow up with someone else.

'The girls' still continued to nudge each other; they did not notice a little sadness in his eyes.

"This is all your fault!" Reba hissed,

"You started it!" Barbra Jean whined. Brock glanced at each of them, the little catfight stopped. He grinned when he turned his back at them, they continued to mumble blaming one another again. They sure would miss each other!

Once Brock was done checking out, he was complaining about how thick his credit card bill gonna be. Reba glared at him.

"You're worth every penny, honey" now that's better! He sighed with relief when Reba turned her attention back to Barbra Jean. They were nicely talking to each other on the way to the car while Brock was having a father and son conversation with Henry. He was so eager to tell his daddy that the tooth fairy gave him a twenty-dollar bill for his first tooth.

"Twenty? Man, the tooth fairy here in Fisheye Bottom is sure generous!" Reba smirked when she heard what the boy said.

"I was half asleep! Too bad we don't live in Canada or Europe, at least the money is color-coded!" Barbra Jean mumbled just loud enough to be heard between her and her best friend.

"I wouldn't blame you. One time Brock was in such a hurry to come back to bed, he tucked a ten-dollar bill under Kyra's pillow and forgot to remove the tooth. Man, he complained for days! Not to mention how happy Kyra was and used the same tooth the next day for the tooth fairy to put another ten dollars under her pillow"

"And what happened?" Barbra Jean asked curiously

"He took the tooth away and left the note that she owed the tooth fairy change for nine dollars" they giggled, and stopped when Brock glared at them with the corner of his eyes. He opened the trunk to put their stuff in, he moved the garland and the broken roses to the side, making sure they wouldn't accidentally be crushed by their bags.

"I can't believe you went to Hope Island" said Barbra Jean

"What's wrong with it?" Reba was puzzled

"The Island is full of spirits that's why! I was there once with my friends when we were in high school. I was staring at that tree for hours and I couldn't see a thing, and the old man appeared from nowhere, scared me to death! He looked mad!"

"Did he say anything to you?" Reba got interested

"He said something that a young girl translate, don't remember exactly what he said, but it was something like 'don't break one's true love'. I still have no idea what he meant"

"And you've never been back?"

"Nope, I think it was a waste of time to go just to look at an old tree."

"Then how did you know about the garland?"

"Lots of old folks talk about it. Many of them who received it wouldn't even bother getting married for real. They believed that garland was the symbol of their love more than a marriage certificate. But, nowadays the clergyman will be there at the island to wed them and they use manufactured garlands. They sell them in the souvenir stores you know." Now that Reba thought about it, she saw them but she really didn't know the significance of it and she was in a hurry to come back to Brock, so she didn't ask the store clerk. "I had to say that's only the second time I saw the real one." Barbra Jean was going to continue, but Brock motioned them to get in the car, they could talk in the restaurant when they were having lunch. Once they got to the restaurant and ordered, Reba asked Barbra Jean more about the garland, while Brock was talking to Henry about toys and games.

"How do you know which one is real?"

"Well, I don't know, it looked different from the one in store. The one in store they use glue and a few strings to tie it together, but the one you have the vines are tied together on its own. I don't know. It just feels different."

"Do you know how the old man chose which couple to give?"

"The old man chose the couple? I don't know. I've never been to the ritual before so I don't know what's really going on. All I know, the garland was the symbol the people of the island used when they get married. Every full moon, the minister will go there to wed people legally right there at the island. I believe they used manufactured garlands though, but I don't know how you manage to get the real one and I have no idea how the old man fit in. How did you get it any way?" It appeared as if Barbra Jean only knew about monthly celebrations, not the annual one.

"The old man made it and he just gave it to me, well not me per se, he gave it to Brock. I had no idea what it was for until the girl at the front desk told us about it."

"The old man gave you? I thought it was the minister." Barbra Jean was confused, she had never been to the ceremony before but her friends told her it was the minister that gave it to them, and then wed them.

"I didn't see any minister there, did you Brock?" Brock wasn't paying attention to them, he was focused on the boy. When Reba caught him up with the conversation, he said he didn't see any minister there, and nothing like Barbra Jean said her friend told her.

"I think you got the traditional ceremony." Barbra Jean tried to think, she might have heard her grandparents say something about the olden days; her grandparents had the garland too. "Well, if the minister wasn't there, that means you're not legally married then" Reba shook her head. "When are you going to make it legal?"

"We'll cr..."

"Cross that bridge when we get there" Brock cut her off with a grin.

"Didn't you already s..."

"Zip it!" Reba cut Barbra Jean off, and motioned to Henry. "Henry, why don't you and I go to the ice cream store next door and let mommy and daddy have a few minutes together?" Reba took the boy away and let Brock and Barbra Jean alone. Although they were over, but they still had to make arrangements about Henry's custody and some legal issues to deal with. Brock and Barbra Jean followed them to the ice cream shop when they were done talking.

"That didn't take long" said Reba, Henry just finished half a bowl of his ice cream. Reba just had a few bites of her own. Brock took the spoon from her hand and began to eat her ice cream. "Hey! Get your own!" cried Reba.

"You can share with me, daddy," said the boy, pushing the bowl in front of him. All adults were overwhelmed. Divorce or separation always hard when you have kids.

"Aunt Reba was just kidding baby, finish your ice cream" Brock's heart softened witnessing the boy's kindness, but he let the boy enjoy the ice cream. Reba grabbed another spoon and shared the ice cream with Brock quietly. She knew how hard this must be for Brock. It wasn't like when they were divorced, and still lived pretty much next door. But for Henry, Brock would only see him every other weekend.

"Are you sure you can't convince Dr. Hu to move to Houston?" asked Reba with heart full of hope.

"It's Dr. Yonge. And I asked him couple of times, he said our families are here why should we move?" Barbra Jean sniffed. She missed her best friend.

"Honey, would it be ok if we go home a little later? I want to take Henry to mini-golf" Henry almost jumped up and down; he missed his daddy too.

"Sure, I'll take Barbra Jean to watch the show, The story of Nancy and Mark" Reba smirked

"NOOOO!!" yeah right, like Barbra Jean would go with her! They went shopping instead.

"Geez Reba, what's gotten into you. You seemed to be picking up more sexy stuff than you used to" Barbra Jean noticed.

"Do I really?" Reba examined the low plunge top that she tried on. She didn't even notice it was different from what she usually got.

"With a little push up bra, Brock's jaw would hit the floor." Reba blushed. Yeah the top was a little more risqué than what she usually bought. "What's the deal with you two?" Barbra Jean was curious

"What do you mean?" She put the top away, but Barbra Jean picked it up, and convinced her to get it.

"You got married on the island, and you don't want to make it legal? Why not?" Barbra Jean questioned.

"I don't know why, Barbra Jean, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that he still loves you"


	23. Chapter 23

-- 23 --

"WHAT?" Barbra Jean screamed, everyone in store turned and began to stare

"Shh!" Reba shushed her "Keep it down, will ya?" she grabbed the bag she just paid for and hurried out of the store

"Brock still loves me? Pfft! You know of all seven years we were together, I always thought he still had feelings for you and never stopped loving you. And you said you think he still loves me? C'mon! Didn't you hear him just yesterday, saying he loves you? I would have pounced on him if he ever said that to me!"

"I don't know Barbra Jean. It was just a few months ago he said you're the love of his life. You can't just stop loving someone in just few weeks. It took me seven years and I admit I still have feelings for him!" Reba led her best friend to the food course. They needed to sit down and talked

"Good Lord Reba, I've never heard anything more hilarious in my life! If only that was true, I wouldn't have run off with Tim" Barbra Jean bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"What the heck do you mean? Are you still in-love with him?" Reba questioned

"No..." said Barbra Jean

"Barbra Jean, Are you still in-love with Brock?" Reba asked again

"Not anymore"

"Barbra Jean" Reba called her name with a very firm voice. She wanted to know the truth.

"Alright! Yeah, I still love him!"

"Oh my Gosh..." Reba almost fainted, good thing she was sitting down

"I don't know Reba, I love Tim and I also love Brock. I ran off with Tim because my fear for almost seven years was that one day Brock would tell me he made a mistake for leaving you. So when Tim showed up, I saw the chance to just leave him before he left me." admitted Barbra Jean.

"If you didn't see him kissing me in that garden, and if he went to see you the first day we arrived, you may have returned to him." Reba guessed.

"I admit, It would be much harder for me to make that decision. Although I can honestly say that I love Tim now, but you're right, you just can't stop loving someone in just a few weeks. But I believe that Brock really loves you. Always loves you." Barbra Jean sighed "But Tim loves me, and do you know how it feels like to have someone love you without a fear that he may still be in-love with his ex?"

"How do you know Tim really loves you? Weren't you the one who told me that he was looking for you for a divorce? Don't you think he loves you now because you're stunningly beautiful? Would he still love you if he happened to see you two years ago when you were as heavy as a Clydesdale?"

"You really think I'm stunningly beautiful?" Reba hardly complimented her

"Barbra Jean! Stay focus!"

"I don't care why Tim loves me, but I just wanted to be loved and looked after like the way Brock looked after you yesterday. He was so sweet to you, Reba. That's something I've never experienced from him."

"Barbra Jean look, this is a lifelong decision. What if one day you are not as beautiful as you are today, will you be living in fear that he'll leave you for younger, sexier, more attractive person?" as soon as Reba said it, she glanced at the bag she bought, she caught herself trying to be someone she wasn't, being hot and sexy, for Brock. Although he took back his words, but she still couldn't help but fear that he'd left her again when he didn't find her attractive anymore. But he loved Barbra Jean thought thick and thin. Why couldn't she believe that he'd still love her when she became older and wrinkled?

"You mean if I would have returned to Brock, you would stepped away?" Reba was startled, she hadn't thought of that.

"If Brock still loves you then I would" said Reba firmly, showing that she meant it.

"Aww... because you love me and I'm your best friend?" Reba swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes, because you're my best friend" if not because they were in the mall's food court, Reba would have got a bone crushing hug after her statement.

"That's very sweet of you Reba, and that's what I'm doing too because you are my best friend and I love you. Brock loves you and I'm stepping away. Beside, I'm married to Tim, for better or worse, I'll try to make this marriage last. Even if someday he leaves me, at least I could honestly say I gave it a shot. And I want to treasure every minutes with him. I could get hit by a bus and die tomorrow, but today I'd like to enjoy his company. I don't want to think too far ahead and worry about every little thing like you always do Reba. Life is too short and I'm planning to enjoy every minute of it." she sighed "And as your best friend, I'd say you better stop worry about tiny little things and start to enjoy life. You're worried too much and that blood pressure of yours gonna kill you someday!"

"I know, I know, you're right, but old habits die hard I guess" Reba mumbled.

"Reba, I want you to know that I couldn't be happier seeing you two back together. And once again, stop worry about me or other people and start to please yourself first!" just then Reba's phone beeped, it was Brock sending her a text message that he was ready to go. So they headed back to the hotel, where they had earlier decided to meet. Brock took his car and Reba drove Barbra Jean's car.

"It's my car, why can't you just let me drive?" Barbra Jean whined when Reba snatched the keys from her and pushed her to the passenger seat.

"I don't trust your driving, that's why."

"That's another thing. You've got to start trusting somebody else!" Barbra Jean crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine! I'll trust you, but if you don't stop at a stop sign or go through a red light, we're switching back!" Reba moved to the passenger seat when Barbra Jean took the wheel. "Gotta admit, you are better than I thought"

"See... just sit back and relax" Reba grinned. Barbra Jean drove smoothly into the hotel parking lot. Brock and Henry were already there waiting.

"Wow, how did you get her to let you drive?" Brock was surprised. Beside him, Reba hardly trusted anyone else behind the wheel.

"You just gotta earn her trust." Barbra Jean winked at Brock. "But seriously, I don't think I ever pay that much attention on the road all my life. Man, your wife made me feel like I was being examined for my driving permit again, she made me more nervous than a driving instructor!" Brock had a huge grin on his face when Barbra Jean was referring to Reba as 'his wife'. And Reba didn't bother to correct her. "Anyway, you two take care. I'll go to Houston next month to deal with all the legal stuff. We don't have to go through the divorce, that shouldn't be hard, right?"

"Shouldn't be, the house is under Reba's name, and we pay her rent. Good thing she made us sign that rental agreement. I think we only have to deal with the custody."

"I see, anywho I wish you two best of luck. And Reba, can I give you a hug now?" Reba parted her arms accepting a hug from her best friend. And she got a bone crushing bear hug from Barbra Jean.

"Barbra Jean..." Reba struggled "I can't breathe in..."

"Oops sorry" Barbra Jean got teary eyes

"Don't you make me cry now!" Reba started to be in tears herself, she's gonna miss her best friend badly. She gave Barbra Jean a hug. "Well, see you in Houston and I promise, we'll keep in touch" said Reba "And thanks for what you've done".

Barbra Jean gave Brock a friendly hug and asked him to promise that he'll take care of her best friend well and not hurt her again, before she took Henry and left. Brock opened the door for Reba, she hopped in the passenger seat. Brock walked to the driver side and hopped in, giving her a quick kiss before leaving the hotel. Reba tuned the radio looking for an easy listening music station. She leaned back and softly hummed along and enjoyed the long ride.

"I'm gonna miss the swimming pool" Reba sighed when she saw the swimming pool one last time when they drove away.

"I really forgot how good of a swimmer you are, I wonder why we didn't have one in our backyard" Brock tried to think

"I can answer that! You said we should wait until our mortgage was paid off first, then when our mortgage was paid off, I was busy with three kids so we totally forgot about the pool, and you also used our savings for the pool to buy that country club membership"

"Oh yeah... You were pouting for days. And I had to sleep on the couch every night for almost 2 weeks, boy you were mad" they both laughed "I'm glad you're a strong swimmer, or else we wouldn't be able to save that garland, because to be honest, I wouldn't be able to chase after it."

"I wouldn't be too, if not because I warmed up almost every night in the hotel swimming pool. Things happened for a reason I guess" Reba sighed, she knew if she had just jumped right into the lake from lack of practicing, her muscles would be stiff and no way she could make it to the shore.

"It's really a week to remember" said Brock

"Yeah... a lot of unexpected things happen in just a week, can you believe it?" Reba agreed

"So many things I could honestly say that I never thought would have happened. Popping open your bikini top, it was an accident really, wound up in the same bed, got to sneak a few kisses from you and yet I wasn't dead. But my favorite moment, before our wedding night of course, was when you ran into my arms wearing almost nothing."

"Oh you're not going to let me live this down, aren't you? A huge rattler was in the bathtub! It's poisonous you know, I could have die if I got bitten."

"And I almost died from heart attack!" Reba smacked his shoulder.

"What I can't believe happened was, we got married by spirits. That's something!" said Reba shaking her head.

"You mean aside from getting married, what happened that night didn't surprise you?" Brock spread a mischievous grin across his face, remembering every moment. Surprisingly, she shook her head with a wicked smile.

"I kinda thought that would happen since I said I'd model that lingerie, you know. I told you before whoever designed that didn't have sleep in mind. And in fact, if nothing happen at all I might have felt really something wrong with me that I can't even put you in the mood with the sexy lingerie." she playfully winked at him.

"That's unfair! I'm driving and I can't kiss you!" Reba giggled. Maybe... just maybe... she should do what Barbra Jean said, stop worried about silly little empty fears and enjoy his company. "You know, honey, if someone would have told me just last week, that I'd be holding you all night and waking up with you again, I'd probably think that person must be insane."

"I know, I've never thought I'd fall for you over again" said Reba with a little sheepish smile. Brock wondered if she knew, she just melted his heart into a puddle.

"I love you, Reba" he held her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently. He glanced at the finger she used to wear her wedding band on. It was empty. It looked too empty for his liking. "What do you think the kids gonna say when they find out that we got married again?" asked Brock with a smile.

"You mean we're not gonna tell them that it's not legal?" Reba chuckled

"It'd be fun don't you think?"

"It might be especially since we will not be living together"


	24. Chapter 24

-- 24 --

"Pardon me? What do you mean we will not be living together?" Brock was startled.

"I mean, we will live in different places. You will not be staying in my house and I will not be staying in yours" said Reba in serious tone, old habits die hard after all. She was willing to give him a chance, but she had to make sure.

"Did I do something that made you mad at me?" Brock was worried

"No, you didn't. There is just one too many questions until I know for sure, that you really love me, not just because you're heart broken from Barbra Jean."

"Reba..." Brock tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"I may have appeared strong, but I do have fears, so many of them: snakes, heights, and my biggest fear is losing you again to Barbra Jean for the forth time."

"Forth time?" Brock was surprised

"The first time was when you ran of with Barbra Jean, second time was when you told me you'd made a mistake for leaving me. I secretly hoped that you really wanted to come back to me, but you chose Barbra Jean. The third time was when your marriage counselor asked if we still loved each other, I was hoping you'd just burst out and said you still loved me, but that didn't happen in fact you told me she was the love of your life. Every time when you have an issue with Barbra Jean, I've always been your support. This is the forth time and I want to believe that this time you'll stay for real. But I honestly couldn't shake out the feeing that history will repeat itself sooner or later. I just want to know that it's me you really want, not because I was there when you needed someone."

"Honey, I said I wanted our marriage to work and I meant it, I said I love you and I really mean it. Why can't you trust me?" Reba sighed.

"From the first day our eyes met, I knew in my heart that you would be my partner in life, my wife, my one true love. And from this day forward, I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love. I will be with you in every step of our lives. We will grow old together, 'til death do us part." said Reba softly with a hurtful voice. Brock's heart sank hearing those words he once gave her before God, families and friends. Brock understood what she was trying to say. He couldn't even live up to his vows, he shouldn't be surprised that she didn't trust him anymore. He couldn't even say 'I mean it this time', because that'd mean his vow meant nothing to him before. He couldn't even say he promised that he would be a better person, nothing could back up his promise, he had a bad track record in her books.

"You don't think I could live up to my promise, I understand. But I'll prove you wrong, you'll see" he vowed to prove her wrong. She gave him a smile.

"I'm willing to give you chance, but I've got to know that you really mean it. I've got to know that you really love me from the bottom of your heart, not because of I was there when you needed someone. Being alone is your fear Brock, you've never been alone. You had problems with me, you ran to Barbra Jean. You fought with Barbra Jean; you ended up in my bed. I had to make sure that you want to stay in my bed, not just for couple of nights until you find someone again, but forever."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Brock with heart ached

"Prove to me that you're not afraid to be alone, prove to me that it's me you really want not just anyone that you just happened to reach out and found. We'll be separated. You would not be seeing me. You're still welcome at my house, because our kids live there. But until I can see that your fear of being alone doesn't push you off to look for someone to hold on to, then give me a proper proposal." she lighten up the tension between them with a smile.

"Don't you believe in spirits anymore? They married us, don't you think they can see that I love you for real?" Brock questioned with a dry smile.

"They were wrong about Barbra Jean weren't they? The old man said she still loved you, well that part was right she still does, and you'll be together again, that part was wrong. Or he could be right a few months from now. I don't know. He did tell you to give her sometime, didn't he?"

"What about the weird chills you've been getting?"

"I got hypothermia, didn't I? So I have bad circulation nothing weird about that. First I thought it was strange too, but by suffering from hypothermia, my body tells me that I have a bad blood circulation and I better take care of myself. And yes the chills disappeared when you hugged me because you even said so yourself, body heat is the best cure." It looked like she had an answer for everything and she didn't believe in spirits now. Maybe she was no longer under their spell.

"You really want us to separate?" Brock asked hoping she said she was kidding.

"Yes, for a while." Reba answered seriously. She saw Brock was trying to say something but she didn't feel like she wanted to hear whatever he had to say to try to change her mind. She turned up the volume of the radio. The new song just started.

"Reba, I..." The music cut off Brock's voice.

_I didn't mean to make you cry  
I didn't mean to disappoint you  
I didn't mean to tell you lies  
And after all that we have been through  
Won't you let me tell you why _

_  
One more try, I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try, Let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Oh baby can we give it one more try_

It's been a long time since I kissed you  
It always used to feel so good  
And if you know how much I missed you  
You'd forgive me if you could  
And now that we have found each other  
Can't we give it one more try (one more try) 

_  
One more try, I didn't know how much, I loved you  
One more try, Let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Oh baby can we give it one more try  
And after all that we have been through  
Won't you let me tell you why...  
And now that we have found each other  
Can't we give it one more try (one more try) _

_  
One more try, I didn't know how much, I loved you  
One more try, Let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Oh baby can we give it one more try_

Oh girl, you know I love you  
I just want you to know my love I'll always treasure  
So please, just don't let me go...

During the entire song, Reba stared at the radio as if it had been listening to their conversation. It was the weirdest thing she had ever witnessed. Brock couldn't help but spread a soft grin on his face; he should call the station and thank the DJ.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to say!" Reba snapped back from being lost in space. She turned off the radio and looked out the window.

"I'm gonna nap!" said Reba closed her eyes, the song kept running in her head. What a coincidence, whoever requested the song had to request it at this time? It shook her badly, but she had made up her mind and she would stick to her decision. Brock reset the GPS. He had been playing around with different destinations. He was worse than a kid with a new toy.

"What are you doing?" asked Reba watching him playing with the GPS.

"I'm taking the scenic route."

"Why?" Reba was confused, "Isn't the purpose of those things to get us home in the shortest possible route?"

"Because the quicker we arrive in Houston, the sooner we'll be separate. I want to take the longest time possible to spend more time with you. It's the scenic route, you'll enjoy it" explained Brock. She almost changed her mind about being separated, but she just want to make sure he really loved her before she made that final call, and love him with all her heart again.

"Are you going to stop at every little town and service station? I can take over if you're tired you know" Reba mumbled after the forth or fifth time he stopped in less than 2 hours drive. He made a stop at an empty rest stop this time.

"I don't want to go home," Brock pouted. He pulled her into a kiss as soon as the car was parked. Reba responded to his kiss. She didn't stop him, didn't want to stop him. Once they got home, she'd have it her way, but for now, she'll let him have it his way, up to the certain point of course...

"Brock, it's broad daylight I don't want to be charged making love in the car!" she pushed him away gently when she felt his hand fumble with the second button of her blouse. Brock frowned; he pulled back with despair. Reba buttoned up her blouse. She couldn't deny that she also longed for his touch, but this wasn't the right time nor the right place. She would miss him badly when they got back home and she asked him not to see her.

"Do you want to get out of the car and get some fresh air?" suggested Reba, Brock immediately stepped out of the car. He wanted to spend time with her as long as he could, if that meant driving all day and night; he was more than willing to do it. Brock locked the car and took her hand. They walked around the rest area, taking their time enjoyed each other's company. Exchanged a few kisses before get back in the car and continue to drive back home. They avoided conversation about their relationship and talked about something both of them enjoyed, mostly about their romantic past. They had twenty years worth of memories to reminisce.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" asked Reba, Brock had been driving for hours now. They been taking the scenic route, sometimes they just stopped to take pictures or sometimes just took a rest. Brock wouldn't let her drive. He was afraid she would take the interstate and get home too soon.

"No, I'm ok sweetheart. Why don't we stop by the next rest area and watch the sunset together?" Reba nodded in agreement. They stopped at the next rest area near a small lake sitting on a park bench watching the sunset. Brock sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He rested his hand on her belly; Reba put her hands on top of his.

"Red sky at night..."

"Brock's delight..." Brock finished her sentence, nudging his nose in the crook of her neck, and kissed her neck and cheek, and then he whispered three little words softly in her ear. Reba giggled when the warm breeze tickling her ear.

"How long before we get home?" Reba asked, normally he would have rushed home after that sentence, but he knew as soon as they got home, he would have to be separate from her, he wasn't in a hurry to do so.

"About five to six hours I guess" Brock estimated by the amount of time he had been driving. Reba wasn't in a hurry to leave too, who cared if they got home at one or two in the morning. She also wanted to enjoy his company. She turned around and kissed him. The kiss deepened as the sky darkened.

"We better go" The sun was long gone before they decided to stop kissing. They went back to the car. Reba decided to take a nap, just in case she had to drive later. The sound of her cell phone woke her up. It was already set up to the car speakers via Bluetooth. The radio stopped when Reba answered her phone.

"Hey Kyra, you're on speaker" said Reba seeing the picture of her daughter displayed on her cell phone screen.

"Hi mom, dad. Where are you? Will you be home soon?"

"Yeah... your dad decided to take scenic route, so it took us longer."

"Scenic route? It's nine o'clock dad, what you gonna see?"

"I'm enjoying a nice drive on the countryside" excused Brock, glancing at Reba as they exchanged smiles.

"Whatever, when are you gonna get home? If you are coming home." Kyra said sarcastically, her parents keep pushing the date.

"We should be home soon I think. Where are we anyway?" asked Reba. She picked up the GPS to find out whereabouts they were and see how long would it take before the arrived home.

Kyra suddenly moved her cell phone away from her ear when she heard her mom scream...

"BROCK, YOU MO-RON! WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO LAS VEGAS!!..."

--

Song: One More Try

By: Timmy T.


	25. Chapter 25

-- 25 --

"Vegas? Shouldn't you be coming home?" asked Kyra

"Kyra, can I call you back? I'm gonna kill your dad first, and no, it doesn't look like we are going to make it home tonight, your dad just added seven hours to our journey!" said Reba with anger in her voice.

"Alright mom, talk to you later then, drive safe" Kyra felt bad for her dad, must be hard for him to be stuck with her mom all those hours and not even heading back home.

"I love you, sweetie" said Reba to her daughter

"Aww... I love you too sweetheart" said Brock to Reba

"I was talking to Kyra" Reba gritted through her teeth, she hadn't said those words to him yet, but Brock was ok with it, for now anyway. Well, at least she kissed him every time he said it to her. But not this time. She was mad...

"What the heck did you do to the GPS?" Reba yelled at Brock, she pounded his arm continuously.

"Ouch! I was playing with it, just checking how long it would take to go to Las Vegas, I guess I forgot to change it back" said Brock with guilt.

"There's a little pre-set button of a little house, push it!" Reba shook her head, they were seven hours further than when they started. "I can't believe you didn't notice that we were traveling the wrong direction when we were watching the sunset" Reba blamed him.

"You were kissing me honey, two suns could appear in the sky and I wouldn't even have noticed." Brock made an excuse with a huge grin. He wasn't worried at all that they have gone further, because that's meant he got to spend more time with her.

"Now we are even further away from home, and it's nine o'clock. I'm getting tired."

"Tired? I am the one driving all day" Brock complained

"I'm regretting that too, believe me! You're the one who chose the long route! And I offered to help drive and you said no"

"Well, since we are not going to make it home without driving all night and both of us are tired, shall we look for a place to stay?" asked Brock with a grin

"Oh you'd just like that wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Redhead at night, Brock's delight. I didn't plan this I swear. But honey, God must have done me a favor, so I get another night to make love to you." said Brock starting to look around for a hotel.

"I'm sorry darlin'. God didn't really favor you tonight because I'm having a head ache! And you will too if you don't turn this car around!"

"Aww... come on baby. We could snuggle next to each other, hold on to each other all night. What's not good about it?" Reba gave him a dirty look

"Brock my dear, since when do you know to stop at just snuggling and just hold on to me still without trying? But you better try and control yourself 'cause nothings gonna happen tonight!" said Reba firmly, but she jumped back a little when he put his hand on her thigh.

"You also said that this morning, and you caved." his spread a mischievous grin and glanced at her, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh "I could make you change your mind, you know. I still remember your weak spots, I know where to touch, where the switch to turn you..." and the radio began to play over the car speakers again. Brock and Reba glanced at each other.

"Didn't Kyra hang up the phone?" Reba was startled. She thought her daughter hung up the phone when she said bye. Reba checked her phone, according to the timer, the conversation ended just a few seconds ago. "She just heard the whole thing..." Reba muttered "Holy Crap! Brock she just heard our conversation!" now it sunk in.

"So?"

"Now she knew that we slept together" Reba didn't feel comfortable about this

"So what? Her parents sleep together, that's every parents do" Brock didn't see anything wrong with it.

"We weren't suppose to!"

"Why not? We are husband and wife"

"Ex-Husband and Ex-Wife!" Reba clarified

"We got married"

"By the spirits, that's not legal!"

Meanwhile at Houston, Kyra was still staring at her phone in disbelief. She was about to hang up when she heard her name being called, and she was accidentally listened to the whole conversation. And to find out what happened between her parent. Were they getting back together? She would find out when they came home. But they sure had something going on that she could live without knowing.

"Eww... Gross..."

"What gross?" asked Cheyenne, Reba had asked her to come and take care of her younger siblings when she was gone.

"Mom and dad are having sex" said Kyra, shivering

"In the car?" Cheyenne questioned

"I feel like I just walked in on them!" Kyra still shivered. Her cell phone rang. "Here, why don't you ask her yourself" she tossed the phone to her sister

"Kyra" called from the other end of the phone

"It's Cheyenne, mom"

"Where's Kyra, I got to talk to her."

"She's cleaning out her ears with a Q-Tip. And you're on speaker by the way, she can hear you alright" said Cheyenne giggling

"Why do you put me on speaker? What if Jake..." Reba was nervous, but Cheyenne cut her off.

"Too late mom, Kyra just told him you two are bow-chicka-bow bow in the car and he's also cleaning his ear out with a Q-tips" Cheyenne giggled

"We are not!" Reba denied

"Then what happened?" Cheyenne didn't really believe her sister in the first place, Kyra told her once that Barbra Jean caught her parents in bed together, but it turned out to be just a friendly hug. So she'd rather hear what happened for real from her mom.

"Nothing, we are just lost. You dad played with the GPS and accidentally set the destination to Vegas."

"Nebraska?" Cheyenne just had to make sure

"Nevada. Las Vegas, Nevada. And don't ask, I don't know what the heck was he doing"

"How are you anyway, shouldn't you be home like two days ago?" Cheyenne was making conversation

"Yeah, your dad wasn't feeling well the day before. We went horseback riding and his muscles got stiff, he could hardly move. And I didn't feel well yesterday."

"Are you ok mom?"

"I'm fine now, just got hypothermia. I recovered. Nothing to be worried about"

"Was it that hot in Fisheye Bottom?" Cheyenne was confused

"Hypothermia, not hyperthermia! Never mind. I'll talk to you when we get home ok?"

"Sure, and I don't see why Kyra would say you two are having sex in the car. She was lying again, you should punish her, mom." Cheyenne just shook her head.

"Well..." Reba tried to find the way to explain, "we didn't do anything in the car, but she did hear us having a 'little talk', so she wasn't exactly lying."

"I told you!" Kyra yelled across the room. "And can you take her off speaker? I don't want to hear that again" Cheyenne ignored her sister.

"Did you two... really?"

"Can I talk to you when we get home?" Reba didn't feel like saying anything over the phone "It's long distance, it's expensive"

"It's family plan mom, unlimited. So spill!"

"Cheyenne!"

"So you and dad are doing it?"

"CHEYENNE!" Both Kyra and Reba shouted at her almost at the same time.

"I'll talk to you when I get back. I just want to let you know that there's no way we can make it home tonight"

"C'mon mom, you and dad are getting back together?" Cheyenne wouldn't give up. Then she heard her dad and her mom giggling

"Is this the right spot, honey?" sound of her dad at the end of the line

"Brock stop it! You're tickling me!" that was her mom Cheyenne heard, followed by giggling

"Get a room!" Said Kyra stomping to her bedroom

"My ears!" said Jake covering his ears, running to his bedroom

"Fine! We'll talk when you come home!"

"Cheyenne wait!" Too late, Cheyenne already hung up. "What the heck are you doing that for?" Brock stopped tickling the back of her neck.

"Helping you. She hung up, see?" Brock chuckled

"Oh, great! They're gonna think we are doing something!" Reba shook her head, not sure whether to thank him or hit him.

"Anyway, we're gonna get a room and have a rest, we'll head back tomorrow, ok?" said Brock pulling in to a hotel, not as fancy as the one they spent at Fisheye Bottom, but better than a motel. He got out of the car and checked-in before coming out and helping Reba with the overnight bags.

"I am running out of clean clothes" Reba complained

"Well, we drove past a Laundromat, do you want to go there before it closes?"

"Good idea, but I'm gonna need a mesh bag for my delicate items though"

"Ok, we'll go to superstore first." so they went to the super store and get a small container of detergent and a mesh laundry bag for Reba's delicate items such as underwear and her sexy lingerie. Brock saw her putting those items in the bag before putting them in the machine along with his clothes. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not gonna wear that again!" Brock frowned. When they were done with the laundry, Reba grabbed the maps from the car and returned to the hotel room.

"You still like to plan the route the old fashioned way, why did you get the GPS in first place?" asked Brock

"I didn't get it. Van got it for me and pre-set the home address for me, he said I seem to get lost and showed up at their house all the time, so he decided that I need a GPS." Reba explained

"I like it actually, I better get one myself" Brock still played with it like it was a new toy, while Reba looked at the map. She found out where they were and wrote the directions to go back home on the piece of paper.

"Yeah, looked how effective that was! If we didn't listen to the machine telling us to turn left here, turn right there, we'd pay more attention to the road signs." Reba sighed "What happened to your All Star thingy by the way?"

"OnStar. I cancelled it, it locked me in the car"

"Yeah... sure... or was it the end of the free promotion?"

"Well, that too!" now that sounded more like him "Do you know that Fisheye Bottom was half way between our home and Vegas?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah, and you've just added an extra seven hours drive to our home, now it's gonna take almost 20 hours for us to drive back!"

"Well... since we are closer to Vegas than Houston, would you like to go to Vegas?" Brock nervously suggested, a little scare that she might hit him.

"No" Reba didn't hit him but denied firmly "I have a job to do you know, and so have you!"

"I took three weeks' Vacation. I called the office yesterday to confirm that I won't be back soon, and told my receptionist not to take any appointments until I got back. And you are your own boss. We could go on a little longer vacation. You deserved it, you haven't been on a vacation for God knows how long." Now that was tempting...

"No, I have family to feed." Although she wanted to, but not really. Brock put the GPS down and walked up to her, he held her by her upper arms, and made her face him

"I'll pay for the trip and give you half my salary" Brock made a deal with her. Hmm... "We are husband and wife after all" he exclaimed

"Not legally!"

"I don't care, c'mon honey. Now that we got clean clothes, let's go for our honeymoon." Reba thought about it, he could see she was leaning toward going. "And when we get back to Houston, we could separate if you still want that, but please... let's spend a few more days together..."


	26. Chapter 26

-- 26 --

"Alright, we'll go for a few days, but that means it's gonna take us two days to drive back home. So no more fooling around! Deal?"

"Ok sweetie. We better get ready for bed, we should leave early tomorrow" he politely kissed her forehead

"And Brock, thanks for the offer about half your salary, I just want to let you know I didn't decided base on that. However, I do like the 'honeymoon' idea" and she just earned a big passionate kiss from that comment. Although she strongly insisted that nothing would happen tonight, Brock was right; she caved.

When Brock woke up in the morning, she wasn't on the bed and nowhere in the room, he got nervous he put his pants on quickly and rushed to check the car, her stuff was still in the room so she didn't just leave him, but he still worried and wondered where she was. This was the first morning of almost ten days that he didn't see her first thing. He missed her already. He almost bumped into her at the door when she was walking in as he was rushing out.

"Whoa.." he pulled her into a kiss like he hadn't seen her for days. "Brock? Are you alright?"

"I thought you left me" said Brock rubbing his hand behind his neck, a little embarrassed for his action.

"Now, why didn't I think of that!" she smirked "I just went to get the roses. It's gonna be about a week before these babies would be in a vase, I don't want them to die without admiring them first." She took out her small pocketknife, and cut out the broken stems and tied it up with a string, ready to hang dry.

"See, now I can hang them on the back of the car. It should be dry by the time we get home."

"I could buy you a new bouquet you know"

"That's so sweet, but this one means something to me. It reminds me of my short temper. I'll hang them in the living room somewhere I can see them and remind myself to control my anger. Besides, this is the first bouquet you bought for me since we separated, and you bought it because you wanted to, not because of a special occasion that you felt you had to. Especially, not because you wanted me to sign a piece of paper allow you to have commit bigamy"

"I'll send you a bouquet every day if that would make you fall in love with me again."

"Aww... that's so sweet of you. But you better not spoil me because one day if you stop sending, I might think that you stop loving me." she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly brushed her lips against his. "Now go shower and we can get going"

"Wanna join me in the shower?" asked Brock with a crooked grin

"I knew that's what you were gonna ask! That's why I got up early and took a shower before you got up" she winked at him "C'mon hubby, we can't check out late three days in a row. Now go shower and let's go to Vegas" she gave him a quick peck and pushed him to the bathroom. While waiting she packed up their stuff, and was ready to go. Brock stepped out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. He saw his clothes laid neatly at the end of the bed including socks and his boxer shorts ready for him to wear. Reba was always a perfect wife. The lady herself was sitting in front of a mirror working on her hair. "My hair is getting long again" said Reba when she caught him watching.

"I kinda miss your long hair actually"

"It took me forever to do my hair in the morning when it was long" and she gave up, she tied her hair into a ponytail. Brock smiled. "I know, I know, that hickey. I think you've scarred me for life."

"I like the way you called it 'marking the territory' better" he held her by her shoulders and gave it a quick peck.

"Shall we get going?"

"You're not going to hide these up?" he pointed to the hickey on her collarbone and the one on her neck.

"No, no point, if anyone was really curious, I'll just point at you and say 'he did it'" she laughed "Just don't make a new one!" Brock chuckled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple as they were leaving. He put their overnight bags in the trunk while Reba hung the roses by the hook from a backseat. She moved the garland from the trunk and laid it on the back window.

It took them almost six hours at reach their destination. On the way there, Reba called the kids to tell them that they would be gone for another week.

"Where are you going now?" asked Kyra, still a little disturbed about what she heard just last night.

"We're going to Las Vegas." said Reba

"For our honeymoon" added Brock, Reba smacked his arm playfully

"Really?" Kyra couldn't believe, but she wasn't the type of person who nagged for more information like the way Cheyenne would.

"Well sort of, we'll explain to you when we get home. I'll leave my cell phone on, if you need me, just call."

"OK, bye now, and please this time check if the phone is hung up before you decided to talk dirty" said Kyra hanging up the phone. Reba and Brock chuckled.

"She's blunt, isn't she?" said Reba

"Just like her mother" Brock got a little smack on his shoulder from that remark.

"So when we left Texas, we moved in to the mountain time zone. That means it's only 2:30, not 3:30, so we can't check in to the hotel. What should we do for half an hour?" Reba was adjusting her watch, consulting her 'husband' about the trip plan.

"Well, actually Nevada is in the Pacific time zone, so it's really 1:30 right now. I have an idea to kill an hour and a half, but that involves being in the hotel room." he just earned himself another smack on the shoulder. "I'm kidding. But I really have a plan though. I'm not going to tell you what I'll be doing, but I know what you'll be doing"

Reba was confused by his statement. He pulled the car to a parking lot and pulled her into a spa.

"I made an appointment for you to spend two hours here for a manicure, pedicure, facial and back massage. I'll pick you up when you're done. Enjoy, and relax" he gave her a quick peck before he left her there. Brock had discovered a feature of the GPS when he was playing with it in the hotel, while Reba was looking at the map last night. Reba only used the GPS to go from point A to point B, but this baby also gave him a list of businesses and their phone numbers as well. So, he called the spa to make an appointment while Reba was in the washroom at a service station. He planned a surprise for her. He went to check in at a hotel and took their stuff in the room before picking up Reba. He arrived when she was almost done with her manicure. "So? How you're feeling?" Brock asked Reba with a grin.

"What a treat! Where did you go anyway?" Brock did not answer. He took her back to the hotel, but on their way, they stopped by a tourist information center. He overheard Reba ask the woman behind the counter for recommendations for good places for honeymoon couples. Brock almost kissed her right then and there. They got a few brochures and ideas from the lady and they headed back to the hotel to plan the whole trip before they went to walk around town.

"Reba, honey" called Brock after she examined the room. Brock had told her in advance that he couldn't really afford the honeymoon suite in Vegas, but he'd get the best room possible. Reba said she didn't care. All she wanted was just a room a bed and a bathroom. 'And me?' said Brock teasingly. 'Yeah, and you'. She responded with a half moon grin.

"Yes?" he called and she turned around, but he didn't say anything.

"Err...m.." Brock stumbled. He pulled out a black velvet box. Reba narrowed her eyes, not sure where he was going with this.

"You're not going to ask me to get married by Elvis, are you?"

"Dear God, No!" he quickly denied "but I will if that would make you say yes"

"Brock..." she smiled lightly, but in her eyes, they were telling him 'we've already talked about that'

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he grinned "open it, please..." he handed her the velvet box. Reba opened it and found a gold wedding band.

"Brock..." she was speechless

"I know, I know. You want a proper proposal and not right now. That's not an engagement ring you see, it's a wedding band. I had it engraved," Reba read the message from the inner side of the ring.

"Spirit of Hope" she smiled

"The guy at the jewellery store gave me a funny look too when I told him what I want to engraved. He probably wondered what am I still hoping for, it's a wedding band!" he chuckled "Well, I still have hope, to make it legal." Reba's eyes sparkled with a few tears, she blinked a few times to make them disappear. "May I?" he took the ring from her and placed it on her empty ring finger before politely kissing the back of her hand. She threw him a bear hug and many kisses until they were both short of breath.

"I should get you one too" said Reba looking at the pale white circle around his ring finger. He took off his and Barbra Jean's wedding ring since she heard him say he loved her when she came back from shopping.

"Let's go get you a ring first then we'll walk around town" Reba grabbed his hand and asked him to drive to the jewellery store. Once she got there she asked the store clerk for one that matched what she had.

"Ma'am, do you want this engraved too?" Reba thought about it for a few second.

"No, not yet. Thanks" she got the ring and put it on his finger. "Now all we are missing is a little piece of paper marked 'Certificate of Marriage', but don't get any ideas. Not yet!"

"Sure, I'll wait. Shall we start enjoying our honeymoon, my dear?"

"Alright hubby, let the honeymoon begin" she walked arm in arm with him out to the car

"First stop, back to the hotel!" and Reba playfully pushed him to a side.

"How about let's go gambling?" Reba suggested

"Strip Poker?"

"Oh you dirty old man! Let's go to a casino!" Brock drove back to the hotel; they'd park the car there and walk around. Reba still held on to his arms as they were walking along the street.

"Do you even know how to gamble?" asked Brock, Reba played 'go fish' with the kids, but he'd never seen her seriously gambling in a casino. It could be because she always had to take care of the kids and really couldn't go into the casino area when she had kids with her.

"Of course I do, I played poker online once and I won your money... oops..." Reba blushed; Brock stop dead at his tracks

"You won my money? The only time I lost at online poker, was when I played with Ramblin' Red Rose..." Reba looked away "You are Kevin?" her cheeks turned bright peach. "You tricked me" he tried to act serious but couldn't keep a straight face when he saw her cheeks flushed. "Oh and I thought I was flirting with a man, you'll pay!" and right there on the side walk, he kissed her peachy cheeks left and right, nudging her neck tickled her a little. If this happened back in Houston, she'd probably holler at him for doing such affectionate things in public, but what happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas.

"Good Lord, stop it Brock, I can't breath" she was giggling and laughing so hard she was panting.

"Oh no, you made my skin crawl for days for the thought of flirting with a guy!" he pulled her to a hug and rocked her a little; Reba wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You skin would have crawled even more if you knew you were flirting with the moody ex." Reba giggled

"No wonder why I felt so comfortable talking to Ramblin' Red Rose, because she was you" he kissed her on the top of her head. When she looked up, he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers, not caring about people walking by, the whole world seemed to be just him and her. For these few days, she would not resist the temptation, she would not care about the rest of the world, for once, she would do what her heart desired. She enjoyed his company, every second of it, they hardly spent time apart from each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and woke up in the same position. Every day, from the first day they arrived, to their last night together.

Reba opened her eyes at the middle of the night, once her eyes adjusted to the dark. Brock was staring at her.

"What time is it?" Reba covered her mouth and let out a yawn. "It's 3am Houston time and it's 1am Vegas time" answered Brock pulling her closer to his body as he could.

"Can't sleep?" she snuggled closer to him

"No, We are going back home tomorrow, and I probably won't get to watch you sleep again for God knows how long before you trust me again. I want to stay awake and just admire you as long as I can." Reba closed her eyes and silently let the tears fall. She wanted to change her mind about being separate, but this time, she fell for him harder than ever. If he left her again, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She didn't want to take the antidepressants again. She wanted him, but she had to make sure, he wanted her just the same way.

The drive back home wasn't as much fun as driving away. With almost 24 hours to drive, they had to stop halfway between Vegas and Houston. Reba didn't want to pass through Fisheye Bottom, so they traveled south through Tucson, Arizona and stopped in El Paso, Texas for the night. Neither of them could sleep. The thought of separation was too much for either of them to bear. So many times that she almost turned to him, and told him how much she loved him and forgot all about the past and separation, but something holding her back. The fear that he would leave her again. The closer to the house, the slower Brock drove. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and both of them were tired; yet they didn't want to get home too soon. Brock stopped the car just a few blocks before reaching Reba's house.

"Reba..." he prayed that she had changed her mind. He didn't want to be apart from her, not even for one minute.

"Only for a while Brock. Only until I feel that it's me you really want, not just anyone you can hold on to" Brock nodded, accepting her decision. He gave her a kiss, could be one last kiss before she trusted him again. He drove into her driveway, helping her bring her overnight bag in to house, plus the stuff she bought for the kids. She brought the garland and the roses in the house and put them on the coffee table. She turned around to face him. It was about time they said goodbye. Although he could still come here, he had to avoid her as she was asking for space, room to breathe. Perhaps one day when she trusted that she's his one true love she'd give him another chance.

"So?" his voice sound dry, he had to go to his empty home.

"Bye Brock" she swallowed a lump in her throat, she gave him one last kiss before letting go. She watched him walk away, holding back her tears. She closed the door behind him and let the tears fall. She brought both the garland and the roses to the bedroom, and she came down to pick up the rest of her stuff. She opened her over night back and put the dirty clothes in the hamper. A picture fell on to her feet. She smiled at the picture with tears, the two of them were kissing. She put the picture in her bedside table, she looked that the little pieces of what used to be a picture. The one that she tore it apart with her own hands. Tears ran down her face as she closed the drawer.

Brock waited in the car until he saw the light in her bedroom turn off before he proceeded to his empty house, to continue his empty life, hoping for her to take him back into her arms again.


	27. Chapter 27

-- 27 --

"Mom, it's been three days since you came back. Are you gonna tell us what happened between you and dad?" Cheyenne burst out, she kept asking her mom that question and the answer was always 'we are being separate' without reason given.

"What do you want to know?" she wasn't ready to speak without breaking down and crying, but she would try.

"Are you getting back together?" asked Kyra

"Maybe someday" Reba answered

"Why wait?" Cheyenne questioned

"Weren't you the ones who didn't want us together, just a couple of years ago?"

"Well, that was when all of us believed dad was married to Barbra Jean, now that he's single. I couldn't see anyone being with him, but you"

"So, I'm second from Barbra Jean?" Reba tried to control her shaky voice.

"I didn't mean it that way mom. What I meant was back then we thought dad was married to her, it wasn't right to break them up." Cheyenne made an excuse

"Mom, did you and dad get married? Dad said you two were going to a honeymoon" Kyra asked, Reba sighed before she told her daughters about what happened in the island.

"So you are both married, but not legally?" Kyra summed up what her mom said

"Sort of like that, yeah"

"And you two slept together" said Cheyenne, Kyra gave her a dirty look. Reba sighed.

"Yeah..." she muttered

"And why aren't you together?" Cheyenne and Kyra asked in almost unison

"I just want to know that he really loves me, I was there when they broke up, your dad needed someone to hold on to, and he held on to me. I'm afraid if anyone was there at my place when he needed someone, he'd probably fell in love with that person too."

"I don't think what you think is the truth, but I do see your point," said Kyra, Cheyenne still a little confused

"And by being separate, how's that help?"

"Cheyenne, your dad has never been alone before. By being separate, your dad should be able to see, if he needed someone by his side or if he wanted just me. If he wants me, he would wait until I'm ready for him to return. If he just needed someone, soon enough he'll look for someone to lean on." Cheyenne started to understand a little.

"Don't you miss him?" Cheyenne asked

"Of course I do..."

"Hi mom" Jake walked into the living room followed by Brock. Reba saw him for the first time since they returned. They smiled at each other, but without saying a word, Reba left to her room, leaving her kids with their father.

"Boy this is worse than when you had an affair" said Cheyenne seeing her mom leaving the room when her dad came in.

"Thanks for that reminder Cheyenne"

"I think I better shut up, first I hurt mom's feeling now I'm hurting yours" Cheyenne mumbled

"Now that was the smartest thing I've heard you say since... ever" Kyra quipped.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take her to realize that I really love her."

"Well dad, it's only took you a few months to throw 20 years of marriage away, I think you deserve this" as he was saying before, Kyra was blunt, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"I really miss her Kyra. I just want to hug her"

"No details needed, please!" Kyra wasn't so pleased hearing about what her dad wanted to do to her mom.

"Cheyenne, tell me what I should do?" maybe his first daughter could be more helpful

"Well, what did she say to you?"

"To give her some time"

"Then that's exactly what you have to do!" That wasn't helping. He shook his head and left the house. He looked up the stairs again hoping to see a glimpse of her beautiful face. Reba waited a few minutes after she heard the door was closed before she came back down. "Mom you're hurting both yourself and him, why are you doing this?"

"I have my reason Cheyenne, if you can't understand, I'm tired of explaining" she left both of her daughters to the kitchen preparing for dinner. She knew whatever she was doing was probably hurting her more than hurting him. She wanted to be in his arms so much it hurt. The chills came back to her again, she starting to shiver. Her hand started to shake.

"Mom are you ok?" Kyra came into the kitchen seeing her mom shivered.

"I got a weird chill" said Reba with a shaky voice. Kyra quickly gave her mom a hug. Cheyenne came into the kitchen seeing her sister giving her mom a hug. At first she was about to say something snappy, but her mom looked seriously like she was cold.

"Mom, are you ok?" Cheyenne hugged her mom too. She still couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm sorry, Jake forgot his Gameb.., honey are you ok?" Brock walked into the kitchen seeing Reba shivered and the girls tried to comfort her. Brock tossed the Gameboy on the kitchen table and quickly pulled her into his arms. And just like that, the shivered stop. "Sweetheart, are you alright? I'm here now, I'm here..." Brock held her tight, longed to have her in his arms, he kissed her on the top of her head. The warmth of her body just reminded him how much he missed her. Kyra and Cheyenne were exchanged the awkward glances, as if you ask each other 'should we be in here?' 'no' and they quickly disappeared.

Although the chill was gone and she wasn't shivering anymore. Reba still wanted him to hold her a little longer. She missed him, so much tears started to form. She swallowed hard. She mindlessly wrapped her arms around his waist. Holding on to him, treasuring the moment for as long as she could.

"Dad I forgot my Gameboy in your car, ah here it is!" Jake was oblivious to his surroundings. Both his sisters weren't quick enough to stop him from marching right into the kitchen. Now he stood in the middle of the kitchen with his parents hugging in front of the stove, he really wished he hadn't just walked into the kitchen. He looked around left and right before he shot out of the kitchen, quickly joining his sisters in the living room. Reba wiped her tears on his shoulder before stepping away from his hug, she could feel the reluctance to let go, but he finally let go.

"How are you feeling?" asked Brock, brushing a strain of her hair away from her cheek.

"Much better now, thanks" she gave him a sweet smile that he missed. He wanted to kiss her badly, but he just politely kissed her forehead.

"I think I better go" if he stayed any longer, he might not be able to give her the space she asked for.

"Brock, would you like to stay for dinner?" Brock grinned, for the first time in three days "It's just that all our kids are here for dinner, and I don't want you to have dinner by yourself" whatever the reason, he would not miss it for the world. Reba set up the dinner at the big fancy table because the kitchen table wouldn't be big enough for five of them. She set his plate at the end table and herself on his right, Cheyenne on his left, Kyra next to herself and Jake next to Cheyenne. That was how they used to sit.

"Where's Van and Elizabeth?" asked Brock to his eldest daughter.

"Take your kid to work day. Elizabeth asked if Van could take her for a pizza after work, she's so cute."

"Aww..." Reba thought of how cute her granddaughter could be.

"I remember when I had to take my kid to work day. Take you like about 2 hours to get dressed." He motioned to Cheyenne.

"Yeah, she was standing in front of her closet, saying 'mommy, I have nothing to wear', she had more clothes than I had" Reba chuckled along with Brock, mocking her daughter when she was young.

"It was easier taking Kyra to work day" said Brock

"Of course, she got up before I did and poured herself a bowl of cheerios and woke both of us up at five am, already dressed and ready for her first day at work. So cute!" Reba turned to her side and softly pinched her second daughter's cheek

"Have you ever taken me to work dad?" asked Jake.

"Well, I got my own practice then, and you don't like going to my work much, because that's mean you have to have your teeth clean." said Brock to his son

"I took you to my work. Eugene almost fired me" Kyra and Cheyenne looked at each other, trying to think when the last time they had a family dinner like this. Her parents looked so happy, just like before when they were young. Jake was so young, he didn't even know what he had missed. They caught their parents calling each other with pet names, smiling to each other, filling the room with love. If only this moment could last forever.

"I should go home, Van and Elizabeth should be home soon. Bye dad, bye mom, you take care now" Cheyenne got up first and gave her dad a kiss on his cheek and gave her mom one as well.

"I have to play at a bar tonight" Kyra also ready to leave. "You take care ok mom? I don't know what happened to you, but it doesn't look healthy. Don't be stubborn, if you don't feel well, call dad!" Kyra gave her mom a quick peck on her cheek and left to work. Jake really didn't feel like being there after catching his mom and his dad hugging, he wanted to leave too, but couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Go do your homework" Brock helped him, Jake really didn't have homework but he quickly disappeared. Funny how they had been alone for more than two weeks, and being together almost 24/7 and hardly and awkward moment between them, but these few minute seemed hard to come up with conversation.

"I miss you" Brock burst out just like that

"I miss you too" Reba confessed, Brock held her hands together with his.

"Would it be too much to ask that you don't leave the room when I come in here? You don't have to talk to me, you don't have to smile at me, you can just sit still and pretend I'm not here, but please don't walk away. I promised I'm not going to bother you" his voice sound hurtful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Reba looked at her hands in his; they both still had their wedding bands on.

"Can I help you do the dishes?" Brock offered, he would do anything just to spend one more minute near her.

"I'll be ok. Thanks" Reba was so unyielding she wouldn't give in. Brock kissed the back of her hand before saying good night. She was still sitting at the table watched him walk out the front door, their eyes met for a few seconds before Brock closed the door behind him. Reba buried her face in the palm of her hands as soon as he left. She could live without him for almost seven years, why couldn't she do it now? She gathered up her strength, got up and cleared the table. She cleaned the kitchen until it spotless. Until there was nothing else for her to do. She went to have a nice warm bath. The memories of the times they spent together recently flashed before her eyes.

Kyra came back from playing at the bar. It was almost midnight. She saw someone leaning against the tree house. Being brave, she went and confronted the person.

"Dad?"

"Oh hi Kyra"

"What are you doing here?" she looked up he was standing by her mom's bedroom window.

"Your mom's not sleeping yet." Brock mumbled, "It's almost midnight, shouldn't she be sleeping by now?"

"Please don't tell me you were here every night," he didn't answer. "You want me to tell her you're here?"

"No, that's ok. But just go check on her ok? See if she's all right. If she's alright, just turn off the light and I'll go back to my house."

"You're here every night aren't you?"

"I'm not as creepy as you make me sound, Kyra. I just miss her. Seeing her so close yet it seems so far. You're right, I deserved this. I threw out twenty years of love and cherish in just a few months, and I continued to hurt her over and over again. I chose another woman over her not once but three times. I couldn't even live up to my wedding vows. I shouldn't expect her to trust me again so soon." Kyra squeezed her dad's hand, giving him a little support. "I want to make up to her Kyra, I just don't know how"

"Well, I wish I could help. Tell you what, I'm gonna go check on mom, and turn off that light, and you go home to sleep."

"Thanks, honey. Don't tell your mom I'm here ok?"

"Good night dad" she gave her father a hug before disappearing in the house. Not too long before she shouted out the window where her dad stood.

"Dad! Mom fainted in the bathtub!"


	28. Chapter 28

-- 28 --

Brock rushed up to her bedroom quickly skipping over steps of the stairs, just as Reba was stepping out of her bathtub.

"Reba... Kyra said..." Brock stopped dead in his tracks, seeing her quickly wrapped herself with a towel.

"Yeah I heard. She tricked you. I was just taking a bath when she came in, and all of the sudden she yelled for you. And now she disappeared." Reba put on her favorite washed up robe and dropped the towel. She securely tied her robe and picked up the towel from the floor. He didn't mean to stare, but her soft curves got his attention when she bent down and picked up the towel. "What are you doing outside my window anyway?" Brock had a huge grin across his face, Kyra just tried to help him to have a little moment with her mom. She seemed to choose a perfect moment too, when the love of his life was wearing nothing. Kyra must have felt awkward about this, but she still helped him. Although she almost killed him for having a heart attack, but since he was still alive, he'd remember to thank her tomorrow.

"I was..." needed an excuse quick... he brain was spinning looking for an answer. "I was just happened to be there" nope, that wasn't a good one!

"Yeah sure, if I look outside, can I expect Mel Gibson just happen to be standing outside too?" she joked. "I gotta give out to Kyra though, she shouldn't cry woof, what if one day I really fainted in the bathtub?" Reba shook her head. She sat down at the make up table, drying her hair with a towel. Brock stood behind her.

"Well, I swear even if she lied to me a millionth times that you fainted in the bathtub, I'd still rush over to see if you're ok. Never mind fainted, all she had to say was 'Dad, Mom's in the tub' I'll still come running"

"Now, you see. I'm ok." She ignored his suggestive comment

"You're not kicking me out already are you?"

"I'm kinda tired, so yeah. I'm kicking you out"

"Can I tuck you in?"

"Ya kiddin' me!"

"I wasn't, but I guess that was a 'no'?"

"Brock..."

"I know, I know, you needed space. You need time; you want to see if I really love you. I really love you, Reba," said Brock in a very serious tone.

"Then give me what I need" Reba was also serious. Brock sighed

"Goodnight honey" he quickly pecked her cheek before leaving her room. Reba was still sitting in front of the mirror. Those hickeys were still there, although they started to fade slowly, but still visible. Her kids saw her in a red mood, so no one teased her about them. And now that she's at home, she had more selection of tops to hide them. Reba opened her closet and took out her pajamas, she spotted the pink lingerie, and she caught herself smiling. She also had the black one, the one that she modeled. She took it out of the closet, put it against her body. Even with the two layers she could still her robe through it. She couldn't even imagine exactly how Brock saw her that night. She hung it up in the closet, maybe one of these days she'll put it on, but no way she could do it without thinking of him. She slipped into her favorite cotton pajamas and slipped under the blanket. It felt kinda cold with no one to hold her to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, the man that used to hold on to her while she was asleep, was sleeping on the couch. What did she usually do when she saw him sleeping on the couch? She would normally whack him with a spoon! But instead of doing that, she went and got a sheet to throw over and cover him. He looked cold. He must be, sleeping without a blanket like that probably all night.

"Thanks, honey" said Brock with his eyes still closed. Reba ignored him and continued her way to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Brock followed her into the kitchen. "May I join you?" Reba glanced at him; poured him a cup of coffee and one for herself. She didn't talk to him. Well, couldn't blame her, he was the one who ask for it. And, since she wasn't talking to him, he just stared and grinned. She could only ignore his crooked grin and seductive stare for only a few short minutes before she felt like the room temperature began to raise. She clinched her robe together with the hand that didn't hold the coffee cup, she didn't know why she did that when she was pretty much fully dressed, although just in her jammys, but she didn't show anything. However, his gaze made her feel like he was stripping her out of that sexy lingerie. The room seemed to run out of air, 'cause she felt it was harder to breathe.

"Would you quit staring!" she snapped,

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful."

"Finish your coffee and go home" she was kicking him out

"I am home! Or at least I sure feel like it"

"This is my home, yours is three houses down the road!

"That was just a house, it isn't a home without you." Brock made puppy dog eyes

"Did you just swallow a Hallmark Card? This is defeating the purpose of being separated!" Reba shook her head, annoyed but deep down, she was quite content.

"You want to call it off?" said Brock with hope

"Brock..." now with that tone of voice, he should stop nagging.

"Ok I'll go when I finish this cup of coffee" and he poured some more. Reba glared at him. "What? I'm still using the same cup of coffee."

"Oh you mo-ron" said Reba, giving up. She finished her coffee and was about to leave the kitchen when Kyra made the mistake of walking in, She quickly turned around. "Stop right there young lady!"

"G'Morning mom" she knew she's in big trouble.

"Why did you tell your dad I fainted?"

"You mean you hadn't? I don't know I saw you were lying in the bathtub and had your eyes closed, I was worried about you."

"And good for you Kyra, thank you for looking out for your mom." Said Brock, trying to help his daughter. Reba glared at him.

"Brock!"

"I'm sorry, your mother's right, you shouldn't lie especially when it's life threatening like this. So you're grounded young lady, you're not allow to drink until you're twenty one!"

"Geez dad, that's harsh, but I think I deserved it. Any way, I'm going. Bye dad, love you mom" and she rushed out even before Reba had a chance to say something else. Reba gave him a deadly glance, marching toward him. Brock stood up, slowly stepping backward. It looked like he was in bigger trouble than Kyra.

"If you step one step closer to me I'm gonna assume that you want a kiss" said Brock, still backing off. His statement paused Reba just a few seconds, then she marched toward him almost faster than he could quickly leave the kitchen. He would probably kiss her if not because those blue eyes were lit with fire that said 'do it and die!'

Brock left her kitchen with a grin, he felt a little better than just not seeing her at all. That was why he moved three houses down the road wasn't it? He said he wanted to be near the kids when in fact, he just wanted to be near her. She could just shout at him, yell at him or curse at him, he didn't care as long as he got to be close to her.

Days after days, weeks after weeks, he still came by the house, hoping to at least see her smile. Sometimes if she happened to be in her room when he came in, she would wait until he left before she came down. But if she was in the living room and he came in, she'd just say hi and continued what she was doing.

"Mom, it's been nearly two months now and dads showing no sign of interest in anyone but you, would you forgive him now?" asked Kyra. Almost every night, she would spot her dad sitting by the tree house looking at her mom's window, and he'd leave once she turned off the light. Sometimes Kyra felt bad for him so she went and talked to him. But her mom didn't even know how devoted he was because he told her not to tell her mom. Kyra wished she could do something to help.

"It's been just two months, still too soon to tell." Still unyielding, she was stubborn.

"Don't you miss him?" her dad told her almost every time she kept him company about how much he missed her mom.

"He didn't even give me a chance to miss him, he's here all the time and that's so defeats the purpose of separation by the way."

"Hey Kyra, Hi honey" Brock barged in the living room

"Speak of the devil" Reba mumbled, every time he came by, she may have been secretly happy inside, but seven years of hiding that feeling, she was good at it.

"I'm just here to show Kyra the pictures I took at Fisheye Bottom, you want to see with us? I put it on a slide show" Brock invited. Reba shook her head.

"Have fun" and she moved to the kitchen table to continued working on her office paperwork. But everything in front of her looked blank. She was so focused on what they were saying in the living room.

"Mom wears that?" Reba right away peaked her head to see what they were looking at. It was she in a short dress in Hope Island.

"Believe me Kyra, I was shocked too!" Reba went back to her paperwork. Still looked blank. She was listening to Brock telling her daughter about the island. The shadow and the old man's prediction. Kyra continued to look at the rest of the pictures. She really didn't want to sit through this, but it looked like her dad really had no one to show this to. And he was so happy doing this too. Reba started to grin listening to him reminiscing about the trip. She had been reading the same line on her paper over a dozen times now and the words still did not sink in.

"Whoa! Mom kissed you first?"

"WHAT?" Reba shot from the kitchen table to the living room. They were looking at the picture in the Chinese Garden. When that was put on the slide show as a continuous shot, it really did look like she turned around and kissed him. "No, I was turning around to yell at him and he kissed me." Reba defended herself. She sat down on the chair joining them.

"You took like hundreds pictures of mom. Do you have any picture of yourself that you're not all over mom?"

"Well, not really. I'm the one, who held the camera, and I didn't let her touch it, I didn't want her to delete any pictures. But wait until you see when we went back to the garden again Kyra, your mom pounced into my arms"

"Hey I saw a snake on the ground!" Reba defended herself again

"Speaking of snake, one day your mom found a snake in the hotel bathroom and she..."

"BROCK!"

"She made us move to the different room." Brock finished his sentence skipping all the details

"You guys were in the same room?"

"With two beds" Reba clarified "Your dads so cheap, too cheap to pay for two rooms." she skipped the part that it was only one night that both beds were being used at the same time, the rest of the trip, they were on the same bed. Although nothing happened until later, but she knew Kyra would rather not hearing that.

"They were full!" He told his daughter some more about the trip. With Reba adding and correcting the information from time to time. By the time they were looking at the last kissing picture in the garden just before they went to the full moon ceremony, Kyra was gone. They didn't even know when their daughter disappeared. Reba only noticed she was gone when she didn't hear the smart-aleck comments about the kissing picture that was intentionally taken.

"Where did she go?" Reba was looking around "When did she leave us?"

"I don't know" just then they noticed that they were sitting next to each other on the couch with his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning against him. He looked down at her, the kissing picture still on the TV screen. Reba looked up, their lips were inches a part...


	29. Chapter 29

-- 29 --

"I think I better go pick up Jake from school." said Brock, resisting the temptation to kiss the lady with the sparkling blue eyes in front of him. It wasn't easy.

"Yes. Right. You should." Reba woke up from a daydream. For a moment there she wished he would just kiss her, maybe if they kissed again, she might just forget about being separate. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, preparing dinner for herself and Kyra, Jake would be with his dad tonight and they said they would go out for burgers. Kyra was in the kitchen writing her new song. "Kyra, why did you leave us?"

"Geez mom, I left since the picture of you two kissing in the paddleboat, and you just noticed me missing? Anyway, I have to leave, the way you two looked at each other it was like you were gonna pounce on each other at any minute. I don't want to be there to see that." Reba shook her head, and remembered Barbra Jean left them and they didn't know when she was gone too. They were so wrapped up in their own world. Reba let out a soft grin thinking about the day he burst out and said he loved her. A cell phone beeped. "It's mine" said Kyra, checking her message, Reba continued to prepare for dinner. Kyra brought a small radio into the kitchen and tuned to a specific station. Listening to easy listening music.

"I didn't know you like soft music" Reba quipped

"Every once in a while" said Kyra, putting her pencil down and leaving the kitchen, she left the radio playing. Reba was putting vegetables in the steamer when she heard someone request a song: a familiar voice.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my one true love. Please forgive me for my stupidity and hurting you. I love you, Reba" she almost dropped the steamer.

_I didn't mean to make you cry  
I didn't mean to disappoint you  
I didn't mean to tell you lies  
And after all that we have been through  
Won't you let me tell you why  
One more try, I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try, Let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Oh baby can we give it one more try  
It's been a long time since I kissed you  
It always used to feel so good  
And if you know how much I missed you  
You'd forgive me if you could  
And now that we have found each other  
Can't we give it one more try (one more try)  
One more try, I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try, Let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Oh baby can we give it one more try_

"Mom, the.."

"Shh.." she shushed Kyra, listening to the rest of the song until the end. "Yes, Kyra?"

"The boiling water in the pot is drying"

"Shoot! Why didn't you tell me sooner? When did you come back in the kitchen?" Kyra rolled her eyes; her mom wasn't pay attention to her surroundings at all when the song started to play. Reba quickly added more water before it burned the pot. "Kyra..." called Reba, after they were eating quietly for a while.

"Yes mom?"

"Who send you the text message?"

"I think you already know"

"Why do you help him?" Reba wondered,

"Beside 'he's my dad'? Look out your window after you turn out your bedroom light and you'll see why." Kyra wouldn't say anything more.

"Well, then tell him thanks for the song."

"Why don't you tell him yourself, I'm not a messenger?"

"He told you when he was going to request the song, didn't he? So yes, you are a messenger." Kyra pouted at her mom's comment. She picked up her cell phone and read what she typed.

"Dad, mom said she needs you now"

"Kyra!" she snatched the phone from her daughter to read the message she sent. "Pheew..." she was just sending 'mom said thanks'. She snatched the phone back from her mom and ran away before she got smacked. Reba smiled after her daughter, she knew Kyra was just trying to help.

At night, after Reba had finished her nightly routine, she turned off the light and remembered what Kyra told her, she stepped close to the window, standing next to the wall and looking outside, her heart melted with tenderness seeing Brock sitting by the tree house looking up at her window. He sat there awhile before he walked back to his house. Reba swallowed a lump in her throat. She told herself that he would get tired of it soon enough. Yet, she went to bed with tears. She slept in and woke up with a headache. She cried herself to sleep again.

"Geez mom, you look terrible," said Kyra seeing her mom making her way in the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too, Kyra." Reba poured herself a cup of coffee before joining Kyra at the kitchen table; she was still working on her new song. She stopped playing her guitar when her mom sat down.

"What happened? Cried yourself to sleep?"

"How long had he been doing that, Kyra?"

"Standing outside your window, wishing he could be in there to hold you all night? I don't know when he started, but I noticed him when I told him you fainted in the tub."

"Two months..." Reba muttered

"About that. I even joke with him that I'd let him borrow my guitar, so he could serenade you. You know what he said?" Reba shook her head with a little grin at the corner of her mouth. "He said, 'you think that would work?' Man, he was really ready to try anything."

"That's sweet, but I think soon he'll get tired of this." And she changed the subject. "Tell me about the song you've been writing."

"Sure, the song I'm writing is about marriage. It sucks!"

"Kyra!"

"It's true mom. I've been there when you first divorced with dad, it was not pretty. Then when Barbra Jean first separated with dad, she was just lying on the couch in her sweats, tried to dress like me. That's not cool. Now back to you and dad again."

"You don't have to be married to have a broken heart, Kyra."

"I know, but then you just walked away. You don't have to force yourself to try and make it work. If dad knew he wasn't legally married to Barbra Jean, he would have left her a couple of years ago when Barbra Jean caught you two in bed, I mean hugging each other." explained Kyra "Face it mom, you didn't even like being married, yourself."

"That's not true, I did enjoy being married. It was nice to have someone to care for, to hold on to, to share your strengths and your weaknesses. To love and to be loved." said Reba in a dreaming tone.

"You said it like it's a good thing"

"It is a good thing"

"Then why aren't you?" asked Kyra looking at her mom in the eyes, Reba just realized she was digging herself into a hole.

"I am, you see?" she showed Kyra the wedding band. "It's just not legal yet, that's all"

"If that's what you called married, then I was right. It sucks! Dad standing outside your window every night, and you cry yourself to sleep, tell me again how's that a good thing?"

"I don't know how am I going to win this argument without grounding you or digging myself deeper into a hole, but someday I'll prove to you that it's a good thing." Before she left the kitchen she turned around to her daughter. "And since you're at it, would you like to write the song about having a smart daughter sucks!"

"Sure mom, right after I finish the song 'having a stubborn mom sucks'" Kyra quipped. Reba childishly stuck her tongue out at her daughter before stomping away. She still believed that Brock would get tired of standing outside her window soon enough when he felt he didn't get anything out of this.

Reba couldn't be more wrong. She still saw him standing outside her window every night, she had been watching him for two whole weeks. And tonight, the forecast said it would rain. She really didn't think he'd come by and stand in the rain. But there he was, sitting in the tree house, sheltered from the rain, he still got soaked from the rain that the wind blew in his direction, looking up at her window. The light was still on, she's still awake. He wondered what she was doing, maybe she might be reading, Reba loved to read. Could it be possible that she was thinking about him too? Would she miss him like the way he missed her?

"Brock" called the woman that he was dreaming about. She stood right there in front of him wearing her nightgown underneath her robe. She stood under a big umbrella.

"Reba, I thought you were in your room."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I coudn't see you sleep anymore, at least I want to see you go to bed." said Brock sincerely. Reba sighed.

"You're insane." she shook her head in disbelieve "Come on in" she led him into the house, up to her bedroom. Brock stood right in front of her bedroom, didn't walk in.

"What? Haven't you been in here before?" Reba quipped, looking through her closet. Brock grinned. Did she really invite him in voluntarily? Or was he just dreaming?


	30. Chapter 30

-- 30 --

"Here, some dry clothes for you to wear" she handed him a new set of pajamas, Brock looked a little puzzled. "I went shopping, I got a new set of pajamas for Jake and they had one your size too and they were on sale." old habits die-hard after all.

"Thanks." Brock was overwhelmed. He smiled from ear to ear. She still thought about him that was good.

"Put the wet clothes in the hamper, I'll do the laundry tomorrow and you can pick it up later. I'll see you in the kitchen." she let him change while she was making him a cup of hot chocolate and nice warm milk for herself. Brock came into the kitchen shortly after.

"Thanks, honey." said Brock taking the hot chocolate from her hand.

"Why are you doing this Brock? How long have you been standing outside my window?" her heart warmed, but her voice sounded a little cold.

"Since the night we came back from our honeymoon. I was sitting there trying to find the way to make it up to you for all the things I've done you wrong. But I couldn't come up with anything. I'm going to sit there giving myself a time out until you forgive me."

"Good Lord, I've forgiven you long time ago, when you were still with Barbra Jean. This is not about forgiveness Brock, it's about trust. I just need sometime before I can trust you again. It's still too soon to tell if you'll choose someone over me for the fourth time."

"I see..."

"So now will you stop standing outside my window every night? I'm surprise the police hadn't questioned you yet after a couple of months of you standing there. But if you continue, you might not be this lucky, and I sure don't want to have to bail you out of jail." now her voice sounded warmer.

"I can't promise" said Brock with a grin, he could tell the wall she built between them was starting to crack.

"Why not?"

"Well, I thank you for forgiving me, but it doesn't stop me from missing you and wanting to be in the room with you, so for me being outside your window had nothing to do with you forgiving me or not. What I mean is, just because you forgave me, doesn't mean I would stop missing you."

"Boy, you are persistent. Insanely persistent!" she smirked "Anyway, you know where the extra blanket and pillow is, you can stay on the couch tonight. Good night" and she gave him a quick peck. That was just enough to give him sweet dreams. Reba also had sweet dreams herself.

Few days later when she came home from work, she saw Van measuring the dimensions of the tree house.

"Hey Van, what are you doing?"

"Hi Mrs H. I'm checking how big of a truck I have to rent to move this sucker."

"It could be taken apart and re-assembled, so you can just put it in a car. But why are you doing that for?" Van's face lit up when he heard the word 'taken apart'

"Mr. H said Jake is too old for the tree house now, and I can have the tree house. You know, we're having a boy."

"Yes I'm aware you're having a boy, but you don't expect the boy to pop out of Cheyenne and start climbing up a tree, do you? If you want it for yourself just say so. Or at least say it's for Elizabeth. That would be more believable."

"Elizabeth, I should have thought of that!" Van mumbled.

"Why is he giving my stuff away anyway?" Reba rubbed her hand on the wood, still remembering the day that she built this with her son-in-law. It was fun. And Brock had used this as a shelter looking at her window for months. Although since she had asked him to stop, he did in exchange for a good night kiss, and she agreed to that deal. It was better than risking having to bail him out of the jail if the police ever questioned him. Besides, it also made her feel good. It was so defeating the purpose of being separate, but oh well.

"He said you'd need room for a pool. I can't wait to bring Elizabeth over when you have a pool."

"A pool?!" Reba was surprised "Who said I'm going to have a pool?"

"Mr.H said you've always wanted a pool and he's getting you one. Mrs. H where are you going?" Van stopped, seeing her walking toward Brock's house.

"Going to talk to him, why? You have problem with that?"

"No, it's just he's still at work, and since you're gonna go talk to him, can you take Jake over for his check up? Mr. H asked me to take him, but since you're going anyway."

"Well, I wasn't planning to go to his office, but fine! Jake! Let's go!" she yelled for Jake who ran out with a candy bar. "You're having a candy bar before going to see a dentist?"

"Hey, I'm going to have my teeth cleaned anyway."

"Fine!" She took Jake to Brock's dental office. The moment she walked in, she was stunned. Her picture was on the wall behind the receptionist. The one that Brock took and he said it was like a redhead version of Marilyn Monroe.

"Oh Hi Reba" Brock greeted seeing her walking in with Jake.

"What's my picture doing here?" she had never seen her picture on a poster like that before.

"I love it. Something about your smile in that picture makes people smile with you. I put it behind the receptionist, because people were busy staring at your picture and they forgot to look at the bill." said Brock with a chuckle. "Besides, it shows off your teeth, good for dental office."

"He told people that's the picture of his wife" his receptionist ratted him out. She had been working for Brock for a few years now. She knew Reba well.

"I told you we are married again, now. See we have matching wedding rings." Brock pulled her left hand and showed it to the receptionist. Although he didn't wear his while he was working, but he must have showed his to the receptionist already.

"Wow, really? Congratulations!" the girl congratulated them, she couldn't believe Brock finally got Reba back. She had a hunch that he still loved Reba more than he loved Barbra Jean, but Reba never showed any sign of interest in him more than a close friend.

"Umm... Thanks. Brock can I talk to you for a minute?" she gritted. "Jake, wait here" she told Jake to wait in the waiting room while she dragged 'her husband' into his office. "First, why the heck you go around telling people we're married?"

"But we are!"

"Not legally! And I don't want you to announce to the world that I'm your wife or we are married until we really are. You got that?"

"Why not?' Brock pouted

"Because getting married by a couple of spirits is even weirder than getting married by Elvis. At least Elvis ministers are legal and well known. Ours is not legal, not even recognized by a state, but one tiny little town. And it's silly to have to explain the situation." Reba was going to holler at him some more, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Brock allowed that person to come in. And a stunningly beautiful blonde with a nice tan looked like in her late twenties with assets that she wasn't afraid to show off, entering the room. The short skirt she wore was so short, Reba started to wonder about the dress code. Good thing that she wore a gown, covering her backside. Reba just saw the way she looked at Brock, remind her of Barbra Jean... actually worse than Barbra Jean. At lease her best friend never openly flirted with Brock like that way this woman was looking at him.

"Dr. Hart, I'm ready." did the blonde just licked her lips?

"Sure, Jake's sitting in the waiting room, can you get him prepared and I'll be there in a minute?"

"OK Dr. Hart" and she winked at him, Reba's jaw almost dropped. She wondered if that woman even noticed her in the room, because it almost looked like she was leering at Brock. Reba cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, Reba, that's Carrie, my new intern, she just started couple of days ago. And Carrie, this is Reba my-"

"WIFE!" Reba cut him off.


	31. Chapter 31

-- 31 --

Brock was surprised the way Reba introduced herself. Besides grinning from ear to ear, he was not going to change her statement.

"Oh I didn't know you're married." said Carrie, looking at 'his wife' up and down. Reba fumed up. Big time!

"Well, now you do. We got three kids together. One of them is sitting outside." Brock confirmed Reba's statement; he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Reba wrapped her arm around his waist. The sense of ownership kicked in. "Can you get Jake prepared? I'd like a few more minutes with my lovely wife please."

"Sure" said Carrie picking up Jake's file. Did she have to bend down that much to pick up a file from a table? Those boobs almost popped out of her top. After she knew he was married, and she still tried to seduce him? Heck, what about when they had to work together? Would he be looking at the patient's mouth or gawking at what was dangling before his eyes? Reba could feel the steam coming out of her ears. As soon as the door closed behind her, Brock looked at Reba who was looking a little... angry? mad? jealous? All of the above! She decided to take it out on him.

"What's up with you and the blonde bimbo? Did you see the way she was flirting with you? 'I'm ready Dr. Hart, OK, Dr. Hart'" Reba mocked her. "Do you have a thing for blondes?" Reba walked over to his chair and dropped herself in it, she sat with her arms folded and pouted like an unsatisfied little girl. Her breath quickened as her anger arose. Brock was amused at her reaction. He let out a soft laugh. Reba glared at him.

"No, I do not have a thing for blondes, but I do have a thing for a particular moody redhead." Brock walked behind his chair, leaned over to wrap his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Is that jealousy I detect?"

"Noooo" Reba borrowed Barbra Jean's infamous lying face. Brock chuckled. He kissed her temple, his heart started to fill with joy. He could really feel the wall she built began to break apart.

"How many days has she been working with you now?" she put her hands on the arms that wrapped around her. She felt like she didn't want to lose him, not again.

"Today is her third day"

"And she didn't know you were married?" Just a few minutes ago she told him not to announce to the world, but now she felt like doing so, well not to the world, just to one particular person. Brock turned the chair around, squatted down in front of her, resting his forearms on her knees and resting his chin on his arms looking up at her.

"You keep saying it's not legitimate" now Brock had chance to toy with her. Reba gave him a deadly glance. 'Not a good time for a Joke, Brock.' especially when she could just swing her leg and kick him where it hurts. He mentally kicked himself. "Well, I'm not sure why she didn't know, maybe because she never asked" or never cared, one way or another.

"And she dresses like that to work everyday? Don't you have a dress code?"

"Dress like what? The short skirt? Well the dress code said not more than five inches above the knees, but you don't expect me to grab a ruler and go after her do you?" he chuckled when he saw her reaction of picturing him staring at the blonde's thigh with a ruler in his hand. That was disturbing! "Hmm... I've never see you this jealous before, not even with Barbra Jean" Brock mumbled. He stood up and placed his hands on the armrests, leaning toward her, pinning her in the chair. He looked deeply into her eyes, tried to read her thoughts.

"Yeah, and look where it got me" Reba muttered. Brock smiled, well she just silently admitted that she was jealous. If she didn't have feelings for him, she wouldn't be.

"I'm not interested in her, honey. I only love you, honestly, when are you gonna believe me?" He was going to kiss her but the door was opening slowly. He turned his head quickly to spot the intruder. Reba looked too. When he saw it was his son. He stood up straight.

"Dad, I'm waiting!" Jake was ready and waiting for quite sometime now. He peaked his head in his dad's office; Reba could see that girl, Carrie, standing behind Jake looking inside as well. Reba decided to be bad. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Jake made sour face seeing his mom affectionate with his dad wasn't something he was used to.

"Go finish your work and later we can go out for dinner and... Well later... let's just say I have something for you to look forward to" said Reba with a husky voice. Brock wasn't sure what she was doing, but he sure loved it!

Reba was waiting for him in his office; she was looking around his table. She saw her picture on his desk. She smiled at the picture. He carried her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She couldn't believe she asked him to delete that picture when it was taken. It was sort of cute. She was looking around and admiring the different stuff he had on display. Along with his golf trophies, there were a few family pictures. Some had Barbra Jean and Henry, but most were hers and the kids from different occasions. And with this many pictures he had in his office that blonde said she didn't know he was married? Unbelievable! She didn't notice Brock snuck up behind her. Wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"What was that for?" asked Brock whispering into her ear

"What was 'what' for?" she played innocent

"That kiss. You haven't kissed me like that since we came back from Vegas"

"I got caught up in the moment, nothing special."

"It felt special to me" he kissed her temple and turned her around, but before he had chance to continue with the kiss she left off, Jake peaked his head in the office. 'Ok Jake, you gotta learn how to knock!" said Brock a little annoyed the second time now that his son interrupted the kiss

"Sorry dad... I'm done. Shall we get going?" Jake was a study subject today when Brock trained Carrie. Maybe Reba could probe him to tell her what was going on.

"Sure, let me grab my stuff and we can go." he took off his gown and hung it on the coat hanger. He opened his top drawer and got his wedding band. He had to change gloves all day so he couldn't really wear it at work. Before they stepped out of his office, they saw Carrie was standing behind Jake with her purse in her arms. If she was standing there when Jake opened the door, she must of seen a little moment between her and Brock, good! Reba wanted her to.

"Oh yeah I forgot." something just dawned on him "I didn't know you're coming today, I promised Carrie I'd drop her off at her apartment, I hope that's ok with you." oh no, this was not ok at all, but he promised, what could she say?

"No problem" said Reba hooking her arm in his, and they walked arm in arm to his car. On the way out, Jake just noticed her picture.

"Hey mom, your picture's on the wall!' Jake pointed behind the receptionist. Carrie looked at it too.

"That's a very pretty picture of your mom, don't you think?" said Brock proudly "I took it"

"She was alright" said Jake with a little shrugged.

"Thank you Jake, that was so kind of you" Reba being sarcastic, a little annoyed that Carrie tried not to giggle.

"Well, I think she's beautiful" Brock made the statement. "Are you sure you want me to take that picture down?" asked Brock with a grin

"No, leave it there, I changed my mind" with her giant picture being there, hopefully it'd remind Brock not to do something stupid like cheat on her again. Reba held on to his arm a little tighter walking to the car. They were following behind Carrie who seemed to know her way around well after being just third day at work. Man, her skirt was short! Reba glanced at Brock ready to pinch him if he was checking on the woman's backside.

"Carrie, I think your skirt is a little too short for the dress code standards. Try not to wear it again ok?" said Brock tried to be as polite as possible. Brock just made a big mistake of saying that in front of Reba. Carrie thought his wife made him say that.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hart. You didn't say anything when I wore a shorter one yesterday, so I thought this one will be ok too. But I'll not wear it again if you don't like it." and she winked at him as she continued walking, swaying a little more than she did before. Reba glared at Brock. Brock knew he had gotten himself into a trouble somehow. His first clue would be those blue eyes that looked at him like she wanted to tear him to pieces, and a pinch on his arm was a second clue.

Reba sighed. Barbra Jean always wanted to be her friend, but Carrie showed no friendliness toward her, only the signs of competition. Reba couldn't understand. Why would she want the guy that was old enough to be her father anyway? Not like he was stinking rich or anything. Although he was, what Barbra Jean said 'a tender lover', but she couldn't know that already. Could she? Reba thought she might have found her worst rival ever, and the woman was almost half her age!

When they arrived at the car, Brock opened the door for Reba.

"Mom, what about your car?" said Jake, reminded her that she drove here.

"Crraaapppppppp!" man, she wished Jake could drive! "Well... Hubby why don't you take Jake with you and I'll go home, get change and then we can go out for dinner." said Reba with a seductive manner. She shoved Jake into the front seat. "Keep an eye on them!" Reba gritted quietly only for Jake to hear. Then turned her attention back to Brock "Don't make me wait too long, I'm...hmm... starving" and she kissed him before walking to her own car, quietly cursing by herself. Brock really wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but he sure loved it!

Reba waited impatiently at home, she didn't get changed like she said she would. She wasn't really in a mood for getting changed. She was worried what took him so long. The front door swung open as Jake walked in with a pizza box.

"Pizza?" Reba was confused; she thought they were going out for dinner.

"Yeah, dad said I could have pizza while you and him going for a romantic dinner."

"A romantic dinner?"

"He said that's why you came home and got changed first, he also went to his place and put on a tux."

"A tux?"

"Mom are you going to put a question mark at the end of my every sentence?" Jake shook his head

"Never mind. So? What's going on when you're have you teeth examined?" asked Reba curiously

"You never had your teeth checked before? Just like every time, nothing new, oh I got cavity." told Jake

"Where did your dad look when he was working on your teeth?"

"Shouldn't he be looking at my teeth?" Jake was a little confused from his mom's question. "But I didn't look at dad." Jake raised his brows couple of times. Reba smacked the back of his head lightly waking him up from that little daydream of his.

"Is there something between your father and the bim... Carrie"

"Nothing between his father and Carrie, I swear" said Brock walking in to the living room with a grin. Really, he had never see Reba this jealous before. Reba blushed; she didn't expect him to catch her trying to choke the information out of Jake. "And you're not dressed" said Brock, she was still in her work suit.

"Do I look naked to you? I am dressed!" said Reba a little annoyed that she didn't get anything out of Jake.

"I mean changed. You said you would come back and change first, see I even put on a nice suit." Brock parted his arms showing off his nice suit. Reba just noticed a bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Oh yeah, this is for you."

"What is this?"

"Roses. Not the 'Spirit of Hope' type, but they are red."

"I know what they are, but what's all this nice suit and roses? We are going to just get something to eat!"

"No. We are going on a date."

"A date?"

"You're doing that again, mom" said Jake

"Zip it Jake!" and he quickly disappeared to the kitchen with his pizza.

"Isn't that what you told me? We are going for a dinner and later you have something for me to looking forward to. Sounds like you asked me out on a date." said Brock with a huge grin.

"What I meant was, we as the three or four of us, are going to grab a bite to eat, I didn't say anything about it being a date."

"Please honey, I've already put on a nice suit." said Brock with puppy dog eyes, handing her the roses

"Fine! But just for dinner, whatever you're looking forward to, keep looking 'cause you ain't gonna find it tonight!" Reba took the roses from him and stomped off to her bedroom to get changed.

She remembered buying a low plunge top when she went shopping with Barbra Jean at Fisheye bottom, hmm... wonder if she owns a push-up bra... she searched her drawer and found a black push-up bra. Great! 'Cause her top was also black. Maybe she could wear that with a knee length black skirt. Wait... Cheyenne had given her a few nice skirts that she couldn't wear anymore since she was pregnant; maybe there was some short ones. That's the benefit of having a body of a twenty year old. She found a short skirt. A little too short but if she wore that dark blue short dress before, why couldn't she were this one? She could wear it with pantyhose, so she wouldn't feel too exposed. That should do. A lady in Black. Sexy and mysterious. Reba examined herself in the mirror, quite satisfied of what she saw. Curvy figure with cleavage, that push-up bra might have added an inch or two to her bust, sure not as enormous as the blonde bimbo at his office, but they were still something. She didn't have time to do her hair, so she just let her wavy hair down naturally, it had began to grow beyond shoulder length. She touched up her make-up from day to night, and added a little jewellery. She slipped into black high-heals, and she was ready to go.

"Mom?" Jake couldn't believe his eyes. He almost dropped his last piece of pizza

"Holy! Mom? Really?" Kyra looked at her mom in disbelieve. She stopped chocking Jake for eating a whole box of pizza without saving her some.

"Kyra, shut your dad's jaw" said Reba satisfied with the reaction she got. Take that Carrie!

"..." Brock just couldn't stop drooling. Some how the image of her in her black sexy lingerie just entered his mind.

"Kyra would you like to come with us?" Reba invited her after seeing Jake finish the whole box of pizza himself. "I'm a growing boy", he said.

"Not when you're dressed like that! Really don't want to be seen with sexy hot mama, not cool." Kyra said "I'll order take out with dad's credit card. He already bribed me not to go with you guys if you asked" Kyra chuckled. "Not like I want to anyway."

"So, just you and me baby." said Brock after managed to close his jaw and swallow the lump in his throat. "Shall we?" The front door swung open, Van walked in with a tape measure, looked like he was still trying to figure out how to move that tree house.

"Hey Mr. H. Whoa Mrs. H... HHHOT" Van stumbled. Reba brought her purse up to her chest. "Seriously Mrs. H, if I wasn't married to your daughter..."

"VAN!" funny how four people could shout out his name in unison.

"That's my mom!" cried Jake

"That's your mother-in-law!" Kyra reminded him

"That's my wife!" Brock growled

"Your wife? I thought you two aren't legally married" Van put his brows together.

"That's not the point, what the heck do you want?" said Reba still hugging her purse.

"I just wonder if Mr. H could help me move the tree house." said Van

"Not tonight, I got a date with my wife. Come on Reba" Brock grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. Van scratched his head, confused about their relationship.

Brock took her to 'Petit Jacques' and they bummed into an acquaintance.

"Hello Ree...ba.." the guy glanced at her and lost his words

"Hey Ted! I see you're back from Ottawa. How are you?" she gave him a friendly hug "Brock, you remember Ted. 'The shoes to fill', don't you?" Reba grinned; it's a little payback time!


	32. Chapter 32

-- 32 --

"Hello Ted, the man from the land of con artists" said Brock wrapping his arm tightly around Reba's shoulder.

"C'mon Brock, be nice! Beside, he's not from Ottawa, he just happens to travel there a lot." Reba explained before turned her attention back to Ted. "So? How do you do? Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Reba..." cried Brock, it was their first date since they came back from Vegas and she invited someone else? That's mean.

"Brock your hands smell like gasoline, would you go wash your hands before we get our table?" Brock really didn't want to leave, but his hands really did smell like gasoline, they stopped to get gas on their way here. Once Brock left, Ted smiled at Reba.

"OK, what's going on? Are you two back together?" He noticed the way Brock looked at her. Ted could tell Brock still had feelings for her since the first time they met.

"Sort of" Reba admitted

"And you're using me to get him jealous?" Ted really liked Reba, but somehow they couldn't get past the 'being friends' stage.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, but we're not quite together yet, you see. And today I found out he hired a busty blonde as an intern. That got me worked up. And I really want to get back at him." she felt a little guilty.

"Hey for whatever reason, I'm willing to help out a friend. And by the way, I am Canadian, I'm user friendly. Just hand me the script and the busty blonde's number, and I'll act my butt out." They laughed, Brock happened to come back just when they were laughing. Ted saw him in the corner of his eye, he put on an act.

"I miss you Reba" said Ted winking at her

"Aww... I miss you too"

"What do you say Reba, have you decided if you're coming to Canada with me?" and he wrapped his arm around Reba's shoulder. Brock pulled her back.

"She ain't going anywhere buddy" Brock knew that Reba just making him jealous, but he still couldn't help it. Ted ignored Brock.

"God! Reba, you really look stunning, if I would have known what I'm coming back to, I'd have been here a lot sooner" Reba giggled. "What do you say, we pick up where we left off?"

"Well, we left off at you telling me that you had to go for a while, and now you're back... Maybe we could get together sometime" Reba flirtatiously touch Ted's elbow. He leaned over and whispered to her ear

"Hmm, are you sure you want to do this? He's turning green" Reba giggled at Ted's comment. Brock had no idea what he was saying but Reba looked amused, and she laughed. Brock hadn't made her laugh like that for a long time now. And he felt a little uncomfortable, he loved the way she laughed, he wished he was the one who made her laugh.

"When are we going to get our table?" Brock wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her closer to him.

"You should have make the reservation" said Reba still giving her attention to Ted.

"I didn't know you're going to ask me out on a date." Brock stated firmly, wanting to let Ted know that they were on a date. He swung her around and was going to plant a kiss on her lips but Reba had her guard up she pressed her fingers to his lips to stop his action. Brock felt like Reba was toying with him. And he was irritated when he saw Ted grinning.

"Actually, I didn't. You misunderstood me."

"Alright! I change my mind I don't want to eat here anymore. Ted, thanks for stop by to chat, I don't mean to be rude, but I'd rather be alone with my wife"

"Wife?"

"You want a long answer or short answer?" asked Reba, she gave Ted a little wink. "A short answer will be kind of yes, but no." Brock's frustration grew higher. Brock started to fume, he knew she made him jealous on purpose. But that was just cruel, she knew he loved her.

"Alright, maybe you can tell me the long answer sometime. I'll call you, Reba" Ted winked at her and walked away. He was just helping her make Brock a little jealous, not meaning to break them apart. So that should do. Brock pulled her out of the restaurant. He didn't feel like eating there anymore.

"Why are you doing this for?" Reba shouted at him while being dragged to the car.

"I should have asked you that question, why did you flirt with him?"

"You did with Carrie"

"That was really unfair, I wasn't flirting with Carrie" cried Brock

"That's because I was there! You didn't have an affair with Barbra Jean when I was at your office either, but it happened. But you were definitely checking out her backside!"

"Well you're the one who pointed out that her skirt was short."

"Don't tell me you didn't notice! And why did you have to say that in front of me. I bet you tomorrow she wears even sexier clothes!"

"And why would she do that?" Brock was puzzled

"To make me jealous, I guess." Reba sighed. Brock opened the door for her and rushed to his side.

"Is that what women do? To make men jealous on purpose?" Brock started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Is that what a husband does? Hiring an attractive young blonde to make his wife jealous?" Reba did not like to lose an argument.

"I got news for you sweetheart, when a man hires an attractive young blonde, it's not usually to make his wife jealous. He usually hopes his wife will never find out!" Big mistake! He accidentally put his foot in his mouth. Reba's jaws dropped.

"Is that why you asked Van to take Jake to your office? You didn't want me to find out." Reba could feel her anger to building up. She wished she wasn't in the car, so she could get up and walk away.

"That came out really wrong, I didn't mean me, I mean men in general. Any man would do that. I mean, I'm sorry honey. I'd never do that." Now... how could he get out of this hole he dug?

"You just did!" Reba yelled at him "And you asked Van to take Jake over, you didn't think I'd show up! That's why you promised her you'll take her back to her apartment!"

"No, no honey, nothing like that at all! I asked Van because I didn't know when you'd finish work. And I didn't promise her because I didn't think you'd show up. I mean she lives between our neighborhood and the office, and she doesn't have a car, so I decided why not carpool, I don't have to go out of my way and we're going to the same place."

"So you've been picking her up and dropping her off since the day she started..." her blood pressure began to rise.

"Yes, wait... no honey you're misunderstanding me! I don't think of her more than an intern I swear!"

"Good one, Clinton!"

"It's true! And for your information, I didn't know what she looked like when I had her. No No No, I didn't mean I 'had' her, I mean when I accepted her!" Brock kept putting his foot in his mouth, maybe he should stop talking.

"Liar! Don't you interview people before you hire them?"

"Honestly! She came with a strong recommendation from the university."

"I'll bet she did! Was it one of your golfing buddies that owed you a favor?"

"Well... he did said 'you'll thank me later and you're welcome', I wasn't quite sure what he meant until she showed up looking like a Maxim magazine model." Reba pounded his shoulder

"Here I am giving you chance you prove yourself, and you pull this stunt. How do you expect me to trust you?"

"Pull what stunt? Hiring an intern? C'mon Reba, I'm not interested in her!"

"I seem to recall when I first hired Barbra Jean to help you, you said you couldn't stand her and look what happened! And Miss Lewinsky here she's even prettier, perkier and bustier than Barbra Jean and you expect me to believe that you're not interested in her when she's openly, shamelessly, flirting with you, knowing 'your wife' was also in the room?"

"Honey..." Brock really couldn't find the way to win this argument, he really had a bad track record that wasn't easy to overlook.

"That was what I wanted to see, Brock. If you really love me, but it looks like you just needed someone, anyone."

"For Pete sake," Brock was angry too, she was being unreasonable again. "If you gonna blame me for doing something, can you at lease wait until I do it first? I haven't cheated on you with Carrie, but you make it sound like I did." Brock's comment didn't help.

"I swear to God, if I ever catch you cheating on me with that blonde bimbo, I'll slap the fake tan right off ya!" Reba's temper was already short adding jealousy to that was like adding fuel to the fire. Brock knew what was about to happen when she began struggling to take the ring off her finger and open the passenger window. Thanks to the power windows, he quickly closed it back before the wedding band flew out the car window into the adjacent cornfield.

"For crying out loud woman, control your temper! I haven't slept with her and I never will. Because I love you! What do I have to do so you'll believe that I only want you? YOU! YOU! YOU! I swear I'll do it this instant!" He heard the ring hit the glass and fall back in the car, bounce off from her lap to the floor. Brock snapped, she did that before with the engagement ring and she just tried it again. Brock hit the breaks and pulled over on to the shoulder. He began looking for the ring. Reba just realized what she did and she started to look for it too. Brock hoped he would find it before she did, just in case she would throw it out again. "And why are you being so jealous anyway, you're not even in love with me!"

"Because, I AM!" shouted Reba. Silence filled the car, their actions stopped. Brock looked up from looking for the ring on the car floor and their eyes met.

"What did you just say?" asked Brock disbelieved. He wasn't sure if he heard what he thought he heard.


	33. Chapter 33

-- 33 --

"I..." Reba mumbled something Brock couldn't even make out a word.

"Say that again?"

"I said I am" the sound she made was little more than a whisper.

"You are what?" Brock grinned, he believed he heard right.

"I am... jealous..." Brock almost couldn't make out that last word. Reba continued to look for the ring. Brock held her hands.

"Reba..." Brock smiled into her eyes. "Do you mind stepping out of the car and I'll look for the ring, because your legs are distracting me." Reba let out a little chuckle; he didn't force her to repeat what she meant. He had all evening, or all night if he is lucky, to find out if she really meant when she blurt out. She stepped out of the car, but still bent down to look for the ring standing outside. "Sweetheart, you ain't helping." said Brock

"What now?" Reba didn't know what she did wrong now.

"Now something else distracting me!" said Brock with a crazy grin. Reba looked down at herself before she blushed, but she didn't stop helping him searching for the ring.

"Dare I think where you look at when you're working with Carrie?" Reba mumbled

"Now now, don't you start that again! I'll admit, being a man that of course I did look just because it was there. But it didn't distract me as much as you do." Brock admitted. Reba looked underneath the seat and she spotted a shiny object, but Brock got it before she did. She grabbed his hand instead of the ring.

"It's not another nickel or dime isn't it?" she joked, while letting go of his hand, hopping back in the car. Reba felt a little guilty for what she did. She pouted when Brock started to continue to drive and he did not give her the ring back. Reba started to dislike the silence between them. Not knowing what to do or how to begin to apologize, she began to hum a song. The only song running in her head was the song that she only heard a few times when Brock requested for her but she remembered it vividly.

"_One more try, I didn't know how much I loved you. One more try, Let me put my arms around you. Living all these lonely nights without you. Oh baby can we give it one more try_"

Well all Brock heard was humming, she did not sing it out, but he knew what tune she was humming and that put a big smile back on his face. "I'm hungry" cried Reba, instantly changing the subject. Brock let out a laugh when her stomach growled to confirm her statement. She rubbed her tummy and laughed out of the embarrassment. "Where are we going anyway?" Reba started looking around, the last time she asked this similar question they end up in Vegas. She hoped they were not going anywhere far tonight because she had an open house tomorrow.

"I honestly don't know where I am going. I just started to drive and we are in the middle of nowhere..." said Brock looking around for a road sign or something that could tell them where they were. "Do you have your GPS with you?"

"No I didn't think I'm gonna need it" Reba helped him look and her eyes lit up when she recognize the area. "Brock... We are near the restaurant we used to go to without our kids..." Reba couldn't believe it. They hadn't been to this place for many years now and he mindlessly took them to the place they always enjoyed when they could get a baby sit.

"I wonder if that restaurant is still in business." To their delight, the restaurant was still in business. The host brought them to a table; Brock asked if they could move to the table near the wood-burning fireplace. No matter how hot the day was, this place always had fireplace burning at night. The color of the flame almost matched the color of her hair. The reflection of the flame flickering seemed to be dancing in their eyes. "Now can we talk nicely?" Brock began. Reba nodded. "This is our first date since we came back from Vegas, and I don't like it at all that we fought." said Brock

"Really? 'Cause I sure have a blast!" Reba said sarcastically

"Reba..."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Please continue" she motioned to him to continue what he was saying.

"I just want to repeat what I said before that you're the only one I want and I'm not interested in anyone else."

"Let's wait a while and see if you'll say the same thing"

"Now, why is it easy for you to believe that I'm interested in her, in less than an hour of meeting her, but you don't believe me when I'm so crazy in love with you?" Reba was silent, she didn't know what to say and he had a good point. "I knew I made a mistake. I get it. I know I have a bad track record, but you do too and I never hold that against you."

"What the heck do you mean?" Reba's temper began to ignite

"Well, let's see... you threw out the engagement ring into a cornfield, you ripped our picture to pieces, you broke the roses I bought for you in half and threw the garland into the freezing cold lake, and you tried to throw our wedding band to the cornfield once again. You hurt my feelings. Need I say more?"

"How's that even compare to you cheating on me?"

"No I'm not comparing, what I'm trying to say is, I never hold your bad temper against you. When you promised me that you'd try to control your temper. But how come you couldn't give me a chance to believe in me that I'd never cheated on you again?"

"Alright I'll try to believe in you again, but you better behave, no more checking out Carrie's backside, or front side!" demanded Reba, Brock laughed.

"Well, I can promise not to intentionally check her out, but I couldn't help it when something is displayed in front of you, naturally, you just look." Reba slapped his shoulder. Brock could see she was in a better mood, he decided to bring up the conversation "So... you were saying you are...?" Brock brought up the remark she made in the car. He held her left hand, her finger still empty.

"I am..." Reba stumbled. The waiter brought their food to the table, giving her a little break. "Hungry. I said, because I am hungry, yeah. And you don't make people mad when they are hungry. Let's eat!" Reba made an excuse. Brock looked at the waiter determined to cut his tip in half.

"Reba..."

"Alright, I'm falling for you all over again and I don't want to lose you to the blonde bimbo. There, I admit it."

"So, you are madly in love with me?" said Brock with high hopes and a huge grin.

"I didn't say madly, that never came up." she tried to give him a deadly glance, but it turned out somewhat sheepishly

"It will when I tell the story, you are madly in love with me. That's why you're so jealous." she didn't deny that statement. If it wasn't because the table was between them, Brock would probably pull her into a passionate kiss right now, but all he could do was kiss the back of her hand. "Can we start over?" he took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to her. Reba gave him her left hand, a signal for him to put it on her.

"Instead of starting all over, why don't we continue right where we left off. Still separate." said Reba starting to enjoy her food.

"But..."

"I believe you when you say you love me, but I still want to see if you'll give in to the temptation, with Carrie being around you." Brock looked a bit confused "We did let the temptation take over when we were away together, although I do not curse the night I decided to let what happen between us happen. But I know darn well that never would have happened if we weren't trapped in a romantic town. Plus, we also stayed in the same hotel room for more than a week. I finally gave in. Let's see if you'll give in to an attractive young blonde who openly shows her interest towards you. If you don't then, we'll make the marriage legal and forever." Brock sighed, but he nodded in understanding. It was much easier to lose her than to gain her back, that's for sure. "Anyway, eat your food, it's getting cold." said Reba before she started a conversation that did not involve them getting back together. The conversation picked up. The dinner was nice and the rest of the night went well, Brock collected his nightly good night kiss that she promised in lieu of him standing outside her window. But tonight, when he said those three little words to her, she repeated them back to him for the first time in too many years. When Brock walked back to his house he thought to himself that having Carrie around could either, bring Reba closer sooner, or push her even further away from him. Brock hoped for the best.

Brock told Reba to see him at his office again the next day, but this time she remembered to take the taxi. Reba was right about Carrie wearing even sexier cloth. Her skirt was about five inches above the knees, but she might have bought it two sizes too small because it looked tight and contoured every part of her. The white top she wore was worse. The buttons might accidentally fly off if she breathed in too deep or made any sudden movement. And good Lord, she wore a black lacy bra underneath her white top!

"How could she breathe with a top that tight?" Reba mumbled with Linda, the receptionist. Linda laughed. Brock was still busy with his patient and asked Reba to wait in his office, but Reba would rather talk to the receptionist than sit and wait alone in the office. They got along well.

"I can say Brock has increased the number of male patients since the word spread out that he got a new attractive intern. His appointments have never been so full. We used to get a few ladies that were attracted to him, but now we get droves of male patients too." said Linda.

"There are ladies attracted to him?" Reba's ears perked up.

"I shouldn't have said that since you're his wife, but yeah, a few." Linda smirked "But he's not interested in them though. Most of them stop flirting with him ever since he put your picture up on the wall and told people that you're his wife." said Linda looking at Reba in a little disbelieve. "I must admit, I really didn't think you'd take him back. Although for a longest time, I wondered if he loved you or Barbra Jean. I guess he finally realized that he loves you, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I've been teasing Brock about you all the time. That he is still in love with you, but of course I didn't do that in front of Barbra Jean because she was so jealous about you and Brock." said Linda

"Come again?" Reba didn't understand what she was saying.

"I think I can tell you now, since you're married to him again. It was since the first year I started. Barbra Jean told me couple of times that she thought Brock still loved you and she was uncomfortable seeing him around you all the time. But you're her best friend, she didn't want to say anything to hurt your feelings. And she also believed that you didn't think of Brock than more than just a friend. It was Brock that she didn't trust. When you first came over and yelled at him about becoming a pro golfer, I observed him watching you leave. I kinda teased him that he was still in love with you, and of course he said he was not, but he blushed. Ever since I've never stop teasing him. He said he loved you as a mother of his children, but almost a year ago when I handed him the phone and said 'the love of your life', you know what he said?"

"No, what?" Reba showed interested

"He said 'Hi Reba', Barbra Jean nearly killed him. I had to help him lie that I said the phone call from his 'ex-wife' not 'the love of your life'. I don't think Barbra Jean bought it though. And later I was warned not to pull that joke again." Reba let out a laugh.

"You let him reprimand you for his own mistake?"

"Of course not. I told him, 'Hey, it's your wife. I assumed she must be the love of your life. Who would have thought you'd speak out someone else's name?' C'mon, I mean you don't slip out thing like that. He didn't speak with me for days." Reba was overwhelmed by the information, but she laughed about what Linda told her. She continued, boy she enjoyed telling on her boss.

"And also when he said Barbra Jean and his marriage was annulled. I even joked if he'd get back together with you. He said he didn't think you'd take him back, then just a few days after that, he told me that you'd made him go after Barbra Jean to Fisheye Bottom. I teased him that he was happy to go because he was going to find Barbra Jean or because you were going with him. I really like messing with him, it was so easy. But when he returned, he said you and him got remarried again. I thought he was pulling my leg." Linda laughed "I should have known, when he called from Fisheye Bottom, all he talked about was you. It made me wonder, 'shouldn't you be looking for Barbra Jean?'"

"Well... we were caught up in the moment" Reba decided she would not tell Linda that they weren't legally married when she saw Carrie walk out of the exam room followed by Brock. Carrie 'accidentally' dropped the file and she bent over to get it. She made sure to face Brock when she did so. Reba glanced at Brock, thank the Lord he did not stare. Brock just glanced at the blonde, and as a reflex he stopped and helped her pick up pieces of papers that landed in front of him. He handed it to her and turned his attention to Reba. He did not show any reaction toward that little 'accident'.

"Did Linda tell you something so funny because I can hear you laughing in there." said Brock before telling Linda what the last patient was treated for, what to charge and when he had to be back.

"She told me about the phone incident when 'the love of your life' called." said Reba with a little smirk. She could still see Carrie in the corner of her eye rearranging the file that she dropped. Reba knew she did that intentionally and it looked like she was a little disappointed that Brock didn't gave her as much attention as she expected. Brock chuckled. He still remembered getting in trouble with Barbra Jean about that phone call incident. He couldn't believe he thought of Reba the moment he heard 'the love of your life' back when he thought he was happily married to Barbra Jean.

"Anyway..." Brock grabbed Reba's hand and pulled her into his office "I have something to show you"

"Oh really? Should we hang the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob, Dr. Hart?" said Reba giving Carrie a little wink when she looked at them. Brock grinned when he saw her gesture. As soon as the door closed behind her, he pinned her to the door, and trapped her in between his arms.

"Now, what was that for?" asked Brock with a grin spread from ear to ear

"What?" said Reba trying to act innocence

"Do not disturb sign and a little wink? Are you suggesting something? 'Cause I kinda like that idea of yours." said Brock with a sparkle in his eyes. "Us, making out in my office, my assistants are just outside wondering what's going on. Do you think we can be quiet?"

"I...err... I was just..." Reba pressed her back against the door. She wasn't prepared for what she put herself into.

"I know, I'm just messing with you. And you're so adorable when you're jealous. As long as you're not taking it out on me" Brock chuckled. He wished he could do what he just said. Reba turned red and she drove him wild with that little jealousy act of hers.

"Oh that's just mean!" she pushed him off but he pulled her in to his chest and planted a big kiss on her lips.

"I just want to show you the pool catalogue," said Brock after finally let go of her lips.

"A pool? Oh yeah! I was here yesterday wanting to ask you about that!" Reba let him lead her to his table "What's this all about?"

"I'm giving you back the pool"

"Huh?" Reba was still confused

"Well, you enjoyed it so much when we went to Fisheye Bottom and you did say you'd like a pool in our backyard, I know it was long time ago, but better late than never, don't you think?" he sat her down on his chair, kissed her temple and gave her a catalogue.

"How did you come up with the money?" asked Reba looking through the different pool designs

"Well, I'm thinking of selling my country club membership" said Brock, Reba was startled by his answer

"You don't want to play golf anymore?"

"I can still play golf, but I just won't have privilege of being a platinum member, that's all."

"Are you sure about this? You know if you want to buy it back, it'd be more expensive than what you sold it for right?"

"I know, but I may not have to sell it, because since Carrie started working here, my appointments have been booked fuller than ever" Reba smacked him with the catalogue.

"I don't want it now" Reba pouted

"Why not?" Brock puzzled

"Because you'll probably have to hire her more than 6 months to be able to afford a pool" Brock really loved it when she was jealous, as long as she didn't take it out on him of course. He wrapped his arms around her, motioning her to look at the pool design.

"C'mon, honey. We're going to have two grandchildren now, let's make Van want to come to see us more often and you can give him a GPS pre-programmed with this house address in it, just to get back at him." hmm... that was a good idea. As they were having fun selecting the pool design, they heard a soft knock on the door, Brock allowed the person to come in. Carrie came in seeing Reba was sitting on his leg looking at a catalogue. She nicely asked Brock if he was still dropping her off at her apartment. Brock glanced at Reba, almost as if he looked like he was asking for permission.

"Sure, let's continue looking at these at home." said Reba. Since she did ask nicely, Reba hated to be the villain, she felt bad enough that she had to fight for what belonged to her with a woman half her age. As they were about to leave, Carrie turned around at them and told Brock she had an assignment for one of her classes and wanted to know if Brock could help with some part that she was struggling with.

"Would that be alright with you Mrs. Hart?" asked the girl. Reba felt a little awkward, if she said no she'd be too mean and over the top jealous, but really she wanted to say no. And Brock just grinned when Carrie asked Reba if that was all right with her.

"Sure, I don't see the harm" Reba allowed, but she looked at Brock as if to say 'better not be any harm done or you're dead!'

"Thank you Mrs. Hart. Dr. Hart, should we do it in my apartment or would it be ok to do it at your place?" she asked Brock. Reba almost jumped at her question.

"Our house would be just fine." Reba was the one who answered that questionable question. She'd rather have both of them at her house so she could somewhat keep an eye on them.

"Thank you Mrs. Hart," Carrie smiled "Is tomorrow morning ok with you both? I hate to bug you so early on the Saturday morning, but I have to work at my part time job in the afternoon. Or if it's not convenient, can I come by in the evening?"

"Morning is fine" in fact it was much better than in the evening, Reba thought, "If you don't mind me asking, where do you work on your part-time?"

"I am a waitress at Hooters." said Carrie with a grin

"That's why I thought you look familiar!" exclaimed Brock, almost followed by 'a tear' when he felt a strong pinch on his arm. Reba tried to have a nice conversation with Carrie on the way to her apartment, but as soon as she got out of the car, Brock got a big smack on his shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?" cried Brock rubbing his shoulder "Did I mention you are so adorable when you're jealous and NOT taking it out on me?"

"Are you her regular client at Hooters?" she slapped his arm

"No, if that the case I would remember her sooner. She may have just walked by our table when I went with my golfing buddies." Brock explained, still rubbing where she pinched him earlier.

"And she'll come to our house early tomorrow." Reba mumbled, darn! She forgot about the fact that they were separate! She could not let Carrie know that fact. Heck she thought, he was married and she was still boldly flirting with him, in front of who she believed was his wife! If she knew they were separated and not legally married, how forward could she be? Reba had to make her decision. "You're staying with me tonight!"


	34. Chapter 34

-- 34 --

"I'm sorry, did I just hear a choir of angles sing?" Brock was almost shocked with her announcement.

"I didn't mean that," Reba blushed when she realized that her message was interpreted the wrong way. "I meant you're staying in my house tonight. You can stay in Cheyenne's room."

"You mean, next door to yours, just a wall separating us?"

"Plus two doors, so yeah, don't break in."

"Is this a one-time deal or can I finally let you rent out that house to somebody else? Because it's too big for me, I only stay there because it's three houses down the road from yours. I can't find anything closer than that. But if..."

"Just for one night" Reba cut him off.

"Oh Man!" cried Brock "Is it because if Carrie? If so I invite her over every morning." Reba glared at him. "Or maybe I won't." oh well at least he had gotten closer. And the good night kiss lingered longer and deeper each night. Brock was dismantling the brick wall she built between them, brick by brick, making his way back to be with her again.

Saturday morning, Reba and Brock were enjoying their breakfast together. Jake left to see his friends since he got up, he was entering his teen years now, and staying at home with his parents on Saturday wasn't something he preferred. Kyra slept in since she was working late last night.

"So, how was your sleep last night?" Reba made the conversation, enjoying her morning coffee with Brock.

"It was good, I wish for once I was a sleepwalker." said Brock with a crazy grin.

"Walking back to your house?"

"No, walking in to the room next to me" Brock stated, a little surprised seeing a little mischief sparkle in her eyes. Not sure what was in her mind, but she got up from her seat and ran her fingers along his arm up to his shoulder. She stood behind his chair, she squeezed his shoulders while leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Why didn't you?" she whispered with a little husky voice. She lingered her lips at his earlobe and neck. He had to take a deep breath and swallow hard. She ran her fingers through his hair and moved her hands down to give him a gentle massage on his shoulders. He closed his eyes enjoying the pressure from her hands and nice warm breeze on his neck. He let out a happy sigh... and then he jumped.

"Did you just...?" Brock got up and looked at the mirror, yep she just gave him a hickey, or as she called it 'marking a territory'.

"Now we're even" she winked at him. Brock gave her a meaningful look. She knew that look and her feet started to run. "Ahh... stop chasing me!" she demanded as Brock was trying to catch her

"Then stop running!"

"No way! I know what you're gonna do if I stop!" Brock was still chasing her around the living room when the doorbell rang. He caught her just by the door. He didn't have a chance to do anything to her because Carrie had arrived. Reba opened the door, Brock's arm still around her waist. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. Carrie wore a white tank top that tied into a knot at the end. It made her top really tight, and showed off her midriff and exaggerated the size of her bust. And the shorts she wore were so short and tight.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hart, Dr. Hart. I hope I didn't interrupt anything" well, she didn't. They were just chasing around the living room, but both of them were panting, a little sweaty from running around and Reba hadn't done her hair. Brock's hair was also a little messy. It could really give out a wrong idea on what they were up to. But no one cared to straighten out the truth.

"Holy... I mean hello, come on in." Reba greeted after she caught her breath. Brock led Carrie to the living room. She spotted the hickey on his neck. Mission accomplished.

Reba left them in the living room as she was cleaning the dining room, which was already spotless, but she decided it needed clean anyway. When she couldn't pretend to be cleaning anymore. She sat in the kitchen just by the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, when she heard the front door open. She peaked her head out from the kitchen to see who came in or who went out.

"Hey Mr. H. whoa... Hello..." Van was startled to see the attractive young blonde sitting in the living room with Brock. They looked like they were working on something. Reba was surprised that Carrie didn't even show interest in Van. She said hi and just introduces herself and went back to studying. Van continued his way to the kitchen where Reba sat. "Hi Mrs. H" Reba spotted Van walked in with a toolbox.

"Hey Van, come to take the tree house?" asked Reba with a yawn. She was bored and wanted to go take a nap, but she didn't want to leave.

"Go take your afternoon nap, grandma," said Van looking at his watch "Wait it's not even noon yet, didn't you just get up?"

"I don't know why I'm so tired lately" Reba yawned again. Resting her head on the kitchen table.

"Ooh ooh! I know, it's called 'getting old' symptom." Reba wanted to smack the back of his head, but she was too tired and too lazy to do so. "And what are these?" he pointed to the three empty ice cream sticks on the table.

"Comfort food. Don't you see what's sitting in my living room?"

"Are you spying on them?" asked Van

"Only when they stop talking," admitted Reba. Van shook his head.

"I'd expect this from Barbra Jean, but never from you." said Van

"You're calling me Barbra Jean again?" Reba jerked her head up, although she admitted that Barbra Jean was her best friend, but she still didn't appreciate being called Barbra Jean.

"Calm down Mrs. H. Man, your mood swing is even worse than Cheyenne, and she's pregnant! Anyway, I need your help taking the tree house apart. Can you please help me? I mean after all, you're the one who put it up."

"And you want me to leave them in the house, alone? In the living room, right where the couch is?" her eyes were wide open in disbelieve for what Van was suggesting

"Why not?"

"Excuse me, didn't you see what she brought with her?" Reba rolled her eyes

"Yeah, a back pack, well, didn't you see what she had to carry? She probably needed something to keep her balance. C'mon Mrs. H. don't you trust him?"

"Haven't you been introduced to Barbra Jean?" Reba was annoyed.

"Mrs. H, Listen to a man who has an overly jealous wife. It's not cool! I mean you got to trust the one you love. Mr. H. didn't show any interest in that woman, from what I saw, they were just studying. And if you keep breathing over his neck, you are pushing him to do what he didn't plan to do in first place."

"What's that even mean?" Reba was confused

"Mrs. H. I'm only telling you this so you'll stop worrying about them and help me with the tree house. Sometimes when Cheyenne accuses me of flirting with someone in my office, and I didn't, I feel like why didn't I just go ahead and flirt with that woman since I'm gonna be in trouble either way." Reba hadn't thought of that.

"You're saying I should trust them and leave them and help you taking the tree house apart?" asked Reba, still wasn't sure if she should.

"No, I'm just saying, you should come out and help me take the tree house apart."

Reba smirked. "Alright, I'll go get changed first and if something happens between them right in my living room, you'll be the first one I skin alive!" said Reba before walking up to her room to get changed. When she came down in her 'handy woman' suit, she let Brock knew that she'd be helping Van taking the tree house apart.

"I'll help you as soon as I finish helping Carrie with her assignment. Don't you lift anything too heavy!" said Brock watching her disappear back into the kitchen before giving his attention back to Carrie.

"What is this?" Van stood in front of the freezer and took out a carton of Neapolitan ice cream. The strawberry section had been emptied, leaving just chocolate and vanilla. Reba looked guilty. "They sell strawberry ice cream on its own, you know." said Van scooping 'two favors' ice cream in a bowl.

"I thought you want to take the tree house apart."

"I was going to, but then seeing your Popsicle sticks on the table is making me hungry," said Van sitting down at the kitchen table, where Reba was. She joined him with another strawberry-flavored Popsicle. "Is that your forth one just this morning, aren't you afraid of getting fat?" Reba smacked him on the back of his head for calling her fat, and another one for calling her old earlier.

"It's good, I bought it from grocery store yesterday. You should try it, but this is a last one though, I have to get some more." said Reba enjoying her dessert. "Van, they stopped talking." He peaked his head to see what they were up to.

"They're reading." told Van "Now I know where Cheyenne got her jealousy from. First I thought must be from Mr. H, the way he got jealous when you were dating. But geez, like mother like daughter. Ouch!" Reba stomped on his toes under the table.

"I don't get it, why wasn't she interested in you, not that I'm encouraging it or anything, but I mean you're a good looking man, her age!"

"You think I'm good looking?" Van's face lit up "Seriously Mrs. H, I know you have a crush on me, but I'm married now, to your daughter. Ouch!" Reba punched his shoulder. They finished the ice cream; Reba took one last peak in the living room before they went to the backyard.

"So? What's the deal with you two?" asked Van looking around to see which nail to pull out first. He glanced over at Reba who had her hand holding her tummy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, thanks, just a cramp." she took a big breath. "What do you mean the deal with us?" Reba also walked around examined the tree house she couldn't quite remember how they put it up.

"You two were married, but not legally married, went for a honeymoon for a week and are totally separate when you return. Love each other but not living together. What's going on?" Van started from the roof, taking out a few nails. Reba sighed.

"Do you believe in spirits?" asked Reba curiously

"Of course! I mean, who doesn't? They help you go through rough times. In fact, I can use one right now. Cheyenne's due any day now and man, she's demanding," exclaimed Van

"I didn't mean Whisky, you mo-ron! I mean ghosts, that kind of spirits." Reba told him about the trip to Hope's Island and the old man's prediction.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that the old man was talking about you all along?" asked Van continuing to pull some nails and remove the roof. Reba gathered the nails he pulled into a box and gathered the wood to set aside. She almost dropped the nail box when Van finished his sentence.

"Me?" Reba was shocked.

"Yeah, you said the old man said to Mr. H, that she still loves him and someday she'll return to him, doesn't that shout out your name from the start?"

"But he thought of Barbra Jean when he was under that tree. Besides, Barbra Jean told me she still has feelings for Brock. So maybe someday she'll return."

"The old man said spirits saw his true love, they might not see Barbra Jean, but they saw you. Or else they wouldn't marry you two, would they? Keep working Mrs. H. Don't stop." Van said after Reba stopped dead at her tracks.

"What about when he asked Brock to give her some time?" asked Reba continuing to help Van

"And he has been giving you almost three months now, isn't it?"

"You really think...?"

"Keep working Mrs. H. And yes I really think you're being unfair to him."

"WHAT?"

"Keep working Mrs. H."

"Say that again, I'm gonna stitch your lips together with a staple gun!" Reba was annoyed. "What do you mean I'm being unfair to him?"

"Geez, your emotional rollercoaster, you're really worse than Cheyenne."

"VAN!"

"First of all, you keep saying you forgave him, yet the topic of him having an affair with Barbra Jean keeps coming up. If you don't forgive him just say so and let him understand that you hate him for what he has done. Stop giving him endless hope, but if you're going to forgive him then just forget about what he did and letitgo..." Reba pondered at Van's comment. Maybe he was right, she had never actually forgave him. "Just like when you said you forgave Barbra Jean, yet you continued to still be mean to her, but when Kelly showed up being as annoying as Barbra Jean but you said she's cute. And you realized that you've never really forgave Barbra Jean. Maybe that's why Carrie's in your living room, to remind you that you've never really forgiven him" Van took out some more nails, expecting Reba to take them from his hand. "Hey where are you going?" shouted Van seeing her walk back into the house.

"To tell my husband that I forgive him and he can come back home"

However, when she walked into the house, she changed her mind. Nope, she wasn't quite ready.


	35. Chapter 35

-- 35 --

"So, have you told him?" asked Van seeing Reba come back to help him

"No, not yet."

"Why not?" Van was confused; she looked so determined walking back into the house. "Are they...?"

"No! Dear God, I hope not! They didn't do anything. In fact I stood by the doorway and watched them a while, nothing was going on beside Brock giving her advice and helping her with her assignment. But I don't know, how do I start? I need a little more time I guess. Besides, Carrie is there; if I told him she'll know that we're not together. Maybe I'll tell him later." maybe when he said goodnight tonight, she would ask him to stay.

"Or maybe I should get a dog." Reba mumbled

"Yeah, that's what Barbra Jean did." said Van

"Are you calling me 'Barbra Jean' again?" Reba grabbed a staple gun and pointed at him. Van lifted both hands up.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Miss Oakley! How long did it take for you to kick him out in first place?" asked Van curiously

"Just one snap decision, he said he was leaving and I said if he walked out, never to come back." she really should try to control her temper, when the damage was done, it took time to repair, if it could even be repaired.

"Then wait until he walks in and say never to go out."

"What's that even mean?"

"I don't know. You're the one who kicked him out, not me" Van muttered, ignoring her deadly glance.

"You know Van, I really don't know what I want. Sometimes I feel like I'm so head over heels, insanely in love with him, but sometimes I feel like man, I just wanna hurt him!" Reba grabbed a hammer and started pounding on a nail.

"Mrs. H..."

"Sometimes I feel like kicking him where it hurts, other times I just want to kiss every inches of him"

"Mrs. H..." Van still tried unsuccessfully to get her attention

"Sometimes I just want to hit him, other times I just want to hug him. Sometimes I feel like tearing him in pieces, other times I just want to tear his clothes off him" Reba still continued pounding on that poor nail with her hammer. "Sometimes I just wanted to punch his pretty face, other times I just want to pounce on him. Sometimes I just want to bite him, other times I just..."

"MRS.H!" Van shouted, trying to get her attention

"What?" and she heard Brock clear his throat behind her, followed by a sound of a woman giggling. "Oh Hello..." Reba hid the hammer behind her and smiled bashfully "When did they get here?" she grit her teeth asking Van a question. Van reached behind her, took her hammer away from her hand and tossed it a side before he answered

"Since you said you're so head over heels insanely in love with him." said Van loudly, Reba smacked him.

"I'm not sure if this is the time that I should hold you or hide from you, but Carrie's leaving and she wants to say bye." said Brock with a chuckle

"I just want to say thank you, Mrs. Hart for letting Dr. Hart help me with my assignment." Carrie gave Reba a hug. Reba was caught off guard and surprised.

"You're welcome," said Reba, almost sounding like a question than a statement.

"And I must say you look really hot in that outfit." Carried winked at her, Brock and Van started to hide their laugh. Reba looked down at herself; she wore her handy woman jeans and safety goggles resting above her head. Reba still had a confused look after Carrie left. "What's going on?" Reba asked Brock who stared at her with a huge grin. Brock shrugged

"She said she really likes you and she wishes you'd like her too" explained Brock

"What? Another potential mistress of yours starting to like me? I smell trouble."

"Mrs. H" Van called her name as if to remind her of the conversation they had earlier.

"Sorry, alright, I shouldn't bring that up. Why does she like me?" Reba held her stomach again. Van looked a little worry, but he didn't say anything.

"She said you're very nice, and really wants you to like her." Brock chuckled; he didn't notice Reba looked in pain for a few seconds. "And very hot in that outfit" Reba smacked him.

"Then she should start by stop seducing you!" Reba wished she knew what Carrie was up to.

"Who cares what she does, I only want you" Brock rested his hands on her waist and gave her a quick peck. Van cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Stop making my skin crawl and start pulling out some nails, old people," cried Van as he shivered. "And by the way, Mrs. H, I want those nails out, not in!" Brock and Reba glared at him.

"You think that made your skin crawl, try this" said Reba before wrapping her arms around Brock's neck with her hand behind his head as she pressed her lips on his, kissing him with all passion. This would be one of those times that she wanted to kiss him all over. Brock was taken by surprise, but only a few seconds before he responded to her kiss with equal, if not more, amount of desire. Yep, she'd definitely tell him tonight that he could move back in.

"Eww... Gross!" Van threw some candy wrappers that Jake left in the tree house at them, including some empty water bottles, but nothing broke them apart, until Reba felt pain in her stomach again.

"Honey are you ok?" Brock got worried; Reba looked in pain holding her stomach and couldn't even stand straight.

"Just cramps, I'm fine," she didn't sound so fine. Her hands were sweaty

"I think she had too much ice cream, Mr. H. She had 4 bars of ice cream just this morning," said Van climbing down the tree house to see if she's ok. Reba lifted her hand up. "Five!" she nodded "Holy, no wonder why you have stomach ache." Brock scooped her up and carried her back in the house; he laid her down on the couch, and he went to get a hot water bottle while Van came in with some Pepto-Bismol.

"No Van, thanks, but it's just a cramp. I'll be ok." Brock came back with the hot water bottle and Reba told them to continue working on the tree house. "I'll be fine," she said. Not too long before she felt asleep, Kyra got up and walked down the stairs. Seeing her mom asleep on the couch, her hot water bottle lay on the ground. She picked it up. Reba opened her eyes seeing her daughter sitting on the coffee table looking at her.

"Hi Kyra."

"Mom, are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine, just having a little cramp."

"That time of the month, huh?"

"I think I'm heading for menopause. I missed it for a while and it just started today. And my back is killing me, my body ache all over and my breasts feel like they are going to explode." complained Reba "I'm waiting for a hot flash"

"Shouldn't you go see doctor?"

"I should, but maybe later." said Reba, not taking her sickness seriously. "Tell me about the concert" she was more interested in her daughter's work. She wished Kyra would go to college, but she was so determined to make her music career work. Nothing much Reba could do but to support her. "Did you finally finish writing that song about marriage sucks?" Kyra chuckled.

"Nha, I changed my mind. Maybe you're right, married doesn't suck, but separation and divorce sucks."

"I agree" Reba smiled, and she would tell him that too. "And having a smart daughter also doesn't suck." Kyra smiled at her mom's comment.

"Thanks mom, but having a stubborn mom, still sucks" Reba let out a soft laugh and lightly slapped Kyra's knee.

"Alright, I'm gonna swallow my pride and let him back in the house. Is that better?"

"To me or to him? To me, doesn't make much different really." Reba slapped her daughter's knee again. "But I bet he'd be very happy to hear that." and Brock just walked in with a plate of sandwich.

"Hey honey, I made you a grilled cheese sandwich" said Brock, putting the plate on the table next to Kyra. She stared at the hickey on her father's neck, she rolled her eyes and let out a little shiver. Reba chuckled at her reaction.

"Thanks honey, but I don't feel like having a grilled cheese sandwich. And I'm not very hungry right now."

"I am, can I have this dad?" asked Kyra and Brock nodded. He lifted her legs up to sit on the couch and rested her feet on his lap, he gave her a gentle foot massage. Kyra grabbed the plate and headed toward the kitchen.

"Wait Kyra, when you have a minute sometime today and you go to pharmacy and get me some of those... you know... woman stuff."

"I have some, I'll put them in your bathroom. And I'll get them later." said Kyra before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So? How do you feel?" asked Brock massaging her feet.

"I'll be fine, just woman's sickness, nothing to worry about." said Reba, looking for a way to start the conversation of asking him to move back in. Now she knew why Barbra Jean wanted her help when she wanted Brock to move back after kicking him out.

"How's Carrie, what's the deal with you two?" she couldn't help it.

"Nothing going on I swear. You may not believe this, but she's a good kid. She's very focused on her study and she's very professional when she works. Well the way she dresses is questionable, but her work is very professional. I'd gladly keep her working for me after the internship is over." Reba tried to detect to see if she could find something in his voice, but she found nothing.

"But why did she keep trying to get your attention though?"

"I don't know, 'cause I am irresistible?" he chuckled "She said she really likes you and I think she wasn't lying. When she talked about you she has nothing but compliments."

"I'm getting scared; doesn't that sound like Barbra Jean?"

"Honey, I'm not going to bring another Barbra Jean into your life I swear." said Brock moving up from massaging her feet to her legs.

"Alright, I'm going to believe you, and I've made my decision... You can..." Reba's speech was cut off by Kyra rushing in to the living room.

"Mom, how long have you missed it?" Kyra looked a little nervous

"I'm not sure, about two months maybe?" Reba was a bit confused; Brock had no idea what they were talking about. "Why do you ask?"

"When was the last time you had it?"

"Just before I went to Fisheye Bottom" the facts had started to sink in "Kyra Eleanor Hart, what are you implying?" Reba sprung up from lying down to sitting up straight. Brock still had no idea what were they talking about.

"Dad you better take her to the doctor, NOW!" Kyra demanded. Reba looked even paler and a little shocked.

"What?"

"Mom, may have a miscarriage. She might have just lost your baby!"


	36. Chapter 36

-- 36 --

"No Kyra... that's not happening..." she didn't believe what her daughter said

"Honey, can we talk later, let's go see the doctor and see what the doctor will say." Brock began to panic. Reba was pregnant? And she might have lost their baby?

"Brock, I'm just having my period, what do you think the doctor is gonna say?"

"Whatever he's going to say, let's hear him say it. Please Reba..."

"I'm not going! How can I be pregnant, let alone miscarriage?" Reba stood her ground, no way, she would not go to see doctor for him to say that she had lost her baby. She protectively put her hand on her tummy as a mother's instinct.

"How can you be pregnant? Must I remind you what we did?" Normally Kyra would cry out for him to not to go into details, but she knew this wasn't a good time.

"But you had your vasectomy years ago!" Reba still wouldn't budge, she tried to find any excuse to prove that she could not be pregnant therefore she could not lose her baby. Her hand still holding her stomach, not from pain but she was afraid.

"Honey, I had it reversed"

"But..."

"OK, This isn't the time for the birds and bees talk. Don't listen to her dad, take her to the doctor." Kyra grabbed her mom's car keys and rushed over to open the door for them, and Brock scooped Reba up and carried her to the car, ignoring her pounding his chest. She gave the key to her dad. Brock drove to the emergency.

"Honey..." Brock wrapped his arm around her in the waiting room, waiting to be seen

"I don't want to lose our baby." said Reba swallowing a lump in her throat. Brock picked her hand up and kissed the back of it.

"Honey, whatever happens, I just want you to know that I'm happy that you're pregnant, and if this baby wasn't meant to be with us, that'd be alright too. We have three beautiful children together. If we are not blessed to have our forth one, we still have our grandchildren. As long as you're here with me, that's what counts." he kissed her temple and rubbed her upper arm, showing her his support. Reba leaned against his shoulder and let the tears fall. Not long before the doctor called them in to announce the good news.

"Brock, we're having a baby!" she threw herself at him. Almost forgot to listen for what the doctor had to say. Tears of joy running down their faces. Brock carried Reba back into the house; all the kids were there to see if she's all right.

"Kyra, I told you not to tell anyone." said Reba with teary eyes. "What if I didn't come home with good news?"

"I'm sorry mom, but we all worry about you." said Kyra with a guilty look, then it was just dawn on her "Good news?"

"You're gonna have a baby?" asked Jake with disbelief, to him his parents must be like hundred years of age, how could they still have a baby?

"Yes, the baby's fine. Doctor said it's common to bleed for first trimester. He couldn't find the cause, but maybe from the excessive exercise or maybe from stress. Or in your mom's case could even be the combination of both. But the baby's fine." explained Brock to the kids.

"Congratulations mom." said Cheyenne trying to get up and give her mom a hug. "Can you believe it, your kid will be younger than your grandkid." Reba broke out in a chuckle.

"You're really three months pregnant?" asked Van he couldn't believe that information either "And still have this killer hot bod?"

"VAN!" everyone in the room shouted his name in unison.

"I mean seriously, Cheyenne couldn't even zip her pants when she was three months pregnant, but Mrs. H can still fit in Cheyenne's skirt that she wore before she was pregnant? I mean WOW!" Van wouldn't quit

"Shut up Van, it's my second child!" Cheyenne made excuses rubbing her huge belly, so huge people thought she was having twins.

"It's her forth!" Van said in a whispered tone but loud enough for everyone to hear it. Cheyenne pouted.

"Would you two quit talking about mom's body?" Kyra shivered

"You're really funny Van, let's hope your next wife has your sense of humour." said Reba smacking the back of Van's head on her daughter's behalf.

"Although Van's right, you don't look pregnant compared to the other three you had." commented Brock, Reba didn't show any sign of pregnancy he seemed to recall.

"She has mood swings" Van pointed out "But then again, she always has mood swings" and he earned himself a smack on the back of his head from his comment. And they were all trying to point out what they saw as a sign of pregnancy such as her sudden urge for strawberry ice cream, tiredness, and something Brock noticed but he didn't pointed out to the kids.

"Mom..." Cheyenne tried to get her attention "My water broke!" The room became quiet after Cheyenne's announcement, until Reba rushed everybody out to the hospital. Cheyenne gave birth to a baby boy named 'Stephen Van Montgomery', although Van called him 'mini Van'

"Good Lord, for all the excitement today, I'm surprise that I'm still standing" commented Reba, walking back to the house with Jake and Kyra. They just came back from the hospital. Kyra came to get ready for another concert with her band. Jake came to pick up his overnight bag since it was Saturday night and he asked if he could spend a night at his friend's house. Reba allowed him. Short moment later, only Brock and Reba were left in the house.

"Well..." Brock broke the silent after a few minutes of sitting and looking into each other's eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby" she still couldn't believe this was happening to her. "How this is happen?"

"You want me to draw you a picture or will you allow me to show you how I made you pregnant?" teased Brock. Reba smacked his shoulder.

"I mean when we were trying for Jake it took us years, but this little one here happened so quickly." she rested her hand on her tummy. Brock wrapped one arm around her shoulder and put one hand on hers.

"Maybe our little one knows that mommy and daddy need a little help getting back together." he kissed her on the side of her head.

"Speaking of getting back together, I was going to tell you that..." and the phone just rang. Brock picked up and had a short conversation with the other end of the line.

"It's Barbra Jean, she said she'll be here in a..."

"Ding Dong" someone just barged in

"Yes, you are" said Reba teasingly. Henry ran to his dad. Brock decided to take Henry to the kitchen and leave the two women alone. Barbra Jean would come to visit them at lease once a month. She said she couldn't be apart from her best friend for too long, despite the fact that she called almost every day to catch up. Enough that if sometimes she didn't call, Reba would call or she would feel like something was missing. And every time she came, she only let Reba know less than an hour in advance. Sometimes, not even.

"Reba I got great news!" announced Barbra Jean almost as soon as she barged in. "I'm pregnant!"

"You are?" Reba grinned; Brock chuckled as he congratulated her before disappeared in the kitchen. "Since when?"

"About 9 weeks now. I just found that out last week and I was dying to tell you on the phone, but since I'm coming here anyway, I kept my mouth shut and come to tell you in person. So? What's new with you and Brock? When are you going to give in? And that Carrie? Still trying to take your man? Oh I gotta meet her and tell her to keep her hands off my best friend's property."

"Barbra Jean..." and just like the phone conversation where Reba would do most of the listening while Barbra Jean did the babbling going on and on about her days. It started to grow on Reba.

"Wait, let me put my bag in Cheyenne's room first and we can sit here and talk all night." she didn't give Reba a chance to say yes or no, she grabbed her overnight bag and headed to Cheyenne's room. If her husband wasn't coming with her, she usually stayed with Reba while Henry spent his time at Brock's house. Not long before she rushed out with excitement. "I saw Brock's stuff in Cheyenne's room. Is he moving in and staying there now?"

"Are you gonna let me speak or you gonna just burst out the questions and not look for any answer? One question at a time shell we?"

"Alright, we'll start with why his stuff is in Cheyenne's room."

"Carrie came here earlier this morning, I didn't want her to know that we are separate, so I told him to stay at Cheyenne's room. Just for one night though."

"That Carrie, I really have to meet her and tell her who's the boss! So he's not staying there tonight can I still stay at Cheyenne's room?" asked Barbra Jean

"Yes you can, just move his stuff in my room." answered Reba with a grin.

"Ok." Barbra Jean started to walk back, but then she turned around and squealed. Reba shushed her since she hadn't told Brock yet. She kept missing her opportunity to do so. "Spill!" Demanded Barbra Jean once she came back to the living room.

"Well..." Reba didn't know where to start, bursting out wasn't really her habit. "You say you are 9 weeks pregnant?" she started with a question.

"Yes, isn't that good? But man, morning sickness is killing me, and not to mention a weird craving for food. I'm afraid I'm going to be a size of Clydesdale again because of my eating habits. And my boobs hurt every time Tim..."

"Barbra Jean!" Reba cut her off. Barbra Jean zipped her mouth. "I think am due before you."

"Due for what?" asked Barbra Jean curiously. Reba glared at her, hiding her grin. "Oh my gosh!" and she started to squeal and gave Reba a hug. "Wouldn't that be fun if our kids grow up together and they become best friends like we are. Oh my God, I'm going to try harder to convince Tim to move back her." And the squeezing and squealing continued.

"Can't breath..." cried Reba

"Judging by the look of it, Reba has just told you the good news." said Brock coming in the living room with a glass of warm milk for the mother to be. "Barbra Jean, if you don't mind, can I have a minute with Reba?" Brock looked at the clock, it was almost Henry's bed time, he wanted to talk to her before having to say good night.

"Sure, can I put Henry in Jake's room for now?" asked Barbra Jean. Reba nodded and told her that Jake wouldn't be home Henry could have his room for the night. Brock looked a little confused, he thought Henry would stay at his place like always, but that wasn't his priority right now. Reba saw his confusing look and decided she had to tell him.

"Honey..." both of them called each other at the same time. Reba laughed and told him to go first.

"Well... before you say no, please hear me out ok? Would it be ok if I moved back in..."

"Brock..."

"Listen, listen. If you're not comfortable, I could stay in Cheyenne's old room... not tonight I mean after Barbra Jean leaves of course..."

"Honey..."

"Let me finish, I could even stay on the couch if you don't want me too close, but please let me be here. I want to be with you and the baby."

"You'd stay on the couch?" asked Reba

"Yes." Brock answered firmly

"What if something happen to me in the middle of the night, how could you hear me?"

"Hmm... if it's ok with you, could I stay in Cheyenne's room then?"

"You mean the room next to mine with a wall between us?"

"Plus two doors and I promised I won't break in unless I hear you call me." he held both her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"What if I have nightmares in the middle of the night, how would you hold me?" Reba also look deeply into his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't be able to, unless..." his eyes lit up. "You really mean it?" she did not say anything but the sparkle in her eyes did all the answering. And when he thought his day couldn't get any better and it just did! "YES!"

"Barbra Jean already moved your stuff into my room, I mean our room. Welcome home, hubby" said Reba before her lips was captured by his. Seven years, she has been waiting to tell him those words. It sent a warm sensation into her heart. She hoped she would not lose him again.


	37. Chapter 37

-- 37 --

"Good morning ladies" Brock had never been in a happier mood in months. He entered the kitchen whistling a tune, giving Reba a good morning kiss, grabbed his coffee and was about to join the ladies for breakfast. He looked at the two of them and decided to skip breakfast. One pregnant lady was having a bowl of strawberry ice cream plus he saw two empty Popsicle sticks on the table; and another one having a hamburger, French Fries, and a milkshake. "Are you two having an eating contest? Ouch!" he got smacked from both Reba and Barbra Jean without them saying a word. Maybe standing between two pregnant ladies wasn't a very good idea, he moved next to Reba. He sat and stared at her. "How are you feeling?" Brock just realized that the ladies were still in their pajamas, and how did they get burgers?

"I'm fine, it was Barbra Jean having her morning sickness this morning. And after she got rid of everything, she began to look for food and we went to a burger place." Reba told him about them getting up early and going to a drive-thru in their jammies under their robes and got a funny look. They were having so much fun. "And look what she's having for breakfast."

"Oh look who's talking miss second bowl of ice cream!" said Barbra Jean finishing off her burger.

"I'm going to see Cheyenne and mini-Van, are you coming with me?" invited Reba.

"Sure, Henry's also missed Elizabeth. Maybe we can take them out to the zoo, just like old times. Shoot I should have made matching t-shirt!" Barbra Jean wailed. "Man I wish I could move back here!" After Breakfast, all of them went to visit Cheyenne. They planned to go to the zoo later, but meanwhile Cheyenne seemed to need a little help with the newborn. Reba was holding mini-Van trying to burp him when the doorbell rang, Cheyenne went to open the door.

"You better go, mom's here!" Cheyenne told her friend

"What? You are the one who called me to come over and why can't I stay? I like your mom, she's hot!"

"I didn't think she'd be here when I called you, but it's really not a good time, go go go" and Cheyenne shut the door, but not soon enough. Reba stood not too far looking for an answer

"Who's that?"

"A friend" Cheyenne looked a little guilt

"I remember her voice Cheyenne." Brock and Barbra Jean just entered the room to join the conversation, followed by Van. He was showing Barbra Jean the tree house, which pretty much just a pile of wood right now. "How long have you known Carrie?" asked Reba glancing at Brock, who also looked a little guilty.

"She was in my classes when I was studying dentistry. We were the two hottest blondes in the class. She told me that she'd be working with dad and I kinda ask her if she could make you jealous." Cheyenne admitted.

"Why would you do that for?" she asked Cheyenne, but still glared at Brock as if to find out if he had anything to do with this little scheme. Brock put his hands up motioning that he had nothing to do with that at all.

"Well, I just wanted you and dad to get back together and you didn't trust him and I just don't know how long it's gonna take you before you trust him again. C'mon mom, Kyra said he was standing outside of your window every night, I don't know how could you be so heartless, so when Carrie told me she'd be working for dad, I just want to find out if you could see him being with someone else. If dad really fell for her, then you'd know he's just a pig and move on"

"Hey!" cried Brock

"Oh shut up dad I'm helping you!"

"You really didn't know about this?" Reba asked Brock

"I swear to God, not until yesterday when she came to our house, she admitted that she didn't mean to make you hate her, it was Cheyenne's idea and she really likes you." Reba still narrowed her eyes in suspicious.

"Why did she all of the sudden admit to you?"

"As soon as she left your place she called me and told me that she spotted the hickey you gave dad and she said 'mission accomplished'. She assumed that everything between you and dad were ok now. She really didn't want to do this mom, so she got out of it as soon as she can." Cheyenne admitted everything to her mom.

"Van..." she turned to Van

"I didn't know what Cheyenne planned I swear, but she did tell me to pretend not knowing Carrie if I ever saw her with you or Mr. Hart" admitted Van

"Aren't you afraid that she might 'accidentally' have an affair with your dad for real?" Barbra jean questioned

"Well... how can I say this... she's more interested in mom, than dad."

"WHAT?" Barbra Jean and Reba cried out in unison, Brock and Van let out a loud laugh "You mean she's..."

"Yeah, super gay" Brock and Van couldn't stop laughing

"I should introduce her to Sadie" Reba rolled her eyes

"Mom, there's a good reason why she never hit on me, she only has a thing for redheads." said Cheyenne. For some reason, Brock and Van found that really amusing.

"Is that why she said you look hot in that outfit." teased Brock, Reba smacked him "Well, I must say she has great taste in woman." Brock couldn't stop chuckling

"Oh you wouldn't wanna hear the way she described mom. I mean, I'm her daughter and she told me she has a thing for redheads and mom totally fit her description. She even said if dad ever left mom again..."

"AH STOP!" Reba held up her hand

"I think I know which topic is gonna come up when I talk to her tomorrow at work" Brock continued to laugh "Should I start getting jealous? Ouch!" Reba smacked him again.

"Good Lord! It's nice to know that I have option, but can you let her know that I don't have desire in gayness whatsoever?"

"Yeah and if I can't have her, no one can!" announced Barbra Jean so protectively.

"Oh for the love of grit and gravy, don't you start that too!" cried Reba. Brock laughed as the two women were joking and laughing with each other. There was no doubt in his mind who he really loved. The redhead had captured his heart from the first time their eyes met and he had never stopped loving her. The love he had for her grew deeply in his heart. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, but he knew he was lucky enough to get a second chance from her, he swore he would not let her go again.

"Brock are you crying?" asked Reba seeing his eyes a little misty.

"Huh? No I was laughing so hard, I wasn't crying." Brock didn't even realized how emotional he was.

"Aww... Here Cheyenne take your baby, I'll take care of mine" she gave the baby back to Cheyenne "Come here you big baby" she gave Brock a hug and a little peck on his lips.

"I love you, Reba" said Brock pecking her lips again

"And I love you too" she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

Aww..." Barbra Jean and Cheyenne let out a happy sigh, seeing they were in love again.

Now that Reba knew about Carrie, she didn't look at her through jealous eyes anymore, and she learned that in fact, she was very professional. Carrie said she hated it that people hardly take her seriously because the way she looked. Reba was impressed when Carrie told her that she worked at Hooters to send herself through dental school. Reba started to like her more by the minute. Reba found that Carrie was adorable, just like Cheyenne but witty and sharp just like Kyra. Reba didn't mind hanging out with her as long as she knew that her intention was nothing more than friendship and don't make a pass on her, she had nothing against lesbians. She was also friend with Sadie after all.

"You let her call you 'Reba'?" via the phone, Reba could almost tell Barbra Jean was pouting

"Oh call me a flirt! She's nice, we hung out in the mall today. She helped me choose some sexy outfit to wear before I can't wear it anymore." said Reba rubbing her belly, the bump was starting to become more prominent. She had been driving Brock crazy with sexy lingerie and Carrie had helped her picked, she wouldn't feel comfortable with either Cheyenne or Kyra for picking out things like that, but with Carrie, she had fun. It was like the other side of her that she just discovered. It all started when Reba accidentally mentioned that Brock said she wasn't hot or sexy, and Carrie looked at her as if she had two heads. And she had been helping Reba bring out the sexy side of herself ever since. Brock even commented that it's good thing she wasn't introduced to Carrie before they got together again or else Reba wouldn't be single for this long. He learned that deep down, Reba in fact had a very 'colorful' personality that had been buried beneath 'beige', he should have known when she stole Van's car to cruise around town. And the fact she let them join the mile-high club, no 'beige' person would have done that.

"You went to the mall with her? Dear God Reba, it was like you're cheating on me!" cried Barbra Jean over the phone. She didn't want to lose her best friend. It took her 6 years before Reba accepted her as a best friend. She didn't want to lose that now. And in just a few weeks later, she showed up at Reba's front door again.

"Hey Reee.." Barbra Jean barged in knowing Reba would be home at this time a day, didn't expected to see Brock was there too.

"CRRAAAAAAPPP, Barbra Jean! Don't you know how to knock!" complained Reba, jumping up to her feet and straightening up her clothes. Brock sat up straight on the couch running his fingers through his hair.

"It's broad daylight and you didn't lock the door, who would have thought? You know your kids could walk in and out anytime right?"

"Kyra won't be back until later tonight, Jake went to see his friends and won't be back till dinner time, who would have thought you'd barge in from nearly a thousand miles from here?" said Reba annoyingly.

"You want me to leave?" pouted Barbra Jean; she got emotional from being pregnant and the thought of Reba not wanting to be her friend anymore.

"Nha, the moment has past." said Reba, sitting back down on the couch, motioned her to stay.

"But seriously, next time, lock the door!" said Barbra Jean sitting down on the chair.

"It's her fault." Brock blamed Reba "I was watching golf, minding my own business and she came in the room and seduced me."

"All I did was pick up the dip and told you to move over!"

"Not just that you also said you..."

"Hungry! I said I was hungry!"

"I could have sworn you said you were..."

"Oh shut up and get me some ice cream!" Brock chuckled; he kissed her cheek that just turned bright peach before disappearing into the kitchen. Barbra Jean looked at her best friend's top, a little lower cut than she usually allowed to revealed her cleavage, not something she saw often. No wonder Brock was easily put in the mood. It must have been Carrie that talked her into getting it. "Anyway Barbra Jean, what brings you here? Dr. Hu didn't say anything about how often you came to Houston?"

"Dr. Yonge! When are you going to get his name right, Reba? Call him Tim! And yes, he started to complain since I'm pregnant and taking the Greyhound for nearly ten hours a trip isn't the most comfortable things in the world. But I can't help it, I'm losing my best friend!" cried Barbra Jean. "Brock, shouldn't you be at work today?" asked Barbra Jean, seeing him returned with a Popsicle stick for Reba. She just realized that it was currently Brock's office hours.

"I should, but all my morning appointments today were just teeth cleaning, and almost all of them were guys. Carrie said she could handle them. She told me to go home and taking care of my wife. And that's what I was hoping to do before you showed up." Barbra Jean disliked Carrie by the minute. "Where's Henry?" Brock started to look for the boy.

"I stopped by Cheyenne's before I came here, I thought you'd be at work. Anyway, Reba, are we still friends?" pouted Barbra Jean, Reba had been hanging around Carrie so much lately and she felt left out.

"Of course we are still friends, what makes you think I'll stop being friends with you? Although I might reconsider if you ever barge in when something good is about to happen again." said Reba quickly finishing off her desert. Brock chuckled at her comment, he loved it when she was pregnant, and he loved giving her all attention she needed.

"Anyway, I'll let you two catch up then. I'm going back to my office. I have root canal appointment later. I'll see you later honey, and we'll have that discussion about you 'whether you were hungry or something else' tonight." Brock gave Reba a kiss before returning to work. Barbra Jean observed his action. She was right to leave, he had never stopped loving her best friend, and for almost 7 years, she had never seen Reba happier. After Brock left, the two ladies just hung out together: going to the mall, watching a movie, having a post lunch, having a pre-dinner and some snacks in-between. And when it was about time for Brock to finish work, Reba decided to drop by and see if he wanted to go to dinner with them. Barbra Jean couldn't wait to meet Carrie.

"Hi Reba, looking hot as usual" Carrie greeted with a little hug. And as they started to have conversation, Barbra Jean cleared her throat and nudged Reba, wanted to be introduced.

"Oh yeah, Barbra Jean, this is Carrie, Brock's new intern. Carrie this is Barbra Jean, my girl friend, I mean friend who happen to be a girl, I mean a woman." Reba stumbled. Carried giggled, sometimes Reba was still a little jumpy about her being lesbian.

"I know I know, you're only interested in men, or only Dr, Hart to be precise." said Carrie with a smile "Hello Barbra Jean, nice to finally meet you. Reba told me so much about you."

"Nice to finally meet you too. And of course she would talk to you about me. I've known Reba for a long time and for your information peaches, she's mine!" Barbra Jean stepped between them. Carrie's eyes lit up. Reba could tell she was just being playful. Carried walked to the other side of Reba and held her arm.

"Is she? Prove it" they had a moment of eye contact. Reba wished she wasn't in-between.

"I knew her first and I'm her best friend." Barbra Jean held Reba's other arm, almost pulling her over.

"Only because you know her first doesn't mean she would like you more than me. You're leaving in couple of days and then she'll be all mine" said Carrie, pulling Reba to her side a little bit more.

"She likes me more because I'm taller than you" said Barbra Jean, Reba rolled her eyes, when Barbra Jean tried to win an argument, she always came up with something weird.

"Well if that's the case she must like me more since I'm bustier than you are." Reba just hoped Carrie wasn't seriously meant what she just said.

"Those? Where did you have them done anyway? 'Cause they look fake!"

"They are real, hun, but you're probably not used to things being perky, because yours kinda droop. If you want, I'll help you find a Doctor for you, 'cause seriously, you may want to do something about that saggy bottom too." The catfight continued for a few more minutes before Brock came in to rescue. When Reba was pulled away, they were shouting 'she's mine' and bluffing each other.

"Actually, she's mine." said Brock grabbing her hand and lead her to his office "and don't get me start on what I have and you two don't! Before anyone had chance to follow, he taped 'DO NOT DISTURB' note on the door.

"I wish I have that same effect on men!" Reba gripped.

"I'm attracted to you aren't I?" Brock kissed her after the door closed; they could still here a little catfight outside. "Here, why don't you just sit and relax." he sat her down on his lap. And talked about the baby. He rubbed her tummy that already showed that she was carrying his little one. Her skin glowed, along with her gorgeous smile; he couldn't help but kiss her passionately. A moment later, before things heated up, they heard a soft knock on the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm hungry, shall we go for dinner?" asked Barbra Jean peaking her head in after Brock allowed her in.

"I drove here, so why don't Barbra Jean and I go pick up Henry and Jake and after you drop Carrie off, you can pick us up at home?" Barbra Jean looked at Carrie with victory in her look. Reba saw that and decided to join in with the fun. "Or you and Barbra Jean can go pick up Jake and Henry while I drop Carrie off..."

"YES!" Carrie let out a shout pulling her fist to her side. "I mean... Thank you." Reba chuckled at her action and Barbra Jean pouted.

"I'm going with Reba" announced Barbra Jean

"But she said she's dropping me off."

"I know what she said, Brock can go pick up the kids alone, but I'm going with my best friend"

"Fine, I call short gun!"

"I'm her best friend, I get to sit at the front." Brock glanced at Reba as if to say 'look what you've done'. He sighed as he took his car keys out and put them in Barbra Jean's hand.

"Here you drop off Carrie, and take Jake and Henry out for pizza. Reba and I are going out to a romantic dinner."

"WHAT?" the two blonds shouted out at the same time, but Brock already pulled Reba out the door. After they came back from a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant out of town, Barbra Jean was sitting on the couch pouting and had her arms folded as soon as she saw Reba come back.

"Where have you been?" asked Barbra Jean with her arms still folded across her chest. Brock grinned and quickly excused himself to go upstairs. Because being between two pregnant ladies wasn't something he'd prefer.

"Okay, what's matter with you Barbra Jean? You're acting like a jealous wife!" asked Reba sitting next to her friend on the couch

"I'm losing my best friend to a blonde bimbo"

"I'm going to assume that you didn't mean what I just thought you said. You're not losing me, we are still friends. We still keep in touch. You're Henry's mom, Brock's son. There's no way I could get rid of you for good, not matter how hard I tried. We may not get to hang out, but believe me, for a woman who's once I shared my husband with, you hold a special place in my heart." Reba patted Barbra Jean's shoulder.

"You really mean it?"

"Cross my heart" said Reba with a smile

"I should go to bed, I have to go back tomorrow so Henry wouldn't miss his school."

"I'll go visit you at Fisheye Bottom sometime, I promise. And by the way, next time don't take the bus, just fly!" Reba accepted a hug from her best friend before she disappeared in Cheyenne's old room. Reba let out a long sigh, sure she was a friend with Carrie, but she also missed Barbra Jean more often than she wanted to admit. Reba walked into her room that was now hers and Brock's room again. Brock was getting ready for bed when Reba went behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Hmm... What was that for?" Brock was a little surprise. She showed affectionate toward him sometimes, and most of the time she wanted something.

"What? Can't I just give my husband a hug?" said Reba with a sheepish grin. Brock turned around and wrapped his arms around her gave her a tender kiss. He looked into her sparkling blue eyes. Yep, she wanted something. "Alright, I want to go to Fisheye Bottom sometime maybe next month. We can visit Barbra Jean and we can go to Hope Island and the Tropical garden. I missed our romantic time together."

"I'd love that. And I'm sure it'd be even more romantic this time when we go back. Feel free to run into my arms topless anytime you want" and Reba playfully slapped his upper arm.

"You're not going to let me live that down, aren't you?"

"Nope, I nearly had a heart attack seeing you for the first time in too many years, you can't take that away from me, babe" said Brock with a mischievous grin. "Now... about today..."

"Yeah... I said what you heard me said" she admitted giving him a naughty little wink before whispering into his ear "and I still am." Ain't life just wonderful when everything is right. Despite being pregnant, she was still gorgeous under the ray of the moonlight. Brock realized he could not lose Reba ever again, and he had to make this last. He would start by making it real.


	38. Chapter 38

-- 38 --

"Honey, time to get up." Brock was trying to wake Reba up in the morning.

"It's morning already? But I'm still tired" said Reba peevishly turning her back at him, with her eyes still closed.

"I'd have let you sleep in, but didn't you promise Cheyenne that you'll take care of the kids and give her and Van some free time alone?" said Brock kissing her bare shoulder and pulling her closer to his chest, suddenly the warmth of her body changed his mind about leaving the bed.

"Hmm... Honey you're about to make me more tired than I was." said Reba after trying to ignore his warm breathe tickling her ear and neck for a while. "Shouldn't we be picking up our grandkids?" she asked before her mouth was captured in his kiss.

"Nha they can wait." Well... not really, Van and Cheyenne decided to drop off the kids instead. The grandparents just finished taking shower when they dropped by.

"We have a plane to catch, grandpa!" Van complained. Reba saw how exhausted they were juggling two kids and she offered to take care of the grandchildren for a long weekend so Van and Cheyenne could relax, and they decided they would go to Vegas, because Reba and Brock talked about Vegas sometimes and they seemed to have fun when they went on their honeymoon.

"Sorry I got a little distracted." said Brock with a grin, helping Van bring stuff in the house, just as Reba appeared around the corner coming down the stairs.

"No wonder why you got distracted. She's pregnant! She isn't supposed to be hot." Van shook his head.

"Tell that to Carrie and she'll slap you silly. I once made a mistake of telling her that I've never seen Reba as hot or sexy and she looked at me like I have two heads." said Brock. Van looked at him like he had two heads. "Yeah... kinda like that."

"When you said that, were you blind or forgot to take your happy pill?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Reba helped take some stuff into the house and happened to overhear her name being mentioned.

"Van said you look too hot for a pregnant lady." Van got a smacked from Cheyenne.

"That's my mom, you're talking about!"

"Carrie helped me pick out this dress." said Reba looking at herself, the dress with the spaghetti straps came down to her knee, the print on the dress drew the attention away from her belly, and the U-cut neckline definitely took the attention away to something else. The matching jacket made her looked elegant. Who would have thought, despite that fact that she didn't wear much material, Carrie had great taste in fashion.

"She considers you a work of art you know, and to be able to bring that out of you she should consider this her masterpiece."

"To be able to bring this out of me? Are you saying I was so ugly and fashionably challenged?" asked Reba putting both hands on her hips, giving Brock an evil glare.

"Nice knowing you Mr. H" said Van tapping his shoulder as if to say 'farewell'.

"No no no, I didn't mean that. I mean she did a great job making you look even more stunning than you already are. And seriously, her artwork is making me exhausted, but I'm not complaining. 'Cause I really enjoy-"

"Hey hey... I think it's time for us to leave." Van cut him off "Here's the baby Mrs. H. We'll be back in a few days, meanwhile, try not to do or say anything in front of the kids." He pulled Cheyenne out of the house and mumbled "Man, your parents really make my skin crawl." Van shivered as he disappeared into his car. He had to drive back to his house since the airport limo would pick them up from there. Reba decided since she would not going anywhere today, she would get changed to something simple before tackling with the kids.

"Honey, I think mini-Van just let out a little more than exhaust fumes." said Brock holding the baby towards Reba.

"Your fatherhood instincts are kicking in fast. Here's the diaper." Reba smirked "Don't give me that look, 'cause when this baby comes out you'll have to change the diapers too. You did this, you're taking the full responsibility, darlin'." said Reba as she pointed to her belly. Brock chuckled as he taking the diaper from her hand and started changing the boy.

"You really don't want to know if we're having a boy or a girl?" asked Brock taking care of the dirty diaper. Reba stood nearby admiring him.

"I'm partial. I want to know so we can prepare, and I don't want to know 'cause I want it to be surprise." Brock handed the nice clean baby to Reba before he went and washed his hands, when he came back, Reba was feeding him.

"Hey, I just cleaned his diaper and you're feeding him again, he'll poop again." Brock whined

"And you'll have to change his diaper again." she smirked "He's just a baby, that's his only job." Elizabeth came into the kitchen, she sat with her elbows on the table rested her face on her hands watching Reba feeding the baby with Brock sitting nearby.

"Honey, you finished your homework?" Reba asked the girl, she nodded.

"Grandma, are you really pregnant?" Reba laughed at her granddaughter's question.

"Yes baby, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Mommy and daddy said they couldn't believe you are having a baby, they said it's hard to believe that you are pregnant." the girl tattled on her parents. Brock and Reba laughed. "How did you get pregnant, grandma?" The laughing stopped. The two adults exchanged glances with a smile, but the girl looked at them innocently looking for an answer.

"Honey, shouldn't you ask your mommy this question?" Brock tried to get out of the talk.

"I did, mommy said she doesn't know and I should ask grandma."

"Oh well, if that's the case, grandma, she's all yours." Brock tagged it back to Reba.

"Well, it all started with just one kiss that your grandpa tricked me." said Reba with a smile

"He did?" Elizabeth was a little confused

"Yes, he tricked me. And I didn't just fell for his trick; I fell in love with him again. And when a man and a woman kiss each other with love, what happen after that was like magic. And sometimes miracles just happened. God blessed us with another baby." Reba tried to give a vague answer without having to go into details. Elizabeth nodded, Reba could tell she had no idea what Reba said, but she just acted like a grown up that understood everything. She just lost the interest of the subject, she ran back to the living room to play with her toys.

"That must be one heck of a kiss" said Brock after the girl left, he had been grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks started to hurt.

"Nha, it was alright." her kidding made him frown.

"If not because you're holding the baby, I'll make you take back what you've just said." and of course, after the kids went to bed, he proved to her that wasn't just 'alright', but it was heart stopping, knees weakening kiss. However, before the kiss would lead to something magical, the boy cried.

"Oh man..." cried Brock.

"Get use to it!" said Reba before checking on the grandson. Really, taking care of a newborn wasn't easy. Brock thought the boy must have disliked him somehow, because he always cried when Brock was trying to kiss Reba. She found that amusing but Brock thought he was jinxed.

It was a few days later before Cheyenne and Van came back from their vacation.

"Oh good, you're back." said Brock trying to calm the baby

"Hello to you to Mr. H, why is he crying?" Van took the baby from Brock's hands.

"I threaten to kick his mini butt."

"Why would you do that, dad?" asked Cheyenne

"He always cried when I tried to kiss your mom. So I said if he cried again when I was about to kiss her, I'll kick his butt. And he cried nonstop."

"Where's mom?" Cheyenne took the baby from Van and the baby immediately stopped crying. Van went to pick up the baby stuff to get ready to head back home, leaving just Brock and Cheyenne in the living room.

"In the garage, doing laundry. Listen, I have something to ask you. I need some ideas for a proposal." Brock had thought of this for a while now, but couldn't come up with the perfect idea. He was hoping his daughter could help.

"To mom?"

"No to Barbra Jean." Brock quipped "C'mon she'll kill me if I propose to somebody else!" Brock chuckled as Cheyenne started to squeal. Brock shushed her.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Get a ring, kneel down and ask her to marry me." seemed like a perfect idea, but she said she wanted a proper proposal, and he didn't quite understand what she meant.

"That's it?" Cheyenne wasn't so impressed "At least it has to be some flowers."

"Why do you think I need your help?"

"Well, it has to be sweet." Brock paid attention "hmm... what about hired someone to write a message on the sky?"

"Nope too pricey and cheesy." Brock did not disagree. Cheyenne came up with a few more ideas which he felt was too much of a fairly tale. He just want something simple not to costly but romantic.

"Or send her a text message and ask her to marry you." Van joined in the conversation.

"No Van, that's stupid!" said Cheyenne slapping his arm. "It has to be something nice, romantic and memorable. I mean you want her to say yes."

"Cheyenne, we've already married. We just have to make our marriage legal before she gives birth. And C'mon she's having our baby, what do you think she gonna say? No?" his voice grew a little frustrated because he couldn't find the perfect idea. He almost jumped out of his skin when Reba screamed behind him.

"You darn right I'll say no!"


	39. Chapter 39

-- 39 --

Reba accidentally overheard the conversation, and was just about to leave when Brock's sentence stopped her. Her world just came crashing down around her.

"Just in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not Barbra Jean. We don't 'have to' make our marriage legal just because of the baby. In fact, we don't even have to be married at all. I'm capable of taking care of a child on my own!" said Reba taking the ring off her finger and throwing it at him before stomping to her bedroom. She held her head high trying not to let the tears fall. History finally repeated itself. He married Barbra Jean because she was pregnant. Now he would marry her because of the baby too, she didn't want that at all. As soon as the door closed behind her, she began to cry. And she thought he truly loved her...

"Way to go Mr. H."

"You better go after her, dad."

"What the heck just happened?" Brock was stunned and confused, he picked up the ring Reba threw at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah, very wrong dad, you just said what we usually say to each other, we're married because he knocked me up." explained Cheyenne

"Oh no no no, I didn't mean that. Holy!! ... Honey!" he ran after her but it was too late, the bedroom door was locked. "Reba honey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that at all, I swear. Please open the door and let me apology." The door open, Reba stood with her arms folded across her chest, looking at him blankly "I just want to apologize, it came out really wrong. I want to marry you, baby or no baby. I want to marry you only because I love you..." Reba still stared blankly at him. She showed no emotion in her eyes. Brock wished she'd yell at him or curse at him or hit him rather than looking at him like he was invisible.

"You done talkin'?" asked Reba still not showing any feelings

"You didn't listen to the words I said..." Brock acknowledged how deeply he was in trouble by the look in her eyes.

"Are you through?"

"I love you, Reba" those three little words could not help him this time.

"If you're done talking then just leave. I'll have your stuff packed in about an hour." and she closed the door, she didn't slam the door at his face or anything but he wished she did. At least he could tell how angry she was. But because she didn't show any emotion, he didn't know how she really felt. He must of hurt her really badly, but he didn't mean to.

"Dad..." Cheyenne stood at the top of the stairs, she didn't hear her mom yell, but she heard her say coldly that she'd have his stuff packed.

"I've upset her again haven't I?" Brock followed his oldest daughter down to the living room, praying that Reba would change her mind about kicking him out.

"How is she?" Van got worry too

"She's kicking dad out." answered Cheyenne.

"I thought so, I mean Mr. H, and you've just confirmed her worst fear. She didn't want you to move back in the house at first because she was afraid that to you, she's just someone you held on to when you were down. And now she just thinks you are marring her for being pregnant. Yeah I can see why she's kicking you out. She doesn't want to be another Barbra Jean, even Barbra Jean doesn't want to be Barbra Jean"

"She told you that?" Brock was surprised

"Yep, when we were taking the tree house apart. Before she decided to forgive you and let you move back in. She made that decision before she found out that she was pregnant you know." Brock had always thought she let him in because of the baby. She forgave him, willing to give him one more chance before she found out about the baby and he just blew it. He was deep in his thought before Reba called him up to pick up his suitcase, only because it was too heavy for her to bring in down for him. Van and Cheyenne were still there. They had changed their mind about leaving quickly just in case Brock needed their help. Brock went up to their bedroom, her bedroom, to see his clothes were neatly packed in the suitcase. That hurt him even more than if she would have just thrown them on the lawn. Because that meant she had clearly thought about it, she didn't just make a snap decision. She wanted him to leave.

"Honey..."

"Just let me be, I can take care of the baby myself."

"No, the baby is mine too, and I'm taking full responsibility for it." Reba stood even taller after his announcement. That was it; he just wanted to be responsible. Brock saw her eyes darken with anger; he must of put his foot in his mouth again. "Reba, I'm sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to be marry to you legally, not just from some old ceremony that's not even accepted by law. I just want us to be real." he reached out and wanted to hug her but she backed away a few steps, his heart ached at the thought of losing her again, and this time was even worse than the first time because now he realized how much she meant to him. She turned around and looked out the window without saying a word. Brock wished she would yell at him instead. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Reba just stood still, showing no emotion, he knew he couldn't change her mind. "I love you Reba, with all my heart." he said it to her one last time before planting a kiss on the crook of her neck and grabbing his suitcase. As soon as he stepped out of the room, she broke down in tears.

"Where are you going?" Kyra came back from her band practice and saw her dad come down with a suitcase.

"Mom kicked him out" told Cheyenne

"What's he done this time?"

"He said that mom would marry him because she's having a baby."

"Whoa dad, who did you think she is? Barbra Jean? Cheyenne? Man I should get knocked up too just to fit in. Anyway, good luck getting her back this time dad." she patted his upper arm to encourage him. "Where are you going to stay?"

"We still have my house that still haven't rented out. I would stay there for a while at least I'll be nearby. Hopefully she'll change her mind and take me back."

However, day after day, the red roses had been sent, and they were left ignored. She didn't throw them out, she didn't put them in the vase, she just left them on the table as if they were invisible. She didn't say hi to him when she saw him, as if he was invisible. The silent treatment she gave him this time was worse than ever. She refused to talk to anyone about him. Not even to Barbra Jean.

"Kyra, did you see my iPod?" asked Reba in her bathrobe, looking around the table, she was so sure she left it on the coffee table yesterday.

"Yep, here it is." she took it out of her pocket and handed it to her mom. "I forgot to tell you, I borrowed it to record a song I practiced yesterday."

"Oh, can I hear it?" Reba showed her enthusiasm toward her daughter's career.

"Sure, I haven't deleted it." Reba took the iPod and set it on speaker while she was taking a nice warm bath. She closed her eyes. Sure her daughter's song wasn't the most relaxing song in the world, but she was always proud of her daughter's work. She paid attention and a little surprise when the music started slowly. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar voice. Brock...

_It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on_

So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you  
I remember the nights ya know I still do

One thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'... 

"Kyra!" shouted Reba walking out of her bedroom in her bathrobe

"Yes mom?"

"What is this?"

"The song I recorded yesterday? I know he isn't the best singer in the world, but he sang his heart out don't you think?"

"Delete it!" Reba demanded

"No mom, if you hate the song so much, delete it yourself. I played the guitar by the way." said Kyra walking away. Reba looked at the iPod in her hand she grinned her teeth and was ready to hit the delete button.

"The only reason why I don't delete this is because you play the guitar!" shouted Reba disappearing back in her room. She told herself she would not listen to his voice again, but it was like her finger had the mind of its own when the play button was hit. She closed her eyes listening to his voice, as she was resting on the bed. She fell asleep with teardrops in her eyes. The next day Reba was going to do her work but she remembered that Jake borrowed her laptop to play his game. She went to his room and picked it up, the screen saver was playing, she was so sure she didn't set up this. The screen saver was displaying slide show of her pictures and Brock, when he took their photos with different continuous shots of them kissing. She stood and stared at the screen a while.

"Oh hi mom, sorry I forgot to give you back your laptop." said Jake guiltily

"Where did you get these pictures?"

"I don't know, weren't they already in your hard drive?" Reba glared at him "Alright, I set them up, dad asked me to," he admitted. Reba took the laptop away.

"Clean your room!" she demanded. "And tell your dad I'll delete them all!" said Reba before going downstairs to do her work. It seemed like all the kids had taken their dad's side.

"Van, she seems comfortable talking to you, why don't you talk to her?" Cheyenne also encouraged her husband to help out her dad.

"Well of course, she likes me, but isn't she your mom?"

"Isn't she your dad?" Van put his eyebrows together.

"Alright fine, I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee the results though, your dad really put his foot in his mouth this time." Van tried to bring up the topic in to conversation every time he talked to her, but Reba seemed to be able to avoid the talk. Van finally found his opportunity when he saw Reba in her office, a.k.a. garage, balancing her checkbook.

"Mrs. H, since you're my partner, I have to talk to you about his. It's time we kicked out that cheap tenant and rent it out to other people!" said Van referring to the house that Brock lived in.

"Fine, you go kick him out then. Doesn't matter to me." said Reba coldly

"And where will he stay?"

"None of my business."

"You mean you don't care where he'll stay?"

"Nope"

"What if he wants to stay in your room with you?" Reba opened her mouth trying to say something but Van cut her off. "Mrs. H, let me ask you this, how many times did he put his foot in his mouth and accidentally hurt your feelings?" Van squat down beside her chair.

"Too many times" she answered

"And shouldn't you get use to it by now? Ouch!" she smacked him on the back of his head. "I mean his ability to put his foot in his mouth is like your bad temper, it'll always be there. You just can't take it away but you just have to get use to it. Ouch!"

"Can I smack you a few more times and see if you'll get use to it?"

"Alright point taken. But how's this sound, when he says stupid things that hurt your feelings again, why don't you just hit him or shoot him or kick him where it hurts instead of kicking him out of the house?"

"Why do you even care that I kicked him out of the house?"

"I do care, you're like a dad to me and I want to see you happy, and having Mr. H around, you were happy. Plus, renting the place to somebody else will make both of our bank accounts happy." Reba couldn't help but chuckle at his last sentence.

"Well, tell him you'll increase his rent, if that will make you happy." said Reba before walking away to avoid further discussion. She went and got herself ready to go out. Completely ignoring Van who keep saying how much they could make if they rented the place out to some other people. When she came back down, to her relief Van was gone. But someone else was there instead.

"Hi Reba" Brock waited for her by the car. He knew she had doctor's appointment today. "Can I come along? Please..." it had been a one-way conversation for many days now, but he wouldn't give up. Without saying a word, she walked over to the passenger side, it's his baby too after all. Brock held the door open for her.

"Ooh..." Reba was getting into the car when she felt something; she stopped and put her hand on her belly. Brock held her upper arms with both his hands, looking worry.

"Honey are you ok?"

"The baby just kicked." said Reba with a smile. That was the first time she said anything to him in days.

"Where?" Brock got excited, still standing behind her he tried to put both his hands on her tummy trying to feel the kick.

"Here." Reba grabbed one of his hands and put it where she felt the baby moved.

"Oh yeah! We got a soccer player in here." said Brock with a huge grin while pulling her body closer to him. Reba turned her face around and smiled that half moon smile of hers that he hadn't see a while. He missed it badly. Reba just realized that she was still sulking just a minute ago, and now she was standing in his embrace and he looked like he wanted to kiss her. Now even the little one also helping out his/her dad too? Reba let out a long sigh.

"Let's go or we'll be late" Reba got away from his arms disappearing into the car. She sat quietly in the car while Brock ignored her silence and talked about different things. He told her about how Carrie used her God given assets to draw in some of Eugene's clients too. Brock was relieved that he saw her grin, she wouldn't talk to him, but she still listened.

"Honey" Brock held her left hand "I'm truly, truly sorry about what I said and I apologize for every stupid remark I made. I know you're strong; you can be a single mom who works two jobs and taking care of a baby on your own. You don't need to marry me just because you're pregnant, and I'm not going to marry you just because you're having our baby too. I want to marry you because I love you. But if you're not comfortable, we don't have to make it legal, we will do anything you want, anything. I really miss you. Can we please be together like the way we were?"

--

The song

Please Forgive me By Bryan Adams


	40. Chapter 40

-- 40 --

"We were so good together, weren't we?" Reba mumbled

"We were, we are and we will be." ensured Brock, pulling into doctor's parking lot.

"We'll talk about this later." said Reba exiting the car. They were quietly deep in their own thoughts while waiting for the doctor. The baby was doing fine, but doctor had to warn Reba about her blood pressure. She had to have a few prescriptions and vitamins to help maintain her health and the baby's. But she choose not to find out if it was a boy or a girl. It had to be a moment of joy when they found out, not when she and Brock still had a little problem.

"Reba, can we please talk?" Brock asked as soon as they got home. Reba sat down on the couch. "We do love each other, don't we?"

"Then why is it that we always fight?" asked Reba

"Honey, sometimes I said stupid things that ended up hurting your feelings, I am sorry for every word I said, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose. It's not like I wake up in the morning and look for a way to say things to hurt you. Don't you think I'd rather see you smile than frown? I'm an idiot, I said things without thinking, but it doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I don't know Brock. We are good friends, but when we're in a relationship, we seem to fight more than we should. Sometime I even wonder if we're really meant to be together as a couple or we should be just friends?" Reba looked at her fingers, she didn't see his the sorrow in his eyes that was caused by her comment. It almost sounded like she was breaking up with him.

"Reba, with you, I don't want us to be just friend, I want more than friendship. I want a relationship. I want us to be a couple, husband and wife." Brock took her wedding band out of his pocket. He looked at the engraved 'Spirit of Hope'. Did he still have hope? "Our problem started seven years ago when you began to have doubts if I still love you. Honey, if you only knew how much you mean to me, you'd not doubt if I really wanted you or just someone to hold on to. You would not worry if I would ever leave you. We would not fight." Brock took a deep breath; maybe there is something he should have done seven years ago. "I love you Reba. Take care" he kissed her cheek before he left her living room. Reba sat still on the couch, she wanted to believe him, but she still feared.

"Kyra..."

"Yeah mom?"

"Have you seen your dad?" Reba finally decided to ask her daughter after she hadn't seen him for couple of days.

"No, I haven't. Ask Jake, he usually hangs out with Jake." and right on cue, Jake walked in to the living room "Hey Jake, do you know where dad is?"

"No, he said he'll go away for a while, oh yeah, he asked me to make sure mom took her vitamins, have you taken your vitamins mom?"

"You don't know where we went?" Reba didn't care about vitamins at the moment.

"No mom, he just said he had to clear his mind, get you out of his head. I think that's what he said." Reba was stunned. "What did you do to him anyway, he looked upset when he left."

"Me? What about when he upset me, I don't see any of you caring!"

"Actually, mom, between you and dad, the scores are tie. In fact, I think you're even worse than him when it come to hurting each other's feelings." said Kyra bluntly

"Excuse me?" Reba couldn't believe her daughter just said that

"C'mon mom, think about it, yes he did say something to hurt your feelings, but he didn't mean to. But you meant to do it when you threw the ring at him. He sent you flowers, you left them rotting on the counter. And I seem to recall you have a bouquet of dry roses in your room and you snapped the stems in half. Think about it mom, if dad did what you did to him how would you feel?" Kyra's comment overwhelmed Reba, she hadn't thought of that. "And don't get me started on the mean things you used to say to him be he never took to heart. There are things that he took from you, but there is no way on earth you'll tolerant the same thing from him. Let me ask you this mom, how many times would you let him take off his ring and throw it away? You did that to him like three times and he still wanted you to keep the ring. Between you and dad, mom, you're the evil one." said Kyra seriously. Reba let the information sink in. She picked up the phone and tried to call his cell, the phone was off. She decided to call his office to find out if they knew where he went. She spoke with Carrie, she said that Brock told her he will be gone a while, but didn't tell her where he went or when would he come back. Reba immediately began to miss him.

"Ooh..." the little one just kicked again, she wished Brock was here so she could show him how hard his little soccer player just kicked her. "Do you miss your dad, baby? I miss him too" she talked to the unborn. "He'll come back soon, and I promise you, I'll never let him go again." she felt warm liquid running down her cheeks, her eyes blurry walking up to her bedroom. She stood right in front where she hung the garland and the broken roses. "Your sister was right, baby. I am the greater of the two evils. I hurt your daddy's feeling more times than I even realized." She recalled when she threw the garland into the ice cold lake, Brock went after it and he swore he would tried to make their marriage work 'even if it's just a phony one'. And he had been trying. Maybe it's time for her to start making it work too. She opened her laptop, the slide pictures that Jake installed were still there, she didn't delete them, and she let it play. She set up her iPod on the speaker, listening to his voice. She went to her bedside table, picked up the little pieces of what used to be their picture. That was where the problem started, she doubted his love, she didn't think he loved her anymore, so she tore the picture in pieces. And that's where she would start to fix. She tried to glue it together carefully piece by piece while singing along with his voice.

_Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

She let the song play over and over again, sometimes she had to stop putting the picture together just because the tears blurred her vision, and she wanted to make sure every piece glued perfectly. "Your mommy is a fool, baby. She didn't know how much your daddy loves her, she didn't even know how much she loves him until he's gone. I know baby, he'll come back in a few days, but I miss him. I miss his warm hug, his broad shoulder and his gentle kiss. Remember he used to give us a goodnight kiss baby?" the baby kicked in respond, Reba smiled with tears. "You do, don't you? He kissed you goodnight and he kissed me goodnight, and we both fell asleep in his arms. I wish he'd be here with us tonight too, but he'll be back baby, and when he comes back, I'll tell him I love him and I'll give him a bear hug. I'll give him one on your behalf too" Reba rubbed her tummy continuing to talk to the baby. "And we'll get married, we'll make it real, your daddy and I will grow old together while watching you growing up. We'll be together forever, baby, I promise." Reba felt asleep later with him in her thoughts. She had nightmare, the spirit of Nancy haunted her. The play that she had long forgotten just replayed itself in her sleep. She woke up alone in the bed crying out his name, but he was nowhere nearby. "Brock, where are you?" she cried herself to sleep again.

It had been almost one week she hadn't seen or heard from Brock. She went to his house, no sign of him. She tried to call him couple of times, no one picked up. She decided to send him a text message. 'I miss you'. She got a reply the next morning 'I miss you too. Don't forget to take your vitamins.' she smiled at his message, wherever he was, he didn't want to be found, he wanted to clear his head, but he still worried about her. She decided to send him another text message 'Please forgive me, I know not what I do. Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through' and she eventually got a reply, she read it with tears and her half moon grin 'Please believe me, every word I say is true. Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you.'

Every night, before she went to bed, she'd let the slide show playing their pictures, set up her iPod on the speaker, sang along with his voice and glued the picture together. It wasn't an easy task when she had to careful not to let the tear drop onto the paper, and make sure the picture matched perfectly. "I got another text message from your daddy today baby." she made a habit talking to the unborn. "He said he couldn't stop loving me. Isn't he sweet?" Sometimes the baby would kick in response. "I know, I couldn't stop loving him either. I wish I knew where he is. I'll even run into his arms topless if it means I get to be in his arms again." Reba giggled, "You weren't here then, you probably didn't know. It was an accident that I ran into his arms without thinking. But it sure felt right at home, I felt like that's where I belong." Reba stopped talking when her iPod began acting up.

"Kyra! KYRA!" she yelled for her daughter

"Yes mom?" Kyra rushed in

"Somethings wrong with my iPod. I couldn't turn it back on." Kyra took a look

"I'm not sure what happened mom, but it looked like you might have to re-format it."

"WHAT? What about your dad's song? Do you have a copy somewhere?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have a copy. But didn't you want it deleted anyway?"

"NO!" she nearly in tears, his song was gone, and Kyra had no copy, the song he sang for her. It was gone.

"I'll see if my friend can fix this." said Kyra trying to take the iPod from Reba's hand, but she held on tight.

"What if you can't fix it? What if you permanently delete it?"

"Well, if you like the song, I'll download it for you."

"No Kyra, your dad sang that song for me, sure he wasn't the greatest singer, but he sang his heart out, he sang it to me and I don't want to lose it!"

"Geez mom, calm down, I'll see what I can do, I'll promise I'll try my best. You go to bed, you need some rest and don't forget your vitamins." she took the iPod from Reba and pushed her back in her room.

"Your daddy's voice is gone baby, who will sing us to sleep tonight?" she rubbed her belly trying to give herself some comfort. She picked up her phone and tried to call him again, still no pick up. She sent the text message to him 'Please come back to me'. And she received her reply almost right the way 'Soon honey, I'll come home soon.' She wondered if he missed her like the way she missed him. She couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk in her back yard. "This where the tree house used to be baby, but it's gonna be a pool soon. Can you believe daddy used to stand right here every night until I turned off the light and he would go back to his house? He really loves me, doesn't he?" she swallowed a lump in her throat. She walked back to her room when she felt tired. She tossed and turned in bed, she missed his voice, it took her a while before she eventually fell asleep and she had the nightmare again. Nancy was left alone for seven years waiting for her husband to return, Reba felt like she was in her shoes. Reba woke up in the middle of the night crying, she couldn't wait until he came back and comforted her. She wanted to snuggle next to him, she never have a nightmare when she fell asleep in his arms.

It had been almost two weeks now that he was gone. She missed him badly; the only way she seemed to be able to get in touch with him was via text messages. And he didn't answer her that frequent too. Kyra finally had the iPod fixed and she got the song back. She quickly put it on speaker and absorbed his voice that she yearned to hear again. "Mommy and daddy's first kissing picture is almost fixed baby." told Reba to the unborn. "It was our only kissing picture, and I tore it in pieces. But we now have few more kissing pictures that daddy insisted on taking. If only you could see, they were very sweet. The first one here we took in the Chinese garden." Reba petted her belly watching the slide show on her laptop. "Daddy took me by surprise. He kissed my cheek and I was startled, I turned to yell at him, and your daddy just kissed me. Don't you tell anyone I told you this, but I almost kissed him back. If daddy wasn't too afraid that I will hit him and continue to kiss me some more, I will definitely kiss him back." she talked to her unborn baby with a grin "here's another one, we were in a paddle boat, baby. He wanted to take his picture kissing my cheek, but he kept messing up, or as I found out later, he didn't mess up, he pretended it didn't turn out so he could keep trying. And once again, I turned to his side and he stole a kiss." she giggled reminiscing the day "I think I might unknowingly have kissed him back too. And here we were on the back of the horse." Reba told her baby about the next picture that appeared on the screen. "Although, he tried, but I didn't fall for his trick, baby. I wished I did. I wished we kissed. But he left me a hickey! It took weeks before it finally disappeared." she rubbed her hand where the hickey was. "He did that to announce to the world that I was taken, and I'm his. And I am, I'll always belong to him." she caught herself smiling admitting that she's his, and always will be. "After the horseback riding, your daddy was in terrible pain. I had to nurse him. I had to massage muscle cream on his body, I'm not gonna tell you what I thought of doing to him baby." she grinned at her own comment to the baby.

"And that picture was taken again in the garden. This one is special." she mumbled, "You daddy asked me if we could kiss while the guide took our picture. He asked so nicely and I was in a playful mood, so I said yes. It was what your daddy said 'one heck of a kiss', baby. It was perfect. It was right then and there that I decided that I wanted to be his again. But I didn't tell him that, of course not." she giggled as the baby kicked "Well honey, I've got to find some excuses to wear that lingerie don't you think? And also if I told him that we would have missed the full moon ceremony, which turned out to be perfect. I'm glad we didn't missed it because we got married by two spirits that loved each other so much. And everything about that night was like a dream, it was magical. If I'm not mistaken, it was the night that brought you into this world. I'll never regret my decision baby. I love him, I love your daddy. I love everything about him, especially his kiss." she admitted with a grin and a sparkle in her eyes. "Your daddy is a very good kisser, baby, he makes me weak every time he kisses me. You know, baby, I used to date a guy name Jack. He was a good kisser too, but he had nothing comparing to your daddy. Sure there were sparks between us, but not the wildfire like I felt when I'm with your daddy." and the screen started showing the picture in the Chinese garden again. "That was our last kissing picture baby, but we have it printed, I don't know where he kept his, but I have mine in the bedside table drawer. I should have it framed."

She got up the next day and went shopping; she bought a whole bunch of stuff for him as usual. She got two picture frames and a GPS. Brock said he wanted a GPS, she got him one and pre-programmed her house address into it. "Now that he has our address in this little GPS, your dad won't lose his way home anymore." said Reba to the unborn like always "You think he still misses us and still wants to call our family home, don't you? I know he still does, he loves me." Reba walked to her bedside table and pulled out the picture, she put it in a frame she bought and she sat on the bed and admired the picture, reminiscing the moments between her and Brock. She rested the picture on the table right next to the one that she fixed. She looked at the twenty-odd year old picture and tears ran down her face again. Their kissing picture on their wedding day was neatly glued together and framed. The picture was saved, not one piece missing. Now she only hoped their marriage could be safe too. She looked at the pillow that he used to lay his head, she hugged the pillow hoping to get a glimpse for his warmth and his scent, but it was just a pillow. It was his arms she needed. "Hubby, I miss you." said Reba drifting to sleep with tears in her eyes and his pillow in her arms.

Kyra woke up by her cell phone, it was almost two o'clock at night, but she quickly picked it up when she knew that was her dad at the end of the line.

"Dad! Where are you?" she shoot the question

"I'm in the back yard, can you come down here? I'm kinda having trouble with the police right now, and please whatever you do, don't wake your mom."


	41. Chapter 41 End

-- 41 --

"Dad! What the heck are you doing?" said Kyra rushing out to the backyard.

"Is he your father?" asked the police.

"Yes he is."

"Well, we saw him digging the hole on your backyard, so we just have to check to see if he isn't doing anything illegal." said the police.

"Dad, I know we're having a pool, but do you have to dig the ground yourself? And shouldn't that be where the tree house used to be?" Kyra questioned her dad.

"I'm planting the surprise for your mom," told Brock to his daughter. "And can you please turn of your lights I don't want my wife to wake up until I'm done." he scolded the man in uniform. The police left him a few moments later.

"Need help?" Kyra volunteered. She looked around the area and started to see what her dad was up to.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Brock continued what he was doing before the police showed up. "Did she miss me?"

"Like crazy, she cried herself to sleep every night, she listened to the song you sang for her, and spent most of her free time in her bedroom talking to herself. I'm starting to worry about her you know, but then she said she was talking to the baby."

"Your mom did that to all of you, she'd talk to you all the time, she said the baby needed to get use to the mother's voice. She made me talk to you guys too, at first it was a little awkward talking to her tummy, but then it got easier, by the time we had Jake, I pretty much sang."

"Where did you go? Don't you miss her?"

"Of course I do miss her, I almost drove back the moment I receive her first text message saying that she missed me. But I had to wait for these." he motioned to the surprise he prepared for her. "I just hope that after she sees what I did, she would stop wondering if I really loved her."

"Why didn't you pick up the phone when she called you? You know when her iPod was broken, I saw her trying to call you and just listen to your voice mail. I really felt like hunting you down and punching you until you realized how much you made her cry."

"God, Kyra, you wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to call her or even pick up the phone when she called, especially every time she called, our picture displayed. It made me miss her even more. But I knew if I talked to her, I'd forget about these and rush back immediately. Never mind that, one time she sent me the message to come back to her, I started to pack up and jumped into the car. But I want to do this, I want to do it for her. So I stayed and waited. And when I got what I went for, I drove back immediately and only stopped for gas. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. I'm dead tired, but I want to have this done before she wakes up."

"Ok, this is taking forever; you wouldn't have it done before mom wakes up. Wait here I'll go get Jake!" Kyra went back to the house and dragged her brother who was half asleep out to help.

Reba woke up with his pillow still in her arms. She took a shower to get rid of her tiredness. When she came down the stairs, she saw Kyra on the couch and Jake was asleep, looking very tired.

"You're up early."

"I haven't slept yet." Kyra was way beyond tired now.

"And why not? Don't tell me you took your brother out to the night club." said Reba jokingly, but a little worried too.

"Go take a look in your vegetable garden mom, where Jake used to plant his Skittles. It looks like some magic happened over night."

"Why? The Skittles finally grew out of the ground?" said Reba walking to the garden via the kitchen. She was stunned for what she saw. Her un-successful vegetable garden had been converted to a flowerbed: Roses, red roses everywhere.

"Dad said their called 'Spirit of Hope', he went to Fisheye Bottom to get them. He had to wait for them because he ordered like 30 of them. He only planted 29 though"

"29?"

"Yep, dad said each one of them represents every year that he known and loved you, counting the first time your eyes met. Man, I almost cried when I heard him say that. And look." she showed her mom her hands with band-aids "Roses have thorns mom, dad gave me the only pair of gloves he prepared. Jake used your oven mitts, and he also has a few cuts. Dad didn't have gloves; you should have seen his hands, bloody mess, no wonder why the police questioned him. He thought dad was trying to bury a body." Kyra may have 'almost cried', but Reba was already in tears. "He said you didn't trust him when he said he loves you. He said you accused him of the fear of being alone, but he said he doesn't have a fear of being alone, his fear is to be here without you. All night all he talked about was you. Man, I can't believe how sentimental he could be, if he weren't my dad, I'll marry him."

"Where is he?" Reba asked with her voice trembled

"He's in his house." with that answered Reba rushed over to see him, she missed him. The urge to hold him was so much it ached. She rang the doorbell and the love of her life opened the door. As soon as she saw him again, the wall, the curtain, whatever she had, that hindered his love from hers just came crashing down. Nothing was left, but heart to heart. He loved her and she loved him, that's all it matters. Reba saw his hands were covered in band-aids, and few scratched along his arms too. He must have been in pain from those thorns, planting those roses for her in the dark couldn't be an easy task. She flew into his arms, kissed him with all her heart, passion and desire. She was badly defeated, yet it felt like such a wonderful victory.

"Yes." she said between kisses

"Huh?" Brock was confused and overwhelmed.

"I said yes you mo-ron! Yes! I love you, and I'll marry you!" as they were deeply kissing and holding on to each other tight, the baby kicked, even Brock could feel the kick on his tummy that was pressing against hers. They broke the kiss with laughter. "Looks like the baby knows you're here." she petted her belly where the baby just kicked. "I told ya, he's one heck of a kisser, his kiss woke you up, didn't it?" Brock had a huge grin from ear to ear hearing her comment to the baby. He bent down and talked to the bump.

"Mommy told you, I'm a good kisser? Did she tell you something else I'm also good at?"

"Oh you mo-ron!" she playfully pushed his head away from her tummy. "C'mon, let's get your stuff and go home." Brock grabbed his suitcase and walked hand in hand with Reba back to their home. Jake was still asleep on the couch, and Kyra probably back to her room. "I have something to show you, let's go talk upstairs." said Reba leading him to the bedroom.

"Hmm.. You have something to show me and a pillow talk? I can't wait!" said Brock with a crazy grin. Reba lightly smacked his shoulder. Brock locked the door behind him, just in case. "Before you change your mind about marrying me, let me give you this first." Brock pulled out a velvet box, Reba took it and instead of finding her wedding band, she found a beautiful engagement ring; a rose-cut diamond solitaire. He got down on one knee and asked the question, a proper proposal.

"Reba, honey, will you marry me?" he kept it short, just in case he accidentally upset her again.

"Yes, I'll marry you again." Reba accepted his proposal with happy tears as he slipped the ring on her finger followed by the wedding band. "Shouldn't the wedding band be in first?" asked Reba curiously.

"Yes when we get married properly. Now all we are missing is a piece of paper that states 'certificate of marriage'." said Brock before planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Can we get married on the Hope Island?" requested Reba "We'll go back on the full moon, and get married again but make it legal this time." Brock smiled

"I thought you'd like that. I made a reservation for our honeymoon suite next week and we'll stay for a week, how's that sound?"

"So sweet" answered Reba wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him to made up for all these times they were apart. "Now, I have something to show you." said Reba after braking the kiss, but it seemed like Brock still didn't have enough.

"After the pillow talk." said Brock while maneuvering their way to the bed, trying not to break the kiss. She missed him badly; she missed his broad shoulders, his hug and his kiss. She missed falling asleep in his arms after making love. Brock was dead tired and Reba hadn't had a good night sleep since he left. They immediately fell into a deep sleep with pleasant thoughts of each other. They got up at almost noon. She showed him the picture she fixed and promised that she would not doubt his love to her ever again.

"Maybe I should do less talking and more kissing because I seem to somehow put my foot in my mouth every time I open it and it wasn't touching yours." said Brock with a huge grin.

"Yeah, maybe you should try that." she gave him a smile; her eyes twinkled, encouraging him to do what he just said. Brock took the hint and kissed her so passionately, he pleased himself while fulfilling her silent request.

They announced the news that they would finally make their marriage legal and have a wedding at the Hope Island. Barbra Jean couldn't wait to be maid of honor, but as soon as she found out where the wedding would take place, she almost changed her mind. However, it was for her best friend and she promised she'd be there. Since the baby hadn't been giving Reba a hard time, her doctor said she could travel. It looked like everything was well planned and finally falling into place.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Reba buckling up and ready to go. "And I forgot to give you this." she handed him his own GPS. "I pre-programmed our home in this, so promise me you'll not get lost again."

"I promise." Brock gave her a quick kiss, well intended to give her just a quick peck, but it lingered longer than he planned.

"Oh Brother!" gripped Kyra, sinking herself into the seat

"My eyes!" cried Jake, rubbing his eyes

Brock and Reba glanced to the backseat; they almost forgot that the kids were traveling with them. They broke out in laughter as Brock started to drive. When they arrived, Jake and Kyra were invited to stay with Barbra Jean and her husband. But Reba and Brock would stay at their favorite honeymoon suite. Once the full moon arrived, they all took the ferry to the Island. Reba used her own garland that the old man made; she didn't want the store bought ones. After they exchanged their wedding vows and kisses, they walked around the Island, enjoying the pow wow ceremony, waiting for the ferry to pick them up.

"By the way, do you know that 'Spirit of hope' rose has another name that's named after you?" Brock wanted to share the information he learned.

"Really?" Reba was surprised

"Well, not really after you, but after a singer named 'Reba McEntire'. Have you heard of her?"

"Nope, I know Dolly Parton, Loretta Lynn, Barbara Mandrell. But the name rings a bell though, she must be singer for the younger generation." Reba smirked

"Maybe, it's funny how co-incident that is though. When I came here to get the roses and I overheard they were looking for 'Reba McEntire' roses, I almost wanted that one instead, but luckily it turned out to be the same one. 'Spirit of Hope' a.k.a. 'Reba' what a co-incidence! It was almost like this rose was growing just for you" Brock wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed on the top of her head.

"It's very sweet of you to plant them for me. I'll admire them forever." said Reba planting a sweetest kiss on her husband lips. The newly legally wed couple walked arm in arm back to the tree. The old man still sat nearby, playing his wooden flute with the girl still by his side. Reba stood and stared at the shadow for a while.

"There's something about this tree" said Reba, still staring.

"It must be, you've been staring at it for like an hour now." said Brock snapping her out of her deep thought. Reba jumped a little, she was startled, it was daytime. She looked at herself still in the dark blue short dress instead of maternity clothes.

"I'm not pregnant?" asked a rather confused Reba, rubbing her hand on her belly.

"With who?" Brock gave her a funny look. "It'll take more than standing under the tree for an hour to get you pregnant, babe. Are you okay?" Brock got worried, Reba had isolated herself from the rest of the group for a while now, and it looked like she was in the different world.

"How long have I stood here?" she was still dazed about what happen. Didn't they just get married again? She looked at her left hand, no rings.

"About an hour or so, someone tried to get you back in the group and you told them to take a hike. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure... did the guide say anything about this tree?" she wondered if she just saw her future.

"Yes, he said this tree was right in the center of the divider between the two tribes. No one dare to come around this area for the risk of being skinned alive."

"That's it? No spirits? No lovers?"

"What spirits? Reba are you drunk? Or was it the heat stroke?" she smacked him. She wasn't sure what happened, was it just her imagination? But it felt so real, almost as if she was there. Or did she just see her own future, but if the guide didn't say anything special about the tree, then she couldn't be seeing her future. What the heck just happened?

"No two lovers hanged them self?"

"No, it's just a tree" Brock wasn't sure where she was going with this. Reba sighed. Weird. She rubbed her tummy again to ensure that she wasn't pregnant.

"Are you hungry?" asked Brock seeing her constantly petting her belly.

"Huh? No, not really. But now that you mention it... " Reba looked at the tree again, no shadow: just an old willow tree. She sighed and started to walk away. Still tried to think what the heck just happened. A dream? An imagination? An illusion? Whatever it was, it felt so real. "Brock..."

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time we kissed?" Brock was almost stunned by her question

"Must be about seven years ago, why do you want to?" answer Brock teasingly

"I'll kick your butt!" okay now she's back.

"What was in your mind when you staring at that tree anyway?" asked Brock curiously, Reba really looked like she was deep in her thoughts and her mind was disappearing into the different world.

"I'm still not sure what happened." she admitted. "Oh well, it could be just my crazy imagination." yeah, that must be it. "Anyway, let's go back to the group then, I might have to come back here to catch up what I missed, when you go and look for Barbra Jean tomorrow."

"Do I really have to?" whined Brock.

"You don't want her back, really?" asked Reba, she didn't feel like pushing him anymore, whatever will be, will be. Just let it be in the hand of their destiny.

"They are legally married, I don't feel right about braking their marriage." commented Brock

"Do you still love her?" asked Reba. Brock thought hard to see if he still love her.

"Yes and no" answered Brock "Yes I still love her, we have a son together and have wonderful times together, but no, I don't think I'm 'in-love' with her. I just couldn't see myself being with her again, and I'm not sure why."

"Okay then, at least call her and wish her luck, don't just walk away from each other." Brock nodded in agreement. "If you're not going to see her, we can go back to Houston tomorrow then."

"Sound like a good idea" Brock agreed, "save some money on hotel room, it's not like there's many things to do at Fisheye Bottom anyway." Reba chuckled at his comment, yeah he was cheap, no way he would have bought her the rose-cut diamond solitaire ring. That definitely was her crazy imagination.

As they were walking to join the rest of the group, she looked down at herself again just one last check to see if she really wasn't pregnant. She wore that short blue dress, and she remembered that she was in the middle of trying to prove to him that she was indeed hot and sexy!

"You really think I'm not hot nor sexy?"

"You look great, and I admit you look stunning in this dress, and only if you want to, you can be hot and sexy too, but it isn't really you. You can get kind of spunky or you can get tough, that kind of tough sexy look. But sexy? Nha, I don't think so. I won't change anything though, you could easily take one's breath away by just being the way you are, and that's what I always admire about you." Brock admitted. And she was satisfied with his answer.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Beside, this short dress make me feel a little exposed." she laughed as Brock snapped a few more picture of her she tried to pose sexy. They were having a good time. Brock wasn't sure what happened when she stood under that tree, but her attitude was now friendlier toward him, and he was surprised, but presently surprised. He'd always missed the friendship between them.

"I wonder if they have a Karaoke bar downtown." mumbled Reba

"They might have, why you feel like singing?"

"I feel like hearing you sing actually" she still couldn't get rid of the song he sang for her in her weird imagination out of her head.

"Me? Gosh Reba, who do you think Cheyenne got her singing talent from? I can't sing!" Brock whined.

"I know, but you sang to me once, long time ago. I thought you were cute." Reba smirked

"I was half drunk and tried to impress you, and made a fool out of myself when I couldn't carry the tune, and you laughed so hard." Brock chuckled thinking at the old memory

"I also fell for you didn't I? Let's see... I remember the song vaguely." and she tried to hum the tune "You are the answer to my lonely prayer... You are... " Reba tapped her chin trying to think "You are... something I couldn't remember." she pouted putting her eyebrows together "Do you remember the rest?"

"You are an angel from above, I was so lonely till you came to me, With the wonder of your love" Brock sheepishly finished the first part of the song he sang to her almost thirty years ago. He had to take a few drinks to muster the courage to sing to her when she was still his best friend's girlfriend.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Reba giggled, she recalled he was looking at her the whole song, she almost forgot she was dating Terri at that time. And she remembered let out an amusing laugh when he couldn't hit the high note and sang off key. But she fell for him right then and there. "So hold me close and never let me go, and say our love will always be" she continued to sing the parts that she remembered, trading the verses with Brock, while slowly walking around the island, almost forgetting the rest of the group.

"Oh, my..." Brock stopped "I couldn't hit the high note, can you continue?"

"Oh, my darling, I love you so. You mean everything to me" Reba finished of the song with a little laugh and a little blush.

"Brock..." Reba stopped walking and moved closer to him. "I'm going to try something, just don't take this the wrong way and don't think anything out of this okay? Just an experiment." he nodded confusingly, and became in total shock when she pulled his head down and crashed her lips on his. A moment later, she let go. They both grasped and she let out a heavy sigh "CRRAAPPP!" exclaimed Reba turning red.

"What was that for?" asked Brock still dazed from her action.

"Nothing, just checking something" said Reba still flushed, she couldn't believe what she had just done, and even more surprised learning the result of her little experiment.

"Checking for a wildfire?" Brock teased her, and by seeing Reba turning even more red that just confirmed his remark. "Still there isn't it?"

"Oh shut up, it was just a little firefly." she wouldn't admit. As she was trying to walk away, he pulled her back against his chest.

"Just a firefly? Well honey, you took me by surprise, now try this." and he completely captured her lips. Yep! Definitely a wildfire!

"The only reason why I'm not going to kill you because I did it first." Reba gritted through her teeth, still panting from trying to escape the wildfire. "But if you ever do that again I will-" her sentence disappeared in his mouth.

"You will what? Kiss me back? Because that's what you just did you know? OUCH!" cried Brock when Reba stomping on his toes and quickly walked away trying to look for the rest of the group.

"I felt it..." Brock confessed, catching up to Reba. She stopped at her track. Not just from his comment, but also from something else she heard.

"Are you hearing that too or it's just me?" she asked Brock

"Yeah, sound like some one's playing some type of instrument." said Brock as Reba mindlessly took his arm and walked toward the sound. She heard this sound before. Her eyes widen when she saw the two people who were supposed to be just in her weird imagination. The old native man stop playing his wooden flute, he smiled and said something. Reba just felt the chill running down her spine when she heard the girl who had a garland around her neck translate.

"The spirits got your message, they saw your true love."

-- End --

Confused? Read chapter 3 again ;-)

Thanks for reading. All reviews are greatly appreciated.

_(Stay tuned for sequel)_


End file.
